Apostle of Ghost Hunt
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Naru left for England, Mai went back to her 'normal' life.. five years later, how will their lives be affected when spirits and pasts affect them and their friends?  rated T in case! and yes.. Naru-Mai! Complete!
1. Prologue

I don't own Ghost Hunt what-so-ever..

I dunno how this is so REVIEW!

and some help:

"Talking!"

"_**Thinking"**_

"**Other line of the Phone"**

"_Spirit's talk!"_

* * *

Apostle of Ghost Hunt.

Prologue.

Goodbye.

"Mai.."

Mai turned to the voice calling her, she stared at the teen who stared back "I'm going back to England!" the black-haired boy said, Mai felt something inside of her crumble, but told herself that he didn't mean it like that, but deep inside, she knew.

"Huh.. N-Naru?" she watched the teen back off, he turned away and walked towards the van he always used, Lin came out of the office, out of SPR's office.

"Taniyama-san, this is the wages for this month.. have a good time onwards!" Lin told her, she hesitatingly took the money and eyed the Chinese "this means..?" she began, Lin sighted, soft and almost sad "it's the last time you'll see us, sorry.. and goodbye" then he bowed and walked after the boss, who hadn't even bothered to say bye.

Tears began to well in her eyes when the engine started and the van drove off "Oliver..." she whispered, taking in the empty windows of the office she used to work in.

Looking over her shoulder once more, not seeing the van anymore she let out a small sob and left _**"why didn't I tell him.. would it have made any difference?"**_ she wondered as she ran home, locking herself into her apartement that seemed awfully empty now and threw herself onto her bed, not bothering to lit any light.

"OLIVER!"

* * *

How was it..? I know it's short, but please han on, the next chaps are looong!

And review please!


	2. File 1  Part 1

First File up! ^_^ I do not own btw!

Thanks **Divprince**, **Kimeko-dono** and **Heavenslilagl420** for the story alert..

And thanks so much for faving this story **Kimeko-dono**, **Divprince** and **TutsXxX** ^_^

* * *

File 1.

Unwanted Pleasure.

_The boy hit the young girl with the chair again, there was no response, no protests or shouts for help, still, he continued to hit the body till it wasn't recognizable anymore, grinning madly he got up and listen to the hard knocks on the door and the yells outside, he took up the knife that was covered in the red blood, licking some of it off, he let the knife fall to his neck and pushed rough against it, enough to draw blood._

"_You horrid monsters, you'll never get me!" the boy wheezed and smirked as he let the door open, the three teachers and the students all watched in horror as he sliced his neck and fell to the floor._

_One girl stood out from the crowd though, her tears streamed silently down her face as most of the girls screamed and the students scattered, when no-one was looking though, a small smile made it's way onto her face "stupid child.." she whispered before she walked off, disappearing into the air when she rounded the corner "you are all fools!" she laughed maniacally. _

_A black-haired girl screamed and shot up from her bed, she let out a loud sight before covering her face with her hands as she went through the dream with her mind again "this has to stop!" she thought._

Day1.

A newspaper flew right into his face as Shibuya Kazuya stepped out of the pitch-black car and looked up at the somewhat nostalgic building, he let out a sight and didn't even turn to look at Lin, who stopped the engine and got out of the car, looked right into his neck.

"_**Five years and still the same.."**_ he thought and got up the stairs, he took out some keys and un-locked the door, sneezing and harking as he walked in _**"where's Mai when you need her.."**_ then he stopped, for some reason, that girl continued to itch herself into his memory and popping up whenever she could.

Lin walked in after the young man and placed a large box on the table, wich had thickened with dust over the years, now it got new life and flew up, whirling into the two mens eyes, they both coughed and before they died of the dangerous layers of dust, Lin managed to open a window and let some of the dust out into the free.

He heard a door opened, the more coughing and barely managed to hold back a chuckled, then he turned around, having full control over his face "should I call for a cleaner?" he received a grumpy snort, taking it as a yes, Lin fished for the phone.

It took the poor cleaner three hours just in the main-room, then there was kitchen, two extra offices and a bathroom, when she was done, five hours had passed and the boss just barely gave her the money she took per hour.

Lin smiled apologizing at her and led her out, when closing the door, that somehow had gotten the small letters for their office back on it, in some miraculous way or another, he turned to his own office, but knowing that famous mood of his boss, he made tea and then started on his own work, wich was made of, un-packing this, taking out and placing that, making another cup or two for Naru in the next hour.

When the clock reached 7 pm though and Lin had finally managed to put the last things back onto the shelves, that infamous phone began to ring "almost like they knew we where back, Lin took up the phone and answered shortly after "yes.. this is Shibuya Psychic Research!" he might have sounded a little grumpy, but shortly after, an old man's voice broke through **"yes.. er, I was wondering if you would take our case?"** the man asked, Lin took up a small note and a pen, ready to print whatever the man would say, down on it.

"Would you like an appointment sir?" Lin asked, trying to sound more happy for business than he was **"that would be good yes.."** Lin looked at the calendar he had managed to hang up on the wall, of course over the desk that somehow had managed to stay cleaner than the rest, the desk of one assistant, Taniyama Mai.

"Then, is tomorrow at 5 pm okay?" Lin asked, the response didn't come at once when Lin notice that the man was talking to someone else too **"... you go to ta.. and .. sa..san will.. with you.."** then the man seemed to remember that he was actually on the phone, Lin could hear a somewhat loud protest in the background **"b-but why me?"** the voice belonged to a woman.

"**Ah... yes, that would be great, I'll be sending the secretary and one of the students.. who has more knowledge about paranormal than I have!"** Lin noted the time and stopped slightly, it wasn't common with people to such words and say it so easy either "then, may I have your name?" **"oh.. I forgot, it's Tama Art University, I'm the principle, Hatsume Jojichou!"** Lin scribbled down the name and excused himself, just as he hung up Naru came out of his own office.

"Who.." was all he managed to ask before Lin cut him off "a client, they'll be here tomorrow!" he earned a glare, but choose to ignore it and went for his own office "you should Madoka, she told you she wanted to hear from you when you arrived!" he said, earning a snort and he chuckled, luckily for him, the door was already closed so the young narsissist couldn't see it and take his life.

Naru watched the door close, usually he would trash around and try to ''forget'' to call the woman, but noticing something that stuck out of the empty desk, he simply pushed the promised aside and pulled in the paper that was sticking out of the drawer, he blinked and almost gawked when he saw what is was.

The picture itself was old, but not more than five years, there was several people on the picture, two girls in front, with one woman and man in the background, beside them, two young men in their eighteens stood, smiling.

Behind them, just barely showing, was him and Lin, he sighted and took the picture with him into his office.

"_**That girl.."**_

Day 2.

A young woman huffed as she walked up the stairs, followed shortly by a man in his forties, she looked at the door and tried not to show the guilt, sorrow and annoyance when she knocked on the door, there was a short yes from the inside and then the door opened, one Chinese man greeting them, much to the woman's delight he didn't seem to recognize her.

"Yes?" the man asked, the man behind her mover forward "we have an appointment, er.. 5 pm!" he got a short nod and Lin moved aside to let them in, the cold winter-air finally having to let them go as they both escaped into the warm and comfy office, they where led to the couches and then Lin opened a door and said something, then he disappeared into another room, he came back with a small tray, with tea on top, the two nearly sighted as they both took a sip.

Then the door opened and Naru came out, the girl's breath hitched and she felt slightly nervous, the man sat down, Lin returned with a computer and sat down "now start!" the black-haired man said, taking them both off guard for a second, then the client coughed "I am Korushi Reiken, this is one of my students and we agreed that she'd come with us since she has a lot of experience about such things.. as you know we're from Tama Art University and lately.. or rather, the last month, awful things have happened at the school" the man began, he looked down on the cup he held "awful?" Naru asked, Reiken nodded.

"People have begun to act weird, they begin to jump from the second floor, or pushing themselves off the stairs, then they end killing someone.. and it's always a close friend" Reiken finished and looked away, the woman sighted and Naru turned to her "and you?" the woman paled "I'm the one who who asked the principal to call you, I have been through this kind of stuff earlier.. once or twice" she blushed "and I've also seen some of the actual happenings.." Naru stiffed slightly "you have any marks or proff?"

The woman nodded and pulled the jacket she had on off and then she took of her turtleneck, underneath she had a easy top, even if her body was well-built and she had curves to fit a grown woman, most of her well-round shoulders, her neck and her slendred arms where covered in bruises, long, narrow cuts and marks that showed no mercy from who-ever had made them.

The woman waited for the men to take in enough of the horrid sight and then she got her clothes on again, blushing slightly "we'll take the case, expect us around 12 am, get us one room for base, and two large rooms, one for men and one for women!" Reiken nodded and got up, he motioned towards the door when he heard Naru "and your name?" he turned and saw the boss look right at the woman who jerked her head towards him "huh.. oh.. Taniyama Mai!" then she smiled and walked after Reiken, leaving the two researchers in utter and plain shock.

"_**Mai?"**_

* * *

REVIEW~ pwease?


	3. File 1  Part 2

Please be nice with me okay? I don't own...

**Anne**: Thanks a lot.. here's the new chapter! ^_^

* * *

File 1.

Unwanted Pleasure.

Day 3.

The school seemed to buzz with activity as one Taniyama Mai appeared, but it wasn't the normal student-life, it was a negative and frightened feeling, making her nauseous, Reiken appeared before her looking like he had seen a ghost, wich, by Mai's calculations he had "call the SPR and ask if we can get them here earlier!" Mai nodded slightly, then she stopped "why... has anything happened?" then she heard it.

"_Yooou are all fools.. die, aaaall of you!"_

Mai felt her whole body go cold "s-she's here..." Reiken stared at her, then he gaped and took a good hold of her shoulders, shaking her, but to no use "Taniyama-san, hey you there!" Reiken yelled at a student that had run by, said student stopped and blinked, he was pale and shocked out of something it seemed "call an ambulance, hurry!" the student nodded and sprinted down the hall, seemingly, he had forgotten his phone in his classroom.

Just then, he heard another scream and turned slightly, people where pouring out of the classroom just a few feet away from them, all looked terrified, then the door closed with a loud smack and a scream from the inside was heard, it kept on for another five minutes and then the loud shouts and cries stopped, people looked at the door as if fearing it would open if they moved closer, then Mai jerked upright and she looked like she wasn't really sure anymore.

She place a palm against her forehead and sighted, Reiken watched her before he asked "are you okay Taniyama-san?" Mai looked at him "yeah.. now I am, that... er, when will SPR arrive?" she looked up at him and got a curious smile "12 am, don't you remember, they'll arrive soon, since it's already 11.30 am.."

Mai mumbled a thank you and walked away, noting how the air in the hall felt heavy and bad, the metalic smell of blood met her, but she forced herself to walk on and desided to peek into the nurse's office on her way to the classroom.

Meanwhile.

Lin stopped the car and got out, he heard another car behind him and turned his head in that direction, he could barely stop himself from smiling when he saw the people that got out and walked their direction, Naru gave them one pointed look and then turned towards the building, Lin smiled to them and then walked after the narsissist.

One monk chuckled to himself as he followed the black-clothed men, one miko following him with a small frown on her face "to think he hasn't changed in these years, although grown-up on the outside, still a brat on the inside!" Bou smirked "a bad habit's hard to change!" behind them, a blonde, young man walked and sighted, Bou looked over his shoulder "what's up John?" John Brown smiled to him and waved his hands "n-nothing really, I was just wondering why Shibuya-san called us after all these years!"

"Obviously.. he needs our help!" Ayako told them, Bou laughed "well.. we might, but I doubt there's any earth spirit's here!" this turned him into a living target for the miko's purse.

When they arrived at the building, they noticed how people seemed to hurry to their destination, avoiding eye-contact and to talk with each other, even the teachers held their distance, Bou eyed the people that where scattered around them "is there some kind of trouble already?" he wondered out loud, the miko sighted and looked around "now, where the heck are we supposed to go?" Naru and Lin had walked away, ignoring the other's talk.

"Are you the SPR?" a girl asked, Bou turned and smiled to the young woman "yes.. or well, the boss walked ahead of us before telling us where to go!" the black-haired woman smiled "Shibuya-san went to the principals office, just follow me!" then she turned, leading the three exorcist's through the university.

"Excuse me, but how do you know, all the other students, even the teachers where avoiding us?" John asked, earning a sight from the woman "it's obvious why, they're afraid to get close to anyone in the risk of their life, well, more presise, male company!" the woman sighted again, making Ayako looked around fast, the young woman laughed "it's not like that.. it's just.." she fell silent as they walked up the stairs and entering the hall on second floor.

"Does that have something to do with the case?" John asked, the woman looked over her shoulder, her brown eyes meeting his and she stopped, her eyes where filled with pain, sorrow and displeasure "yes... you'll know the rest when you get to the principal, I was sent to get you... your boss said you need to, since you where so slow.." she turned away, hiding a small smile and began to walk again, knowing that two of three behind her where frowning hard.

In the end of the hall, the young woman stopped and knocked on a door, there was a yes and she opened it "the rest of the team is here..." she turned back and moved aside, something about her made them uneasy and almost curios of who she was, but they smiled and began to enter "see you then.." she said and waltzed off.

Bou entered first, then Ayako and John, they saw Naru and Lin sit on one of the couches in front of a large desk, they all bowed slightly and sat down on the other couch, the principal nodded to them and then turned back to Naru "I believe the vise-principal has filled you in?" Naru nodded "yes!" the principal folded his hands "it's been a clear problem, never before has something like this happened... there has been accidents before, but it's clear that this isn't accidents and our number one student told us about you, I was also told you just started business again.."

Naru's eyebrow twitched slightly, but refrained from doing any more "yes, there's been some time we've been in Europe now!" the principal nodded and then looked down, before back up "I'd like you to clear this up, fast and without much disturbance.. and media if you'd like to!" the black-haired boss agreed to this without any second thought.

Several minutes later, Naru got up "then, if you can make a list of witnesses, then we would like to take our things to the base!" the principal looked at Reiken and then back at the SPR "it'll take some time to make the list, but as fast as we can, we will... Korushi-san, please lead them to the room we set up for them!" Reiken nodded and lead them towards the door.

"Oh.. Shibuya-san, should I send over her too?" Naru turned and looked at him "yes!" then they left, leaving the principal to sight for himself.

When the door was shut, Bou turned to Naru "only witnesses.. aren't there any victims?" Reiken stiffened as he motioned towards a door on the other end of the hall, Naru didn't turn to look as he walked into the room, placing a hand on the tables that had been set up for them, then he looked right at Bou "no.. most of them are dead!" Ayako gawked "what.. they where killed?" Naru's look gave her the yes she didn't want to know.

Reiken looked down before turning to Naru "hope this room is enough, those doors lead to two large rooms, the restrooms are on the first floor and there's a small kitchen in here too.. it's been used as a lunch room before.." then he excused himself and exited the room.

Bou sat down on a chair "so.. this is a murder-case, how isn't it a real person and not a ghost?" Naru glared, the official I'm-the-one-talking-now-so-shut-up-or-die-glare that made the monk shiver and sweat-drop a little.

"Hara-san will arrive tomorrow, until then, we have to wait, so put your arms to work and get the equipment here!" Naru said and looked out of the window, not aware of the angry frowns sent in his direction.

Just as Bou and the rest was to leave, several screams reached their ears and they all leaped out of the room, seeing a pack of students hurrying out of a classroom, then the door was shut hard behind them, Bou blinked at them as a cry for help came from the inside, they all reached the door in no time as Ayako turned to calm down some of the girls that was crying heavily and Naru glaring at the door as if it had just interrupted his precious tea-time.

But even if they hit the door, kicked it or chanted charms to get the thing away, it didn't work and soon, the cries faded and then a sharp sound of metal against the floor came from the shut door, Bou tried the door and to his surprise it opened like it had never been shut, the door slided softly to the side and gave the SPR's a real time's shock.

"_She did it again!"_ a sweet and well-known voice filled the team's heads, then another voice filled the halls, a maniac-laughter.

A While Ago.

Mai opened the door and slid into the nurse's office, the said nurse turned and smiled to her "what's wrong Taniyama-san, your feeling bad again?" Mai nodded and slipped onto a bed, the nurse came over and sat down on a chair, he lifted her hand and placed it on the girl's forehead, then she sighted "you have a high fever again, you should go home!" Mai shook her head "that's no use, when I leave the university I get well again!" the nurse chuckled "I know, but it's either no use if you stay, you'll only get worse!"

Mai nodded and sighted, forcing her eyes to close for some seconds.

"_You foooools.. pay for yooouur sins!"_ she jerked her head into the direction of the door, the nurse turned, then looked back "what is it Taniyama-san?" Mai shivered and folded her arms around herself "it's happening again.." she whispered, taking the poor nurse off guard, but she recovered and knew just what happened.

Just when screams began to fill the air, she hugged the young woman and trying to shield the sound that could make the sensitive woman cry in pain, sobs began to erupt from the form in her arms and she began to rock her "it's okay.. it's okay" after the screams where gone, she slowly let go of Mai, who was silently crying "she did it again..." she whispered and the nurse tried to hide the anguish, wich she failed at.

After some minutes, the door opened and a small pack of students stumbled into the office.

The nurse turned, slightly shocked and then she sighted, taking out the first-help kit and began to patch up students who had gotten themselves hurt "I'll be going then.." Mai said and got up, just then, Naru came in and their eyes locked.

"_**Oh my god, not this.. not now!"**_ Mai thought and tried to look away, but failed _**"no.. I need to leave, NOW!"**_ then she looked away, striding past the man who didn't turn "Mai!" the woman froze, standing completely still where she stood, the she noticed that the exorcist's where there too, but she ignored them and looked over her shoulder "it's Taniyama-_san_ to you now!" then she left, celebrating on the inside that she managed to speak back to that arrogant narsissist, yet she felt empty, like the time when he left to England.

"_**Stupid, arrogant, shelfish, tea-addict narsissist... keep out of my life!"**_

* * *

hehehe... okay. Maybe I should think of how to torture Naru less.. :D someone has probably never talked back to him except Gene and Madoka XD

Reviews are fun! if this story is to continue that is.. although it's a bit short, I try to make them long... ^_^


	4. File 1 Part 3

ahaha... I not own.. ^_^' Thanks for all the support.. but I think I wont update before AFTER the weekend, on monday.. since I've got less and less chapters to upload... need to write more!

Enjoy~

* * *

File 1.

Unwanted Pleasure.

_Mai wandered around, the hall looked so cold and offending, but she had had the dream many times now, she opened the door and looked right at a brown-haired boy "w-what do you want!" she asked as he dragged her into the room, locking the door after her and pushing her against the wall, she hissed as he grabbed her long, wavy, brown hair and pulled "let go you bastard... let go.." then everything stopped and Mai was now herself again, standing in a black nothingness and looking at the brown-haired girl that glared at her._

"Stop looking into me!"_ the girl hissed and lashed out at her, cutting her cheek._

_Mai stood where she was and maintained her balanse and concentration "I can help.. you know that!" Mai began, but another cut reached her, this time her left arm and she hissed "please.. if I could, then that man that hurt you would be punished!" the girl seemed to hesitate slightly, then she shrieked and pushed Mai away with a large force and she fell down._

"_Again.. so tiring, why can't she just let me see and then finish this crap?" a black-haired teen appeared beside her and she shot up, smiling "Gene.. how are you?" she asked, then she stopped "oh.. I forgot, sorry!" the Naru-twin, Gene smiled back "it's okay, I'm used to being dead already.. I've desided to haunt you and Noll forever!" he laughed and Mai sighted "you make it sound so evil.. and you're not Oliver!" she smiled and he nodded "well, he would never expect me to stay, he thinks I've moved on.. just because I haven't spoken to him since they left for England!" _

_Mai chuckled "so you just talk to me.. that's cold, like, ignoring your bother, but your brother's ex-assistant, her you talk too!" Gene burst into laughter again, Mai glared and puffed her cheeks "haha... sorry, hahahaha... well.. hehe, Noll just have to get used to that.. hehe... but you have to tell him though!" Mai frowned "like hell.. I think not!" Gene chuckled "I think he might ask you to join him again!" the woman barked "hah.. when hell freezes over yes, and I might just accept then!" _

_Gene looked down at her, a gentle smile placed on his lips "I'm sorry about my stupid brother" Mai looked at him "no need to, it Oliver we're talking about.. he'll never change!" the twin-ghost smirked "oh well.. time to wake up anyway!" Mai made a puppy-look "please?" Gene shook his and laughed "you'll be stuck if you wait too long, now go... school starts soon!" "yes~ sir!"_

Day 4.

Naru looked up from the papers as a knock on the door caught his attention "come in!" then the door opened and a woman came in, Naru recognized her at once, but refrained from telling her to get his tea, that stupid tea-habit.

Lin looked up from his computer and got up, all day they had been talking to witnesses and they had finally begun to end the list, the woman sat down in front of Naru, she seemed to hesitate when Lin sat down in front of them.

"I was told to meet up.." Mai began, Naru stared right at her, making her blush slightly and fumble with her words "I know you can sense ghosts.. oh, those wounds... did you get them during class?" Naru asked, Mai froze, the bandage on her cheek was obvious to him and she looked down ".. err.. there's the spirits of the ones that's died here.. and no... most of my wounds aren't.." she said softly, Naru frowned "careless or just clumsy?" this made the young woman jerk her head towards him "no way.. this is because of my dreams!" then she stopped, the other two had both frozen "you get hurt even when your dreaming?"

Mai blushed and looked down "so what.. it doesn't matter" the next the men knew, Mai where bending over the table, holding her haid and wincing in pain, Naru gave Lin one look and the Chinese got up, he walked over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, he was on guard though.

Mai's body relaxed a bit and Naru frowned "why did you take Mai's body?" he asked, Lin looked at him from the corner of his eyes, then back at Mai who didn't look up "what does it matter... she wanted to help, damn girl's got nothing to do beside this anyway!" the girl hissed, anger, hatred and pure evil filled her voice, then she looked up.

All the soft traces of the good girl, Mai where gone, left was a pale, red-eyed girl who stared right at Naru with murderous intent.

"Let her go, even if she's able to help, there's no way that way..." Naru told her, cold as always.

The woman gritted her teeth and got up, the chair clattered to the floor as Mai waved with her hands to her sides "you have no right to command me you murderer!" Lin hit her neck gently and she fell, unconscious into his arms.

Naru stared at the form of his ex-assistant "take her to the nurse's office, wait for Matsuzaki-san... then call Yasuhara, ask him about girl's that died here on this university!" Lin nodded and picked up the woman, then he left.

Naru sighted and looked at his right hand, a tiny wound, not really deep, but long and it was bleeding "I think that spirit is strong!" then he turned to his papers that oh so faithfully on his desk.

"Where's Lin-san?" Bou asked as he walked into the room, barely missing the door and not slamming into it, Naru didn't even look up "with Mai!" Bou gawked slightly, Ayako and John entering behind him "why?" Ayako asked, the black-haired man continued to write "Mai got possessed..." John and the rest gasped, when they saw no reaction from the narsissist, they sighted "she's alright I guess.. when will Masako arrive?" Bou asked "in one hour presise, Bou-san and Brown-san, go around and see if you can exorcise any of the spirits that hasn't left after being murdered.. Matsuzaki-san, go and stay with Mai!" Bou saluted and they left.

Outside, Ayako left the men to themselves and then went for the nurse office, she knocked on the door and entered, inside, she saw Lin sitting beside the bed the black-haired woman resided in, the man looked over his shoulder and then got up, Ayako sat down on the seat and heard the door close, she chuckled "Mai.. you really aren't careful!" "sorry for not being careful!" Mai said and opened her eyes, she looked tired, but then again, she always did now.

Ayako laughed "it's been like.. eight months since I last saw you, you even dyed your hair, how's life doing?" Mai smiled softly "couldn't been better!" _**"oh.. then why are you in a bed?"**_ then she frowned _**"Gene!" "haha.. sorry, just wanted to, Noll is worried about you.. you know!"**_ the woman sighted, wich made Ayako blink several times "what is it?" Mai turned to her "n-nothing..."

"What is it with this university anyway?" the miko asked, Mai looked down "if you knew..." then she fell silent, then she smiled to Ayako "it's okay.. it's just usual with spirits and all, anyway.. I thought of going shopping tomorrow, wanna join?" Ayako made a grumpy frown "Naru.. narsissist-boss, I'm working" she flicked a finger onto Mai's forehead, making the girl yelp and cover said forehead.

Ayako laughed "now.. get some sleep, you look ready to fall!" Mai agreed and laid down, Ayako sat by her and calmly hummed on a song, Mai answered with a snort and then she laughed as she evaded a hit from Ayako "sleep.. now!" Mai nodded and pulled the covers up to her chin.

* * *

How was this then.. Gene's here! ^_^ like him so much

Reviews are loved by me.. and my fantasies!


	5. File 1 Part 4

I do not own, sadly..

* * *

File 1.

Unwanted Pleasure.

_Mai screamed and shot up from the bed, she quickly covered her chest with a hand and panted, trying to calm down as tears flooded down her cheeks._

"Why do you dream it instead of seeing it awake?"_ a voice asked in her head "takes.. to much e-energy when I'm a-awake.. Hideko-san I'm so sorry, if I had known..." she whispered, sobs taking over and tears falling faster._

"You didn't.. know leave me alone, I can't believe I accepted you help at all... that's man, Naru or what-ever he's named.. he looks like him!"_ Mai froze "who... you mean _that_ man?" there was a short breeze, signalizing her departure._

_Mai got out of her bed, standing on the cold floor and looked right at the door, if she hadn't been an medium, she wouldn't have seen the young woman that was about to leave "wait.. I'll get him... I'll make sure to revenge you!" Mai shouted, the girl stopped and turned, all of the sudden she smiled, tears falling from her dark, tired eyes _"yes please... then we can stop this.. I'm tired of killing people.. thank you for making me realize it!"_ she hugged Mai and although nearly invisible, Mai's psychic powers let her feel the heat of a human before she was gone._

_Mai sighted "I will get him.. I promise!"_

"Thank you.. I left a trace of myself in the classroom I died" _Mai nodded._

Day 5.

"Shibuya-san~" Yasuhara chimed as he crawled in through the window, followed closely by Madoka, they both smiled to the irritated boss "here's all the information we could get about this school!" Yasuhara and Madoka dropped a mountain of papers onto Naru's desk.

Masako eyed the papers and looked away, still with her sleeve in front of her mouth, Naru looked at her "how is it?"

Masako shook her head "the strongest spirit left yesterday.. it has come back, but it isn't in this part of the building" Naru nodded and turned back to Yasuhara.

"So... mostly, five years ago, in a four-years period of time, four women died.. it's written off as suicide, reason seemed to be that they where raped.. or at least lost their virginity!" Yasuhara stated, Bou entered and John followed, they both noticed the young visitors and then the monk smirked "guess who came by?" he moved aside, showing a young woman.

"Mai.." Naru said, the woman came in and stopped.

Masako, Yasuhara and Madoka all stared at the beautiful young woman, who ignored them and stared right at Naru "Hideko Jun.. she wants to find peace!" then she turned away "I'm gonna find her peace and take revenge.. so I just wanted to tell you that the other spirits might get a little grumpy!" Naru stood up "Mai.. .ide!" this made the young woman glare "no.. it was a murder and that man is gonna pay... bye!" then she left, left the people in utter shock.

"Bou-san, Brown-san, Matsuzaki-san, Lin.. come with me, Hara-san stay here with Yasuhara-san and Madoka!" Naru said and got up, walking fast towards the doors and slipped out, he turned to Yasuhara for a second "where was this Hideko Jun killed?" the man looked down on one of the papers "the oil-painting room, so where the other three too!"

Naru closed the door and strode down the hall, he didn't look over his shoulder as the five people rushed down towards the room, just as they where abut to open the door though, they heard voice.

"_Don't you dare to stop her.."_ this female voice rasped in their ears making three of five wince in pain, Naru just opened the door, ignoring the protests from the spirits, superior to her powers.

"Mai!" Naru said and they all rushed in, she was crouched on the floor, seemingly searching for something, she didn't look up when they all walked over to her and just continued to crawl around like a cat that was sneaking itself onto a mouse.

"Mai.." Naru growled, irritated when being ignored by the woman, suddenly she sat up "wait.. Bou-san, Lin-san, can you help me.. I need to move that catheter" they applied and moved it, making Naru even more annoyed, then, to their surprise, a small, white paper came out.

Mai picked it up and nearly saluted "now to set the plan into motion!" the said, all the others where oblivious of what, but a bad feeling crept onto them.

One day after.

Naru picked up the papers from the table, looking around he saw no trace of him ever being there, all the equipment had already been carried out and Lin had joined the rest at the principals office, waiting just for him.

He sighted and headed for the office, letting himself inside he saw that all of them was having their wonders about this, but it might actually work.

Mai was the only one that didn't turn to Naru when he entered, instead she looked right out of the windows, Masako eyed her then turned to Naru "she's here!" she said calmly, Naru nodded and walked over the Lin, who was much to the other's surprise not typing on his computer.

Suddenly the door opened and revealed a man, not much older than Lin probably, in a stiff, black dress and tie, he glared on them and then he snorted "and what's this with calling me on my job and then wanting me to come here?" Naru looked right at him, his cold glare would've made anyone scream and run for the hills, but that man didn't and that made Bou and the rest wonder how the heck he managed to do so.

"I believe you knew the four suicidal victims from those four years you went to this university!" Naru started, the man glared "not really.. never heard of them before they killed themselves!" suddenly Mai turned, her cold and angry eyed latched onto the man's like a leech and frowned "that's him!" she said, her hands trembled as two other men entered the room.

Much to the man's surprise, it was cops and they had in fact been hiding outside the room, waiting for the signal, wich was for Mai to give.

They both grabbed an arm of the man and held him where he stood, he gawked, but gave up fighting "what's the meaning of this?" he yelled, then he took in the girl, Mai had seemed to change when the other's where looking away, her eyes where in a cold, blue colour now and Masako seemed to be the only one who knew why "she's possessed again!" she simply said, then turning to the man.

Naru raised an eyebrow "your Masanori Tetsuo right!" "so what?" the man offered back, Naru frowned and turned to Mai "you can speak, just don't kill him!" the girl nodded, moving forward and smiling as she stopped in front of the older man.

"Who.." Tetsuo began, but was stopped by a short chuckle, the girl looked up and to only him, he saw the real person inside _"you think you could get away!"_ the girl asked, Tetsuo paled "you.." Mai looked right into his eyes _"why did you rape us, then kill us.. was it lust or simply being evil!"_ the man glared "what are you talking about?" then he froze as Mai took up a small, but old paper, he couldn't read the text from where he stood, but he could read the signing and the the blood on most of the paper was quite obvious.

"_My little peace of trace, you thought there was no evidence of you ever being there, but lucky me managed to hide this before you killed me!"_ Mai began, her voice turning into a shriek at the last words, tears had yet to form in her wide eyes and her mouth turned into a large scowl.

Tetsuo stared at her, then at the people around her, there was so many, even the old principal and the vice-principal, he then turned back to the young woman and shook his head "how's that gonna prove I did something I'm fairly sure I didn't do!" the woman walked a little closer "do you mind just confessing already.. both the girl and I am tired, enough to probably fall over now so fuss up!"

Suddenly Tetsuo shoved the cops off and threw himself at the woman, who backed off, to petrified to move away, but before he could even touch her, two arms was around his neck, pulled him away.

Bou and Lin looked up at each other, they had both moved on their reflex, meaning to protect the girl from that bastard and had then done the same thing.

Bou grinned and Lin pulled back, Naru walked over as the cops pulled Tetsuo up, cuffing him as they did "why?" the black-haired man asked, Tetsuo snorted "do you need to know?" "because he was insecure!" this made them all turn, Mai seemed to have come back, her brown eyes made their way to Tetsuo, who blinked "Mai?" Naru began, but the girl just smiled "and because you where violated by you mother since young age right!" this made Tetsuo shout loud and kick in front of him, trying to hit the girl, who backed off.

"Shut up bitch, you know nothing!" he shouted, suddenly Mai smiled "oh I know.. I know everything about you!" she turned away and walked over to the windows, just as the cops pulled him up and telling him his rights and what he didn't have the right to do, then pulling him towards the door, Naru and the others turned to Masako and Mai, who both sighted "she's gone.." they both said and then Mai turned to them, bowing deeply, she made her way towards the door and opened it, looking shortly over her shoulder "goodbye!" then she was gone.

* * *

Whohoo.. not one was hurt.. yet...

Reviews wanted.. for the first case!

Next Case: _"Oliver.." Mai whispered, this made Naru let go of her in shock and horror, how did she find out, or more, when? _

"_When did you.." he began, but Mai cut him off._

_File 2: A snowy bloodbath._


	6. File 2 Part 1

Yay.. new file.. ^_^

Be nice with me..

* * *

File 2.

A Snowy Bloodbath.

_The woman ran through the snow, falling several times before she managed to reach the end of the woods, her kimono was wet and cold, sticking to her body like glue, snow fell heavy on the cold, white ground around her._

_She tried to calm her breath, not wanting to look behind in fright of them appearing, she thought of what has happened and gasped, tears flowing down her already tear-stained, red face "I'm sorry Reiko-sama... if I had known earlier.. _

_Behind her, she could heard shouts "catch her.. that witch, she killed the head's daughter!" and began to run again "I don't want to die.. please.. Chiharu-sama need's to know.." suddenly there was no more ground and she looked out over an edge, she screamed as she fell, disappearing into the dark surrounding under the cliff._

Day 1.

Mai frowned and looked at the paperwork, although she had expected it, she hadn't thought it would be this much, she put the pen down and stood "tea-time!" lucky her had managed to learn his tea-addict-times when she was working with him before, so she still had it within her.

Making two cups and putting them on a small tray, she walked over to Naru's door, before she managed to knock she heard from the inside "Mai, tea!" then she knocked, she waited for the come-in and then opened the door, she placed the cup on the desk, half-expecting a thank-you, but knew it was impossible _**"there's no way that man have changed.. not since I last saw him"**_

"Thank you.." Mai gawked "huh?" Naru didn't looked up "what is it.. you can't understand Japanese now!" oh, there that Naru was, Mai nearly lost the other cup in shock, but regained her balance and the poor cup too.

"N-nothing.. er, your welcome!" Mai said and slipped out of the room, her face was painted dark-red and she was trying not to loose the cup, since her hands where shaking so much.

She knocked on the next door "yes?" Mai opened the door and smiled to the Chinese man "you want some tea too Lin-san?" she asked, although she knew the answer "yes please, that would be good!" Mai then walked in, placing the cup in his desk too, he stared at it, then up at Mai before he began chuckling.

Mai pouted "what.. what's so funny!" she asked, her face turning red again, Lin tried to hold his laughter "s-sorry Taniyama-san, it's just.." Mai then blinked "it's because I knew right... that you and Naru would like to have tea!" Lin nodded.

Mai joined his laughter and didn't stop before Naru shouted at them "I don't pay you to laugh your day away Mai!" Mai glared at the wall that separated Lin's office with Naru's "sorry.. anyway Lin-san.." she talked slowly, low this time so the narcissist wouldn't hear, Lin blinked and contained his laughter "did Naru change in England?" Lin's eyebrows rose "why do you ask?" he countered, Mai shook her head "he said 'thank you' when I gave him his tea.." her face was in a deep shade of red now.

Lin laughed again, this time lower so for not Naru to hear "well.. he might have, but not towards the rest, only you Taniyama-san!" this made Mai go into a shade of red Lin had never seen in the years he had worked together with the young woman, interesting in fact, that he managed to get a new colour out of her.

"Ahahaha..." Mai began, looked down in order to hide her blush, wich failed since Lin was sitting before her.

"Taniyama-san, it is a good thing you know!" Mai looked up at this statement "what do you mean?" Lin smiled "that he's softening up a little, bit by bit.. and you are the only one that can do it!" Mai nodded slowly, blushing again.

"Excuse me!" the door into the SPR jingled and Mai turned towards it "coming!" she rushed to the door, she turned her head and smiled to Lin "thank you!" then she disappeared out of it, shutting it softly.

Mai smiled to the young woman and placed the tray on the nearby desk of hers.

"What can I help you with?" Mai asked, the woman stared at her for some seconds, then she sighted "are this Shibuya Psychic Research?" Mai felt a eyebrow rise slightly, how did people managed to miss the words on the front door every time they came!

"Yes, what's the matter?" Mai lead her to the coach and offered her a seat, wich she took gladly "um, there's been some weird activity in our village lately, we want to you to find out who and what!" the woman braced herself and tried to hold a calm face, wich Mai noticed she barely managed to.

"This is bad!" Mai thought and smiled to the woman "I'll call my boss in in a second, please rest here till then!" then she turned to the door of the narcissist and knocked, not once, but four times, a silent word she learnt in the last case with Naru before he left, she tried no to think about it, it still hurt so much from when he left her, then she heard a I-coming and turned to the next door and did the same before leaving for the kitchen, making tea for the woman and the two men.

When she came back, both Naru and Lin had taken a seat around the small table, Mai crouched beside it and placed the cups of tea to each their new owner, Naru didn't spare her a look, not once, then he opened the small book he had "begin!" the lady looked somewhat dumbfounded and looked at Mai, who smiled back "it means for you to tell him!" she said slowly, the woman nodded and turned to Naru.

Only Mai though, noticed that Lin was trying to hold back laughter, she was too after all, since it was so normal for Naru to act cold and Mai having to explain everything that when Naru didn't say her name or protest, it was rather funny.

"Well, my name is Chiharu Hiromi, I'm in a direct line from the Chiharu-family that has been leading and guarding the small town Satoru for almost two centuries now!" Naru nodded, Mai then looked down, she had heard that name before, where had she heard Chiharu, where? Hiromi explained the disappearances of girls in the age of 6 and their fater, or uncle or at least a relative in their late 40's, then appearing, the men dead and the small girls alive.

"It's always the same, girls that turn 6 disappear two month after their birthday, I have twin-daughters and they turned 6 in six days now and I'm worried, my husband and my brother is in their 40's now and even though they say they don't worry for their life, I do..." Naru nodded again and then he stopped, Mai had an odd, blank look in her eyes, but it didn't feel dangerous.

"Mai!" the young woman reacted slowly and then looked up at Naru and he knew just what to do "we'll take the case, expect us tomorrow around 6 pm!" the woman thanked and left, Lin gave the other two an odd look and then desided to head back to his own office and to give the other member's of SPR a call.

"Mai.." Naru began as Lin shut the door, the woman looked up at him and blushed slightly "w-what?" he nearly frowned "what is it... I know you've gotten stronger..." Mai looked almost sad "oh.. then.." Naru sighted "you can peak into their memories or something?" this was a totally innocent question, Mai knew that, but yet "w-what.. well.." Naru's face turned into a slight frown "Mai.. what is it?"

The woman looked away "it's nothing, true, I can look into the people's memories, but only if I touch them and I did when I shook hand's with her... mind-reading isn't the same though.." this made Naru slightly nervous "mind-reading?" _**"uhoh!"**_ Mai looked up at him "yes, I only need to look at a person, but rest assured Naru, I can't read yours.. your to powerful for even me to do!"

Naru raised an eyebrow _**"even for her?"**_ Mai looked away again, then she bit her underlip "I'm different now... I've changed!" Naru laid his hands on her shoulders, making her blush deeply "I can see that Mai, we all change!" Mai nearly blurted out that she didn't think he had changed at all.

"Oliver.." Mai whispered, this made Naru let go of her in shock and horror, how did she find out, or more, when?

"When did you.." he began, but Mai cut him off "the day you found Gene!" this made Naru even more nervous for some reason unknown to him and his great brain.

"How, why did you know!" Naru asked, colder now, almost angry since it frustrated him so much that Mai had read him like he used to read her, like an open book "because Gene told him that day that you found him!" she began, looking away, Naru's eyes widened "you where talking to Gene?" the woman nodded.

Naru's grip on the girl didn't loosen, in fact it tightened "Mai.. then why!" Mai looked at him "huh?" Naru sighted "I found Gene.. three months before I left.. why didn't you say anything!" Mai looked up at him "because.." she began, tears where welling up in her eyes, making the narcissist hurt inside "because I didn't want you to leave.. leave Japan, leave SPR... leave me!"

Naru had never been so shocked in his whole life, he knew about everything he needed to survive in the world, then why did she say such things and somehow he got a little flash-back _"Noll.. when people fall in love, do you know how that feels?" "No..?" "it feels great, your heart will race, you'll get warm and __flustered easily.. you'll try to do anything to protect that person and do anything to make sure the person sees you, and loves you too!" _

"Naru?" Mai asked, the narcissist came back and let go of Mai, he turned away "you can go home for today, meet up here tomorrow 4 pm!" then he left her, she stared after him, wondering what the heck had just happened, then she blushed and had to sight too _**"even though I confessed, he didn't even take the hint.. seriously.. that guy can be dense sometimes!"**_ then she got a bad feeling, next thing she knew, Gene was speaking into her head again _**"yeah.. you fit each other!"**_

"GENE!"

Mai took her stuff and sprinted out the door before Naru could have a chance to yell back and demand an explanation to why she was yelling his brother's nick-name _**"how the heck this all of this happen!"**_ Mai screamed into her head as she ran down the street, wanting to bury herself into the bathtub in her apartement as fast as she could.

One day before.

Mai stretched and yawned, most of the class where half asleep or trying to stay awake, since the teacher was sick and no one could step in, they had no option but to let the students do as they wanted.

Some students where outside, mostly boys, throwing snowballs at each other, Mai couched and sank down into the scarf she had around her neck _**"great... a cold at a time like this!"**_ suddenly a teacher opened the door "Taniyama Mai, there's a phone-call to you!" Mai sat up and gave her agreement, folding her jacket around her better, she got up and followed the teacher to the teacher's longue.

"Yes?" Mai asked, her voice slightly hoarse and she tried not to cough **"Mai, do you have any job right now?"** Mai froze, her breath stopped for a second, then she regained some of her brain "no...why?" _**"isn't it obvious?"**_ "Gene!" _**"hehe... sorry!"**_

"**The assistant job is still open, do you want it?"** Mai nearly dropped the phone, Naru, that narcissistic, sarcastic, cold-to-everyone-man actually asked her to take up her old job! "err... yes.. I guess so!" Mai replied after at least ten minutes of silence **"good, tomorrow, 8 am sharp!"** then he hung up, she coughed _**"ugh.. just so him, to late to tell him now.." "tell him what?**_**" **Gene asked** "**_**that I have a cold, but I guess.. if I go home now then I can get better till tomorrow!"**_ this Gene agreed happily to.

* * *

What do you think.. I'm worried it's not enough or?

Reviews please! oh, and I've desided that saturday and sunday is free-day.. so I won't upload on those days.. I need to to write this story too ^^


	7. File 2 Part 2

Hi~ okay.. first things first.. I dunno if Mai and Naru even will get together very soon... of course there might be a time when they do..

** TwistedWhiskers: Thanks a lot.. and it'll get better in this chapter ^_^ that is.. if you like it!**

Have fun!

* * *

File 2.

A Snowy Bloodbath.

Day 2.

Mai rushed home to get her stuff, although she had packed the night before, she hadn't expected to be stuck at the university to long, and the clock was already 3.30 pm, she needed to get home, drop of her bag and get her other bag, the run to SPR's office and all of that in half an hour.

"_**I'll take.. nooo.. not when there's still snow and sadly.. ice!"**_ she took a sharp swing and ran into the building to her apartement, then she took the stairs _**"damn elevator's for being so slow!"**_ she rushed into her apartement, lucky her had place her bag right beside the door, so she just threw her school-bag inside and grabbed the other one, locked the door and rushed down again.

Suddenly she felt eyes on her, but when she looked around, there was no-one to see, not even a ghost, she sighted and turned back to her resent task _**"I'm getting to paranoid!"**_ suddenly she heard a click and she spun around, still no-one there.

"_**What the.."**_ she felt chill's down her spine and turned back, running as fast as she could down the street, to scared to turn around.

She ran and ran until she was onto the stairs to the office, she jumped up, two steps at a time, then bursting into the office, spooking two men into the roof, she panted and tried to calm down "Mai!" then she looked up, before her, Naru glared at her and Lin was calmly picking up shards of cups "ops.. er, I'm not late then!" she tried.

Naru came closer, then he stopped "what's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost!" Mai nearly laughed at that "ironically, but no.. no ghost, I don't get scared by that.. there was.. no, probably just my imagination, at least I didn't get in late!" she smiled, but Naru knew she was hiding something, he turned away and shared a look with Lin, who blinked back "what happened to her!"

"Mai, tea!" Mai braced herself and got out of her jacket, then she left for the kitchen, she heard one door shut then she turned, Lin walked by her and threw the shards into the thrash, he smiled to the woman, who smiled back "tea?" "yes please!" then he left, Mai hummed as she made the tea and made herself ready for the give-the-tea-to-Naru-action.

"Naru, tea!" Mai said after she knocked on the door, the man didn't look up, just continued to write something on his computer, she place the cup of tea on his desk and then she stood there, Naru waited for her to leave, but when she didn't he almost turned "what is it Mai?" Mai blushed slightly "why did you come back?" this made Naru turn around for full "what?" Mai looked down "why did you come back to Japan.. I thought you never would!" tears began to hit the floor, making Naru slightly nervous again, it always hurt when she began to cry, at least when he was the cause.

"Mai.." he began, the woman tried to dry the tears but failed miserably "b-but, you came b-back.. and... a-and you ask m-me to come back and w-work f-for you.. a-again.." she stuttered and blushed while tears continued to fall from her brown eyes, somehow this made Naru's eyes soften and he pulled Mai's hands into his own, this made her stop her stuttering and she blushed deeply "N-Naru?" "Mai, I came back because I promised Gene I wouldn't leave you.. I never really understood why, I guess he likes you.." he took a long pause, he had thought about it hard and long, but when he said it, it made him jealous and almost angry at his brother for always helping Mai and being with her when he couldn't.

Mai shook her head "it's not like that.. he cares about you, and he doesn't see me like that.. more like a sister, like I see him as a brother.." tears continued to fall, but not as bad as earlier "Mai.." Naru began, but the black-haired woman managed to get a hand out of his soft grip and placed a finger on his lips "no... after the case.. you can never concentrate if your shocked up right!" Naru didn't know if he should nod or shake his head.

Mai blushed slightly and leaned in "but one thing is to be said.. I love you Oliver, and you left me..." then she kissed him, a soft, short kiss that made the young man want more, it made him blush.

Then she turned around, not giving him a chance to change what had just happened "it's soon 4 pm, we need to get ready, I'll see to Lin-san!" then she left, leaving the shocked man to himself "what the.. did she just.." _**"yes, she did confess Noll!"**_ a small voice answered, making Naru fall off the chair.

Mai opened the door and peeked in, her face was back to normal, no trace of tears what-so-ever "what happened?" Naru stood up "nothing Mai!" she shrugged her shoulders and went back out, closing the door as Naru sat down on said chair _**"what... why did I just hear.."**_ _**"you didn't just 'hear' you where, I'm talking to you, you dense narcissist!"**_ Gene answered, sounding annoyed.

Naru took a sip of the tea, although his hand was shaking a lot, he managed to drink half the cup, wich had already cooled down _**"Gene.. I thought you moved on!"**_ Naru began, he heard a laughter _**"well.. I couldn't just leave Mai-chan now could I, not to you.. as dense as you are, I can't let things go unfinished!"**_

Naru frowned _**"Gene.."**_ the ghost appeared before him, his twin-brother sweat-dropped _"hi bro.. anyway..."_ he looked away, smiling nervously, because he knew, just as well as the rest of the SPR, that Naru was strong, inhumanly strong and he could kill a ghost to if he wanted to.

"Is this why Mai yelled you name yesterday?" Naru asked, his face formed a bothered boyfriend's face and made Gene laugh _"yeah.. I said stuff, interrupting your talk with her and she became angry, didn't talk to me before she was in the bath!"_ Naru raised both eyebrows "what?" Gene smiled nervously _"don't get so worked up Noll, as Mai said, I only see her as a little sister.. I care about her quite much.. and I feel sorry for her!"_ Naru tried not to show confusion, but he knew that his twin could tell.

"_Noll.. she loves you, she told you right... but five years ago, you left her and you broke her heart!"_ Gene told him, raising a finger and flicking his forehead like he used to do when they where kids, when Naru said something or did something stupid, Gene would flick his forehead to get his attention onto him and scowl him.

Naru opened his mouth, but closed it again without saying anything _"Noll, please reconsider it, she is strong, almost more than you and unleashing hers is worse than unleashing yours!"_ Naru frowned "what do you mean?" _"she is an.."_ "Naru.. we'll leave you!" Mai said as she opened the door, she knew that someone was in Naru's office, but it disappeared as she entered.

Naru glared at her _**"thank you very much Mai!"**_ then he nodded "coming!" then he took his folder and left.

"_**Don't do it wrong Noll, or Mai will suffer more than she has ever done!"**_

Two hours later.

Mai yawned as she stepped out of the van, she had completely forgotten how it was to sit hours to hours in a tight van with two non-talk-active men.

When she had stretched out the few last knots in her spine she looked around and had to make a 'wow'-sound.

The town was large, she hadn't seen the town when they passed since she was asleep, but now she was amazed, the town itself wasn't that old, the buildings looked old, but renovated and the few buildings that was built new from scratch made it seem like Tokyo when it began to build itself into the large city it was now.

The roads weren't packed with people either, but there was a fair amount of people on it, children ran by, old ladies in kimono and young women with either a child in hand or a husband passed them, Mai couldn't help but wanting to stay there forever _**"at least I don't have to feel like I'm being watched while I'm here!"**_ Mai thought and walked into the building they where staying in, the one with the paranormal activity.

"Wow.." Mai gaped, the building was an old-styled Japanese building, main-building and separate buildings, with a large pond on one side, there was two large Sakura-trees on each side of the front door, but due to snow and being winter, the water was frozen and the tree's had no leaves and heavy with snow.

"Mai, close you mouth, if snow falls, you mouth's gonna get filled up!" Naru commented and Mai shut her mouth fast, glaring in Naru's way, she made her own way to the front door, where Hiromi was waiting for them with a smile on her face.

Hiromi wore a light-purple kimono, with pale pink and dark-purple flowers, a pink bond around her waist with purple strings fastened the kimono and made her look very old-fashioned and desent.

"Oh, Chiharu-san!" Mai greeted the woman, who bowed to her "welcome, are you all.. I thought there where more" Mai smiled "three others will arrive later, the last one tomorrow!" Hiromi nodded and led Naru and the rest through the main-building "I've made two large rooms ready, and one as a base, there's also two large, outdoor bath's, they're separate for women and men!" she led them into a large room, tables and chairs had been set into it for their arrival.

"Then, there's dinner in one hour, please call if there is anything!" then Hiromi left, Naru sat down by the tables and stared at the two others "equipment!" they both left the room, and sighted when Naru couldn't hear.

"Always so bossy!" Lin chuckled at the comment, agreed silently to the young woman.

Just as Lin and Mai where taking in the last equipment, a car drove into the parking-lot, three people stepped out, two men and a woman, Mai lit up "Bou-san, Ayako, John-san!" she exclaimed and smiled to them, Bou walked over and took some of the heavy equipment off her load "he's back into his bossy-mode again!" he asked, Mai laughed and started walking "you know Naru.. now lets go, there's a lot to do!"

Ayako and John walked after them, smiling at them as they talked about this and that, their chatting filled the hall as they walked to the base, Mai smiled around her as she was reminded of her teens when she was working for Naru the first time.

"But Mai-chan, I thought you didn't work for Naru-chan anymore!" Bou stated, John and Ayako agreed.

Mai nodded "I didn't.. but I was hired again!" she smiled softly, almost to soft, making the other three think long and hard as John opened the door for them, letting Lin, Mai and Bou put down the last equipment and sight "so Naru-chan.. what's the case?" Naru ignored the -chan and simply looked down at the papers he had in front of him.

Mai went off to make some tea.

"Disappearances of men in their 40's, girls at the age of 6.. the men disappear for around five days, all dead, time of death was on the day before they re-appeared.. the girls two days after the men, found the same day, alive!" he stated as calmly as ever, suddenly a high sound of shards shattering reached their ears.

They all stopped their doing and looked around, clearly it sounded like it came from every corner, but Naru knew better "where's Mai?" Naru asked, suddenly a voice talked into his mind, per usual, he would get annoyed, but not this time _**"quick, Mai's in danger!"**_ he got up from the chair so fast it fell down behind him and he walked fast over to the doors to the hall, when opening it, he could hear a loud thump and the alarm went off in his head and he sprinted towards the place he knew Mai would be, behing him Hiromi came out of her study "what's the matter, what was that sound?" non of them had the time to answer as they saw Naru disappear around a corner and then they had to sprint after.

Inside the kitchen they saw Naru crouching over Mai, who was on the floor, eyes slightly open and she looked ready to puke, so to speak.

"Mai, you okay!" Naru exclaimed and placed a hand on her forehead, she was warm, but something was definitely wrong with her, her pupils where dilated and she was extremely confused, the kitchen was dark and Bou flicked the switch to the light, Mai jolted and screamed, her hands shot up and grabbed onto Naru's jacket, he frowned and nearly shock the woman, Hiromi came up behind them and gasped "w-what happened?" she asked, horrified by the sight.

Naru bent down, trying to peel Mai off so he could look at her, but she refused so he had no other option "Bou-san, turn the light of!" he did as he was told and soon the whole room was dark again, but not to dark so Naru managed to get a look at Mai "Matsuzaki-san, she has photophobia, quick!" Ayako had almost moved before he had finished, she knelt beside Mai and forced her to turn towards her, she looked right into the confused woman's eyes "Naru.. this is bad, I think she was poisoned!" Naru froze, poisoned, how, when?

"N-Naru.." that simple word made Naru jerk his head around several times before he looked down "Mai.. don't speak.." "I must.. that, something.. a spirit... of a man forced me.. to take something, pill-like, several of them.." then she shook her head "Mai?" Ayako began, the woman didn't react and began to hum instead "that spider will go right down the sink when I get a hold of it!" she sang low, Ayako paled and noted all the effects Mai showed "dilated pupils, confusion, supraventricular tachycardia.. hallucinations, Chiharu-san, is there Atropine in this room!" she asked, the gasp from Hiromi confirmed her fear.

Ayako looked at Lin "call an ambulance, quick!" Lin did as he was told and rushed to the nearest phone when Hiromi stopped him "there's a phone on the wall just around the corner, use that one!" Lin nodded and turned to the said phone.

Naru was looked at Mai in his arms then at Ayako "Atropine.. we need Physostigmine, fast!" Ayako looked at him, amazed by his knowledge, she turned to Hiromi as they heard an ambulance nearing, Bou turned around "that was fast!" then he rushed out with John to greet the life-savers and to lead them to the poor woman.

"Do you have some of that, since you have Atropine!" Ayako asked Hiromi, who shook her head "I don't know, that's my husbands medicine, he has extremely low heart rate and uses the medicine for that purpose.

Ayako nodded and turned to Naru "we wont have long, she said she swallowed several pills, since we don't know the exact amount, we can't be sure how long she'll live... that hallucination-act of hers just confirms it!" Naru weren't look at her, but she knew he heard it, she turned back to Hiromi "what where they doing here anyway?" Hiromi looked confused "usually he takes it with him everywhere he goes, if he forgot it he might also be in danger.." then she paled and spun around "it can't be..." she looked so frightened that Ayako had to force her down on a chair, Naru looked at her "it's begun haven't it!" Hiromi nodded "it can't be... no, not him.." she began to cry, covering her face with her hands as she cried hard.

The paramedic's came and managed to get Mai onto a stretcher, then they rushed out again, Naru hot on their tail _**"Noll.."**_ Gene's voice filled his head and he glared at the small bottle he held, why did the spirit have to attack her, pushing those damn pills into her?

The paramedic's quickly made a call to the hospitale for an emergency, they had been lucky and been in the area when the call had gotten in from Lin, but there was an one hour to the nearest hospitale and they didn't have the antidote with them.

Naru grumbled under his breath, swearing that he'd make a living, or dead hell, wich way best for the spirit when he got back and that would teach it to never touch his Mai _**"wait.. did I just.."**_ he blinked, confused to why he thought about Mai belonging to him _**"just accept it Noll, you like her, no love her and you hate it every time she ends up in danger... not that I don't but, just tell her, she's been waiting so long!" "now's not the time Gene!"**_

Suddenly the steady beeping from the machine suddenly began beeping faster, every sound hurting the young man's ears _**"Mai!"**_ the paramedic's began to move, one yelled to the driver to hurry.

As the beeping went faster and faster, everything else disappeared around Naru, he looked at Mai's pale face, he could hear the sirens in the background, the low shouts of the paramedic's and shuffling in the car, but Naru never reacted to it, the only thing he saw was Mai open her eyes, mouthing 'I love you' and then closing her eyes, not hard like she was in pain, but softly and the paramedic's watched in horror as the woman slipped away.

"Mai!"

* * *

Okay.. some translation I guess..

Atropine: Poison from the Deadly Nightshade (a flower) in fact it is also used as medicine when someone has hight heart rate and other heart problems!

Antidote to this is also a poison: Physostigmine also known as Eserine.

Supraventricular Achycardia: A rapid rhythm of the heart which involves an accessory pathway.

Then please review.. I want to know how the heck this is going..

Then I'm off to my freedays.. see you on Monday! :D


	8. File 2 Part 3

I don't own.. if I did, the manga would have had more chapters by now.. oh well, I guess I can't have everything..

Enjoy~

* * *

File 2.

A Snowy Bloodbath.

_Mai ran, she ran and ran, but whatever she did, she couldn't outrun them._

"_**Why didn't I ask questions earlier, why didn't I turn back for the calls!"** she questioned herself as tears formed once again in her eyes, her feet hurt and she was dizzy from the running, she heard shouts behind her, but didn't turn to look, she knew if she did, she would be caught and killed._

"_**Those damn.. why, why you, oh poor you little Reika-sama.."** memories of what she had seen flashed through her head and Mai hissed as she stopped by the edge of the woods, the cold snow had wet the end of her clothes long ago, yet, she didn't feel the cold anymore, she heard the shouts close in and choose that time to begin and run again, her feet ached under her and she barely managed to hold herself up anymore, suddenly the ground was gone and she looked out on a wide scenery, she had reached the cliff faster than she thought and waved with her hands to the side, sadly she couldn't regain her balance and fell forward with a scream._

_Then the dream went away and Mai was standing on a green, open meadow, a small girl and an older boy played, their parents where beside them, suddenly the girl fell and Mai ran to the rescue "are you okay Reika-sama?" she asked, Reika smiled and nodded, although she was psychical weak, she never once complained, there was something off, she knew that, but she never questioned the family, they had always been nice to her and she knew better than to opose them._

_A pair of men appeared in the horizon and the head of the family greeted them, unknowingly that Reika had frozen, clinging to Mai for dear life "Reika-sama?" she looked up at the men, they both looked like two normal men, but she knew better, they both looked at the girl, and their friendly look disappeared with a lustful and evil look, Mai closed her arms around the girl who was now silently crying **"those two.."** Mai thought and glared at them, she slowly understood why she was so scared._

_Mai had seen the around their house for several weeks now, they both sneered at her and then turned away, back to Ichirou, who smiled to them, he had not noticed the change of those men and the change of his daughters attitude._

"_**They have to be punished!"** Mai thought, but to her horror, that never happened._

Day 3.

Mai opened her eyes slowly, her mouth was dry and her eyes felt heavy and itchy, the whole room was dark, not one single bit of light.

She turned her head and winced when the light came through a small crack in the curtains, someone moved in the dark "Mai?" this voice made Mai blush deep and ending up thanking who-ever turned the light off.

"N-Naru?" Mai tried, her voice was hoarse and she felt like she had been screaming for ours to no end.

"Don't talk Mai, your still not healed, your voice probably wont in these next days!" Naru told her, she nodded, then she realised once again that he couldn't see "oh.. w-what happened?" she continued, then she shivered, even thought the lights where off, she could feel Naru's glare and found out his location in the dark "you swallowed several pills of Atropine, if we hadn't gotten to the hospitale in the time we did, you would've been dead.. Atropine is deathly for those who does not need it and certainly not in a large dose either!" Mai blushed and again thanked the room for being dark.

"Hm.. why is the room dark then?" Mai asked "you have photophobia... wich means.." "yeah, I know.. I'm not stupid Naru, pain in the exposure light" Naru stared at the black-haired shadow, amazed that the woman had gotten so smart since left, well, she was always smart, but she was just so fun to tease back then.

"Um.. Naru, where the others?" Mai asked, Naru blinked "they're at the Chiharu residence, they're waiting there for orders, I'm gonna tell them today to exorcise the spirit that attacked you!" to his surprise didn't Mai protest, in fact she did the opposite "do that.. make those men suffer!" an eyebrow rose "Mai, did you have a dream?" "y-yeah.. two men, er.. they where doing 'stuff' to the daughter of the house, Reika... she was psychically weak and need a nurse around her 24\7, that nurse, Yuka.. I was her, I saw how they looked at Reika.. and they're the reason girls around 6 disappear and then re-appear.." Mai stated, she shivered and tried not to show it, despite the dark room, Naru had long ago gotten used to the dark and moved closer "Mai.. who was this Reika?"

"Chiharu Reika, 6 years old, second child of Chiharu Ichirou, the men found out that Yuka had found their secret, they had been sneaking into their house for weeks and doing bad thing to the girl, the next day Reika was found dead.. and Yuka was accused.. but those men that she killed her, that she was a witch, sadly she hadn't managed to tell anyone about the secret so she ran.. and ran until she ran of a cliff and died, she haunts this place in order to save girls from men, those men where in their 40's so she take them so they can't hurt anyone.."

Mai took a long breath, her voice was cracked now, there was no way she could talk any more now.

"Mai.." Mai looked up, Naru was sitting right beside her and she could see every line of the man's face, his blue eyes that gave nothing away and that, wait, Mai stopped her train of thought and nodded "thank you.." Mai gawked, she could never get used to Naru saying 'thank you' such a shock that she almost fell of the bed if Naru hadn't caught her.

"Mai?" he asked, she blushed as she noticed she was in his arms, he was so close and she could hear his heartbeat _**"wait.. why are they so loud... and fast?"**_ only one thing came to her mind and she went deep red.

"Naru.." Mai began and looked up, and she regretted it the very next moment, since Naru was so close, she had locked her lips on his when she had looked up.

She stared, red-faced into his eyes as he looked back "woah.. is he blushing!" Mai thought and almost wanted to wrap her arms around him in happiness, before she knew it though, Naru had closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer and was not deepening the kiss.

Mai blushed madly, but didn't push away.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes to, his lips where soft, compared to the rash words that usually escaped that perfectly lined mouth, Naru had similar thoughts, but he wasn't really shocked, actually he liked it very much, her soft lips was smaller than his, much like an average girl, but yet, it had a sweet taste and seemed to fit perfectly to his'.

When air was needed, Mai pulled apart and they where both panting slightly, although blushing, Naru managed to regain some of his pride and cough slightly, this made Mai laugh, then she coughed too, but in pain.

"N-Naru.." Mai began, but a hand where quickly covering her mouth "Mai, don't speak!" Naru told her, she obeyed and shut her mouth "I'm really not sure what the hell is going on, but.. apparently... well, according to Gene I'm in love with you.. dunno what the hell he was meaning but.." Mai gawked in shock, he didn't know what love was!

She chuckled and used a hand to irk Naru's hand off her mouth "then.. I'll teach you!" she exclaimed and smiled to him, still her blush stayed and the first thing that hit Naru's mind was how cute she looked, he had always thought that, but he didn't think he had been thinking about her in that way at all.

Then she stopped "Gene.. he told you!" she asked, then she turned slightly angry _**"G.E.N.E!"**_ she shouted in her mind, soon an answer came, but it wasn't Gene _**"Mai, shut up.. or you'll blow both our brains!"**_ Mai gawked "_**I... I have never been able to.. to" "to do telepathy or!" "no.. telepathy I can do, but not with you.. or at least not before, this is the first time!"**_ _"oh.. I see you've finally gotten together!"_ Gene smiled as he appeared before them and they both took on their killer-aura and Gene backed off, a nervous smiled making it's way to his face.

"Gene.. why didn't you tell me earlier that you where still here?" Naru asked, his twin-brother-ghost laughed _"I had planned to move on, but I guess I still wanted to watch over my little 'sister'!"_ he exclaimed with a large grin, making Mai blush deeply "Gene.. stop that!" Mai protested and tried not to punch the ghost, because, believe it or not, she was powerful enough to touch, see and talk to a ghost without dreaming, and punching included.

"Mai.. go to sleep!" Mai turned to Naru "w-what.. but I'm okay, not sleepy or anything.." Naru glared "your still not healed, sleep now!" Mai huffed and laid down, soon she was asleep and Naru tried to move when he noticed that his left hand was tangled with right.

He sighted and turned to Gene "that day.. before the case, what did you want to tell me?" Gene froze in his thoughts and backed off _"n-nothing.. I think, I've seemed to forget it.."_ he laughed nervously and tried not to piss of his twin.

"Gene.." his ghost-twin jolted and laughed again in the same manner "o-okay okay, here goes nothing.. she'll kill me though!" Gene sighted as he floated closed to his brother _"Oliver.. she isn't human... easy and plain!"_ he first said, calculating Naru's reaction, when he only raised an eyebrow in a challenging manned, Gene took the chance and itched closer _"she's nothing of this planet, __or world for that matter... she is one of God's helpers!"_ this threw Naru off everything he had expected, he even thought she had made a pact with the devil, but God, when?

"Gene.. when?" they silenced a bit when Mai mumbled in her sleep, but stayed in it, he turned to Gene _"it's okay, I'm letting her dream of the few times she had with her parents.. let out the murder.. er, ops I said to much again!"_ Naru gaped "murder?" Gene sighted _"her parent's didn't die in accidents or by sickness, they where killed by something inhuman, most probably a demon of sorts.. since Mai is a child of God, she was often hunted by the demons who wanted her powers, just catching her and giving her to the devil, that would be Satan or Lucifer.. they would get extremely rich and they would get into a higher position.."_ he stopped and looked at the sleeping woman _"she saw it both times when they where killed Noll, she has suffered enough, if God hadn't sent help when he did, Mai would never be here today.. she was hurt by them.. a thorn.."_

Naru frowned "thorn, as in the old myth?" Gene nodded _"they said that a thorn of evil was what made Judas betray Jesus and give him out!"_ Naru nodded.

"_Naru.."_ said man looked up, Gene was fading now and his smile barely visible in the dark room _"Mai is God's most precious person, Jesus isn't listed there... since it's obvious already.. she cannot die, yet at least and don't let any demons get to her, then she'll be in real danger, and you guys too.."_ then he was gone, leaving the man in a slight confusedness.

The man turned and looked at the sleeping woman, he used his right hand to brush some black hair away from her face and found himself smiling "Mai.." much to his own shock did he lean in and kiss her, a soft, just go-by-kiss, then he got back to his own chair, flicking a small lamp on, he wrote down the stuff Mai had told him, then eventually falling asleep in that very position.

* * *

Ok-ay~... that was.. weird, hadn't expected Naru to act so soon.. oh well, I'm happy, and Gene was scowled by his twin XD

Please let me hear your thoughts!


	9. File 2 Part 4

I don't own, that's that!

And thank you all for your support ^_^

It's lovely that people think that way.. although I've been slightly sick lately so it's been hard to write, but it's not gonna stop... I'll try to make a chapter each day ;D

* * *

File 2.

A Snowy Bloodbath.

Mai sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, since the room was nearly pitch black, she couldn't make out the time of the day and sighted and laid back onto the pillows, she looked around and her eyes found the small lamp in the corner, then her she gasped and held her breath in amazement.

Naru was sitting in the corner, on a chair, beside him was his papers, some pens and a cup, probably empty, and to Mai's shock, was Naru fast asleep, a hand linked to his cheek wich was steadied on the table so he didn't fall down.

Mai felt her cheeks heat up and she pulled the sheet closer to her face, just in case the narsissist felt like waking up right then, wich he didn't.

Mai sighted and slid her hand across her right ribcage, of course there was no injury, but it still itched, that scar.

"N.. Mai?" said woman jerked her head towards him and blushed when she saw him sit up and then look at his wrist-watch, Mai stared at him, feeling that blush come back again, Naru looked so handsome where he sat, black clothes, that black hair, forming he face perfectly, and those blue eyes that seemed to hold a lot of wisdom, her eyes lowered to his lips and her blush darkened, a lot!

Naru saw this and almost began to worry for a possible after-effect, wich ebbed away as soon as he noticed how Mai was staring at him _**"I thought she had given up!"**_ he thought and almost crushed the poor pen when Gene replied.

"_**Then she would never speak to you again.. she isn't the one to hold a grude, but I think she wouldn't have been able to be around you if you had rejected her completely!"**_ Naru frowned _**"Gene.. get out of my head!"**_ this wasn't because he was annoyed with his brother, he rarely was, but he was kind of nervous for Mai to hear his thoughts.

"_**Don't worry Noll.. Mai can't hear, it's kind of like a date right.. both sides have to want it.. I guess she can't accept if you wont let her.. or your not in a state of being subdued or nearly dead!"**_ this made Naru relax a bit.

"Mai.." Naru said and got up from his chair, nothing that Mai hadn't expected him to call her name as she jolted from her position, eyes widened in shock "woah.. er, what is it Naru?" she asked, masking her almost half-rejected feelings with an fake innocence "stop playing around.. back then.. at the office, you kissed me Mai, what was the meaning of that, you said you had given up!" he asked, Mai's blush turned into a new shade of red and Naru had to wonder how many shades of red he had seen on Mai since he first met her.

"Um.. well, I guess it was impulse.. I wasn't really planning on ever coming back or even talking to you.. guess fate is playing with me again!" she sighted, even though she was older now, and more mature and beautiful, it didn't keep Naru from seeing the younger Mai he knew, but he could also see a new Mai, a different one, stronger, smarter and better Mai.

"Mai" Naru began, Mai looked up, she licked her lips twice and Naru stopped "your mouth's still dry or!" Mai turned red "slightly.. but it's okay!" Naru sat down on the bedside and stared at the young woman "N-Naru..?" "hm?" Mai blushed "why is it that you seem to act so caring around me lately!" this made Naru fall into his thinking-mode, then he went pink, although it's wasn't that easy to see in the dim light, Mai saw it and almost chuckled.

"Oliver.." Mai whispered, making the jolt slightly, stil not used to Mai calling his real name "what?" he asked, maintaining his calmness as Mai tried not to laugh.

"Have you ever thought that maybe God have a fate for everyone?" this question was made to sound so innocent, but Naru knew better, after he had found out about her he knew that this meant that maybe it was God's fault that they had ended up together again, not that he actually blamed God, he actually thanked him.

"Probably.. does this have something to do with you powers?" this question was not innocent in any way, Mai paled "what?" Naru sighted "Mai, I know.. although I had to scare the crap out of Gene to get a hold of this.." he stopped, Mai looked frightened "how.. why.. are you... ... are you gonna leave too?" Naru gaped "what.. no, do you think I would just because of some powers, you have a crappy memory or have you forgotten what I am!" Mai pouted, then she sighted "when.. before my dad died when I was 8, we visited some old friends of his, there was an accident and dad showed his powers to help.. but he hadn't know his friends saw it and they where so frightened that they never wanted to see him again, after that I was told to never tell anyone if I wanted to hold onto those I loved.." she stopped abruptly and looked down, then Naru knew just what was wrong, she was insecure, she felt that needed to hold it a secret so people would hate her or be scared of her.

Naru scooted forward and unconsciously hugged the now shocked woman "Mai.. you know we wouldn't hate you, or be scared of you!" _**"yeah.. cuz they don't need two scary people!"**_ Gene commented in their heads, Naru growled and Mai heard nervous laughter _**"Noll, seriously.. Mai can't even scare a cat, she to soft-hearted, wich.."**_ there was two annoyed veins, one in each' head _**"I'm glad for, but the fact that she wanted you to spare her from that suffering says enough doesn't it!"**_ then he was gone.

Mai blinked _**"suffering.. me?"**_ she wondered why the heck he said that, Naru on the other was worried a lot more "Mai... how long have you know of you own powers?" Mai looked down "I've known since my parents told me.." she fell silent.

Naru looked at her and then forced her to look up by grabbing her chin and pulling her face upwards "Mai.. will you tell me?" it was an obvious question and Mai knew it was, tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded slowly.

"But.. er, Gene told me you once visited Japan several years ago, before we met!" Naru nodded "why?" Mai blushed "I'll tell later.. but before, what's the clock?" Naru gave the said thing a quick look "2 pm!" Mai smiled "thanks!"

16 years ago.

"Mai-chan" Hisoka said and pulled a smiling four year old girl into his arms.

The child laughed happily as her father lifted her like a plain, walking into the kitchen "and the Mai-plane goes into landing" he made a plane-sound and slowly lowered her, the girl laughed as she went lower and lower until she was siting by the table.

Erika turned and smiled to the little Mai "Mai-chan, how was kindergarten today?" the girl looked up and smiled big time "fun, reawy funny" her father sighted "still struggling with L aren't you, but so cute.." he cuddled the girl, who began to giggle "daddy's cute too" she said and kissed his cheek, Erika chuckled to herself and then placed the food on the table "did you behave then?" she asked, Mai looked up at her and smiled while nodding like crazy.

As their dinner went on, the door-bell rang and Hisoka left to sheck, Mai blinked, food halfway into her mouth while her mother continued to eat as usual, like nothing had happened.

Suddenly the small child froze in her seat, Erika looked up at her then she frowned "go away!" she whispered, something seemed to react because in the next moment Mai relaxed again "mommy.. was that a ghost?" she asked, her mother smiled at her "yes.. but it's okay, it's gone now!" Mai nodded.

Suddenly Hisoka came in with a large smirk on his face "guess who came on a visit?" Erika looked confused, then four people entered and she lit up "Luella-chan, why are you here.. and with the twins too!" Luella smiled and went over to hug Erika, the mother's looked between their children, Mai was already out of her seat and was staring up at the twin-boys, who stared back, mild interest in their eyes.

Hisoka nearly laughed "okay.. Mai-chan" he turned her to Luella first "that cute lady over there is Luella.. Davis Luella, then there's Marting, he's her husband and those two boys" he then turned the girl back towards the twins "Oliver and Eugene Davis, they live in England, where your mom grew up" then he smiled at the boys, Luella and Marting both smiled to the girl as the English man crouched beside his children "that cute little girl is Mai, she's two years younger than you"

The boys stared at the man before Eugene walked towards the little girl, a smile krept to his face and they all knew that they would get along very well.

Mai blinked to Eugene who smiled back and then he bowed "I'm Davis Eugene.. but everyone calls me Gene, nice to meet you!" this made Mai blush and she nodded "M-Mai.. Taniyama Mai... n-nice to meet you t-too.." she said, then Oliver moved, but unlike Eugene didn't he bow, he just smiled.

"Oliver, or Noll, wich one you prefer, nice to meet you!" everything about them where similar, their smile, their eyes and form, even their voice and actions was so similar they could have been copying each other, and the simple fact that their Japanese was fluent made her heart jump a beat for some unknown reason.

Mai blushed even more now and nodded "M-Mai..." Eugene looked up at his mother "can we go outside, I want to see how it is around here!" Erika stiffened a little, wich Luella noticed and smiled "just in the garden, Mai is still just 4 years old, we can't have her go missing and since you don't know where to go yet" the boys nodded and turned away before she finished, then Eugene looked over his shoulder "wanna play Mai-chan?" she squealed and ran after the boys, Eugene took one hand and Oliver the other, they both stared a little at each other, then at the girl in between, who had such a dark shade of red that even a tomato would be jealous.

"Let go then Mai-chan, Noll!" then they went outside, playing what-ever they could inside the quite large garden of their's.

Luella sighted and sat down beside the table, seeing that the food weren't quite finished "did we let her go before she was finished?" Erika laughed "doesn't matter, she's an eating-machine and it doesn't matter if she misses a little of this!" this the two men laughed at, then Marting turned serious "so.. when did Mai get white hair.. oh, and how's it going, I hear it's hard to keep _them_ away from her!" Hisoka nodded "yes, just the last week, we think it's because of the powers, we also got it, although we'll dye her hair as we did too, and _them_... it is.. we don't know for how long they will do this, but Mai-chan, if she's lucky, she won't have any powers, if I or Erika weren't what we are, she would have that 50\50 chance, but since we are both the same, she probably will have those powers too.."

Marting nodded and scratched the bridge of his nose "so, the important thing now is to protect her from being attacked, what about telling her so she will be more on alert.. ops.. I forgot she's just 4 yet!" he had to laugh of himself for a second, while Erika took the dishes away and Luella made some tea, then they all gathered around the table "but will she be alright outside, we can barely let her outside now.." Erika asked, Luella smiled "Oliver and Eugene is quite strong too, they would help her if she's in danger"

"Anyway.." Marting began "when do you think she's develop her powers?" Hisoka and Erika shook their heads "don't know.." before he could finish the sentence, the front door opened with a loud slam and the three children sprinted inside, Oliver and Eugene dragging Mai behind them, then slamming the door shut, both held onto Mai as the girl began to cry.

Luella's eyes widened as Erika got up and ran over to the children, Hisoka in tow, they crouched beside the small ones and laid her hands on Mai's shoulder "Mai-chan what happened, are you alright?" the girl didn't stop crying, but she opened her eyes and looked up at her mother "there was a scary-wooking man outside.." the boys stared at them as Hisoka tried to hold back his anger.

The man told his wife to take the children inside and hide them for now, wich she did as he opened the door and looked outside.

And to his anger and fear, a man was standing by the gate to their house, black glasses and dark clothes, but he could see the real form of that man, a demon "argh.. why now!" he twisted his arms as the man noticed he was acting and before Hisoka could even make up some charm or chanting, the man had changed and run over the man, who fell to the floor after the hard blow, forcing the air out of his lungs.

He turned to see the demon rush around the corner "Erika.. it's inside!" he shouted, but just seconds later a scream filled the house "Erika.." the man whispered and got up, staggering towards the source of the scream, finding them in the living-room and to his fear was Erika lying on the floor, hair covered her face so he could see, Mai was trying to shake her mother back to consciousness and the twins where shielding their parents.

The demon smirked and reached a hand towards Mai, who froze when she looked up, suddenly something slashed through the air and cut the demon's hand and he jerked back, the boys where looked directly at him, Mai didn't turn, she just stared at the demon in pure fright.

That lead to Hisoka being thrown to the wall behind the demon, who managed to grab Mai's hand and try to drag up, both parents of the twins where also unconscious, sitting in the chairs beside the couch.

"Mai-chan!" Eugene shouted, he grabbed his brother, who frowned more and lifted his hand towards the demon, who smirked and just ducked, then threw air-pushes at the twins, who was taken aback and fell down to the floor.

Mai turned at stared at the brother's who had a hard time getting back on their feet, Hisoka's eyes widened as the demon lifted the girl up, who kicked and screamed to get out of his grip.

The demon made it ready to leave when the whole house began to shake, Eugene looked at his brother, almost expecting it to be him, but he just stared back and shook his head "it's her!" he simply said and pointed at Mai, of course the twins where sensitive to psychic powers so when Mai reacted, they felt it and they both began to crawl away, backing off.

Hisoka watched his daughter bit the demon, who let her go, but the shaking didn't stop as something hit the demon's head fast and hard and Hisoka realized it was the old bowling-ball he had gotten when he was a teenager and he winced as the demon fell to the floor _**"remind me to never piss off Mai-chan ever again!"**_ he noted to himself.

Then Mai managed to get out of his grip and run across the floor, to the twins.

The demon wavered as he tried to latch onto Mai again and take her away, but she refused and the bowling-ball made a re-tour.

When the demon had been beating enough that he was more like a crushed ooze on the floor than a bony creature, Mai lifted her eyes and then looked at the window that was pushed open with an enormous power and the demon was thrown out.

Hisoka stared at his daughter "Mai-chan.." he whispered, the girl then looked at him, her blue eyes turning brown, then tears began to fill the corner of the girls eyes.

Oliver was first up, he quickly took the girls hand and the sobs halted, she turned and blushed "it's over Mai.. don't cry!" she nodded and tears stopped, Hisoka had no idea how the boy managed to stop her, she was just four years old, it wasn't abnormal that she cried a lot.

The girl hugged the boys shirt, Oliver stared down at her before he hesitatingly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll protect you Mai, always.." he whispered, Mai hadn't heard, but it didn't matter as long as he had desided on that.

* * *

Okay.. just along the way of Mai's past.. oh, and lucky, I put Naru and Gene there too.. and if people wonder why he has the name Noll and Naru - Oliver = Ol = Noll (try say it, it's easy) then, when you say Noll in Japanese it's Noru, wich would easily turn to Naru XD

REIVEWS! Let me hear your thoughts!


	10. File 2 Part 5

I not own.. wonder if I have to write this on the next chapter's since I've written it so many times already!

* * *

File 2.

A Snowy Bloodbath.

Naru stared at Mai, the names ringed in his head and a lot of questions followed "Mai.. I have never met you before!" the woman looked at him "you have, just ask Gene.. I don't know why I remember it when you don't, since I was 4 and you 6, still.. that was when my powers awakened, but.." "then why didn't you tell us back then!" Mai looked down "I promised mom and dad I would never tell anyone!"

"Mai.." Naru asked, Mai turned to him and her blush darkened "w-what?" "is your hair dyed?" somehow that question had stuck in his head when he heard her story, she nodded "yes, why?" Naru shook his head "nothing.." he turned into his narcissist-mode and got over to his chair and turned the button to the light, making the light stronger, Mai winced slightly, but soon she got used to the light "Naru.. when will we be heading back, I'm worried about Chiharu's family" Naru looked at her "not today, I'll be going back today to exorcise the spirits!" Mai's eyes widened "just exorcise the bad spirits, then Tsukiko-san will be purified!" she said, he picked up his folder and opened it "then, where is those spirits residing.." he stopped himself and got up "just stay here, we'll come and get you later!" the he left, leaving the girl to glare annoyed at the door.

"_**Stupid, narcissistic JERK!"**_

One hour later.

"Lin.. get ready!" Naru said as he opened the door to their base, where the other's had been waiting for a word from Naru, they all looked up, nearly jumping into the roof in mild shock.

"Naru-chan, stop scaring us!" Bou said and sighted, a hand on his chest.

Lin looked at him as Ayako stood up "Mai then, is she okay?" Naru walked by her and sat down on a chair, Ayako glared at him before he answered "she's okay, alive and awake!" they all sighted, pleased with the answer, then Lin looked at Naru, stopping his typing on the computer and stood up, readying himself, then Naru looked at the papers in his folder "Bou-san, Brown-san, I want you to get ready to exorcise spirits.." they both nodded, Masako looked at him then she looked around "the evil spirit isn't here right now!" Naru didn't answer .

"Get ready!" he said and got up, took of the jacket he had used while being outside, they all stared as one of his wrists became visible for some seconds "Naru-chan, what's that?" Bou asked, Naru raised an eyebrow and looked at his wrist, then pictures raced through his head.

"_Owiver-kun!" Mai exclaimed as she ran towards him, he turned and smiled, although irritated that she wasn't able to say his name right "it's Oliver Mai, try to use the L more!" Mai smirked and laughed at him, then she grabbed his hand, the 6 year old stared at her as she fastened something on his wrist, then she let go and the boy had to stare at the small bond around his wrist._

_It was a plain blue colour, but it had two shades of blue, she smiled "my eye-cowour and yours!" she said and smiled even more, he stared at the braclet for some more time before he looked at Mai "um.. thank you!" he said, a light blush playing across his face._

_Mai smiled more and took both his hands "I wike you Owiver-kun!" the boy reddened and stared at her, he hadn't expected that out of the blue "um.. it's I like you Mai!" she poffed her cheeks and glared at him, making him chuckle "but.. I like you too Mai-chan!" she giggled and kissed his cheek "then, wets marry when we grow up!" Oliver's eyes widened and his blush darkened more "M-Mai-chan.." then he nodded slightly and leaned in, kissing her right on the lips._

Naru stared at the bond for so long that the others began to feel worried, but as soon as he shook his head, they all lost interest in him, turning their interest back at the bracelet.

"But where did you get it, it looks home-made!" Bou commented.

Naru didn't answer at first, then a small smiled played across his face "a childhood friend!" they where all taken aback, Naru smiling was one of the rarest sight in the world probably, even Lin had to stop and make sure it wasn't just his mind playing him.

The man turned away and without anyone seeing his face, a thought raced through his mind "I guess that promise.. should I hold it, or?" he felt heat rise to his face and he had to sight in displeasure, not being used to blushing like that, after the blush had calmed, he turned and stared at the people around him "then, lets go and find those spirits.. tomorrow the girls will disappear is we don't hurry!"

They all nodded and prepared to take down the men _**"Noll!"**_ Gene's voice rang in Naru's head and he almost stopped his actions _**"what.. is Mai in danger again!"**_ he almost expected it, but instead, Gene answered something else.

"_**Did you just remember something from the time when you first met Mai-chan?"**_ Naru did stop this time _**"how did you.." "of course I knew, I let you see it, since you can't remember anything of meeting Mai-chan at all!"**_ Naru frowned, making the other around stop, stare and gawk at the next face naru made.

He blushed.

"_**Gene, shut it..." "why, you accepted her then, why not now too... and I really wanted you two to marry!"**_ this made the blush darken.

"_**Gene.. it's not like that" "now you shut up Oliver, you know what Mai-chan feels for you and you don't dare say you never knew and that it was her fault that YOU kissed her!"**_ Naru looked down and began to walk again, ignoring the whispers behind him _**"Gene.. it's not.." "it's not what, you don't see her as a possible girlfriend!"**_ Gene shouted in his head, obviously angry and Naru nearly winced out loud at the tone in his twin's voice.

"_**Gene.. I don't know, I'm not that good with these kind of feelings.. but I'm pretty sure I like her, I'm just not sure it's love or just friendly like yet!"**_ Naru sighted inwardly and tried not to look to hurt or worried.

Then they where in the living-room, Masako winced and looked away "they're here.. this was" "the young girl they killed, Reiko Chiharu's bedroom!" Naru simply said, they all stared at him "how did you.." Ayako asked "Mai!" they all made a 'ooh' sound and turned to their tasks, Lin and Naru kept by the door, Masako beside him and Ayako beside her, ready to protect in case the spirits got violent.

And so, they began to exorcise, John on one side of the room and Bou on the other, as they chanted in their ways, the room darkened and the temperature dropped drastically, Masako gasped and looked like she wanted to shrink away, Ayako laid a hand around her and prepared to protect the medium.

The spirits was cold, dark and evil, so much was obvious, but they hadn't expected them to lash out at Ayako of all people "you little witch!" they yelled and tried to get closer to her, but failed as John chanted and Bou began his usual protection to make the spirits go away, but they didn't disappear, instead they stood on one place, watching them, suddenly another spirit appeared and they where all shocked out of their pace, it appeared to be a woman in her late 20's and she awfully alike Ayako, her reddish hair and mild smile made them all think of Ayako when she was taking care of children.

"Ayako.. what tha.." Bou said and stopped his chanting, wich he regretted not long after when the evil spirits lashed out at him, pushing him hard into the wall and blowing the air out of his lungs.

"Bou!" Ayako shouted and ran over to him, he grunted and sat up slowly, wincing and holding a hand to his left ribcage, Ayako crouched beside him and placed a hand beside Bou's "you ribs are probably broken!" the man groaned and lifted a hand "Ayako, that woman looks like you!" he commented, trying to sound funny, then he winced in pain and if he hadn't been hurt, she would've hit him "I know idiot.. but I've never seen her be.." then she stopped herself and paled "it can't be.. Yuka?" she whispered, this made Naru jerk his head towards her and then he frowned "Mitsuzaki-san, did you know Tsukiko Yuka?" Ayako nodded "yes.. she is my great great-grandaunt, my grandmother told me about her, she died young, found dead after falling off a cliff!"

Naru frowned even more, furrows deepening on his forehead "the evil spirits might think you are her, since you look alike!" he looked at Lin, who nodded and walked over to Ayako and Bou, who both looked at him in wonder.

"We need to get you out of here Mitsuzaki-san!" Lin said, Ayako nodded, but refused to leave Bou.

Lin nodded and helped the man up, they all rushed to the door, slightly slow because of Bou, but reached never-the-less, the spirits eyed them and prepard to attack again, John began to chant again, faster this time.

"Our Father who art in heaven, God have mercy on us, and bless us. May he cause the light of his countenance to shine upon us. In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God, and the light shineth in Darkness, and the darkness did not comprehend it... In Prispio!" he said, spraying holy water around the room, the spirits seemed to be in pain, then they disappeared, the woman looked at them and then she smiled more _"thank you.."_ then she disappeared.

The Day After.

Mai sighted as she noted down yet another thing on the rather large paper, of course, right after she had gotten out of the hospitale, Naru had given her the pile of work she needed to do, sadly, that began on the way back from the Satoru town.

Mai stretched and then winced, holding her ribcage "I thought it had stopped!" she groaned and then she stood up, deciding to make some tea, to herself and the men in their offices "Taniyama-san?" Mai spun around and had to hold a hand against her chest "Lin-san, don't scare me like that!" Lin nodded and then he moved closer, he had just come out of the door as Mai had stretched and so he might have heard what she said.

"Do you have another injury?" he asked, moving closer to her.

Mai froze "huh.. n-no, of course not!" she said, waving her hands in front of her, and to worst timing did Naru come out of his office too "Mai?" he asked, Lin looked over his shoulder before led Mai to the couch and forced her to sit down, Naru looked at them before he walked after, a weird feeling growing when he saw Lin touch Mai "what is it Lin?" he asked and stood beside Lin.

The Chinese man nodded to Mai "Taniyama-san do you really not have any injuries?" Mai blushed "n-no.. why?" Lin made her lift her left arm, then her right, when she lifted her right, she winced in pain.

Lin gave Naru a pointed look before he looked back at Mai "maybe we should get you to a doctor!" Mai paled "n-no, no need Lin-san, it's okay, it'll go over!" Naru raised an eyebrow "when you hurt, doubt it" Mai frowned "it's okay, it's an old injury, healed long time ago so no offence, it's not gonna bother me anyway!" Lin also looked like he didn't believe her, but he let it go, wich Naru didn't.

"Mai, go to the doctor!" Mai puffed her cheeks "and if I don't!" Naru raised an eyebrow "then you'll be in charge of _all_ the paperwork!" Mai gawked "you can't be serious!" it turned out he was too!

* * *

Another file finished, feels great ^^

Let me hear your thoughts.. :D

Next Chapter: "okay.. later Naru... wha.." she yelped as she yet again was pulled back and then lips where on hers, her eyes widened before she had no option, but to melt into the kiss.

_File 3: The Hollow Hotel._


	11. File 3 Part 1

Whatever.. you know I don't own..

Hey~ I want reviews btw... I haven't heard anything from anyone.. T^T

* * *

File 3.

The Hollow Hotel.

17th February.

Day 1.

Naru and Mai sat in the hall, waiting for the call-in and to get rid of the serious threat Naru used on May just hours ago.

"Taniyama Mai.." a nurse called and Mai got up, Naru followed close by and they entered another white room, they both sat down as the doctor turned "so, Taniyama-san, what's the problem?" Mai blushed "pain, in my right ribcage!" the doctor nodded and then he looke at Naru "your her boyfriend?" Naru blushed, to Mai's surprise "um, no.. he's my boss, he was the one who told me to go see a doctor!"

The doctor nodded "then, if you don't mind, can you take of that jumper?" Mai turned bright red, but did as she was told, Naru watched her from his chair, the feelings that was still growing inside got a spur and grew tenfolds.

"Then, can you lift up your t-shirt?" Mai's blush darkened again, but lifted the t-shirt enough to only expose her ribs and not the rest of her chest.

What the men saw made them both gawk, on her right side of the ribs there was a long scar, it started right under the hem of her t-shirt and disappeared under the hem of her jeans ".. Mai!" Naru asked and stared at the scar, thinking long and hard about when this might have happened, he hadn't ever seen her before, not that he had ever seen Mai naked though.

"Mai, when did you get that?" he asked her, she blushed more and looked down "it's like I told you, it's old.. um, I got it around the time.. when my dad died!" she said, Naru sighted "okay.." the doctor said and laid a hand on the the bare skin, Mai nearly shrieked when the cold hand touched her "there doesn't seem to be anything wrong, but if there's pain from an old wound you probably shouldn't move around to much, try not to stretch and bend to much... and falling and hurting yourself might make it worse... have you had this pain before?" Mai blinked "no.. not really!" the doc nodded "then relax for now.. take care" Mai thanked him and they left.

One Hour Later.

"Mai, tea!" Naru said just as he passed the door-step, Mai frowned, but did as she was told when she had gotten out of her clothes.

While making the tea, she thought of what had happened the last month, true, a month had gone by since she had started working there, of course, there had only been two large cases and some small ones, but they weren't really good or bad, nothing had happened and they where finished by just a few hours.

"Oh, that's right, I need to get some more tea!" after she gave Naru and Lin the tea, she told the youngest that she would head out and buy some more tea.

Pulling the jacket closer around her, Mai hurried down the stairs and down the street to the nearest shop, all the time she felt eyes on her, she shivered, but shrugged it off, the next time, she headed back to the office and felt the same eyes on her again, this time, they didn't feel right at all and Mai began to run, not daring to look behind her, the street wasn't empty with people, it was Tokyo after all, but it wasn't as many as usual, she looked over her shoulder and saw a shadow that followed her.

Mai took two steps in one as she ran up the stairs and burst into the office, luckily Naru nor Lin was there this time to ask questions, she closed the door behind her and leaned onto it "why am I getting all scared of this.. it's just my imagination!" she puffed her cheeks and returned to the task beforehand.

As the day went on, the appointment at 4 pm arrived and Mai welcomed them "I'll call my boss" they sat down on one of the couches and Mai went to get Naru and Lin, once that was done, she went to get some tea.

While making the tea, Mai wondered why she felt like someone was following her _**"it's weird, I'm used to ghost's following me or watching me so I don't react anymore.. then why?"**_ this kind of thoughts continued to swim around in her head until she felt something itch into the back of her head.

Mai turned around and looked right at the window, she would've brushed it off if she hadn't seen the shadow in the window on the building across to their's.

Mai nearly shrieked, but clamped her hands over her mouth to stop the painful cry, behind her, the water boiled and she had to hurry so it would not over-boil "what was that!" she asked herself and turned to turn down the heat, she filled the cups with hot water and then she put the tea-bags into the water, waiting for them to finish, then she put the hot cups on a tray and walked into the main room, where Naru, Lin and the clients where waiting.

To Mai's embarassement where Naru stared at her, his eyes watching her every movement before he turned to the clients, who both looked at him "begin!" Naru simply said.

The clients nodded and the man spoke up "I'm Murata Kenichi and this is my wife Seya, we own a rather small hotel in the outskirt of Mito, by the shore!" Naru nodded as Lin noted the names on the computer "we desided to call you when things began to get out of hand!" this made Mai, who was putting the tea-cups down in front of the four people stop in her tracks, she looked at the two and then down, a shadow over her face.

"Get out of hand?" Naru asked, Kenichi nodded "yes, around a month ago.. strange things happened, noting serious then.. just things disappearing and then re-appearing, like, vases or pictures and such.. now.." he fell silent as Naru noted Mai's behaviour "Mai.." he began as the girl looked up at the couple "Murata-san.. do you mind taking my hand for some seconds?" Mai directed at Seya, who blinked, but held out her hand and let Mai take it.

Suddenly, as if burnt, Mai pulled her hand back and held it close, she turned her head and looked at Naru, who understood at once "please tell us more.. we will take the case!" the couple stared at Mai, then they nodded towards Naru "now, larger things like chairs and desk have been disappearing, but when it came back, it commonly hit a person either in the head or landed on that said person.. also, people have been disappearing.. guest and we have been losing the few customers we get.. all because of the disappearing" Naru nodded "do the people who are missing appear again?"

Kenichi nodded "no.. sadly we haven't found any!" Mai looked down and Naru nodded "please make ready three rooms, I'd like them all to be close to each other, one for base, two for bedrooms, expect us tomorrow around 3 pm!" they thanked and left, Mai followed down out before coming back and sitting down on the couch, to her horror was Naru sitting there and waiting for her.

"Mai.. what did you see?" he asked, the woman blinked at him "er... just the things that Murata Seya saw!" Naru beckoned her to continue "things like a desk that landed on someone... probably a brother or dear friend, it came out of nowhere and the people that has disappeared, they all look like they from Europe or America!" Naru nodded and stood up "Mai, you can go home now.." then he stopped, he had noticed how Mai flinched when he mentioned her going home "Mai?" _**"Noll, why don't you or Lin take her home!"**_ Gene asked in his head, this made Naru raise an eyebrow and look at Mai, he almost smiled when he noted that she hadn't heard his voice _**"why, is there something going on!"**_

Gene was silent for a while _**"she might be in trouble if she is left alone, please go with her!"**_ Naru sighted "come on.. I'll drive you!" he said and took the keys, Lin opened the door to his office and looked at them "where are you going!" Naru looked at him "getting Mai home!" Lin nodded, having noticing the look in his eyes he knew there was trouble ahead.

Naru lead Mai towards the door while ignoring the protests from the woman, when they had their clothes on, Naru opened the door and lead to the black car, as they drove towards her apartement, she was silent and always looking out of the window, except when she told him where to drive.

As he stopped in front of her apartement-complex and she made to get out of the car, but Naru stopped her by taking hold of her wrist and pulling her back "I'll come get you tomorrow, so be ready when I do!" he told her, she blushed madly, but nodded and wriggled out of his grip "okay.. later Naru... wha.." she yelped as she yet again was pulled back and then lips where on hers, her eyes widened before she had no option, but to melt into the kiss.

When parting, they where both blushing, although Mai's could win over Naru's anytime "Oliver.." Mai sighted into the kiss, she looked into his eyes and felt another blush rise to her face as Naru held on tight "Mai.." he began as Mai looked down, trying to hide her blush.

Naru titled her face upwards and leant in "Mai, don't get into trouble.. and I'll call tomorrow to get you!" Mai blinked "what about school, I have to study too!" "take tomorrow off!" Naru told her and she nodded "Oliver.. what is wrong?" this made him smile slightly and Mai almost suspected Gene had taken over his body, but to her shock he hadn't.

"Nothing Mai.. go and sleep, you'll need it!" Naru told her and she nodded, but she hesitated when he let her go "Oliver?" Naru hummed in response and Mai blushed slightly "good night then.." she said and got out of the car, before she closed the door, she heard the one thing she had never thoughts she would get to hear from the narcissist.

"Good night Mai!"

* * *

Wohoo.. another file up ^_^ I wanna hear thoughts here, let me... please?


	12. File 3 Part 2

**Awesomness:** thanks a lot.. um where do I begin?... thanks again.. and I'll do my best! :D

Everyone: Have a happy weekend^^

* * *

File 3.

The Hollow Hotel.

_Mai opened her eyes and looked around, then she smiled, before her was a beautiful sunset, it coloured red and orange as it went down, but Mai got the feeling that something was missing._

"_Mai.." the voice made her spin around "Oliver.." she smiled, a slight blush took place on her face._

"_Mai, why are you here, I thought your father wouldn't let you out!" his face turned visible worried and took her hand, Mai sighted "I didn't want to stay put, I wanted to see you.. I don't care what my father says, I never want to be separated from you!" she flung herself into his arms and tried to hide the tears that formed in her eyes._

"_Mai.. then let's run away, far away from here!" the black-haired man said, hugging her hard, she looked up and her mouth turned up into her eyes "yes, Oliver.."_

_Then the scenery changed, but Mai was standing on a further distance from the shore, she was eyeing her child, a young boy in the age of 3, suddenly Oliver came in through the door "quick, pick him up, your father has gone berserk!" Mai paled and called for her son, who came over and asked what was wrong, Mai didn't answer as she picked the boy up and they began to run through the house, maids also helping them to get away._

"_Damn you, I won't let you and you half-blood son live.. you dishonoured the family!" a old man screamed and flung out before them, Naru managed to grab onto Mai, but the man had grabbed the boy and began to run for the shore. "No.." Mai screamed and they both ran after the man, who stopped by the shore, then for a split second, the young couple was terrified that he would drown the boy._

_Their son was crying, loud and hard, then to Mai and Naru's shock and fear threw the old man the boy to the sea, Mai screamed and her knee's buckled away under her, Naru supported her as she screamed again and cried hard into his chest._

_Her father turned and stared at them, his cold, hateful eyes glaring at his daughter "this is your punishment!" _

Day 2.

Mai tried to calm herself by drinking tea, in one and a half hour, Naru would arrive and she would hopefully forget the dream.

Then she blushed, although the parts where she and Naru had been alone, even with their son, wich she found pleasantly interesting, the shivers still ran down her spine when she remember the man that threw the crying boy at the sea, successfully killing him.

Her phone ran and she shook her head, trying to push the memory into the back of her mind, picking up the phone, she had to cough before she answered "yes?" there was no sound, just a sick silence and Mai stared at the phone "hello?" now she began to hesitate, she backed of and hung up on who-ever had called.

Hitting the wall, she slided against the wall down to the floor and pulled her knee's up to her face "Oliver.." she whispered.

Just as she had though, the phone rang again, but in a different tone and she smiled, happy that she had put different tones on each of those she knew "yes?" she asked, knowing who it was **"Mai, I'm coming to get you now!"** Mai raised an eyebrow "but it's still one hour till your supposed to, why?" she almost expected it to be because of his tea-addiction, but to her surprise it wasn't.

"**Because you left work behind when you left yesterday.. do you want to finish it today or after the case!"** Mai nearly choked and held back her anger "today.." she knew that after a case, paperwork seemed to grow on her desk faster than a dandelion, and that without any reason too.

"**Okay, be there soon!"** then Naru hung up and Mai sighted as she drank the rest of her tea, then she finished her packing, she had a feeling that something was very wrong though, but she shook it off and pulled her shoes on, grabbing her phone, bag and jacket she walked out of her apartement and locked the door, she took on her jacket in the elevator, waiting for it to make it to the first floor.

Timing or not, just as she walked out of the complex, Naru turned the corner and stopped right in front of her, she gawked and tried not to hide her amazement "Mai, close your mouth or it'll be full of flies before you can think of a reason why!" she puffed her cheeks and threw her bag into the back of the car and got into the car, closing the door and taking the seatbelt on, she noticed a dark shadow lurking around the opposite corner to the one Naru came from, it seems Naru had noticed too, because in the next second he had managed to make a U-turn and was on the main-road in no time.

Mai's eyes widened when she watched Naru do the driving, every time they where on a case, Lin drove so she had never seen Naru drive before last night and now, and she was amazed that he had the driver's licence at all.

"What?" Naru asked and Mai jerked back to her own view of the street before them "n-nothing.. just thought it was weird that Lin always drive when also can!" Naru continued to stare at the street before him, a small smile played on his lips, wich went un-noticed by Mai.

"Even though you don't, I can do that much Mai..!" this made Mai stutter a protest and glare at her love of life "for you information.. I do have the driver's licence Oliver!" Naru smiled more, now Mai noticed and a blush walked over her face, oh how beautiful and handsome Naru was.

"Mai, we're here!"

Suddenly Mai jerked out from her day-dream and stared at Naru for a while, then she nodded and got out, she stared around and shook her head _**"I'm gonna end up in a blushing mess if he continues doing that!"**_ she thought and sighted as she closed the door and took her stuff, then they headed for the office that was per usual a plain and boring office.

As they entered the office, they where greeted by Lin, who had come out of his own little office when he heard the car stop, he looked at Naru and then he smiled to Mai "Naru.. we might have to go a little earlier!" Mai blinked and then she froze _**"t-the work!"**_ she sprinted past the Chinese man and threw herself at the desk, in a small hope to finish at least half of the paperwork.

As the hour passed, the other two had made the car ready and now only Mai was left to do hers, she looked up from the work and smiled to herself _**"hah.. I managed to finish all of it, now I only have to prepare for the pile of work next time I get here!"**_ she heard the door open and she looked up, Lin was standing in the doorway "Taniyama-san, we're leaving!" Mai nodded and got up, she pushed the papers into a nicely put mountain on one side of the desk and then she pushed a button on the phone, leaving the usual message that they where either closed or on a case.

She picked up her jacket and bag, then she left the office and Lin locked it behind her.

When she arrive at the usual car, she can't help but to think about the small space she had to share with Naru and Lin, the worst people in the world when it came to talking and she sighted.

"Mai, hurry up.. or we'll leave you!" Naru told her, she glared, but got into the car and closed the door, trying not to show how much she wanted to drive by herself "w-will Bou-san and the rest come too?" she had missed out a lot since she went home early yesterday, Naru nodded "when then?" Mai shoot at him "later!" she puffed her cheeks _**"so not talk-active!"**_

The hours krept by in a slow motion before Mai could finally crawl out of the car and stretch, but before she had even lifted her arms, Naru stopped her "remember what the doctor said, no stretching!" then he walked away, leaving Mai with a beet-red face and a small smile.

"Guess he cares after all.." she thought and looked up at the building that was haunted, it had an old touch to it, making it looks simple and comforting, it was easy to fall in love with it, when she came inside though, she was shocked.

The whole reception was in an old-styled Japanese look and the employs wore Japanese clothing, such as the maids with Kimono and men in similar clothing, they all had the same colour, the few guests that was there, either wore Kimono or usual clothes, these Kimono's where in a different colour, purple with pink, red and white flowers, while the employs had a white with dark purple, pink and blue flowers.

"Welcome to our hotel, Nichibotsu no Hoteru, also known as The Sunset Hotel.." it was Seya, the wife of the client, Mai bowed and smiled "it's so beautiful here" she commented and Seya turned slightly red "thank you.. now if you would follow me, then we'll go and meet my husband!" they nodded and followed the lady, unlike the guests and the maids, she had a long-sleeved, dark-green, Kimono, one that dragged on the floor after her as she walked onwards.

Mai watched ever fold of the Kimono change as they walked, those white and light green flower-decorations made her, beautifully shaped body, her black hair and her green eyes fit to the dress as if she had been born just to wear it.

Seya knocked on a door and when a yes came from the inside, she slid the door to the side and entered, the rest followed closely behind and Mai had to make a 'wow' sound when they saw the interior.

Everything about the room told them that it was old, yet it just fit perfectly to the scenery in the windows and the rest of the room.

Kenichi stood up and smiled to them "welcome Shibuya-san!" he then sat down and motioned them towards some chairs that was in front of his desk, they sat down and Naru began to stare at him at once.

Kenichi smiled back, seemingly unaffected by the cold look, wich Mai and Lin had to give him respect for "now then, three rooms have been prepared in the east section, there is a bathroom on the other side of the rooms and the lunch-rooms are close by!" Naru nodded and made ready to leave, Mai eyed him _**"why so quick?" **_she wondered, but sadly, she couldn't read his mind and just left it at that.

"_**Murata-san's got guts!"**_ she heard Lin think and almost laughed, how funny wasn't it when she was thinking just the same thing.

"_**Mai, should you really use your powers already!"**_ another voice filled her head _**"why not.. just telepathy or just reading a person's mind isn't making me weak, I'm stronger now you know!"**_ she shot back, then Gene stilled a little _**"be careful Mai-chan!"**_ Mai smiled to herself and left after Naru, bowing to the Kenichi and the closing the door after Seya had walked after them to show the around.

"Mai-chan!" a man's voice filled the hall and Mai winced, she had completely forgotten that Bou and the others would arrive the same day.

Masako, who was being supported by Ayako looked at Mai and noticed her non to powerful aura, then she looked down before her eyes made it to Mai's again "you look healthy Mai!" she commented, trying to sound like the usual Masako, but failed, Mai smiled "don't overdo it Masako!" the girls stared at each other with stiff smiled before John came up to Naru and asked "so, what's the case about!" Naru nodded in a direction, wich made them all follow Seya.

Except Mai.

* * *

Okay... a little short but.. please stay with me here.. I dunno why I left Mai behind.. guess that when I find out why, she might be back at the base XD

Reviews please!


	13. File 3 Part 3

File 3.

The Hollow Hotel.

When Naru and the rest entered the base, non of them had noticed that Mai wasn't there, in fact they didn't notice until an hour later when Naru began to demand tea, then he noticed Mai's absence and got up, he got Lin, Bou and John and they began to search.

"Mai-chan.. where are you?" Bou asked loudly, no answer.

This kept on for about half an hour and they began to get worried that their favorite assistant had been taken away too, Naru looked out the window and frowned "Bou-san, Brown-san, please search more in the other part of the building, Lin, get Yasuhara and ask him for information.." then he began to walk away when Lin's words made him stop "and you?" "I'll be outside!" then he walked away, leaving the three to nothing else, but agree and start their work.

Naru walked out of the hotel and down to the beach, he had seen someone there and to his surprise was it just who he thought it was "Mai!" he walked over to her and noticed her pale, fragile and shaking figure.

Naru walked closer "Mai?" the woman flinched and turned her head, Naru's heart dropped as he saw she was crying "Mai.." he strode right over to her and took her hand "why are you" "that boy was killed here.." she said, Naru blinked "what.. who?" he asked, the woman dried her tears "a boy, was killed by his grandfather, against the parent's will... he was just 3 years old.. that man, he threw him into the sea... Oliver, he died and just because he was half Japanese..." Naru frowned "half.. all the missing people are.." "yes.. they're probably all half's as well, you know, I can hear them, they all call out for help, they trapped somewhere.. their souls wish for peace wich they cannot find.." she looked down and Naru's hand tightened around Mai's.

"Mai.. it's okay, you know we'll solve the case!" Naru told her, she nodded and looked up at him "Oliver... that grandfater.. I think he's the cause of the disappearing, the hotel stands on the same place that family had their house.." Naru nodded at Mai's words "then we'll need to finish this case faster.. was any of the missing people living yet?" Mai's face turned sad "n-no.. they all die within the range of two to three days.." this made Naru worry "so there's no one left huh.." then he turned around, dragging Mai with him.

The woman blushed and tried to wriggle her hand out of his, but she failed and when he stopped, she bumped into him.

"O-Oliver?" she asked and looked at him from behind, the man looked straight ahead and then Mai did too, there was a woman standing there, she looked like she was in despair and agony _"Peter.."_ she whispered, Mai gasped "t-that's.. that's the mother.. of the boy who died.." she said and tears sprung to her eyes again "Oliver.. she was also killed afterwards, as well as her boyfriend!" Naru turned to her as the woman disappeared "boyfriend.. not husband!" Mai shook her head "her father hadn't approved it.. so they remained as a hidden couple until her father found out... they fled the country to England and lived there for four years, they where legally married there, but he still didn't approve it and tried his best to ruin their relationship.."

Naru lifted a finger and dried a tear away from the woman's cheek "Mai, I.." he stopped, words and feelings that he never had spoken off since he was a child had began to move to his tongue, wich surprised him a lot.

"_**Oh fuck it all!"**_ he then thought and tilted her chin upwards "Mai, I love you... I guess!" the last was whispered as he pushed his lips to hers, her reaction was what it usually was, her eyes wide and her blush that seemed to have permanently grown onto her face.

Soon though, Mai closer her eyes and wrapped her slender arms around his neck for support, his arms already around her waist, pulling her as close as it possible was.

When parting, Mai was panting, as where Naru, but not as much, they looked at each other and Naru noticed that the blush had darkened at least ten times "Oliver.." she whispered, her voice in such a low and hoarse manner that Naru's control began to snapp, the sun began to set on Mai's right and she bare managed to get a glimpse of it before Naru's lips where on hers again, rougher this time and she closed her eyes, enjoying every bit of this turn of event.

They stayed like this for some time, the kisses became fewer as the lack of air was larger for each time, the blush had seemed to be contagious as Naru's face also where painted red in the red and orange sunset "like in my dream" Mai thought and smiled into the kisses, their bodies where like glued together as the sun fell down the horizon in it's slow manner.

Before the night had fallen completely though, Naru and Mai had broken apart and tried to calm themselves to meeting the rest of the team, who would by all means tease them and investigate them until late at night.

"Naru-chan.. Mai-chan!" the voice of the rest of the said team made them bolt jolt from the positions, wich was.. still glued together.

The broke away and Mai sat down on the sand, the cool air making her long hair dance "um.. I.. I love you too Oliver.." she whispered to him as she squeezed his hand "yeah.. me too!" he squeezed back and felt Mai let go off him as the team rounded the corner and saw them.

Bou smirked to himself as he noticed the strange aura around the two of them, he gave Lin the knowing-smile, returned one and then he walked forward "Mai-chan, don't scare us like that!" he walked over and hugged the girl till she wheezed for breath, then Naru had to step in "Bou-san, please refrain from strangeling **my** assistant, if she's dead she can't do the paperwork!" it seemed only Lin, Bou and Mai noticed the extra pressure on 'my' and the woman blushed as Bou let go of her and ruffled her hair.

"Well, well.. let's head back, it's gonna be freezing soon, it's still winter you know!" Bou told them and began to walk away.

Mai looked at him, then she remember that it was actually true and she got up fast, up until now, she had been so warm and happy she hadn't noticed it was cold and since she had forgotten her jacket when she went out, she was now beginning to shiver.

Naru looked at her and turned away "how the work going, did you feel anything Hara-san?" returning to his old state was a way for him to hide his true feelings for now, it deemed the best when Bou and Ayako was like Mai's big siblings or even parents sometimes, Masako shook her head "no, there was a woman in the building, but she left to go here!" Naru nodded and looked over his shoulder "Mai.. are you coming?" he asked, he earned a yes and then he turned to leave, not wanting to be drilled by the questions Ayako and Bou seemed to have ready for him and Mai.

"_**Mai.. make sure you have someone with you when you walk around!"**_ Gene's voice came to her and she raised an eyebrow _**"Gene.. where you listening in on us?"**_ her voice threateningly low _**"n-no.. it was hard not to anyway.. but I left when you guys started at it, didn't want to ruin the special moment!"**_ his voice was nervous all the time as he talked.

Mai smiled _**"then it's okay, sure.. I'll try!"**_ if anyone could see Gene now, he was smiling peacefully and retreated back to his own mind.

She gave the horizon one more look before she walked after Naru and the rest "oh well, it's not like anything bad will happen right!"

Day 3.

Mai yawned as she sat up, she looked around herself and noticed how everything in the room swam _**"oh damn.. don't tell me.."**_ she fell down on the pillow and tried to calm herself _"damn half's!" _a voice filled the room, making Mai's eyes popp open and sit up fast _**"w-wha.."**_ then she shook it off and got out of the bed _**"I wonder.."**_ then she put that thought in the back of her mind as her newest mission was to get out, get into the clothes and get some breakfast.

Just when she came out of her room, another door opened and an sleepy Naru came out, he, who usually wore black, was now wearing a blue pajamas and Mai's only thought was that it fit him all to well "Oliver.. good morning!" she didn't talk loudly, just in case there was someone else in the hall and they would ask why she called him Oliver and not Naru.

Said man turned and his blue eyes blinked and then he was fully awake, he walked closer to Mai and smiled "'morning Mai.." he kissed her cheek and watched her reach a new level of red.

"O-Oliver.. um.. are you going for breakfast or?" she eyed him in his pajamas and he nodded "just need to change.. wait here!" then he left her alone, only minutes later did he come back, in black clothes again and Mai inwardly frowned "why do you always wear black?" she asked out loud, Naru looked at her as they began to walk, he holding her hand "because I don't feel like wearing anything else!" Mai puffed her cheeks, then she chuckled "but in bed you wear blue.. you don't have black pajamas!" the man reddened and looked ahead.

Mai held back her laugh and tried not to think to much about the feelings of guilt and fear that washed over her, they walked out and into the cafeteria, where only a few people where, a small family on three and on man sitting by himself in the corner, eating slowly.

Mai and Naru got their food and choose a table so they where hidden from the entrance, but they could see it, they began to eat, not saying a single word to each other, the large windows in the whole room began to shine and the sun rose higher and higher up on the sky.

"Oliver.." she began, her voice still low "hm?" the other said "although we know a lot already, how come we can't find the bodies?" she asked, her chopsticks half hanging from her mouth as she thought about it, Naru looked at her and took another bit of his own food "maybe it's like that Urado-case, they're trapped under the earth or something Mai!" he told her in a that matter-of-factly-voice of his'.

Mai blushed, then she nodded "true, but by now.. the spirits would've showed me where they where held.. but I think they can't, because the evil spirit keeps them from doing so.." Naru noted that she had stopped eating and that she was staring into her glass with half lidded eyes "Mai!" he said, she jerked back and smiled to him "hm?" she said, he noticed that her forehead was slightly damp too.

"Mai, come here!" he said, Mai blushed, but bent over the table and in the next second was Naru placing a hand on her forehead "Mai, go to bed, your sick!" Mai backed off "I'm okay Oliver!" she said and looked down, her face was slightly flustered and he saw that her hands trembled when she began to eat again "Mai.." Naru began, she looked up and then down, before she sighted and placed the chopsticks down "alright then.. but what about the rest, I want to hear what Yasuhara has to say!" she told him and he sighted even more heavy than her "fine, just go to bed Mai!" she nodded and got up, to Naru's fear did she waver a little, but gained balance, took up her food and left.

"That girl.. trying even when she is sick.." then he saw that Lin came over to his table, the tall Chinese man sat down on the chair Mai had occupied just minutes ago "is Taniyama-san sick?" he asked, Naru nodded "yeah.. had to force her back to bed.. has Yasuhara arrived!" Lin shook his head "he'll be here in three hours!" Naru nodded and finished.

After an hour or so, the rest of the team began to arrive, Ayako said she's watch over Mai till she got better, while Masako, who also was worried about Mai, was set to see if any spirits wandered around, then they continued their work, then Yasuhara arrived, right after a single chair in the room had disappeared and appeared in Bou's head.

"Okay, then I'll just start, this hotel was built from the old building, a house that roomed a large family from several generations, until, the daughter of the house passed away and the house became deserted, then the Murata couple bought the house and began to build on it, then they opened the hotel.

The old family that lived here had began to shrink as generation by generation passed by, in the end, only the father, Orosama Temarou with his only daughter, Mayame, in what's written down, the daughter had fallen for an Englishman, George Flammings, they meet for quite some time until Temarou found out and forbid his daughter to see him, but she did anyway and then they fled to England, where they married and after a year they got the son.." "Peter!" Naru said, he had been listening, but he was worried off Mai, why wasn't she acting more, normally she would.

Yasuhara stared at him "how did you know?" Naru looked up at him "Mai!" Yasuhara nodded and then he continued "yes, Peter, after three years, they went back to Japan because her father had supposedly fallen ill, when he saw the son of his daughter.. you would think he would actually forgive her and accept her marriage to George, but he didn't..." Masako held back a gasp with her sleeve and both John and Bou looked both angry and shocked "he didn't.." Bou began, Yasuhara nodded "he killed them all.. first he..." he stopped, it seemed hard on him "Peter was thrown into the sea, then he killed his daughter and George on the beach!" Naru finished for him.

Yasuhara nodded "and he killed himself afterwards, in the house" he finished and put the papers he had written it all down on, down on the table and smiled to them ".. oh and I found information about the missing people.. they are all half's.. half Japanese, and half English.. probably a grude I guess.. okay, then I'll be on my way... say hi to Taniyama-chan from me!" then he was gone, out of the same way he came, out of the window, Bou walked over to the window "use the door next time!" he yelled after the man, who laughed back before the monk slammed the window shut,

"So.. we have to exorcise that old man!" he said and turned to the rest, Naru nodded "yes.. whatever reason he has to kidnap only half's is a stupid reason to stay behind, mostly when there are people here who.." he stopped, all colour draining from his face, Bou looked at him and Lin stopped "Naru?" Masako asked "Mai.." everyone froze at the name, then Bou blinked "she's alright.. Ayako's with her.. and she's not a half.. is she!" even though he knew the woman, non of them knew everything about her either.

"She is.."

* * *

Ahahaha.. not really funny right, anyway... I managed to make Naru kiss Mai~ uuhh.. I'm happy now.. oh well, then they find out she's half and that the spirit goes after half's.. that's bad.. right? And it's long too, 6 pages on my pc :D

Review~!


	14. File 3 Part 4

Don't own..

* * *

File 3.

The Hollow Hotel.

"She is.. or more a third, her mother was half English, half Japanese!" Naru said as he got up and made for the door, in the distance they could hear shouting and screaming, Bou's face turned into a frown "wich means, _he_ might actually attack her!" Lin quickly followed Naru and then the rest of the team acted too.

Just as they saw the door to the room, the door moved on itself, it didn't open, but it seemed something hit it with a hard force, Bou frowned more "Ayako!" then he and Lin tried to open the door.

As they managed to do so, someone fell onto their feet and to their shock was it Ayako, she looked up at them for a second and blinked before she got up, she looked beat up and was covered with cuts, they all rushed into the room, but to everyone, and mostly Naru's fear, was Mai gone, like she had disappeared in thin air.

"_**MAI!"**_

Ayako fell to the floor "if I hadn't taken my eyes off her.. then... then" Masako and John comforted her and helped her up, Bou came over and placed a hand around her shoulder, holding her close "it's okay, it's not your fault... eh.. Naru-chan?" he asked, he had turned and looked at the young boss, seeing that his aura had changed into a dangerous aura that was filled with killing intent, Lin shot forward and placed a hand on his shoulder "Naru, stop this, it's not going to work!" he told him, but the aura didn't fade at all.

"_**Oliver.. stop it, Lin-san is right, please stop!"**_ Mai's voice filled his head and the aura disappeared at once, he shook his head and tried to hear her more, but he could and so he released a little of his powers _**"Oliver.. you don't dare use your power to do something as reckless as saving me by tearing this building apart!"**_ he shook his head _**"I'm not Mai.." "then why do you still use it!"**_ Naru had to blink several times, she had known?

"_**Because it's the only way I can hear you.. why do you use telepathy now of all times?"**_ he asked back, the others where looking at him, worried out of their mind.

"_**Er.. because I wanted to make you stop!"**_ Naru hid a smile _**"stupid woman.." "narcissistic jerk!"**_ was the answer he got.

"We'll find you Mai, just wait!" "yeah.. I know... I don't know how long I'll manage to keep up though.. but.." Naru had turned around and walked back to base as he used telepathy "Mai?" "hm?" "I love you.." there was a long silence, then there was a chuckle "I love you too Oliver.." after that, Naru had to cut the connection so he wouldn't use to much.

When they where all in the base, both Seya and Kenichi came and apologized "I'm so sorry, if I had know.." Seya began, but Naru waved her off "we didn't know either.. that half's where the ones to get kidnapped" John said and smiled to the woman.

Kenichi nodded, yet he was completely happy "but.. what about Taniyama-san.. will she be okay?" Naru looked at him for a split second "she is now and will be.. we'll save her before it goes wrong!"

Of course, it's always easier said than done and so by the end of the day, they hadn't found any clue to where Mai was or how she even got there, since she had disappeared in front of Ayako's eyes and she couldn't tell what had happened either, since there wasn't much to see.

Still, they didn't let any hope slip away.

Day 4.

Naru sat up, feeling slightly grumpy.

A day had gone by since Mai had disappeared, everyone tried not to piss of Naru more than he already was, not that the others weren't, but if Naru managed to get a hold of the spirit while being so murderous, the spirit might as well say hello from them to hell.

The black-haired boss read through his files once more, feeling more and more irritated as the minutes ticked by _**"Noll.. maybe you should sleep some?"**_ Gene asked, carefully not to awaken any dangerous powers or something _**"no.. Mai is the first priority!"**_ then he continued reading as if he had never heard Gene at all, making the twin-brother quite annoyed _**"fine.. you leave me no choice!"**_ Naru twitched, he knew what came next and looked around _**"Gene, leave me alone!" **_

"_**No can do brother.."**_ then Naru felt blackness take over him and in the next second he was fast asleep, face against one maybe more important file.

_The old Shrine that was built over a large, cave-like room that was used under the world war 2, the Shrine itself was built after the death of the Orosama family that lived here and to honour them._

This of course, didn't Naru read because he missed it when Gene came in and stopped him from over-working again, he was, to his own surprise dreaming about Mai, then his brother appeared beside him and the fragment of Mai disappeared, he glared at Gene, who smiled back "welcome brother, anyway.. hey, don't look like you want to kill me.. I've got to lead you to Mai-chan!" this made all of Naru's intended murder and anger go away "Mai..?"

Gene nodded and took his hand "this way.." he led the bewildered boss around in the dark for a while before the twin stopped "where Gene!" Gene turned to him, then he pointed his finger down at the floor "there!" Naru looked down and gawked, true to his words, Naru could see through the floor for some reason and saw Mai, she was lying against a wall, a stone wall it seemed, it looked like someone had used a large hammer and just left it like that.

"A cave?" Naru wondered out loud as he noticed Mai's face and swore.

Even though Mai was lying on the floor, he could clearly see her face, covered in sweat and was flustered as her eyelids fluttered, but remained shut.

Suddenly, Naru was in the same cave, looked right at Mai "Mai!" her eyes opened slightly and she blinked "O-Oliver?" "Mai, where is this?" Naru looked into Mai's glazed eyes "it's in a cave.. obviously, it's close to where you and the rest are... it's under a s.." the voice was broken off as the whole picture dispatched in front of Naru's eyes, then he knew what was happening, someone was shaking his shoulder, harder by the minute "oi, Naru-chan.. Naru-chan!" Naru sat up and stared around himself, everyone was staring at him and then he sighted "thank you!" although they took it as a 'thank you for waking me' it really wasn't, he was annoyed that they woke him before he managed to find out where Mai was.

He sat up straight and glared down at the paper, wich, if it had lived, it would've crumbled, screamed and then started burning in fear.

Then he noticed a part he had missed when Gene managed to get him.

"Cave.. Shrine.. Mai" he mumbled to himself as he then stood up, not even looking at the startled people "I know where the spirit is, everyone will be needed here!" then he left, the rest half-running after him.

When they exited the hotel, they began to wonder what was up with the young man, as they walked around the hotel and was led by Seya, they began to understand "Naru-chan, what is it with the old Shrine?" suddenly Masako made a gurgling sound and needed Ayako for support.

"Hara-san?" Naru didn't turn as he asked, the woman sighted "this place, the closer we get to the Shrine the worse it gets, there's so many spirits.." Ayako looked around for some reason, then she smiled to herself "I'll be right back!" then she left, Naru didn't turn, but his glare right forward was partly directed at the Miko too.

As they closed up on the Shrine, Ayako came after them, she smiled as they noticed that she was in her priestess clothes, wich made them wonder what she was up to now, being the spoil sport Naru was he said "Mai first!" Ayako sighted "I don't mean to say anything bad, but I doubt we'd get in before we exorcise the spirit.." she told him.

When they arrived at the Shrine, Naru had to stop and look, it was obviously an old Shrine, but it was taken care of, it was red-brown, yet it had a golden shine to it, and the small vases with flowers on each corner of the small Shrine.

Then Naru walked again, but when they all closed up on the Shrine, something or someone was angered and in the next second, the closest one, wich was Naru, had been thrown backwards and hit the ground hard, Lin where by his side almost at once "Naru.. I think Matsuzaki-san is right, we need to exorcise the spirit from here!" Naru nodded and stood up, then he turned to the others, unexpectedly Ayako had moved and was now crouching in front of some large trees.

Naru hid a smile as Bou looked at Ayako "you think you can do it?" he asked, the woman, who usually would shout at him, but now she ignored him and began her own exorcism, she found a small branch and put a bell on it, the wind grew slightly stronger and some snow fell off some branches.

She put the branch down on the ground and began "I humbly ask for your aid, descend upon this unholy place and make it pure, exorcise this demon as you have so many before.. Listen both peacefully and calmly, and speak the Kannon's Chant onto our wished place.. our plane is a vast, violent tundra.. Gods from all places, gather here" she said, mostly to herself while folding her hands.

Then she began the usual chant, folding her fingers to each word.

"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Shah, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai..!"

The grew a little more, but as a warm breeze, Seya gawked as white, human-like forms appeared from the trees, just barely showing through the snow.

The jingle of bell caught their attention as one after one a spirit went to the branch, Ayako picked the branch up as dark-mattered spirits appeared behind them, they looked at the bell and walked forward, Seya screamed and Bou had to hold her up so she wouldn't faint into the snow.

"You time for rest has come!" Ayako told the spirits.

Ayako began to move her hands, from one side to the other, each jingle sending spirits away, when their dark matter disappeared, only smiling spirits where left, then they disappeared too.

Suddenly another spirit arrived, this one had such an evil, strong power Masako had to get help from John for balance.

The dark matter formed an old man in his late 60's, his evil eyes made it to Ayako, but before he could do anymore, she moved her hands once more to the side and the spirit disappeared, she didn't let a small sight let out as she put the branch to the ground and with one last clap of her hands, the bell unfastened and fell to the ground.

Then she could let out a sight "they're gone!" Masako exclaimed and felt relieved, Naru looked around and the walked over to the Shrine again, this time he wasn't thrown back by an invisible force, Naru looked around the Shrine, then he noticed a small, door-like plate on the ground behind the Shrine.

He took a good grip on the handle and pulled at it, although heavy, he managed to open it and peer inside, it didn't surprise him that it wasn't as dusty as someone would think, but there was no light and he turned to Lin "I need the flashlight!" Lin nodded and handed him the flashlight, then Naru disappeared into through the hole and lit the flashlight, the warm light swept across the hard surface, the others came in and all of them gasped.

There was bodies strewn everywhere, in a large, unknown number, Naru frowned, he was hoping he didn't find Mai between some of those, looking at some more dreadful bodies, either their head missed or their bodies had been thorn apart.

"Mai!" Naru raised his voice in order to find the woman.

He heard a groan and nearly sighted in happiness, he rushed over to where he had heard the said groan and found the woman, lying on the floor, curled up in a ball, trying to conserve at least some heat, he crouched beside her and slid a palm against her cheek "Mai.." he said, she opened a single eyes and tears nearly sprung to her eyes "Oliver.." she whispered, not loud enough for the rest to hear, but enough for him to hear.

He smiled and pulled her up, noticing her sweating look "shit.. using her while she is sick!" he growled and pulled up, into his arms, then he stood up and turned to the others, who all stared at Mai in relief.

"Mai!" Ayako exclaimed, the fevered woman smiled back "hey guys.." her eyelashes dropped a bit and Naru hoisted her higher, in a better position so her could carry her back to the hotel "who took out the spirit?" Mai asked as they came out of the cave, Ayako smirked to herself as Bou smiled at the woman "Ayako did.. to a change!" this earning him a hit in the head.

Two days later.

Mai opened the door to the office and came in, she quickly shut it in order to shut the cold weather out, she turned around and found Naru staring at her with a smile in his face, wich made her blush deeply "what?" she asked, pulling her jacket off and hanging it on a hock on the wall.

Naru walked over to her and grabbed her wrist, turning her around and cornering her to the wall, she gawked and her blush deepened "O-Oliver?" she stuttered, trying to get out of his grip "so your finally healthy again!" he said, in a low, monotine voice and she raised an eyebrow, there was something behind what he was doing and she knew it had something to do with either tea or the huge mountain of paperwork waiting for her on her desk.

"Mai.." Naru began, inching closer until their lips met and Mai forgot everything about work and tea, he deepened the kiss more and more for each second that passed, then they parted and Mai noticed the tinge of blush on the man's face "Mai, there's work, after that.. dinner, you and me... the resturant around the corner!" Mai gaped again, but nodded and smiled "s-sure!"

Wohoo.. okay... file 3 done and oh how happy I am.. I was starting to feel that I didn't know how to end this.. after all, Mai had been taken, she was sick and Naru has just confesses.. of course.. my brain's just a melted mess so there's no use to anything else.. oh, and I forgot to mention that Naru's a half too.. oh well, that's for later!

Next Case: Firmly holding the glass and finishing it in record-time, wich made Naru's raise an eyebrow "Mai, that wine will go to you head if you drink to fast!"

_File 4: __Dinning With Spirits._


	15. File 4 Part 1

I do not own!

* * *

File 4.

Dinning With Spirits.

Day 1.

Naru picked up the last file he was reading through when the door opened and Mai came in, she had the tea he ordered seconds ago in her hands, she closed the door and put the tea on her desk "there's an appointment tomorrow, 11am, a lady Furashiwa-san wanted us to take a case.." she told him, Naru took a sip of the tea, enjoyed the taste before answering "okay.. how much work do you have left?" Mai put a finger to her lips "about ten or fifteen papers left, then I'm good to go!" she smiled at him, earning a nod.

She turned away to leave when a hand where on hers "you have ten minutes on you to finish whatever you can!" Naru told her, she puffed her cheeks and nodded, Naru let her go and she left, hurrying to finish the rest before she was done for the day.

And Mai managed to get over half of the work done on those ten minutes, although quite hurried and badly written, maybe because, to Mai, what they where about to do, had another meening.. a date!

The door to Naru's office opened and the man himself came out, he had his jacket on and no folders in hand, just his phone "let's go!" he said and closed the door, he peeked into Lin's office for some seconds, Mai suspected he told the Chinese man where they were going, then he came over to her, who in the mean time had gotten into her jacket as well, her red face almost winning over the wine-red colour on her jakcet.

He lead her to the door and closed it after himself, then they walked down the stairs, the whole time non of them talked as they walked around the corner and over to a small and comfy resturant.

Inside, Mai and Naru was lead to a table and they sat down, they took off their jackets, waiting for the meny, just seconds later, a waiter gave them just that.

Mai scanned the meny and nearly huffed, there wasn't much Japanese in there, then her eyes met something she just had to smile off "Oliver.. there's an English dish here.. wanna try it?" she asked, smirking as she peered over the edge of her meny, he didn't answer, just look over the meny and hid a smile "why not, what drink do you want?" Mai reddened and almost said wine, but held herself from it, she wasn't really into alcohol.

"Um.. soda I guess..." Naru nodded and closed the meny, Mai did too and the waiter came over when she saw it, they told him their choices and was soon left in completely silence until Mai desided to ask something.

"I'm just wondering.. why did you ask me on a dinner Oliver?" Mai asked, the man looked at her and then he began chuckling, making Mai blush and pout "what?" she asked, glaring at him and he barely managed to stop "I think I've already told you Mai, I love you!" this made Mai's blush darkened at least ten times, their drinks arrived and Mai used this as an excuse to hide her ever so deepening blush.

"Oh.." she said after taking a long sip of her soda.

After ten minutes or so, their food arrived and they dug in, Mai weren't all to used with forks and knives, but managed somehow while Naru ate in his own little silence, when they had finished most of their food, Mai stopped "tomorrow.. should I get in early?" Naru stopped "does it matter.. easier will mean less work on more time!" she nodded and finished her food and drink.

By the time they had finished everything, night had already fallen and less people arrived at the resturant, Mai and Naru had, much to Mai's embarassement ended up with wine and Mai felt slightly air-headed.

Suddenly a low scrapping sound caught their attention and they turned towards the back of the resturant, there wasn't anyone there and the waiters seemed to ignore that place for now.

Mai's grip on the glass tightened and she looked at Naru "this place's haunted!" she said, firmly holding the glass and finishing it in record-time, wich made Naru's raise an eyebrow "Mai, that wine will go to you head if you drink to fast!" Mai glared at him "I'm okay, now to get that spirit away!" she stood up and wavered slightly, so Naru stood up too, expecting the girl to stumble and fall any second, but she didn't.

The waiter came over and asked if they wanted the bill, Naru said yes, then he asked for the boss of this resturant, the waiter looked like they had failed big time, but Mai reassured them of the opposite.

When the boss arrived, Naru directed him about the corner "um.. yes, we do actually have strange activity there.. that's why my waiters try to avoid that corner..." this made Naru slightly more curious than he wanted too.

He turned to find Mai walking towards the said corner "Mai!" the woman didn't answer as she stopped precisely two meters away from the wall, she didn't turn her head towards him or anything, just stared in front of her.

"Mai?" Naru walked over to her, the woman sighted "someone died here right!" she exclaimed and the owner of the resturant flinched, he looked down "y-yes.. but we don't know when.." Mai turned her head and stared at him "the previous owner did this..." she stilled and turned towards the corner again "a man.. was trapped in a square room in 2 to 2 meters, trapped till he died and forever, he is still here.." the owner nodded "true, a man's boned where found when we broke down the wall for more space, it gave us quite a shock, but the previous owner said he didn't know of any body and it was to old and such so they couldn't arrest him"

Mai nodded and lifted a hand and placed it on nothing, in fact in the middle of the air, but Naru knew better "Mai, can you purify him?" the owner looked at the pair, seemingly in shock and the woman nodded "I'll try.." then she faced the invisible wall and began to mutter for herself.

Suddenly all the candles around the room flickered and then they went out, but Mai didn't freak out.

"The wall is removed.. you are free.." Mai whispered and concentrated on the force that built up before her "your free.." she whispered again and a white-golden glow appeared around her _**"that's the apostle for you!"**_ Naru thought and watched her as something appeared before her.

A man-like thing appeared, it hovered just over the floor and had it's eyes on Mai, who didn't flinch or look away, the spirit glared more, then it's blood-shot, wide eyes widened even more, Mai was smiling peacefully at him and this made the spirit warm inside, wanting more he closed the distance and didn't stop when Naru prepared to stop him.

Naru held himself back when he saw a similar glow on the spirit and the real man himself appeared with a smile, he had short, brown hair that stuck out everywhere and the smile was curled in a slight amusement, then he bowed and began to float upwards _"thank you.."_ then he was gone and in the next second, all the candles where lit again.

Mai turned and smiled Naru "now then... he's gone" she smiled as the glow around her had faded as fast as the spirit had disappeared.

Before they left the resturant, Mai told him the name of the man that the police had been unable to get "Hirose Takako.. the ex-owners younger brother..." then they left, the owner of the resturant told them that the next time they came by, he would treat them with a meal on the house, of course that delighted Mai and Naru.

"Oliver?" Mai asked as she got into the car, Naru got in and started the motor as Mai fastened her seat-belt "hm?" was the simple hum she got from him, she blushed deeply "n-nothing.." she turned and looked out of the window as they drove past building after building, until they reached her complex, where Naru lead her to the doors of the building and they stood for quite a while, she blushing and he looked around from the corner of his eyes.

Suddenly something white landed on the bridge of his nose and he looked up, Mai did the same and gasped "it's snowing!" she exclaimed and then she smiled, Naru looked at her and felt heat rise on his cheeks, how come Mai managed to make her blush, she had never done that to him before.

Mai looked at the clock "it's late.. I have homework too so.." she blushed "s-see you tomorrow then Oliver!" she looked at him and he nodded, then he leaned in, hoping that the shadow he had seen before the case saw this and knew the Mai had already been taken there was no way Naru was giving her away to some sick perv.

Their lips met and Mai soon closed her eyes, her arms closed around his neck as his floated around her waist.

When they parted, Mai was so red one would thinks she could win any tomato any day, this made Naru smile "goodnight Mai, call when your ready for work tomorrow" then he backed off, Mai's blush deepened more "y-yes.. um, goodnight Oliver.." then she turned to the doors and went inside.

She rushed up to the elevator and soon she was inside her apartement, she locked the door and slid down against it, hiding her face into her knees, she held back a squeal _**"finally getting your wish?"**_ Gene's voice filled her head and she looked up "hm.. y-yeah.. maybe that..." she said absently into the room, she got up and didn't bother to flick the light on, just went right to bed.

"_**Goodnight Mai-chan.."**_ Gene whispered to her _**"m.. goodnight Gene.. and Oliver.."**_ then she fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

How was that?

A seriously short case.. just one day, and to drop by on Mai and Naru's date _

Reviews please!


	16. File 5 Part 1

I not own..

* * *

File 5.

Suspicious Activity.

3rd March.

Day 1.

Mai yawned and got out of the bed, although early, she had school-work, and sadly, even more work as her job implied her to.

In fact, two months had gone by since she had met Naru and the rest now, she looked around the room and caught the old picture of herself with the rest of the team when she was still just fifteen.

"Better start with one thing first then.." she yawned as she ate a quick breakfast, then did her homework, she hadn't bothered with clothes yet, she wanted to take a bath, but that was when she was finished with her math, English and History of Artists work.

When she was finished, she gave the clock a quick glance, 8 am "lucky!" she thought and went over to the bathroom, just then, her phone began to ring and she picked it up without any second thought "yes?" then she froze, there was no answer, the same silence she had heard half a month ago, it scared her and she hung up, throwing the phone onto the couch, she went into the bathtub fast, but the warm and pleasant water still couldn't shake off her fright.

"_Mai-chan?"_ Gene appeared in her mirror, she looked at him and then away _"Mai-chan.. what happened?"_ she slid lower into the bathtub, the foam covering most of her body "silent phone-call.. again" she whispered, making the man's eyes widen quite a bit.

"_Mai-chan, maybe you should tell Noll.. he would help!"_ he said, but Mai shook her head fast "I don't want to worry him.." then she looked up at him "over to something else.. I've always wondered, why do you always grow in the same speed as Oliver, as far as I know your dead right!" Gene laughed _"yeah.. I guess that's a good question, well, this is how I would look if I had been alive today, I guess some of my powers allows me to do so.. of course, my real real form is rather young since I died young.. but before you I appear as this!"_ he posed before her and she burst into a laughter.

He pouted and tried to look offended, but he failed after some seconds as Mai's laughter filled the bathroom.

"I guess your right... hm, oh, I need to hurry now.. I want to get in early, there's work waiting!" Gene smirked _"don't overwork yourself now Mai-chan!"_ she glared him "tell that to your brother Gene!" she puffed her cheeks and made to get up, she glared at Gene and turned away quickly, not daring to look as she grabbed a towel, then he turned when she was covered "hey Gene?" Mai asked, the man blinked at her _"yes?"_ "how come Oliver never told us he was Oliver Davis even though he went under the name Kazuya Shibuya!" this made Gene look thoughtful _"hm.. I wonder about that too.. I guess he didn't want to be recognized, since as you know.. even Bou-san is a fan, everyone on the team knew about Davis so I guess it was easier.. and if people knew, they would probably flock around him right!"_ Mai nodded and left it at that.

Mai quickly made the call to Naru and by the time she had managed to get into her clothes and make it out of her complex, Naru had arrived.

"G-good morning Oliver.." she said as she got into the car, the man smiled and kissed her cheek "good morning Mai!" she turned beet red and nodded, she shut the door and somehow managed to fasten the seatbelt, although clumsily.

Naru looked out of the window and noticed the same shadow again, this made him frown, but lucky him was Mai looked out of the side window to hide her very cute blush, he tugged the wheel and managed to turn the car and speed out on the main-road again, driving towards the office in the same speed as every other time.

In no less than ten minutes, they had arrived at the office and got out of the car once it was parked, Mai followed Naru up the stairs and into the SPR agency, not really thinking about work "Mai?" this voice made Mai jerk her head towards Naru, who was staring back at her, his usual face making her slightly irritated, why? "nothing.." she walked by him and threw her jacket on her chair, but before she could even sit down Naru had told her the usual "tea!" then he had left for his own room, leaving Mai to glare at the door to her boss' office.

"_**S-stupid, narcissistic, son of a.."**_ Mai turned to make the damn tea when another voice made her stop "um.. excuse" Mai turned around and met a young woman, no more than in her late 20', Mai was sure of that, with shoulder-long, wavy, brown hair and dark, brown eyes and fair skin she looked very beautiful.

"Yes.. do you have an appointment?" Mai asked and pushed the order for tea aside on purpose, after all, clients first "eh.. yes, I'm Furashiwa..Miko.." she smiled, somewhat nervously and Mai nodded, taking her hand and felt cold, very frightening , she looked at the clock and gawked "where did the hours go?" then she smiled "I'll call my boss, please sit down!" she motioned for Miko to sit down on one of the couches and then she walked away, knocking on the door, he heard a reply and opened the door "before you ask for tea Oliver.. our client has arrived" then she left, remembering to make tea.

While she made tea, she got the feeling of being watched again, but ignored it when she heard Naru begin to question Miko, she suspected Lin had arrived as well _**"oh well, I've got to tell Oliver what I saw!"**_ she turned to leave when she noted the shadow in the glass of the building across of theirs "no.." she whimpered and slid down to the floor, she continued to hear the murmur of their client and Naru.

"Mai!" hands landed on both her shoulders and she flinched, but didn't look up, Naru frowned and looked at Miko "we'll take the case, expect us at 2pm tomorrow.." she nodded and understood that it was for the best to leave, Lin lead her out and quickly came back "Naru.. what.." he stopped, Naru wasn't shaking Mai, who was by all means not on the floor any more.

No, Mai was hiding her face in Naru's shirt, she was shaking and hard sobs emitted from the young woman and Naru's face hardened even more, who dared to make his Mai cry! Lin looked at them, slightly amused by the fact that Naru didn't seem to even try to hide his care for the two years younger assistant or love for that matter "Naru!" he said, Naru just looked at him from the corner of his eyes, they where extremely cold, hateful and angry, if it had been anyone else than Lin, they would've run off, screaming for mercy.

"Mai, come on!" he dragged her into the main room and sat down on the couch, her on his lap, making Lin want to take a picture and give it to the rest of their usual team, just as a joke, but the look in Naru's eyes confirmed that if he did, he would be dead before he managed to scream Naru's a murderer "I believe she's being stalked!" Naru said, as if it was something that happened every day, of course, considering all the ghost's that always seem to stalk Mai on every single case, it wasn't anything new, but it seemed this was a human being.

"Stalked?" Lin was, by all means shocked, after all, Mai was like a little sister, even to him and the fact that she and Naru was probably in a secret relationship didn't make it any simpler.

In fact.. only worse.

* * *

Ohoho.. ^3^

Ain't I evil! oh.. anyway..

REVIEWS!

V


	17. File 5 Part 2

File 5.

Suspicious Activity.

_The larger of the dolls looked out over the room, filled with dolls, although they all where different, with each their styled clothes in the colours to the country they belong to._

_Then another appeared, and it looked around, not really understanding what's going on._

"_All of you.. belong to me!" the larger dolls whispered, it's voice might have been hoarse and low, but it belonged to a child, a possessive child._

Day 2.

Mai yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, her clock showed 6 am and to her, that was _way_ to early, but never the less she got up and went to the bathroom.

"What is it with this case that makes me so worried.." she said, not really looking into her mirror as she changed, she got into a dark gray jeans and then she pulled a purple t-shirt over her head and finished it with a gray shirt on top.

As Mai walked into her living room, she noticed that her phone was missing and so she began to search the whole apartement, not missing a spot and found it under a pile of clothes "che.. I need to clean up now!" and that she did as the time flew by, before she was finished, her phone rang and she checked it, sighting in relief, she answered "hi!" she said, trying to sound bright and happy, but her dream got to her and she stilled **"Mai, I'm outside now, you can come!"** Naru said through the phone "yes, I'll be right outside in a second!" then she hung up and looked at the clock, 8 am _**"when did the time go?"**_ taking her bag, on with the shoes and locked the door while she thought of the possibilities that the ghosts of this case would try to kill her.

"_**Hm.. I think there's at least 95.8 % chance for them to go after me.. AGAIN!"**_ she fumed as she got into the elevator and pushed the button to first floor.

She exited the elevator and saw the black car outside the doors, she smiled and rushed outside, opening the car-door and throwing her bag into the back before she seated herself and reached for her seatbelt.

"Naru?" "hm?" "this case.. do you think I'll be the target again!" Mai asked and Naru had to chuckle "how large chance do you think it is!" "I thought about.. 95 %, but that's a minimum!" Mai stated with a pout and Naru barely contained his laughter "true.." then they fell silent until they reached the office of SPR.

"_**But this case.. I've got worries that I'm not the target this time.."**_ Mai thought to herself.

5 And a Half Hours Later.

Mai groaned, after she had gotten to work, Naru had managed to magically dump a ton of paperwork on her desk and she was stuck there until they left for the new case.

As expected was Mai stuck with the two men in the large van, wich, was not comfy at all, what so ever.

She looked out the window, the scenery flew by and made everything blurry, it made Mai sleepy, seeing that she had gotten up early "oh well.. time to sleep.." her eyes closed slowly as she fell into a deep and disturbing sleep.

After 30 minutes, she awoke with a gasp and noticed that Naru was watching her with concern in his eyes.

"W-what?" she asked, blushing deeply when Naru placed a hand on her forehead "so you don't run a cold again, that's good at least!" Mai scowled "if I was running a cold, I've would've stayed home!" she told him and Naru looked out of the window again.

"How long is it until we get there?" Mai asked, after she had yawned, Naru didn't look at her as he looked into his files "about ten minutes!" Mai yawned again and slumped against the man's shoulder, making Naru go pink and turn his head to look at Mai.

Lin eyed them from the corner of his eyes "why can't they just get together!" he turned a corner and stopped in front of a large house, Mai opened her eye "you said then minutes!" she groaned, Naru looked at her "_about_ then minutes Mai, I wasn't sure!" she nodded, a blush deepening on her face for every second as she got out of the van and was met by the same lady she met days ago "ah.. Furashiwa-san!" Mai exclaimed and greeted the woman.

"Oh.. how are you doing!" Miko asked, smiling to Mai "I'm better today, thank you!" they continues to chat until Naru came over "Mai, there's equipment to carry in!" the young woman pouted, but did as she was told.

Miko lead the carriers and the boss to a room that they would use as a base "I've made ready two rooms.." Naru placed the files on the empty table as Mai sat one of the many screens down beside it, Lin came up behind with the other equipment down too, they all looked at Miko, who looked back, hands folded tightly.

Suddenly Mai heard laughter and thought it was Miko's children, but it wasn't, instead several dolls ran by, like they where kids and they spoke in each their language, but it seemed they understood each other.

Mai gawked at the scene before them **_"what's going on!"_**

* * *

I know it's short.. but please have mercy on me.. I've been bisy with tests this whole week T^T

But have a fun weekend though.. I'll try to write longer chapters on Saturday and Sunday!

REIVEWS!


	18. File 5 Part 3

Do not own anything with Ghost Hunt..

* * *

File 5.

Suspicious Activity.

Day 4.

Mai slumped against the chair, being stuck in the base was the worst and yet, Naru had placed her right there on purpose, she knew it!

Two whole days had passed since they came to the private household of the Furashiwa family, of course, now was the third day they had been here and Mai was still stuck with desk-work "t-that.. that stupid.." she muttered curses and other bad words to a certain and not present narcissist as she dumped her whole upper body on the desk.

Mai yawned and sat up again, refraining from slapping her hands on her cheeks so she wouldn't fall asleep in pure boredom "so tired.." she barely managed to strangle another yawn as she thought about what had happened the pass weeks, so much was on her mind, she barely had time for school anymore, wich she was by now, considering to drop out off.

Then it was the problem of that stalker, it made Mai shudder in fear every time she thought about it and the fact that the shadower was getting more and more aggressive gave her the feeling that it was because she had gotten closer to Naru, wich made Mai blush deeply.

"_**M-maybe, just maybe.."**_ she thought, happily consumed by her daydream-like memories.

Suddenly the temperature dropped at least 10 degrees and Lin stopped typing on his computer "Taniyama-san?" he wasn't sure if it was her doing since he knew that she had these kind of powers, but the woman didn't look at him, instead she look straight at the door that had closed with a loud smack.

Lin turned his chair completely around, watching in case he had to jump in and save Mai from possible yet another murderous spirit.

"..n.." the sound from the young woman made Lin react differently, he walked over and laid a hand on her should, that's when it appeared.

If it looked like a child once, it surely didn't now.

It's eyes where black holes, traces of blood from both that covered most of both cheeks, the face was grey-white and there was no warmth left in it what-so-ever, gray-blond strands of something that reminded them of hair stuck up from the scull and the child's arms arms was missing from the middle of upper arm and down, blood-staines coloured them and the rest of the body, wich mostly was covered with something that surely was clothes one time.

Mai's eyes saddened, the child couldn't be more than six or seven at the oldest, it opened it's mouth, showing a small line of yellow, bloody teeth and while smiling, it whispered.

"_Wanna be my friend!" _it croaked.

Lin fastened his grip on Mai's shoulder as the child walked closer, looking up at them _"you can come with me.. join me and my friends!" _

As the child said that, maybe a hundreds of dolls began to walk in, but not through the door, but through the wall, on every side of them, cornering them to the window behind them.

Mai swallowed and she stiffened as she got up, preparing to launch an attack on the dolls and the child "Lin-san, where are the rest of the team...?" Lin looked at the monitor "they're handling another attack on the other side of the house, but the dolls aren't attacking!" Mai looked at the screen "they're holding them back.. ouch" she mumbled the last part when she saw Naru launch an attack at a small pack of dolls, sending them into oblivion.

Suddenly the child laughed, maniacally and Mai lifted her hand to attack, but the child was faster and Mai was thrown into the glass behind her with a high-pitched shriek, making the glass crack, Lin followed seconds after and slid down to the floor, the now broken window sending a rain of shards over them and Mai covered her face with her hands.

"Taniyama-san are you okay!" Lin asked and sat up properly, whistling to send his Shiki's at the child, who didn't seem affected by it as it just looked at them, obviously she was ignoring the Shiki's!

Mai looked up at him "y-yeah.. um.. you?" Lin nodded at her as says that he was in fact okay and they both turned to child with the small army of dolls, then the child came over, standing before them, just so, someone began to bang the door franticly.

Mai looked ahead of the child with hopeful eyes, but was stopped short when a doll climbed onto her, just like another one did on Lin, unlike the dressed dolls, they weren't, even their face was missing _**"what's going on!"**_ Mai thought and was hit full time when she realised.

"_Become my friends.. forever!"_ the child laughed, sound far to happy for the two ghost hunters good.

"No.." Mai whispered, tears rose in her eyes and Lin felt himself wanting to swallow.

Then a pain that felt like she was being ripped apart flooded through her body and she screamed, trying hard to fight back the fright and anger she felt was being pulled up to the surface, she vagely heard Lin do the same and someone shout her name, then everything went black.

Mai almost sighted in content, she was floating and she didn't really want to stop, although she didn't know why since she knew that she wasn't supposed too, actually she was supposed to be in the base with Lin and do paperwork, yet she felt so peaceful and calm that she just continues floating around in complete darkness.

If she had turned her head though, her powers would've given her the chance of seeing Lin one more time, floating at least 9 meters away from her and in very much the same fashion too, completely calm and relaxed, yet his Shiki's was trying to get him back into his usual self, wich they sadly failed at.

"_MAI!"_ the voice rang through Mai's head and before she knew it, a man appeared over her, reaching out a hand, but as she was giving in to the darkness and falling into unconsciousness, she didn't feel or see it, just heard the swift motion of a voice that sounded so familiar yet so unfamiliar it made the young woman open her eyes slightly and then she smiled "Oliver.." she whispered, almost as if he was there he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips _"Mai, wake up.. NOW!"_ Mai didn't understand and just furrowed her eyebrows, then she noticed something beside her and finally saw Lin.

Then the child appeared, in the middle of them, humming a song to itself.

Mai's eyes glazed and she fell into a deep slumber, every memory that belonged to her was swept away and when she would wake up, all she knew was that her name was Mai and that she was not where she was supposed to be.

* * *

Okay... now I'm being weird right!

Review though!


	19. File 5 Part 4

I not own.. that's that!

* * *

File 5.

Suspicious Activity.

Naru and the rest of the team expect Mai and Lin, walked longer into the house, although uncertain since Masako couldn't pin-point the spirit or spirits for that matter.

"_**Why.. why am I so anxious?"**_ Naru wondered as he told John and Bou to accompany Masako as she would continue to search, but before they had even moved a step, they appeared everywhere, the dolls, they covered most of the floor that lead back to the base and Naru almost exploded at once.

"Bou-san, Brown-san!" Naru said and the two got to action at once, they chanted and even Ayako did so when they heard an evil laughter, a childish, evil laughter _**"O-Oliver..."**_ this voice was whispered in his head and he went into a rampage-mode, cracking not so few doll on his purpose to get back to the base "Naru..." Masako began, she was utterly pale and her eyes was seemingly looking at the wall, but Naru knew better "it has arrived... it's.. it's in the base!" she said, Bou, John and Ayako all gasped or frowned.

Naru.. he tuned his powers and shot a fine, not so thin line of golden electricity through the mass of dolls "Mai!" he thought as he ran through the army of dolls and reached the door to their base that was shut, then he tried to open it, of course it was impossible, withing the time of had begun to hit the door with his body, the other's arrive and helped too.

Whatever they did didn't help and to their horror, they heard a whisper before a scream emitted from the room, a similar shout came from Lin "Mai!" Naru shouted, Bou and Ayako's following his.

Then the door opened and they all stumbled into the room, it was empty, the glass shattered on the floor and the whole room smelled heavily of blood.

Day 5.

Bou, John, Ayako or Masako had never seen Naru become either so frantic or panicked, ever!

It scared them actually and even though the person himself would deny everything, they all knew it was because Mai had been kidnapped by the ghost, of course Masako had told him it was just a child and that made them all gawk, but the fact that they had managed to find out what had taken Mai and Lin was better than anything, seeing that most of the times, they couldn't find any lead at all for the first days after a kidnapping.

"Bou-san, Matsuzaki-san and Brown-san, go with Hara-san and see where the spirit might be heading!" he told them and they left, leaving him to glare into the wall in such anger that if it had been living, it would've screamed and run away in quite the good speed, although he knew Mai and Lin could manage on their own, it worried him that he hadn't heard from Mai since she had disappeared, usually he would've been able to connect his thoughts to her and get some information about her situation and where-bouts, but this time, there was non.

"_**Mai, where are you!"**_ he thought and tried not to think of the worst.

Suddenly the door burst open and Naru turned, expecting it to be Bou or Ayako telling they where under attack, instead there was nothing at all, just the reflection of the sun from outside, Naru sighted and thought it might be the after effect from yesterday, but that thought was cut short when someone talked _"Noll.."_ Naru gawked and stared at the door as his twin-brother matrealised before him "Gene.. what happened to Mai?" Gene looked down at that question _"Mai isn't really in danger yet ,it's just that.."_ he fell silent.

"Gene!" Naru said and Gene lifted his head up towards his again _"that spirit is somehow strong, Mai can't use her powers, it's... that child is making sure of that, using Mai's powers as her own, wich.. makes her weaker and weaker"_ he stated low, Naru frowned "Lin?" Gene shook his head _"because that spirit is using Mai's powers, it can't hurt it.. Lin's Shiki's are no use now!"_ Naru sat down by the desk "do you know.. where they are then?" Gene looked at him _"I'm not sure, they're in a small room, it looks like an attic, but I'm not sure..."_ Naru nodded as Gene began to fade _"and Noll.. hurry!"_ Naru nodded as Gene was gone.

He turned and looked out the windows, they had covered the windows with larges plates to make sure nothing went either out or in, then he picked up his phone and dialed a number "Yasuhara-san.. can you find information about our current case?"

5 Hours Later.

Bou slumped down onto the couch "where the heck did Mai-chan and Lin-san go.. I mean, they just disappeared from the room like that, even when just Mai was taken it was weird, why take Lin-san of all?" he stated and brushed a hand through his half-long hair, John sat down beside him "true.. it's like the other case, when Mai-san disappeared, but how did they make it with Lin-san too!" Ayako looked at him "dunno, but I know Mai can change her own position too, like Astral, although that's different.." Naru looked at them as someone knocked at the door "yes?" Naru said and Furashiwa Miko entered "I'm so sorry about your assistants.." she began, but Naru shook her off "it's not your fault!" then Miko nodded and stepped aside "and.. you have visitors!" Yasuhara entered and Bou gaped "unusual for you to enter through the door boy!" Yasuhara smirked at him "no use through that window right!" then he gave Naru the files that he had.

"Whatever information I found came from about.. ten or twenty years ago, that's when the death of a girl first found place and the family moved..." he began "the girl, 5 years old Akane lived with her parents in this house, no relatives or siblings is written, but whatever was written was that one day their daughter was found in the attic, apparently she had tried to open a large suitcase, but it slammed shut over her arms, cutting them both off and she died of blood-loss..." everyone except Naru looked disgusted "and?" "her parents told the police back then that she had asked or more.. bugged them to make them play with her, but they where both to busy and the last thing she said was 'I'll play by myself.. with my friends that'll be with me forever' and then she was gone.." "what was it in the attic?" Naru asked "dolls.. hundreds off them apparently!"

This made them all stop dead in their tracks and Naru looked at Miko "are the dolls still in the attic!" Miko frowned slightly "I don't know, there was no attic when we brought this place, since there was no opening... but, there might be.." she fell into her own thoughts as Naru waited for her to reply, then Miko nodded "I think there is, the previous owner told me there used to be an attic in this house, but it was shut off.." Naru looked at her "where?" Miko pointed her fingers over them "there.." they all looked up and indeed there was marks after an old opening of the attic.

Yasuhara looked around "where's Mai-chan.. and Lin-san?" he asked, Bou gave him pointed look "they're the one missing!" Yasuhara nodded, somewhat shocked that Lin of all people had gone missing.

"Then.. I'll leave.." Yasuhara backed off and left, Miko following him.

"Bou-san, Brown-san, I need your help!" Naru stated when Miko had entered the room and agreed to open the attic, both men nodded and with Miko's help, they found equipment to open the roof "now then.. let's get started!" Bou said and lifted a wrench, then sticking it into the thin line and prying the hem open, it fell of the hinges though and barely missed Bou's head by inches "woah.." he said as dust covered most of him and the rest of the room, John set up the ladder and Naru climbed first up, poking his head into the very old, dusty and cold attic, then he climbed onto the floor or Bou followed shorty after, they looked around, almost expecting Mai and Lin to lie on the floor nearby, but they didn't.

Bou looked around and frowned "Naru-chan.. look around, all the shelves!" and Naru did, he wasn't surprised though to see at least a hundred dolls covering all the shelves that was in the attic, all of them was covered in dust.. except two, they looked fairly new compared to the rest of them and to the remaining team of SPR horror, they looked like they had been modelled after Mai and Lin "Bou-san, take them out of the attic, I want to look them!" Naru told the monk _**"you mean to destroy them not 'look' at them don't you!"**_ Bou thought, but picked up the two dolls.

As he did and began to walk towards the hole in the floor though, someone began to cry and Bou stopped, the voice sounded so heartbroken, so lonely and sad.. and betrayed.

"_Don't take them too.. I don't want to be alone"_ a child appeared, but unlike the earlier sight, they saw a girl at the age of six, with long, white dress and blonde hair fastened in a ribbon, her green eyes filled with tears and her cheeks flustered red, Bou sighted "look, these two are important to us too.. we care for them lot, I'm sorry.." the girl didn't answer, then she frowned and the dust flew up into their eyes, Bou felt someone grab his hands and then the dolls was ripped out of his hands _"I will NEVER let you have them.. they're MINE!"_ she shrieked, a heavy force pushed Bou hard into the wall behind him and he slumped against it, unconscious, John ran over to him at once and checked him, he turned to Naru "he was just knocked out, that power.. I've never seen a spirit with such a force!" Masako poked her head over the egde of the floor and gasped as John helped her up "t-that.. that girl.." said girl looked at her and her featured changed.

Suddenly Masako slumped against John, who gasped and asked her what was wrong.

"Nothings wrong John!" the woman said, wich made John raise both eyebrows and was about to ask something else when Naru stopped him "Mai, why did you possess Hara-san?" the woman looked at him with glazed eyes "nothing else worked, she... Akane.. died as you might know... she just want to be with someone to play with.. like her parents that neglected her!" she told him, Naru nodded and turned to the girl "if you leave, you might catch your parents in heaven!" he told her simply and the girl glared, a glare that usually people wouldn't find on a child's face.

"Akane.. he is right, your parents are waiting for you in heaven.. if you let go now, you can be with them forever!" the girl still looked unbelieving at Masako, then she looked down _"I did something stupid, I can't.. they will be angry at me!"_ she said stubbornly, Masako or Mai, laughed and walked over to the child, she sat down on her knees and hugged the child as if she wasn't a spirit, who blinked several times, then tears appeared in the child's eyes and sobs started to emit from her.

"It's alright.. it's okay now!" she shooted the child calmly and stoke her hand across the girls back as she began to glow "if you go up there and tell them why, I'm sure they'll understand, they knew.. always knew that you suffered from loneliness.. but they where so busy that they couldn't find time to be with you.. they... they left this world only a year after you did.." Akane, now more living than she probably had ever done, gasped _"no.."_ she tried to hold back her tears "when you come in heaven, they'll be waiting for you, they know you'll be coming.. after all.. they've been waiting since they died..." Akane nodded and backed off, suddenly she smiled, it seemed like she had trouble doing so, maybe it was because she had almost forgotten how to smile after all these years?

"_Thank you.. I'll tell them you helped me.."_ she looked at the doll and then she gave it back to Masako, who took it and smiled, the white glow around the child gave it power to see the person who was currently controlling the woman's body _"thank you.. Angel-sama.." _then she was gone, leaving the dolls and Masako by herself.

Naru walked closer when something like a hidden door opened and Lin came out, he was holding a dead-pale Mai in his arms, Naru was so quick by their side that John actually wondered if he wasn't able to suddenly appear somewhere and then appear miles away seconds later, then he had to catch Masako, who slumped down, tired of being possessed for so long.

After some minutes, Mai hissed in her dead-like state and then she opened her eyes slowly "O.." she held herself back when seeing that most of the team, those who where awake that is, was there too "Naru.." she smiled, seemingly pleased at herself.

FINALLY.. FINISHED... oh well, the file isn't, but the case is.. well, mostly anyway.. ^^ it wasn't much, since most of the motive and what's the cause blah blah blah is in the next part.. yest there WILL be one more part where all this will be summed up!

reviews are wanted!


	20. File 5 Part 5

Don't own.. that's a fact!

* * *

File 5.

Suspicious Activity.

Day 6.

Naru turned around as Mai entered, Ayako's hands on her shoulders and the other's following her close too "Mai?" the woman didn't react and Naru got worried "what is wrong with her?" he asked Ayako, who shook her head "something must have happened, all of her memories, of herself, of us and all, it's gone.. thankfully she can still understand and speak Japanese though.." the woman was lead to the couch and sat down, her somewhat empty eyes giving Naru unwanted chills.

"How did that happen!" this time he turned to Lin, who happened to have all his memories intact, he shook his head though, but he did tell them "something happened, right after she was attacked" he refrained from saying 'we' since he knew it would spark a plug in Naru.

"That spirit, took a hold of Mai's somewhat stronger than-usual-powers and probably took her memories with them.." he told Naru, knowing that he would be dead, but if he hadn't told him, he would still be dead, just that it would hurt more and the death itself would be slower.

"_**Noll.. her memories.. the doll!"**_ Naru turned and picked the doll left behind from Akane, it looked like a mini-Mai, he hadn't known why Gene had told him only of the doll, but he guessed his twin was just to weak to do anything more and he walked over to Mai, handing out the doll to her, she looked at it before she looked up at him "w-what?" she asked, somehow she was cuter than normal wich almost made Naru want her to be like that more often.

"Take it!" he told her and she took it, albeit hesitatingly.

Nothing really happened when she held it, but Naru just told her to hold onto it, after that, Naru managed to order everyone except Mai and Lin to take out all the dolls, burn then and dumb their ash into a nearby river, wich they did, with some grumbling and protests.

When they finally left the room with the large bags of dolls, Naru left Lin to type on his computer, wich he did even if Naru told him too, then he himself continued to watch every thing Mai did.

Taking up the doll, turning it with a slight interest, putting it down on her lap and looking around, then their eyes met and a blush deeper than all the shades he had ever seen appeared on her face and she turned away, Naru thought long and hard on this before he finally desided to ask her "Mai... do you really not remember!" the woman didn't react at first, then she seemed to remember that her name was in fact Mai and she turned "what?" she asked "do you not remember anything at all!" he asked again, slightly annoyed.

The woman looked down and shook her head with a weak "I'm sorry!" this made Naru walked towards her and sit down on the couch, she yelped and turned her head fast towards his "w-wha.." she began, but Naru cut her off with a quick, shaste kiss when he thought Lin weren't looking, this made Mai's eyes widen and then her eyes came more into focus "Oliver?" she asked "so you remember me now!" Mai nodded "but I'm.. who.." she blushed more when he looked at Lin once more from the corner of his eyes before he tilted her head up towards his with a hand and kissed her, hard and deeply.

Of course neither of them knew that Lin had in fact known that Naru had kissed Mai, he just shut up and smiled towards the computer.

"Mai.. do you remember?" Naru asked once again and Mai's eyes where once again her original blue, before they turned brown, then she cracked a smile "yes.. thank you.." she blushed and dug her fingers into the dolls clothes.

His hands moved from her face to her shoulders and squeezed them slightly before he stood up, he looked down at her "tea.." she almost fell of the couch "please?" this made her fall of the couch in fact "w-wha.. what!" she had to ask, she knew he would call her stupid, but in fact he didn't, just helped her up and with one last kiss, he walked over to the desk "and please hurry, it's been hours since the last cup!" he told her and she chuckled "right up Naru!"

4 Hours Later.

Mai took up her bag and walked out of the room, now it was to get back to Shibuya, do the pile of paperwork on the height of Mount Everest, then get home and rest, a lot.

Then her memories about her stalker reached her current thinking and she froze "I.." she thought, looked at the front door with a sad, almost scared look "I don't want to go back!" she finished and almost backed off if Bou hadn't come out of his room just then and bumped into her "Mai-chan, your okay?" Mai looked up at him, pushed her worry in the back of her mind and smiled "yeah.. you?"

He laughed "of course, now lets go.. if your late, Naru-chan will get angry at you!" Mai nodded, but knew he wouldn't really get angry, just worried.

They exited the house, meeting Miko and her children, they all smiled "thank you for your help.. all of you!" Miko said, the two children ran over to Mai and nearly clung to her, it was all known in the SPR that she was good, very good with children.

"Then.. let's head back Bou said and started the motor of the car he drove and Masako, John and Ayako got in, Mai waved after them as they disappeared into the distance "then.. we too I guess.." she said, somewhat hesitatingly, she knew what waited when she got back and that worried her a lot, Naru came over to her "I'll drive you home after work today.. or.." he stilled and Mai felt sweat begin to form, she knew he was about to say something embarrassing, but still, she was hoping he would save her the trouble of staying alone home when there was a stalker around the corner.

"You can stay over at my place!" he finished and Mai turned beet red, just like she predicted, but she nodded much to her own embarassement.

Lin got into the car, pretending that he hadn't heard that.

"But I still need to get some other clothes and such!" Mai told Naru as they entered the van, Lin knew about the stalker so no worries there, Naru nodded "I'll drive you, then you get your stuff and we'll drive to my place afterwards!" he told her simply, watching with enjoyment as she turned red again "yeah.. okay.."

The drive back to the office was just a silent as always, except that Naru was in their little secret, holding Mai's hand, in between their tights so Lin couldn't see, but he just chuckled and finally let it out "it's okay to at least act like a couple in front of me Naru, I've known for quite a while now!" to his own amazement, both turned equally red, something he was surprised for, since Naru's blushes weren't only rare, but they had never been able to fight Mai's blushes, now he did and that was to say it out plain, hilarious.

"W-what.. why didn't you tell us Lin-san?" Mai complained, pouting to find and excuse to hide her blush.

"I didn't because I know how Takigawa-san and the rest would've acted if they found out from me.." he told them simply, making them redder, wich was turning quite funny now, Naru frowned, but nodded never-the-less and Mai looked down "t-true.. I guess.." she had in fact thought about that, neither of them had thought about them being a couple yet, but the fact that one monk and miko might try to kill poor Naru if they knew was a factor that made her keep it hidden, although, Masako's evil, cold and hateful glare could do just as much damage she guessed the only person except Lin that would take it as it was and be happy for them was John.

Thank God John wasn't that kind of a person.

Mai looked out of the window, the sky over them was darkening quicker now, but it hadn't gotten dark early, maybe it was because the winter was passing by now?

"Lin-san?" Mai asked, Naru didn't react to this, just stared into the file he supported with one hand "hm?" "how did you come to know Oliver and Gene?" this made Lin looked hard and long at her, then his eyes softened "that.. that is quite a long story, Naru will probably tell, since it's not long till we're back!" Mai pouted disappointed "aaw.." she turned to look out of the window again, her hand was squeezed harder by Naru's hand, but choose to ignore it.

Soon, stars glittered across the sky, filling it with a magical feeling, then something hit Mai "where do you two live actually.. I've never seen you leave the office, nor come in, don't tell me you live there!" she said, Lin nearly burst into laughter, true, at least Lin stayed a long time in the office, Naru.. he probably had to stay so he could get his regular dose of tea and work before going to bed.

"You'll see soon!" Naru told her, Mai gawked "Lin-san then.. do you guys live in the same place?" Naru glared at her and she shut her mouth "no, but we do live in the same building!" Lin said, ignoring the growing glare he also got from the narcissist.

"Oh.." then Mai shut up, and did so until they reached the office, where she bounced inside to get something and then she got her bag from the van, she threw it into Naru's black car and got in herself, he started the car as she fastened the seat-belt, she looked outside and up at the sky "man.. it's dark tonight.. almost to dark don't you think?" she said out loud without realising it "it is usually like this in the winter Mai!" Naru said and Mai blinked "did I say that out loud?" "yes you did!" "oh.. sorry"

Naru eyed her from the corner of his eyes "Mai?" "hm?" "you should make sure there's nothing wrong with your apartement, and take out food before you leave!" he told her and she raised an eyebrow "am I gonna be away for that long!" it seemed she had missed the check for suspicious things point, but she got the point pretty fast by the look in Naru's eyes as he parked in front of her apartement-complex "Oliver?" Naru turned at the simple call of his true name "hm?" "I love you.. really and truly.. thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek before she got out and walked over the doors, suddenly Naru was beside her and spun her around by grabbing her wrist "O-Oliver?" she gasped.

But Mai soon forgot everything about cases, spirits, stalkers and to check her apartement when Naru kissed her, holding her as close as it possible was.

She closed her arms around his neck and lifted herself up slightly, seeing that he was at least five inches higher than him, she felt his arms around her waist holding her more and more closer.

When parting, Naru opened his eyes and stared into Mai's glazed ones "Oliver.." she was cut off when he kissed her again, this time with tongue and Mai gasped into the kiss as her face went beet red.

This time when they parted, Naru didn't kiss her, instead he just kissed her forehead "get your stuff, I'll be waiting here.. or do you want me to come with you!" he whispered to her and watched her blush darken even more, then she nodded slightly, not sure if she was agreeing on him staying or coming, but he came and she had no option but to open up for him.

When they entered Mai's apartement, Naru noticed scrape-marks on her door, but said noting to the owner of the apartement, just followed her in and while she was getting clothes, taking out everything that could be called food and suck, even the trash, he made sure every window was not in any bad shape "Mai.. are you still trashing inside your closet?" Naru asked and came into her bedroom, wich was almost at the cize of their main-room at the office, he hears something alike of a shriek and looked at the closet, Mai was hiding behind one of the doors "I'm changing!" she said, her face was so dark red she looked like someone had poured blood on her.

Naru smirked inwardly and walked over, usually he would've said something along the like of 'hurry up slowpoke' but this didn't seem to be in his mind now.

"Mai" he said, low, almost like a purr and Mai poked her head out of the closet, then she yelped "Oliver.. please, I'm changing!" she said, something along the line of nervousness filled her eyes, but something else also burned in her brown eyes and Naru knew exactly what.

"Mai.." he said again, this time thought, he took hold of the closet-door and pulled it slowly away from Mai, she tried to cover herself when he saw her, but to no avail, Mai was like Naru had always thought she would look underneath all those layers of clothes, one word; beautiful!

Lucky her had managed to keep her underwear on and even her jean, but they where half-way down her tights already and she didn't have any t-shirt on, so most of her body was in some words or another on display.

Then Naru's lips where on hers, like he had been wanting this all along, Mai gasped before she nearly moaned into the kiss and Naru's hands where on her waist, pulling her close, creating a friction from the skin touch, to his own surprise was she not only warm, she was on fire "Mai?" the woman looked into his eyes, her eyes was not glazed like when she had a fever, but in lust and pleasure, and it took a lot of his own self-control and pride to not ravish her.

Although any normal moral had faded with her look of want, he was pretty sure that if he hadn't had such high pride, he would've taken her already, she was so damn hot after all and now he understood it all.

Naru had finally understood why Gene told him that loves could only be experienced, not told with words.

* * *

... ... ... I didn't.. or did I.. seriously, I was blushing madly while writing this... ...

and to think Naru would actually take her (mad blush and giggling from me) that.. .. I don't even know how to actually write that.. ... and I've written quite a lot of lemon from other animes... ... ... T^T although different XD

_Next case:_ her eyes glistering with tears "your far better, because I love you I don't care, your the one I want, not some old fagot stalking me!"

_File 6: Filtering the Ghosts._

And please excuse my let update today.. we had a whole-day test.. it's like a mini-exam.. T^T and that was just the first one, there's still three to go... and on Friday.. biology.. and after that.. HARRY POTTER! ~ 3 ^_^

REVIEW!


	21. File 6 Part 1

File 6.

Filtering the Ghosts.

24th March.

Day 1.

Mai opened the door to the office and found it empty _**"weird, Oliver left with me, but I just went to get the tea he likes.. where are they!"**_ she thought as she hung up her jacket and put away the tea, just so, the phone on her desk rang and she went over and picked it up "yes, this is Shibuya Psychic Research?" she waited for a somewhat nervous voice, since most of their clients where often nervous about what to say or ask.

"_**Yes, is your boss in?"**_ Mai raised an eyebrow "no, he isn't in for the moment, do you want me to give him a message?" _**"no thank you!"**_ then he hung up, Mai glared at the phone and puffed her cheeks "at least be a little more nice!" she said and sat down beside the desk.

Suddenly she felt sleepy, her eyes started to close, but she forces herself to stay awake _**"w-what's wrong with me?"**_ she wondered before she felt herself fall asleep.

Just as Mai did, the door to the office opened and Naru came in, Lin close behind, they both looked at Mai, who was sound asleep with her head placed into her hands, Naru glared at her, but she didn't wake up, not even react to his voice "Mai!" he walked over to her just as she started to slide off the chair and Naru barely caught her before she went face to face with the floor.

"Mai.." Naru stated as he put her on the couch and wrapped a blanket around her, maybe she was just tired, the last three weeks had been a killer, even Naru felt that now, but still, she never went as far to fall asleep without any need to do so.

She mumbled in her sleep and one of her hands clung to his shirt like he was her last hope of ever surviving.

And that's how it became and that's also how Bou, Ayako, John and Masako found them too, Naru sitting on the couch with a bunch of files in front of him and one in hand, while one sleeping Mai was lying on the same couch, clinging to Naru and smiling in her sleep.

Bou just couldn't help himself "so you two finally got together!" he said, noticing the pink tint on Naru's face, wich he found hilarious to a certain degree "no, she is just asleep!" he told them, ignoring the fact that two of them was smirking and one was glaring ice-cold daggers at the sleeping girl "any new cases we should be informed of then?" Bou asked as he, Ayako and Masako sat down on the other couch while, John, asked by Ayako, went to make tea for them all.

"No" Naru said and continued to read through his files when the phone ran and Naru picked it up "yes?" _**"Shibuya-san am I right?"**_ Naru raised an eyebrow at this "yes.." _**"I'm the officer you and Taniyama-san spoke with the other day.. about the stalker"**_ Naru looked at Mai from the corner of his eyes "oh yes, what is it about?" _**"we would want you two to come over and have another talk, if that is okay with you?"**_ Naru almost snickered, but held back when he remembered that the rest of the SPR was still there "that's okay.. when?" _**"um, would today.. at 6 pm do?"**_ Naru looked at the clock 2.30 pm "sure!" then he hung up, the other's watched him, theirs eyes filled with interest.

"Who was that?" Bou asked, his usual smile making it's way to his face.

Naru looked at him "nothing for you to worry about" then he turned back to his files, hoping they wouldn't find out he was too worried about Mai to even focus on the files "so.. where did you and Mai go, when I asked where Mau had gone since she wasn't in her apartement, I asked Lin, he said she was with you!" Ayako said and Naru felt heat rise to his face when the memories from almost month ago came to his mind "nothing, she just stayed over at my place.." _**"and still does!"**_ he finished in his head, this made two out of four snicker and start whispering to themselves, Naru then continued to ignore them for the rest of the day and he still couldn't get through the files he had, his stupid head had for once been back-tracked by some very sweet memories with one woman.

9th March.

Prior to what had just happened, Naru continued to kiss the woman until she was utterly turned into a liquid mess on the floor in the closet, he didn't know if Mai had any experience in this, not that he wanted to know of any possible past boyfriends, but still.

Mai's heavy breathing caught his own and he looked down at her, not really sure what he was looking for, at least he had found his answer to Gene.

Then he stopped, pushing himself away from Mai and away from that lustful heat "O-Oliver?" she asked, looking so dazed and beautiful it was weird he hadn't taken her yet "Mai, I.." he began, Mai looked up at him "if I do .. anything more, I'll be no better than that.. stalker!" Naru said, sighting in defeat and was for the first time in his so shocked and surprised when Mai hit him and then kissed him that he lost his balance "that's not true Oliver!" she said, her eyes glistering with tears "your far better, because I love you I don't care, your the one I want, not some old fagot stalking me!"

Naru was surprised, to say at least, but he hadn't even expected her to say it without even a hint of a blush, but that one came about ten seconds later when she realised what she had just said.

"Um.. Oliver.." she began, but was shut up when Naru kissed her again.

And if Lin hadn't chosen that time to make a call and ask where the heck they were, Naru would probably have taken it the whole way.

After that, Mai ended up bringing Naru at least ten liters of tea and they somehow ended up asleep on the couch, Mai in Naru's arms and they where by all means looking very pleased, peaceful and happy.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry it's very short, but please hang on with me!

Reviews please!


	22. File 6 Part 2

File 6.

Filtering the Ghosts.

Mai looked up from the small mountain of paperwork when the phone began to ring, she picked it up and answered quickly "yes, this is Shibuya Psychic Research?" _**"is your boss in?"**_ Mai recognized the voice and perfect timing was that Naru came out of his office, she waved at him and he came over "yes he is, here!" the last word was said to Naru as she gave the phone to him and returned to her own work.

Naru took the phone and walked some meters away from Mai while talking into the phone, then his face changed and Mai looked up from her work "if you just wanted that, you could have asked my assistant!" he sounded annoyed _**"ho.. that guy managed to make Naru annoyed, not that hard, but still!"**_

Naru handed Mai the phone, who looked at it and heard the beeping sound from it so she put it down "what was that about?" she asked, Naru looked at her "someone who wants our help.. apparently and.." he leaned down towards Mai "the clock's 5.30 pm, we have to leave now though" he pulled her to her feet and kissed her lightly "now come on!" Mai nodded red-faced.

When they exited the SPR office, both Mai and Naru noticed a shadow lurking around corner, Mai turned away and Naru quickly lead her to the car.

"Mai?" Naru asked when they had buckled up, she didn't look at him, just gazing out of the window and Naru frowned, he took a hold of her wrist and forced her to turn to him "Mai, it's okay, the police is gonna catch him!" with this he let her go and focused on getting the car onto the road and get to the police-station.

When they entered the station, Naru had almost wanted them to be coming in to see the stalker behind one-way mirror, not talk about the stalker like he was a fly that always desided to buzz in when they where together, the officer lead them to a separate room and they all sat down, then the officer began "I'm glad you could come on such a short notice.. we ha managed to make of profile on the stalker, but we haven't managed to take him down yet, he's as slippery as a snake.." she said, Mai nodded somewhat stiffly, but didn't falter in fear or anger.

Naru looked at the officer before he looked at Mai and she looked at Mai too "altough this is short, we don't want to scare you, but we still want you both to be more cautious" they talked some more and half an hour went by as quick as an hour came and went.

"Then, please don't do anything rash" she told them as they where about to leave, Naru looked at the officer as he told Mai to wait in the corridor, the officer smiled and Mai looked at them once more before she nodded and walked out of the room "Shibuya-san right.. are you two perhaps a couple?" Naru went into a nice shade of red, the officer took this as a yes and smiled "it's okay, it's just that we want you to be more... what should we call it.." "over her?" Naru said simply "yes, please do and.. we still don't know why he hadn't made any moves so far, but be on your toes and take care" the lady told him before Naru left, taking Mai's hand before he dragged her out of the station.

Mai stared up at him as he only let her go to get into the car, when he also had gotten into the car, she didn't take on her seat-belt, instead she reached out for Naru's hand and touched it slightly and he turned to her "Mai?" "um.. are we.. um, since we.. er.." she stumbled in her words and blushed, then he understood "yes we are!" he said, as if he had known what she was about to say all along, her blush deepened and Naru found it incredible cute "yes Mai, we're what they'd call a couple!" he said again, hoping it would darken the blush, wich it did.

"O-Oliver.." she whispered as Naru pulled her into a deep kiss and he didn't let go before they where both in need of air.

"Mai.." a pale blush appeared "I lover you, it's not weird that two people get together when they love each other!" he told her and she giggled "I know Oliver, I love you too!" she leaned in a captured his lips "but shouldn't we get back to the office, you still haven't told me what case, who and when that client will arrive" this made him frown slightly, then he smirked "sure, maybe you'll be able to finish all of that paperwork tonight for once!" Mai pouted "Oliver!" he chuckled and started the car "get buckled up Mai" and she did, with a smile of happiness full on her face.

"When will I be going back to my apartement by the way?" Mai asked as they speed towards their office, he didn't look at her when she asked, just smirked to himself "when it's necessary to do so.. not yet though, that stalker's still around you know!" Mai frowned and turned away "don't you think I know that!" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and took her hand, he hadn't realised that he had struck a nerve.

"Sorry Mai.." she turned to him, a pink flush painting her cheeks "it's okay.." she breathed out and smiled, a smile that made Naru's heart ached for more.

Day 2.

Mai yawned and sat up in the bed, noticing it wasn't just here in the room, she turned in the bed and nearly shrieked.

One hand snaked around her waist and she yelped "there's still hours till work yet Mai, at least stay for those hours!" a male voice caught in her ears and she blushed "O-O-Oliver!" she was pulled down into the bed again and forced to stay still, she blushed hard and at Naru before she thought of how the heck he had gotten into her bed, wait, her bed? She looked around, this wasn't the room Naru had borrowed her!

"O-Oliver, w-what am I doing i-in your b-bedroom?" she tried to sound calm, but failed just as much as ever.

"Of course, you walked in here!" this made Mai turn to him, then she noticed that his shirt was partly opened, showing most of his fair chest and even stomach, she gawked and thought she might be able to get up some memories if she thought even harder, but her head only ached.

"Mai?" "w-what happened.. I remember us coming here, having dinner.. and wine.. wait.. wine!" she bolted upright, but winced and fell down on the pillows with a groan "yes Mai, wine and you where almost wasted.. you climbed into my bed about midnight and snuggled against my chest like some cat!" she didn't see a little smirk appear on his face when she covered her face with her hands to cover her embarassement.

Naru pulled away her hands "Mai.." he said, she looked into his eyes and nearly melted "I.. um, did I do something else?" she asked low and almost hesitatingly, his smiled grew "well, you could say that..." Mai groaned "I'm so sorry..." she mumbled, but Naru stopped her "it's nothing to be sorry for, we're together aren't we?" she nodded looked down "but still.." Naru kissed her "it's okay I said, now sleep, there's.. five hours till work yet" Mai nodded again and cuddled against Naru, his warm arms was wrapped around her and she soon fell asleep against the warm and very cozy chest, listening to his soft breathing.

6 Hours Later.

"Hn?" Mai turned her head and looked at the clock, the sun was already coming into the window and it wasn't supposed to do that 6 am in the morning right?

She focused her eyes on the clock once more and gaped, 7 am and she shoot up with a shout "Oliver!" she said and shook Naru, who was to most people's surprise, yet asleep "what is it Mai?" he opened a single, sleepy eye and looked at her "we've overslept.. it's 7 am already!" she said and now he was fully awake, he shoot up and quickly tossed the sheets aside and strode over the floor to get some other, black-as-usual-clothes and he barely looked at Mai who was stumbling across the floor with a heavy look in her eyes "Mai, you should stay at home!" Mai glared at him "think not, the client is coming over today"

Naru sighted "it's own fault for having a hangover, but you'll only tire yourself out and then you'll be a bother to the client!" Mai pouted at first, then she thought of it "sorry of being a bother then" she slumped down on the bed and looked down on her hands, suddenly arms where around her and Naru was hugging her "I'm sorry Mai, I only meant that to make you rest more, you remember what the doctor said right!" she looked up at him and flashed a quick smile "of course I do, but a lot better now.. and hangover.. I didn't think you could get one from drinking wine"

Naru raised an eyebrow "well, with the speed you used to take down almost a whole bottle for yourself, it's not weird at all, plus, people can get hangover of wine too, if they drink too much and too fast!" Mai huffed.

"Well, I'm coming anyway, you'll need tea right and that's one of my tasks!" Mai said and stood up, Naru chuckled _**"stubborn as ever!"**_ then he kissed her lightly "okay, but be careful and don't tire yourself too much!" Mai nodded and grabbed her clothes, then she flinched and let them go "yuck, need other clothes, they stink!" then she disappeared out of the door, seconds later Naru had also disappeared out of the room, leaving it with a look of someone who had a very doubtful night and dirty as well.

They used nearly half an hour to get to the office, when they arrived, they where greeted by a smiling Lin, who had a very annoyed glint in his eyes, this made Naru and Mai cast nervous glances at each other and sprint to each their place.

Well inside his office, Naru threw himself over the files he already knew by memory, as he read them for the hundred time, someone knocked on the door and Lin entered.

"Naru.. why where you late today, it's not like you.." Lin stated and Naru glanced over at him "we overslept, that's all" Lin's eyes widened slightly _**"we? He can't mean.."**_ "you mean to say that even you overslept?" Naru turned to him fully now, annoyed by the Chinese man's questions "yes, I can oversleep too.. Mai just had a little to much to drink last night and ended up as a mess in the morning!" _**"ho.. another excuse now!"**_ Lin thought, but nodded and let it at that "there was one call in the hour you weren't here" he let the word you struck a higher tone just to tell Naru what he was messing with now.

Naru nodded, seemingly he had ignored the 'you' and moved on "who?" "same as yesterday, but he refuses to talk with Taniyama-san.. at all costs" this made Naru frown _**"not some 'I don't like women at all' guys it?"**_ Lin looked at him before he turned away "he'll arrive in an hour or earlier.. be prepared" he left, this wasn't something Lin would usually say so it hit Naru that maybe Lin had understood something from the tone in the clients voice, something slightly dangerous!

It only took half an hour until the client arrive, Mai had gotten a hold of his name, Ukema Yoshimo, but she hadn't expected him to be an older man with such a scary look on his face.

When Mai opened the door for him and welcomed him inside, he just gave her a disgusted look and sat down on one of the couches as if he owned the place "bring me your boss!" he demanded, Mai, who was already on her way to do so, felt annoyance rise, but smiled and said she would do so.

"Naru, he's here!" she said coldly as she entered his office, Naru turned to her and nodded "tea!" _**"already on it!"**_ the door was closed and she was gone, but he knew she hadn't said it, she had thought it.

Mai entered the kitchen in a hurry, she had tried to avoid the man as she had passed him and told Lin before heading off to make tea, every time his eyes landed on her, she felt his hate and disgust like it was in her clothes and on her body, she shivered slightly as she made the tea and walked somewhat unwillingly out into the open area.

"Ukema Yoshimo right.. what is the case?" Naru said, trying to sound as cold as he could, both he and Lin had noticed the look Yoshimo gave Mai.

"Ghost.. apparently" he said, seemingly he was trying to glare holes into Mai's head as she crouched beside the table and sat out the three cups on tea, Naru took his and took a long sip, before he sat it down and returned to the task beforehand "what do you mean, could you describe it?" Yoshimo turned his eyes to Naru and Mai was pretty sure that if it hadn't been Naru who was sitting there, the other person would have screamed and run off in fright.

"Things falling over, being moved and even voices, I'm the only one living in my house now since the rest has left, apparently they all where ''victims'' to this 'thing' that lives in my house and no one dares to come close anymore!" Yoshimo said with his usual glare, Naru didn't respond at first, maybe because he had caught a little of Mai's thoughts _**"I doubt they left because of spirit"**_ it almost made him smile

"Have you gone through anything like that lately then?" Naru asked, just to make sure "no, not really... but if I want to have my servants back, I need to get these so-called ghosts out of my house!" his voice was a little louder now, but Naru still looked right at him with his own cold eyes.

"Hm.. then, Mai.. could you.." he voice faded when he saw the disgust on Yoshimo's face "just hold her hand or something Ukema-san" he said, the man still looked rather mad at him, but did as he suggested, Mai reached out her hand and they barely touched before Yoshimo pulled his hand back as if burnt badly and this didn't make Naru any less angrier.

Mai thought, had a different look on her face, she didn't seem to even sense the others in the room anymore, just zooning off.

When the client had left, Naru walked over to Mai and put his hands on her shoulder and she flinched, Mai looked up and smiled, a forced smile "Mai?" "I don't think it's worth it, since there aren't any real spirits there, only minor, like fox-spirits and such.. but.." she fell silent and Naru felt a sudden urge to shake her up "the main cause to all those spirits appearing and hurting those that lives there except that Ukema-san, he is the cause.." she said and Naru nodded and noticed that Lin had left for his own office, tea in hand of course.

Naru hugged the woman and nearly laughed out loud when she spluttered words and blushed "Mai, that man, on this case, don't go anywhere near him when your alone!" Mai raised an eyebrow, but nodded as she buried her face into his chest "Oliver.. I love you so much.. thank you" she whispered and Naru could help but to pull her up into a kiss.

"O-Oliver?" they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, Naru let her go and pulled up the file as Mai grabbed the back of his dress-jacket "Mai?" just then, the door went open and four or five people scurried into the warm office, taking cold air with them.

Mai let go off Naru at once and turned away to continue on her work, neither looked at each other as the other people sat down on the couch, then Bou smirked as he noticed their reaction "did we come at a bad time?" he smirked even more when John blushed and Masako glared at Mai.

Naru sat down before them "not really.. new case, tomorrow, 4 pm.. the client lives in Hitachiomiya, Ukema Yoshimo, he lives alone now because what's left of the family or whatever he has in his house has left because of spirits.." they all nodded as Mai brought in tea to them all and served it to them before she went over to her own paperwork.

After five hours they all left though, except Bou just had to go over to Mai before he left "you know, you don't have to hide your relationship with Naru-chan" he said, Mai jerked her head at him "what?" "Mai-chan, it's obvious, John is a little dim, so is Masako, but I bet Lin-san knows.. even Ayako does you know!" Mai turned bright red and nodded "o-okay" "it's sad though.." he said and sounded so dramatic Mai couldn't hold back her laughter "hah?" she managed to get out before he pulled her into one of his bear-hugs "cuz you didn't tell you big-brother before, I could've helped a lot you know!" Mai quickly pushed him away "no thank you! anyway things are fine already!"

Bou smirked "ho.. you managed on you own then!" he laid a hand on the woman's head and ruffled her hair, she shouted and swatted his hand away "yes we did.. now what else do you want?" she tried to sound strict, but couldn't hold her smile away when he pouted.

"Oh well.. as long as your happy I'm happy, we all are you know, see you tomorrow then Mai-chan!" then he left, leaving her with a dark red face.

Mai took up her pen and knotted some words before she put the paper away _**"at least I've managed to get away over half of the paperwork today, wonder why!"**_ she thought and winced when she thought to much _**"argh.. I hate hangovers.. stupid, stupid headache.. and stupid Mai!"**_ she thought to herself, albeit headache getting worse.

"Mai, are you finished?" Naru voice through the room and Mai looked up at him "close.. why?" "I thought of leaving for today, you still have a hangover right?" a vein showed in Mai's head and she winced, Naru chuckled "thought so, you try to finish what you can in ten minutes, then we'll leave" "um.. it's almost 3 pm though.." Naru glared and Mai sweat-dropped.

"S-sure.. I'll finish up what I can!" Mai sighted in defeat and returned to her new or old task, whatever you'd call it.

Mai had never felt that ten minutes could go by so slow, it was like a snail could have raced passed it by now and Mai was struggling with her fifth paper and the next last one too.

Then the clock struck 3 pm and Mai threw her pen into her pen holder, folded her papers as nice as she could managed, wich consists off stuffing them into a work folder and put it onto a drawer in the desk, then she got up as Naru exited his own office "good timing!" Mai said and smiled, she stumbled across the floor and took her jacket.

"Mai?" "hm?" "you have a bad hangover or did it just get worse?" this earned him a playful slap in the shoulder "Oliver, you know it's not that bad!" she said and opened the door to leave.

"Mai!" Naru said and Mai turned, just then, he pulled her into a deep kiss and she melted at once, not sensing the danger from down the stairs, as Naru continues to kiss her, she heard giggeling and opened a single eye, then she blushed even harder _**"no.. OLIVER!"**_

* * *

A longer one... and woah.. so much at once, that part where they where so romantic in the office, I thought of letting the rest of the gang come in and see them, but nah.. leave that for later ^_^

should be happy now right, this it 8 pages in total!


	23. File 6 Part 3

Don't own anything else than the stalker (sadly) and Naru's car!

* * *

File 6.

Filtering the Ghosts.

It deemed to her later that Bou and the rest had come back to tell them something when Naru had kissed her in front of them, one priest blushed hard, one medium looking like a murderer and other two smirking exorcist's.

Mai gasped of air when Naru finally parted with her, they where both red as beets in their faces, but one could starts think, was it the early and cold spring-time weather or the kiss that made it?

"Ol.. Naru!" Mai exclaimed and turned her head away so the rest of the gang couldn't see her deep red face, Naru didn't look at them either, just smirked inwardly "oh well, shall we go Mai!" he said and took her hand, she looked at him and huffed, but she smiled and said "let's do that"

They said bye to the guys as they passed, Mai somewhat stiff, trying to hold back her blush, while she plain out ignored the murderous glare from Masako, they left them to look after them, two out of four looking rather lost, but for different reasons.

Mai got into Naru's car and glared at him for a second "you didn't have to do that you know!" Naru laughed and Mai simply turned into ooze in the seat from the sound "why, they would know then.. that you belong to me!" Mai blushed deeply "well.. yeah" she mumbled and tried to hide her blush.

Naru started the car and they left the parking lot just as Mai remembered something "I need to head over to my apartement, I need some stuff.." Naru nodded "hey, whatever happened with university?" "hm.. dropped it, I just took that line because I didn't know what I'd want to be, now I know though!" she said and smiled, Naru turned and looked at Mai for a split moment "what.. why?" Mai smiled "I want to become a ghost hunter, I am a medium.. after all"

Naru chuckled "sure, I'd hire you.. a woman with no education!" Mai pouted "I don't need too... if you only knew" Naru stopped in front of her apartement and looked at Mai "what do you mean?" Mai turned to him as she took of the seat-belt "some producers has already asked for me to become an actor and such, but I turned them down" she fell silent as she opened the door and got out of the car "I'll just get my stuff and come back here okay!" she said, Naru nodded as Mai closed the door and went up to her apartement.

Just as she had disappeared into the doors of Mai's complex, Naru noticed that familiar shadow and quickly got out of his car, he locked it and looked at the shadow, then he smirked, the stalker had disappeared as quick as Naru had gotten out of the car, suddenly a very bad feeling crept onto him and he looked up at the apartement Mai owned, he couldn't see any light, wich made him wonder since Mai usually turned the lights on when she entered a room.

Naru walked over and opened the door to the complex before he made his way over to the elevator, quickly pushing the button to the floor Mai lived, he prayed silently for her safety, not wanting her to be either scared or hurt.

The elevator stopped and Naru walked out of it and found the door to Mai's apartement, to his anger and shock was the door open "Mai!" he whispered and quickly walked over to her door, he turned and entered the apartement, finding Mai on the floor in the hall, she was sitting with her feet on each side while she had her face covered with her hands.

"Mai!" he closed the door and lit the room, this made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Mai?" his voice was low, and to his own shock was it slightly high pitched, most of the floor around Mai was covered in pictures, pictures of her.

He ran over to her and sat down, laying his hands on her shoulders, she flinched and seemed to want to scream, but saw who it was and relaxed further "Oliver.." she whispered, Naru folded his arms around her and held her close, not wanting her to be scared for some reason, he looked at the pictures "Mai, where did all these pictures come from?" he had a reason to believe it could only be one person, but he wanted it to be something else.

"I-in a package.. oh.. Oliver, I'm scared!" she said, sobbing into her hands, he quickly turned her so she was facing his shirt "Mai, it's okay" he tried, but she shook her head "how is it.. every time I come here, something happens.. I don't want it too.." she cried, now into his shirt.

Naru glared at the pictures "come on, I take you back to my apartement, I'll help you tomorrow to clean this mess up.." he helped the woman up before he lead her towards the door of her apartement, Mai had nodded somewhat half-heartedly.

"Oliver.." Naru looked down at her as she looked up into his eyes, hers still filled with tears and glistering in the faint light, that's when Naru desided that if he ever caught the bastard, he would use his blood to paint Mai's living-room and his body as a broom to brush away all the photo's.

He lead Mai out of her apartement and locked the door for her, then he lead her to the elevator, inside it, he pushed the button to first floor and kissed her forehead "it's okay now Mai" he told her and she sighed into his chest "Oliver.. thank you, but how did you know?" Naru looked at her "I saw him.. and got out of the car, I guess I just felt you where in danger or something.. I'm not sure actually!" Mai chuckled, but said no more.

They made it to Naru's apartement without any more delay, after that Mai borrowed Naru's bathroom and was in there for almost a whole hour.

"Mai, if you stay in there any longer, you'll end up as a raisin!" Naru knocked on the door, he was fairly sure she had by now either drowned in the bath or fallen on the floor and hit herself, but she proved against him "I'm okay Oliver.. and besides, I wont turn into a raisin you know!" she told him through the door.

Naru glared at the door as if to move it just by looking at it "Mai" he threatened, he heard she got out of the bathtub and wet feet's against tiles she probably ran to get a towel, Naru began to open the door as he heard a shriek from the inside "wait, Oliver, I don't have clothes on!" Naru raised an eyebrow "I've seen you before Mai" he said calmly as he opened the door fully, seeing Mai standing there with only a towel in front to cover herself "Oliver!" she shrieked again and walked backward, falling right into the bathtub, plashing water everywhere.

Mai gulped and spluttered water around as she tried to get up and out again, she still clung to the towel, that was wet and warm against her skin.

She sat up in the bathtub, but didn't move "Mai.." Naru said, his voice low and Mai looked up at him, a dark blush crept onto her face and she looked down "what..?" she mumbled "here" she looked up again and saw a hand, Naru had reached it out as an offer for help.

* * *

I know this is short.. again, but it's more of a laugh\blush chapter, wich I just wrote to get along with the story, and it's because I'm stuck at some more obvious! Hehe..

REVIEWS!


	24. File 6 Part 4

I noticed I haven't uploaded any chapter on Monday, for that.. I am very sorry, have a go of this.. although it was rather hard to write, considering the almost permanent blush that actually stays on both mine and Mai's face from now on! XD

Yet again, I'm really sorry I forgot Monday!

* * *

File 6.

Filtering the Ghosts.

Mai took Naru's hand and stood up, she still covered herself as she tried not to let Naru see any parts of her body, well, yet that is.

"Mai.." Naru said again, this time as low as a whisper and it was right beside her ear and she shivered involuntarily, soon though, she was melting into his kiss and she had lost all will to hold the towel around her, wich somehow disappeared seconds after her hold had loosened.

"O-Oliver.." Mai whispered into the kiss, Naru smiled into it and looked into her eyes "Mai, I don't care how you are, I love you.. nothing else matters right!" then he kissed her again and she complied more eagerly this time, pushing against him and folding her arms around his neck for support while he wrapped his around her waist, holding her close.

Somehow Naru's shirt had gotten off in the middle of this kissing-session and his pitch-black jean came undone, this would have continued too, if Naru's phone hadn't began to ring that is.

He didn't turned his head, just continued to stare into Mai's eyes, his look soon forming a glared and Mai sweat-dropped "eh.. Oliver.." his thoughts where on the same line as his face "IGNORE!" but his phone didn't want to stop and so he had to answer, with just a cold and as annoyed voice as always

"_**Naru, is Taniyama-san there?"**_ it was Lin, Naru barely contained his anger that his assistant had managed to cut off such an important moment.

"Yes she is.. why?" he asked in his usual, ignorant persona _**"there was a phone to her.."**_ Lin stated and Naru dropped all thoughts about even try to kill the older man "what do you mean but phone?" Mai inched closed, now regained with her previous thoughts to cover herself up and she was blushing very hard.

"_**Someone.. a man, asked to speak to her, he sounded suspicious, but when I told him she wasn't there, he hung up!"**_ Lin told him and Naru frowned "okay, call if anything else happens!" then he hung up and turned towards Mai "were is your phone?" Mai blinked "in my bag, I think.." he turned and left the bathroom, although his jean was wet and he was missing his shirt, but he didn't seem to mind as long as he could find the phone.

Naru entered Mai's room and pulled the bag onto the bed before he emptied it completely, Mai, who had followed him, groaned "Oliver, if you had just asked, I could've gotte it for you, it was on the top.." then she stopped "why do you want it anyway..?" Naru didn't look at her and she got a weird feeling that the phone right now had been a warning of some sort.

"Mai, do you always keep your phone on silent?" this question made Mai blink several times before she actually answered "n-no, not always.. just, recently.." she said and fell silent, Naru nodded, he knew the reason why she did it and he didn't blame her either.

"Mai.." "hm.." she looked at him as he turned and she blushed as she saw his naked torso "um.. shouldn't you get yourself a shirt?" she stated and he nodded "you too, you might get a cold staying like that!" he said, ignoring the heat rising to his face, God, how could that woman manage to look so damn hot in whatever she was wearing or not wearing for that matter, Naru was sure she would look sexy in anything, even clothes to a nun and that's where he stopped himself, forcing himself to stop thinking about Mai and how beautiful she was.

"Oliver?" her voice was much closer now, although she was still in her towel, hair wet from the bath and quite a curious look on her face, she was still Mai and how she managed to make him blush, was one of the biggest misteries of the world, or to Naru that is.

"Oliver.. I want to go to bed" she stated, sounding calm and composed, but Naru knew she wasn't, suddenly a weak flame burst inside of him and he smirked "Mai.." she nodded "yes?" "nothing" he whispered and walked towards her, quickly straddling her against the wall and looking deep into her eyes.

Mai gasped at the affection she had gotten from Naru, never had she expected him to be so blunt about stuff like that, though she hadn't even thought he could ever do such things "O-Oliver?" she swallowed, somehow, she like him being so straight forward about it since she wasn't.

He smirked into her lips before he captured.

Mai found out quickly that her arms had made themselves around Naru's neck without much more resistance and the fast that Naru's hands was resting on her hips, made it a lot harder to resist both him and the situation "O-Oliver.." Mai gasped between the kisses, the towel had once again found it's way to the floor and somehow Naru's jeans too.

Day 3.

A clock went off somewhere and Mai found out she should make it shut up, considering the fact that she felt like a mess and that one narcissist would also be in a grumpy mood.

But before her hand had found the clock, she heard a pain-full crack as something hit the wall hard and somehow the clock shut up, so Mai desided that it was Naru who did it and she turned around, snuggling into the warmth she had been sleeping close to since last night, but now that she realised what or rather who it was, she jerked back and stared wide-eyed at the man that was, by all means laying, naked, but half-covered by the sheets on the bed she used when she lived with Naru.

The said man opened an eye and stared up at her "what?" he asked and tried not to move to much "yup, his grumpy!" Mai desided and yelped as Naru dragged her down to the bed again and wrapped his arms around her, she blushed and looked at him with soft eyes, then she noticed it.

Mai was also naked.

6 Hours Later.

Mai gave Naru his tea and walked out of his office, she noted that the main room was empty, not weird since they where just about to head off to the new case wich made Mai shiver, she didn't really like the client, he was so acting so weird towards her.

"Lin-san, we'll be leaving soon" Mai said as she opened the door to the Chinese man's office, said man turned and smiled "yes, thank you Taniyama-san" she nodded and closed the door to pack the rest of her things.

Suddenly it singled in glass and Mai found the main room's window shattered at her feet just before several shard found their way through her clothes and skin.

Inside his office, Naru jumped from his chair when a low shout came from the main room, he nearly ripped the door off the hinges and eyed the woman before him, Mai wasn't that bloody, but her arms where cut and some shards where obviously sticking out of her skin as well as her legs nearly being covered with the same glass.

Naru rushed over to her as Lin came out of his office too and watched Naru lead Mai towards the couch, he told her sit down and then he went to get the first-aid kit as Lin went over and inspected the damage, underneath the windows he found the cause.

A rather large stone was lying in between shards, looking oh so innocent if Lin had been there to see all the shards, then he stuck his head out of the window, carefully avoiding the glass that still stuck to the sill.

People where staring up at the broken window, some had stopped, some not, but that didn't bother him, what did though, was the shadow that krept into the alley on the other side of the street and didn't seem to be found "Naru" he said as he walked over to the couch, Mai's knee's and legs had been patched up, well, mostly anyways, Naru had to pull out most of the shards to even clean the cuts.

Mai was sitting there, tears in her eyes and a miserable look on her face.

Naru looked up from where he was crouching, pulling out yet another shard as he turned and Mai hissed "what?" Lin gave him a pointed look to the window then back at him "was it?" Naru continued and Lin nodded, this made the younger man frown and he turned back to Mai "we'll leave as soon as Mai is all patched up!" Naru said and Lin turned around to clean up before they left on the case.

It took about half an hour to clean up all the glass on the floor, as well as covering up the windows with planks before the curtains are closed.

Mai looked more like a poor victim of an attack of the cats than someone who was working as a paranormal assistant now, although she wore jean, she had been forced to take it off so Naru could wrap her legs and tights with bandages before she took the jeans on again, luckily the jeans weren't bloody so it looked like the jeans where made like that.

There's weren't much more that was of a change, but there was one or two white patches to her face too.

Mai looked out of the window with an empty look "Mai!" she flinched and turned her head towards Naru "what?" she asked, Naru took her hand "this case, be careful, don't go around alone, at all" Mai hesitated, but nodded anyway "and, don't wander around on night either" he told her and she blushed "I-I don't!" Naru raised an eyebrow "o-okay then, I'll try.."

* * *

Yay finally finished.. ever since I started on this chapter I've been thinking, this is a new case, but they haven't even gotten ON the case!

I want reviews though!


	25. File 6 Part 5

I uploaded this one earlier because I'm gone tomorrow so I won't be able to upload then.. ^^

* * *

File 6.

Filtering the Ghosts.

Mai opened the door to the car and slipped out of it, Naru followed her tracks only seconds later, Lin got out of the driver seat and walked first over to the large house, it seemed there was no-one at home, but the owner had to be home, considering the fact that they came and he knew they would.

Mai looked up at the house and swallowed "Oli... Naru.." she whispered, Lin looked at her with a smile "I know about him Taniyama-san" then his face changed into worry, Naru also turned to her with his face in a slight frown "what is it Mai?" her eyelids fell more and more before they shot open again "this place.. it's not a good one, it's.. different.." she spoke low as the doors opened and the same man they had met a day ago appeared, he didn't show any emotion before his eyes fell upon Mai and he frowned "so you came?" Naru took it as he was speaking of them all and stepped forward "the rest will arrive later today, for now it's only us!"

As they walked into the building, Mai looked up into the roof and she stumbled into Naru, who raised an eyebrow "Mai, if you don't look ahead you'll crash into something.. like the stairs!" Mai pouted at him, but did as he said and looked forward, then she blinked _**"there was two meanings to that wasn't there?"**_ when her eyes searched everything before them.

"_**Look ahead and avoid danger?"**_ she thought as the others rounded the corner, as she did though, they where gone.

"Naru?" she called out and when she didn't receive any answer, she lined herself closer to the wall "Lin-san?" no answer, but someone, or rather something appeared.

It flew towards her and she nearly shrieked, it went right through her and she slumped onto the floor, just then, Naru came around a corner down the hall "Mai?" he walked over to her and crouched beside her, she looked up and tried to breath calmly, but failed "appeared.." she managed to wheeze out, but Naru frowned "what Mai, what appeared?" the other two appeared as well and Mai nearly gasped when she noticed the hard look she got from Yoshimo.

"A spirit, it didn't really seem evil, but it... it warned me.." she whispered so Yoshimo couldn't hear, somehow she got the feeling he shouldn't hear it.

"Mai.." Naru said as Mai got up, then she smiled and tried to hide one of her bandages that stuck out from her t-shirt "I'm okay, you know I wont be shaken by such a thing.

Lin motioned towards a door "Naru, I'll start moving the equipment.." he looked out of a window as he finished his sentence "and I'll get Takigawa-san, Brown-san to help out!" then he walked passed them, Naru nodded and pulled Mai with him towards a room in the end of the hall.

Naru opened a door and he lead Mai into an open room, with two other separate doors "that door is a bedroom, that's where we will be staying, the others have rooms down the hall, that other door is a bathroom, the kitchen is down the hall on the fifth door on your left, remember it!" Naru pointed at the first door, then at the second as he talked, Mai raised an eyebrow and let out a huff "of course I'll remember Oliver.. but, why are we staying in that bedroom?" she pointed at the first door.

Naru looked at her "because then I can make sure you wont do anything stupid at night... and because I wanted too" his cheeks was slightly pink and he had taken Mai's hand, he kissed her cheek once before he let go and pushed his own bag onto the large double bed, Mai's face turned a nearly black-red shade as she saw the bed "w-w-w-we... we have to s-s-share a-a bed?" she suttered as Naru turned towards her "what's the difference if you stayed in another bed" Mai blushed impossible more _**"the difference"**_ she thought _**"is that your hands wont be on me in the middle of the night!"**_ she screamed inwardly and was rewarded by a chuckle and a pink blush.

"Y-you can heard my thoughts?" Mai asked as she looked at her feet with a newfound interest "somehow.. yes, after last night that is" Mai yelped "so.. you mean that.." "I don't know why Mai, that is all I know!" Naru said as he cupped her face and kissed her "all I know is that I love you, that's enough right!" she nodded, slightly confused to why he even brought it up.

They entered the main room they where going to use as a base and noted that non of the equipment had arrived yet.

"Where are they?" Mai asked and looked out of the window, true, they where on the first floor, but the was a small hill down to where they had parked and she could see that Bou and John was having a hard time, well, Bou for that matter, considering that Ayako was chasing him like a mad bull with only one target.

"Geezes, can't they ever stop fighting?" Mai said and let out a sigh, Naru came over and snorted at the activity outside, one thing hit them both though "where's Masako?" Mai then asked, Naru followed with taking up his phone, dialing a number and soon enough, Mai saw Bou take up his phone, freezing on the spot, Ayako crashing into him and looking just as shocked as the rest.

"**Yes?"** Bou replied when he finally answered, he looked up towards the building, Mai barely managed to contain her laughter as Naru glared at them from the other side of the window.

"Where is Hara-san?" Naru spoke low, almost threatening **"er... I think she said something about a wedding, hey Ayako, what did she say again?"** Mai watched the monk turn to Ayako for questioning, the miko answered and Bou nodded **"she was invited to a relatives wedding and she probably wont arrive at all"** Naru looked at the wall beside the window, seemingly, it seemed he had an inner fight, either, burn the wall or the window "okay, now stop fooling around get the equipment up here!" then he hung up on the man.

Mai began chuckling, wich then ended in a full fit laughter long before the team, carrying the equipment came.

When they did though, they saw Naru, their eyes landed on Mai, Bou and Ayako nearly dropped all the stuff where carrying when they saw the bandages and patches covering most of Mai, she turned and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Bou, Ayako, John" she exclaimed and ran to meet them, Bou pushed a screen and a box on top of the desks that had been moved there earlier, then he somehow twisted Mai into one of his famous bear hugs "B-Bou!" Mai nearly shouted and tried to get out of the monk's strong arms, but failed somehow and Naru had to come to her rescue, of course, in a sarcastic way.

"Bou-san, please refrain from choking my assistant, since Hara-san isn't here, we have to depend on Mai!" Naru told the older man, who let go of Mai in an instant since he noticed Mai actually had a hard time breathing "Mai-san, how are you?" John asked after she had escaped Bou and the monk had left to get some more equipment, wich was just an excuse to run from Naru's glare.

"I'm great, why do you ask?" Mai stated and smiled at him, non of them noticed a jealous frown being sent in their direction.

"Well.. bandage?" John asked, smiling nervously when he saw Naru's glare.

Mai huffed "this?" she scratched her cheek, where one of the patched was "this is nothing, nothing to think about.." Ayako came over as well, like a protective sister or maybe even mother "you sure Mai, you look like someone has gone over you with sharp needles or knives!" the woman smiled up at the miko "I'm okay Ayako, well.. now anyway, um.." then Ayako turned away, she smiled at Mai and pointed at Naru with her eyes before she left with John right in her heels.

Mai turned and found out Naru had been glaring on them for quite some time now "Oliver" she stated, trying not to sound to annoyed.

"What?" he asked, sounding calm, yet very irritated.

"Oliver, you dont' have to glare at everyone when they speak to me!" she exclaimed and walked over to her, she bent down so she was almost at his level "I don't" Naru stated, Mai raised an eyebrow "oh, then why did they all leave so quick hm?" Naru looked into her eyes before he turned to his files "how should I know!" he stated and Mai held back the need to smack him one or two times "Oliver, you know they are like a family to me, wich means.. don't be mean to them!" then she turned to leave, but Naru grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him.

"Oliver?" Mai yelped out as she was forced into his lap, then he kissed her deeply.

Mai melted more and more until she was a liquid ooze in the man's lap "Oliver?" she whispered against his lips "Mai, I won't let you go, never" he answered and she blushed "like, let go of my body or me as in my love!" Naru looked deep into her eyes "you.. both your body and your love!" Mai turned deep red as she leaned in and met his lips.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" a voice broke through and Mai broke their kiss to see who-ever had disturbed them, then she paled and blushed at the same time, making her face go into a interesting shade "B-Bou.. everyone.." she stuttered, Bou was smirking at them, Ayako too, John was just smiling and Lin looked annoyed.

"Please do this outside of work Naru!" Lin told him as he walked into the room with the last of the equipment and put it down on the desk, while Bou and Ayako continued to smirk and Naru and Mai untangled, and Mai got up, she brushed her shirt and looked at her feet with embarassement.

"Um.. tea, anyone?" Mai said, everyone agreed and she reached for the door, but Naru cut her off "Matsuzaki-san, go with her!" Ayako looked at him before she followed Mai into the hallway.

"Mai~" Ayako sang as they walked down the hall, Mai looked straight ahead as she tried not to give away the rest of her embarassement "what?" Ayako locked a hand around the younger female's neck and dragged her closer with a smirk "so, you and Naru has gotten together then!" Mai yelped and blushed hard "w-wha.." "we know, you know.. that you have been wanting to be with Naru as long as you have known him!" Ayako stated with a large grin.

Mai nodded "so?" "it's good then... isn't it?" Ayako said, her smiled fading a little and it was Mai's turn to smirk "so, how's things going with Bou then?" Ayako turned bright red before she jerked her head towards Mai "what do you mean, what's that idiot got to do with me?" Mai smiled and waved a finger "hm.. nothing" she sang as she opened the fifth door to her left and walked into the kitchen, Mai took up the bag she had with her, it contained everyone's favorites and tea-bags for almost a whole week for Naru.

As Mai made tea, she and Ayako chatted about such things as boys, the current case, boys, clothes and even Masako seemed to make her way into their chat.

"You know Mai, Masako was really shocked when she saw Naru kissing you!" Ayako exclaimed when she opened the door for Mai, who struggled with both the tray with tea and the blush "well.." Mai whispered, she had slowly begun to realise that she and Naru might have a future together as more than just an assistant and a boss.

"It was funnier than the look you made back then, even now, Bou is laughing hard because of it!" Ayako told her and Mai chuckled "oh" then she locked her eyes on the door to their base, the hall was rather long, but somehow the walk seemed longer now, like the faster she walked the longer the hall got.

"Ayako?" Mai asked and Ayako looked at her, seemingly, she didn't have the same feeling.

"There's a spirit here... right now.." she stated and Ayako stopped "wha.. how do you know?" Mai looked at her "I can't see it, but the hall, it changes somehow, it gets longer.. and twisted, noise.. like Masako told us when she came into that house.. back then.. on that case with the dolls.." Ayako nodded several times as Mai talked, suddenly the door was there and Ayako opened it, letting the younger woman through.

"Naru.. Mai saw something!" Ayako said and Naru twisted around in his chair "what?" three out of four men said.

Mai put the tray down and everyone got their tea, including Lin, who was listening, although it didn't seem like he did.

"Mai, what did you see?" Naru asked as she sat down on the couch "no spirits, but the hall stretched, like.. in a dream, when you walk towards a door before you, the faster you walk, further the exit is.. it twisted too... and I heard something.. a noise" she said, everyone was looking at her, long and hard.

"Mai.." Naru began, but the woman shook her head "it was weird, I can't feel any spirits except like in the hall, it's like they can hide and come as they want.. and they didn't make any noise when we first came here, but now I can hear them.. everywhere" she shivered and took a long sip of her tea "it might not be any meaning to it, but they all keep whispering words of hate, betrayal, grief, sadness, frustration and so on, just sad and dark words, no full sentences!" she finished and looked directly at Naru, who was returning the look with as much love as he could muster.

"Mai, what did they say then?" he asked, she looked at him "er.. _''hate you'' ''believe me'' ''don't leave me behind''_ and so on.." she told him and they all looked at her and then at each other.

Naru stood up "I want to speak with Ukemi-san, can you find him Bou-san, Brown-san, go with him, Mai, there's work" Mai glared at her boyfriend _**"you little.."**_ she thought, but didn't finish since she remembered that he could hear her thoughts.

"_**What Mai?"**_ the voice appeared in her head and she nearly shouted in shock _**"O-Oliver.. what are you doing in my head!"**_ Mai suddenly felt naked, the fact that someone could read her mind scared her more than she thought it would _**"making sure you think about work, not about me being something mean!"**_ Mai blushed _**"mean?" "whatever you usually call me!"**_ came the answer _**"oh.. like being a narcissist, sometimes a jerk and arrogant?"**_ then she stopped herself to spin around and stared wide-eyed at Naru, who stared right back at her, his face told no one what he felt, but his eyes told Mai enough.

"_**Oliver, I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."**_ she began and suddenly she felt like she had stabbed someone who thought she wouldn't do it in the back, but he shook his head at that _**"it doesn't matter, I guess by how I have acted around you, it's not shocking that you even called me a narcissist!"**_ Mai nodded and Ayako looked at them, she didn't have a clue about what was happened, they where just staring at each other, making weird faces at each other too.

"_**Well, that's how I started calling you Naru.. although, you thought I called you Noll didn't you!" **_Naru's eyes moved a little up, then back to her eyes _**"Gene told you?" "yeah.. well, he didn't before you left though, because I didn't really realise it was him before he told me or well, I got the first hints when you told us about your dead twin!"**_

Mai sat down by the desk and took up the first paper to fill _**"but you know.. I never knew that Noll would be so close to Naru, but when I think about it, it makes sense!"**_ Naru, who was looking into his own file so Lin or Ayako wouldn't get suspicious, answered shortly _**"guess so, now work Mai!"**_

It turned out she only got to work ten minutes, of course, Mai had gotten bored by that time though "Naru-chan, he's here!" Bou said as he entered, then Yoshimo came and John shortly behind, Mai put down her pen and looked at them, but pointedly avoided the look she got from Yoshimo.

"Good, then I'll start by asking about whatever might be the cause and such Ukemi-san!" Naru said and Yoshimo sat down on a chair before him, Naru had his files before him, like his usual art of a habit.

"Ukemi-san, did anyone perish in this house in the last years?" Naru had a very good reason for not asking if anyone died, instead using perish, he knew by looking that Yoshimo where a man with a short temper "no, my family has lived here in over twenty years and no-one has died in this house, most of them died in another house or in the hospital!" Yoshimo stated, using a worse language and tone than Naru did, wich actually surprised the rest of the team.

Mai looked right at him for seconds before something reached her ears.

"_Leave.. leave this hateful place at once"_ the voice whispered, before several joined, speaking into each other and making the sentence sound weird _"leave.. he... go.. die.. you must.. disappear.. run... him... for you.. lives.."_ Mai must have gotten some reaction from the rest of the team, because in the next second everyone was staring at her, but she just shook her head "it's nothing.."

Non of them believed her though.

* * *

Review this please!


	26. File 6 Part 6

YAY.. here's yet another part.. I dunno how long I'll manage to make this File, but I'll try to make it LONG!

Enjoy~

* * *

File 6.

Filtering the Ghosts.

Mai yawned and forced herself not to stretch "argh.. I hate not being able to do so.." she complained and Ayako looked at her once more "what Mai?" Bou also looked at her "n-nothing, just something that's not really going as it should.. perhaps?" she stated and stood up, but before she could fully stand, Ayako where behind her and pushed her down to her chair again.

"Mai, where is that 'something is not right'?" she asked and Mai looked up at her "it's okay Ayako, I already went to a doctor anyway.. on Naru's threats!" she whispered the last thing so the narcissist on the other side of the room wouldn't hear her, Ayako smirked and pinched her side, she nearly burst into forced laughter if she hadn't hissed in pain there and then.

"What is wrong with your side?" Ayako asked and Naru turned his head towards Mai, he looked into her eyes and she knew this was bad.

"Eh.. nothing, an old wound, it healed ages ago, nothing to worry about.." but Ayako pinched her side again and Mai nearly began to cry "so why does it hurt!" Ayako seemed to state the obvious again and Mai felt anger rise for some reason, Mai shot up and accidentally pushed the tea cup she had onto herself "no.. ouch!" she yelped and tried to dry it off before she got scolded.

"Mai!" Ayako exclaimed and helped Mai up, then she pushed her towards the bathroom "some catch a new shirt for Mai please" she said as she pushed the younger woman into the bathroom and closed the door, the men looked at the door before John looked at Naru "where's Mai-san's bag?" he asked, Naru got up and walked over to the bed-room he had desided he and Mai would share, he walked into the room and began to search through her stuff, soon though, he found a shirt, and something else.

An old photo had been lying in the bottom and Naru took it up, then blinked, the photo had to be over ten years old, it was quite faded on the edges and even thorn some places, he looked at the three kids in front of four grown-ups, then he smiled _**"Mai have a picture from then?"**_ he wondered and was caught off guard when a voice piped in his head _"we where... 6 at that time weren't we?"_ Gene stated and Naru sighed _**"yes, I didn't know there existed pictures of us from that time!" **__"sure did, but Mai kept in at home, but she managed to loose __it.. probably in that bag I presume!" _

He noted that the four years old Mai in the picture held both his six years old self and six years old Gene's hand, she was smiling from ear to ear and he noted that even he was smiling very much, wich was quite a shock to say as much "Naru-chan.. Mai-chan need her shirt now!" Bou called through the door and Naru put the picture into his pocket, then he picked up the shirt and walked out of the room.

Bou looked after the narcissistic boss as he handed the shirt over to Ayako, who was standing in the door-way and waiting for the said cloth, then she closed the door and the look she had on her face was not very positive to say at least.

When they came out of the bathroom, Mai was wearing her new shirt, wich fitted her since it was wasn't bright blue, but in a pale fashion and with white stripes, turning the pattern into a flower or maybe a snow-flake "Mai-chan, what did you mean back then?" Bou asked and Mai looked down "I told you, it's nothing!" she frowned at them, she didn't want them to dig so much into her future, at least not that wound, the only one she had told that too was Naru and she had never thought she would tell it to anyone else either.

"Then, it's also nothing that you and Naru-chan are obviously dating?" Bou stated with a large smirk, reminding them of the Cheshire-cat from Alice in Wonderland.

Mai turned deep red "wh-wha.. what?" she stuttered incoherently and found Naru's glare reaching Bou's head with the intent to burn a hole through his skull, sadly it seemed Bou's head was far to thick for that and Mai hid a smile when she imagined Bou with a large hole through his head _**"at least, he would air his thoughts before he spoke right?"**_ Naru told the woman and Mai almost burst into laughter and poorly hid it with a large cough.

Mai then returned to reality when Ayako's hands tightened on her shoulders and she looked sideways "em.. well.." suddenly John smiled "we all knew Mai-san, even Masako might have understood" the last he said more carefully since Naru had now turned his uber-murder glare at him.

Bou chuckled "out with it love birds, just the fact that Naru-chan kissed you in front of us is one heck of a hint!" Mai's blush darkened at least tenfolds.

"W-wha.." she stuttered and looked down again, then Naru sighed and Mai looked up and at him "what Mai and I do on our spare time does not have anything to do with you, and now we are on a case, can we please continue!" he told them and turned away.

Mai raised an eyebrow, but silently agreed.

"Woah there.. no need to be so angry Naru-chan, plus, Mai-chan is like a little sister to us, so we care about her, where-ever she is taken in by a ghost or a human!" Bou told him and stood straight, lucky for him since he was taller than Naru, but Naru's ego was also taller than Bou's so somehow the monk shrunk in front of Naru until he could be somehow a few inches, running for his dear life.

"Naru.." Mai began, but stopped as she heard the voices again and ran to the door "Mai" Naru shouted at her as she nearly threw the door off it's hinges and ran into the hall, Ayako, John and the rest followed in her heels and watched her as she stopped, standing still for a second before she turned "we have to leave" she whispered, almost to low for them to hear, but enough to give them chill's, why did she was to leave now?

Then Mai turned around "poltergeist.." she said and stared at the end of the hall where something began to matrealise.

Naru began to walk towards Mai, but before he could, some invisible force threw him backwards and right into Bou, who also fell backwards, shocked by the force of impact, three people stared at them in shock as they tried to get up again, Naru looked at Mai and couldn't see her, then she did, she was trapped against the wall while a ghost-like, white aura floated in front of her.

"Nau maku san man da bazara dan kan" Bou began and the white aura shivered slightly before it seemed to run for it, but desided that it should go through Mai to do so.

"Mai" Naru said as he got up and ran over to Mai, she slid against the wall and down to the floor, red marks appeared on her face, they looked like some kind of rash if Mai hadn't looked up right then and stared into Naru's blue eyes with similar blue eyes, electrifying blue eyes that seemed to paralyze him to the spot.

"Naru-chan?" Bou called and when he got no answer he got worried, before he could walk over Lin passed him and crouched beside Naru and Mai "Naru!" he called and put a hand on his shoulder, to everyone's surprise did Naru flinch and fall backwards to the floor, he was now just sitting there, looking like a scared, very young boy who's been scared by a ghost.

"Lin, get Ukemi-san.. now!"

It took them half an hour to find Yoshimo and when they did, they almost had to force him, because he said he wasn't in the mood "hey, who's in the mood to face a ghost right now?" Bou said to himself as they walked down the hall once again.

After the weird moment back then in the hall, Mai had fainted and she still was unconscious, Naru had taken her to the bedroom they shared and Naru was, if Bou guessed right, sitting beside her with his files and a tea in hand.

"Naru-chan.." he called as he opened the door to their base and saw only Lin, sitting there, typing on his computer as always "Lin-san, where's Naru-chan and the rest?" Lin turned around "Naru is with Taniyama-san, while Matsuzaki-san and Brown-san is out searching for places to exorcise!" he told him and Bou nodded, then he walked over to the bedroom and opened the door "Naru-chan, Ukemi-san is here" he told the narcissist, who was, right to his guesses, sitting on the bed, upright of course, with files on his lap and a tea resting in his hand.

Naru looked at him and nodded, Yoshimo regarded the woman lying unconscious on the bed with another disgusted look before he turned away to sit down, both Bou and Naru glared after him, but refrained from calling the man anything, seeing he was their client and if they messed up, they wouldn't get any money.

"Ukemi-san, I believe it's a poltergeist that resides here!" Naru said as they sat down, while Mai and he had been in the room, he had heard her say a lot of things "poltergeist?" Yoshimo repeated and Naru nodded "it's paranormal activity caused by people with high paranormal powers.. or ESP as it's called" he began as he tried to explain and he felt like he was trying to tell Mai rather than a full-grown man.

"And?" Yoshimo continued, Naru stared at him "we believe that you might have ESP!" he stated as if it was completely normal.

Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Mai stumbled out of the door with a pale and a very serious look across her face "Mai?" Naru asked as he got up, but before he even managed to grab onto her had Mai stopped and gave him a pointed look "I don't want to be here.. there is nothing to do either!" she whispered deathly.

Yoshimo now stood up "how so, I have hired to get rid of this.. stuff!" he finished with a deep, disgusted glare at the woman, who didn't look at him, just at Naru, not wanting to meet the man's eyes "Mai.. why?" Naru asked and Mai looked up at him "I don't want any of us to be hurt" she said, sounding calm, but he knew better, Mai was probably scared out of her mind "Noll, that man, don't let him be alone with either of the women!" Gene warned and Naru crossed eyebrows, but didn't answer, since he knew Mai could read his thoughts.

"Ukemi-san, please understand, the only reason it all happens is because of your emotions.." he held the rest back since he thought of something and Mai caught his thoughts _**"but Oliver, how come he is the one at cause, isn't it usually young people, in their teens that are the cause of such activity!"**_ Mai asked and Naru looked to his side, downwards while she eyed him with concern _**"true.. that is weird, I've never met someone at his age that can do such things"**_

Mai turned to the windows and looked outside, clouds where building and promised rain for them soon.

"Naru, is it possible he has deeper powers than just to make poltergeist?" Mai asked out loud, Naru looked at her "hm.." was all that came from him as he looked at Yoshimo with his usual dark, cold eyes "Ukemi-san, has anything happened in the past, like things started to move when your where feeling very strong emotions?" he asked the client, who glared back and seemed to be unaffected by the young narcissists glares.

"No.. no such things!" he stated and Naru looked at Mai once more, she nodded and lifted hand, she touched the glass, despite her wounds from the very same type of glass, she stiffly looked through the glass.. or did she.

* * *

Okay.. fairly short, but that's because I'm so full-handed with so much more, please have mercy on me!

And I prefer to get reviews to get to know what you feel about the this chapter!


	27. File 6 Part 7

I do sadly not own this.. although the idea is mine alone, Naru's car, the stalker and Mai's powers is owned by me though!

Some weird feelings, I wrote why under the chapter.. I accidentally used them when I wrote this chapter and the last one so.. Mai and the others might appear a little pissed and I apologize for that!

And thank you all for faving, reviewing, stor alert and so on :D

* * *

File 6.

Filtering the Ghosts.

Non of them, not even Naru had expected the room to grow dark, then to see their own actions being reversed as they seemed to go back in time, fast too and there was no sound.

Naru had noticed Ayako's gasp and he turned towards Mai, wich everyone else did too, Mai's dark hair seemed to glow and then it was white, as white as snow glittering under the sun on a cold, yet sunny winter-day, if they could've seen her eyes, they would've seen her electrifying, blue eyes and could read anything anywhere.

The activity around them suddenly slowed down to a halt, Mai didn't turn and Naru didn't react to the fact that non of them where there, instead, a young man, a young girl, around 16 or 17 and Yoshimo stood there, suddenly the sound was on, like someone had pushed a button, they heard the summing of the crickets outside and they could feel a warm summer-breeze through the room and realisation dawned on Yoshimo "this is.." he began, but Mai cut him off "9 months and six days ago, in July.." she stated with a monotone voice.

Naru nodded "so what-ever happened, happened in this room, almost a year ago, why didn't the activity happen before now!" he hadn't really meant to ask, just as a reminder to himself "because the strong ESP that Ukemi-san had didn't act before the person who caused this left!" Mai told them as she continued to stare out the window.

"Before the person left?" Yoshimo stated "it can't be.. Tena?" Naru turned, but instead of asking him, he looked at Mai "his daughter, she is the young girl you see, she left this household when she was 17, she also has a strong ESP, but it's stronger, and it's more on the PK-side!" Mai said, Yoshimo glared at the woman and stood up "how do you know anyway, you've never been here before!" he yelled at Mai and Naru stood up "refrain from yelling at my assistant Ukemi-san, she is only doing what I tells her to.. and she doesn't need to be somewhere to know it all, the only things she needs is to hold someone's hands and she can see all that she wants, even things you cannot remember!" Naru stated and was a little shocked when he saw the surprised and dumbfound faces of the people from the rest of his team, except Lin of course.

"What.. when did Mai become like that?" Ayako asked, but Naru ignored her when they saw another woman enter the room and it all happened so fast, the girl began to cry and Yoshimo yelled at the woman as she grabbed the teen girl and dragged her away from her father while the young man just stared between them, then he was pushed aside as Yoshimo walked forward and yelled at the woman, asking her why she was taking his daughter from him, the woman spat at him, telling him that he would never have his daughter as long as he was so weird, this made him tick and he threw the first thing he found at the woman, wich was a large book.

Then it all stopped and Naru raised an eyebrow, it was almost like a movie that he owned and Mai would suddenly push the pause button "Mai?" "this is not me.. it was the young daughter Tena-san, her will to stop their fighting did this and no-one knew because they where frozen, except.. him!" she turned around and Ayako let out a gasp, John followed suit seconds later while Bou and Lin just stared at her in shock.

Naru stared at the young man that suddenly moved despite the fact that both the man and the woman was frozen "who was he?" he asked and Mai swept her blue eyes across the room and stared at the young man "Hayatake Dai, a young man that worked for the Ukemi-family, he left with the daughter of the house when the parents where still frozen, they didn't know they left..." they watched the girl get out of the grip of her mother, not regarding her with a single look, she gave her father a kiss on her cheek and turned towards Dai, they spoke of leaving and soon enough they ran through the door, then the crickets was out-sounded by the car sound.

"S-she left on her own?" Yoshimo asked, Mai looked at him "this is the reason why he always looked so angry when looking at a female, he thinks his daughter hates him and his ex-wife took her away!" Mai stated, this ticked the man and he threw himself at Mai, the vision in front of them blurred and when Mai hit the floor, she was herself, with black, long hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up!" Yoshimo screamed, beating up Mai.

It took John, Lin and Bou to get him off of Mai, who by now was wincing in pain as Naru rushed over to her, for once all of his emotions showed on his face, but worry took most of the place "Mai!" he crouched beside her and helped her up, she held her arm, wich she had used to protect her face, Naru picked her up, bridal style and in the next second, his eyes bored into Yoshimo's and anyone else would've regretted what they had done if they had known what he was capable of of course.

Mai coughed and blushed deeply "please put me down, I can walk on my own!"

Naru ignored her and continued to glare at Yoshimo "it told to refrain from doing such things towards Mai, Ukemi-san!" he warned now and the only one who didn't back off to the wall and krept towards the door was Mai for the reason she was stuck in the narcissist's arm and Yoshimo, who didn't have a clue about what was happenening.

"N-Naru!" Mai said his name loud, but he didn't react, then the temperature dropped to under zero degrees celsius.

By now, the only one who of the fleeing people that weren't out of the door was Lin "Naru!" he yelled, but an invisible force pushed him out of the room, Mai was let go, but Naru still had a hand around her torse, holding her close and safe "Oliver" she thought and became desperate _**"Gene, I can't communicate with Oliver, what should I do?"**_ in her mind, Gene appeared with a frown _**"I've noticed"**_ then he raised an eyebrow with a smirk following _**"why don't you kiss him or something along that way!"**_ Mai blushed _**"argh.. leave, your not to any help Eugene!"**_ she shouted inwardly and Gene laughed before he got serious again _**"but I'm not really sure, he always listened to me when I called.. can be that you where hurt, he loves you after all!"**_

Mai blushed and nodded "Oliver!" she said, sounding strict, but to no avail, Mai desided that he had become deaf and she shook him, but he still didn't react, now she was become frustrated, things had begun to move around and Mai noted another presence, then she chuckled _**"even the poltergeist is scared out of it's mind!"**_ she thought and ducked when a book flew over their heads, it barely missed Yoshimo and he stared at them, now even he had understood how serious this was and maybe he even was a little scared.

"OLIVER!" Mai shouted and shook Naru out of his murderous state "Mai?" he turned his head and looked down at her, she sighed and pinched his cheek "don't scare me like that, I think you even frightened Ukemi-san a little and he is our client!" she scolded him, but much to her annoyance did he ignore her and glare at Yoshimo instead.

"That case is closed and we've found the cause, so we'll take our leave!" Naru told him and looked at him, then at the door, but Yoshimo stood where he was "you haven't gotten rid of the things doing it!" "yes he did!" Mai countered and Yoshimo glared, making the young woman flinch and Naru glare even harder "how so then?" the man asked "Naru scared it away, it already vanished!" Mai told him.

The Next Day.

Mai placed the cups on the table as she was eyed by everyone from their team.

"What?" she asked and looked at them with a raised eyebrow "how come the poltergeist was gone when we entered the room, you seemed to fail to tell us!" Bou said and pinched one of the patched on Mai's cheeks, after she had been beaten up, she had to cover more of her body with bandage and Naru wasn't really happy about that.

"Oh, I forgot.. well.. Naru became angry.. and .." she chuckled "he scared it away!" everyone burst into laughter, most of them agreeing, since Naru was a scary man "sounds like him alright!" Bou stated and laughed harder "I'm not deaf!" they heard from the office Naru resided in, of course he wasn't in the door-way, but he had to yell hard didn't he?

Lin emerged from his own office with a small smile on his face as Mai where about to yell back at him "don't bother Taniyama-san" he heard a half-hearted snort from the other door and snickered, then he looked at Mai "is it possible I could get some tea as well?" she smiled and went to get another cup, that took two minutes since the water still was hot "here you go Lin-san!" Mai said and handed him his tea, he thanked her before he disappeared into his office again.

Suddenly someone opened the door and a young woman stepped in, she couldn't be older than Mai and had long, dark, brown-red hair, it was curly and fell around her face and made her look younger, also, her dark brown hair made it a bit more obvious that she was Japanese "excuse me?" she asked in a Kansai-accent and John turned around "what's the matter?" Mai asked and the woman came over she closed the door "this is Shibuya Psychic Research right?" she asked, Mai raised both eyebrows, how come everyone seemed to miss the very bold letters at the front door, where it stood SPR and the long name underneath!

"Yes.. is there anything you want?" Mai asked and they shook hand, Mai paled and turned away, then she offered her to sit, the rest of the team got up and Bou, with Masako, Ayako sat down on the other couch, Mai sat down beside the woman while John stood behind the monk and the medium "er.. yes, my house.. strange things had started to happen and I just can't get it out of my head, the house has a terrible past and I thought that might be the case.. now.." she fell silent as she noticed that the rest of the team where staring at her.

"What?" she asked and Mai turned to them with a 'stop-staring-right-now'-glare before she smiled at the woman "then, I'll call my boss..." she gave the rest one last look before she waltzed off towards Naru's office.

Mai opened the door and slipped inside "Oliver.. there's a client here" Naru turned "have you heard what she has to say, what about Ha.." he stopped, Mai had a bothered look on her face as well as being rather pale and scared.

"This is a 'interesting' case Oliver, you should take it!" she stated when Naru came over and took her hand, he looked into her eyes as she tried to look away "okay, you tell me the rest later okay?" he told her and kissed her on her cheek, she blushed and nodded before she exited his office, they all looked at her as she smiled at the lady "he'll be right here, do you want some tea?" the woman nodded and smiled back.

She walked into the kitchen and began to make more tea, she put the tea on a tray and prepared to take it all out at once, but John came to her rescue "should I help Mai-san?" he asked and Mai nodded with a smile "thank you John!" they walked into the main room as Naru came out of his office, he knocked twice on Lin's door before he sat down on the chair in front of both couches, the curtains luckily covering most of the planks covering the destroyed glass.

"I'm Shibuya Kazuya, how may I help?" Naru actually asked and the occupants of the other stared with wide eyes at him, before Bou and Ayako got up when Lin came and sat down where they had just been siting.

The Chinese man didn't look at the woman before he had opened his laptop in front of him, then he nearly gaped as the woman made a outburst and squealed "Koujo!" she said and actually jumped over the table to hug him for some strange reason, and to everyone's shock, didn't he push her away, wich he would do to anyone else, except Mai though, he actually just sat there, wide eyes and gawking like there was no tomorrow.

"Minami?" Lin asked after several minutes of awkward silence, the woman squealed again "you remember me, how many years has it been, I've missed you!" she said and clung to him for dear life "um.. six?" "yes, you haven't changed at all, of course, you look older, but.." she stopped as she noted the atmosphere in the room, she blushed and stood up.

"Um... I'm really sorry, this was weird wasn't it... I'm Minami.. Hatoshi Minami.." she introduced herself and bowed.

* * *

Okay, first off, weird ending there, I just couldn't bare to write more about that Ukemi Yoshimo.. grr... hate him.

Second, that woman, Minami, I got her in the idea from **GiggleMaster13**

of course the idea was fabulous, but I won't say anything more, so I'll hold my tongue until the next chapters! XD

And for those who believe that is just for those who has perfect stories written, WRONG! (not to be offending) I read here the other day that some people tend to see such sites as this as for those who write perfect English or what-ever language they write on.. nuh, don't think so!

But People who purposefully look down on people who do some few mistakes when they write can rot in hell, well.. not that bad, but if they actually tell the author that she or he should just drop writing, I get angry and I don't usually do!

Okay, done with the ranting.. ^^

Next case: H_e walked into the main room again, he sat down on the couch with a sigh and Mai plopped down beside him "that was one of the things that made me think of that!" she pointed out and Lin nearly clamped his hand over his mouth._

File 7: Missing Within Ghost House.

Please review or I'll hurt Mai! (Naru: Why you.." Me: Don't try Noll, or I'll hurt you too.. and maybe John too! Naru:...)


	28. File 7 Part 1

Okay.. enjoy~ I don't own by the way!

* * *

File 7.

Missing Within Ghost House.

Mai and the rest just gawked at her.

Even Naru's face had got a confused look, they all just sat there as she sat down beside Lin and smiled "I'm sorry for the sudden outburst, he is an old friend of mine and..." she saw the look from Naru "well.. anyway, I want you to sheck my house in Hanno, something strange has been happening lately!"

Naru looked at Mai, who nodded and turned to Minami again, Naru gave her an odd look before he nodded "Mai told me about it, we'll most probably come either tomorrow or the day after!" he told and Minami's eyebrows rose high "don't you need more than just that?" she asked and Naru smirked "no need.. but what I want to know... have you personally seen or know of someone who has been up for trouble in your house?" Minami shook her head, Mai looked at her "no.. but before I bought the house, it was told that people kept disappearing from the house and the vacant lots around it, I never knew of this before strange things began to happen, then I looked it up!"

Naru nodded and stood up "okay, expect us around 1 pm the day after tomorrow!" Minami nodded and stood up, she regarded Lin with a rather odd look before she turned to leave.

Before she could though, had John, pushed by Bou, Ayako, pushing Masako gotten out of the office and Naru had dragged Mai to his office for some reason, leaving her alone with the Chinese man.

"Koujo.. I didn't know you worked as a paranormal researcher!" she said as she sat down again, she had known by the look Naru regarded her that she was offered time to speak with Lin for some time, alone even "I've been doing that as long as I can remember!" Lin told her, his usual calm demeanor was slowly broken down and Minami smiled "Koujo, that man.. Shibuya Kazuya was Oliver wasn't he!" Lin gave her a pointed look and sighed "yes, although that is a secret to the rest of the team!" "even that cute assistants of his'?" she asked and Lin chuckled "no, she knows.. seeing that she is dating him" he spoked softly now and regarded the woman with a soft, caring look.

Minami looked at him and took his hand "I'd like to speak more to you onwards Koujo.. it's been such a long time.." Lin looked at her and some unusual feelings made their way to his heart.

"Yeah.. I'd like to do that too!" he agreed and stood up as she did, he lead her to the door and all to quickly found himself saying goodbye to Minami _**"I don't really want to though.."**_ he thought and looked at her, down before he met her eyes again, the woman smiled cheerfully "and relax, your so stiff and boring.. and black, is that something Oliver makes you do?" Lin laughed of that "no, not really.." she raised an eyebrow, but soon she was giving him a great hug "I'll look forward to the next time I'll be meeting you Koujo!" she said and waltzed off, the Chinese man looked after her with a somewhat regretful look "you don't want her to leave do you?" a sympathizing voice said behind him and he spun around, almost expecting it to be Naru, trying to make fun of him, like they did in the past, but it was Mai.

"What makes you think so Taniyama-san?" he asked as he walked into the main room again, he sat down on the couch with a sigh and Mai plopped down beside him "that was one of the things that made me think of that!" she pointed out and Lin nearly clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Lin-san, you can tell me you know.. it's not like I am gonna tell everyone and the world!" she told him and smiled softly, like a mother promising her child a good and better future.

Lin smiled of this and folded his hands "yeah.. your probably not going to believe it anyway" he stated and Mai laughed "haha.. I believe Ayako and Bou has their eyes on each other, from that.. I would believe everything!" this made the man laugh too "true, just from their fighting.." then he fell silent "how did you two first meet?" Mai asked and Lin looked into the celling "hm.. that's many years ago, Naru was seven I think.. just a little brat back then" "he still is though!" Mai complained and winced when Naru came out of the office "what are you gonna do Mai, wish the floor would swallow you?" he asked as he also sat down, tea cup in hand.

Lin stared at him for several minutes before he got back to his senses "what.. you don't want me here.. I also want to know though... it's like, ten.. no, nearly twenty years since the first time we met her, although I can't seem to remember her well, you do, so go ahead!" Lin was by now gawking at his boss, wow, Lin was in fact gawking a lot that day.

Then he composed himself and coughed "anyway.. seeing that I come from China, I wasn't really that good in either English nor Japanese at that time, but the year before, Naru and his family had been to Japan.." he looked at Naru "yeah.. visiting Mai" he stated and Lin had to blink "visiting Taniyama-san.. you knew her from childhood?" Naru shook his head "only that year, I went back to England after three and a half month.. and I simply forgot it..." he saw the look in both's eyes "hey, I was six, don't blame me!" he said and took a long sip of the cold tea.

Mai smiled "true, he did visit, only once.. I remember it though.." she fell silent and turned her head towards Lin "but you said.." Lin nodded "I was on a visit to England with my family and they where friends with the Davis-family at that time, Minami is one year older than Naru and got along well with him and his brother" Mai and the rest nodded, Naru having an odd look in his eyes as Lin continued "I also met her and we all hang out for.. the three weeks I where there!" Mai smiled at Lin, who blinked back "hm?" "you really like her don't you!" Mai commented and Lin's chin made it to the floor.

"W-what?" he stuttered and the other two stared at him with an amused twinkle in their eyes _**"that was.. I've never seen or heard Lin stutter before"**_ Naru commented in his head and Mai almost chuckled_** "me neither.. it doesn't help him to lie though!"**_ Mai answered and her boyfriend smirked to himself _**"true.. the last time I saw him stutter was those weeks when he where around Hatoshi-san!" **_

"Lin-san, that was.. your busted already.. just say so.. that you like Hatoshi-san I mean!" the black-haired woman said and smiled to him, the Chinese man nodded back, a pink colour had taken place of his face, half-covered by his hair.

The phone rang and Mai excused herself to get the phone, Naru stood up as well and gave Mai a short look before he looked at Lin "I learned that love may not always go as one planned, but you have to realise it yourself and do whatever it takes to keep it!" Naru told him and Lin almost laughed "did you get that from Gene?"

"No.." was the short answer before Naru smiled at Lin, wich surprised him, seeing that Naru hadn't smiled to him since they where kids "I realised that from both Gene.. and from Mai, and this feeling called love!" then he turned to Mai, who was looking down with a nervous look "yes, that would be okay.. okay, bye!" she then hung up and turned to Naru.

"The officer from the other day wants to speak with you Naru.." Mai told him, looking more wondering than she wanted too.

Naru nodded and went to get his jacket, then he took his car-keys and kissed Mai on her cheek, took his phone as he went too and then he left, leaving a blushing Mai and smiling Lin, but what they both wonder was though, what was Naru doing in a police station when it wasn't about the stalker?

What they didn't know though, was that it was about the stalker and surely there was a reason for him coming alone!

He walked into the station and met the woman who he had met before, she smiled at him and lead him into a room "then, the reason why I called you alone, I think you might have understood?" Naru nodded as he sat down "yes, so that Mai won't get so worried right!" the officer nodded and sat down as well "we just found out who is stalking her and we're worried, he is known in the police register and as I said, he is a sneaky as an eel, even if we partol the area he usually is around, but we can't catch him.. and we believe that if Taniyama-san moves away or stays off the place for a long time.. then we might manage to take him down, because in the other cases he also used this tactic and as far as we know.. we have to be careful!"

Naru nodded "so, what should I do?" "can Taniyama-san live with you for a while?" she asked and Naru nodded "she already does, for the time being, she returned though one day.. and I went after her when she stayed for a while and.." he stopped himself, he took something up from his pocket, a small bundle of pictures in fact "these.. they covered the floor and Mai was sitting in, in shock and fright, they where almost everywhere..." he said as the officer stared at the pictures "we have people around the complex.. they haven't seen him either enter nor exit!" she said and bit her lower lip.

They finished within a quarter and soon Naru where leaving "catch this man!" he told her and the officer nodded "yes, will will.. goodbye then!" and with that, he left her to find out where the stalker might be.

Naru got into the car and was starting up the car when he noticed a suspicious figure in the dark alley beyond him, he frowned and turned his car so that he could drive back to the office.

Day 1.

Mai yawned and looked out the window, just an hour ago, Naru had forced a half-asleep Mai into the van and Lin drove them to Hanno.

Her head fell onto Naru's shoulder and soon she was asleep again, but too soon she was awoken as they had arrived and to their surprise was the rest of the team there too.

"Ayako.. Bou-san?" Mai asked as she climbed out, yawning as she did too.

Masako regarded her with an odd look and John smiled at the black-haired woman "Mai-chan!" Bou exclaimed and Mai froze, she barely escaped behind Naru as Bou went into his bear-hug-mode, although Naru's glare stopped him from squeezing her life out of her.

Naru took Mai's hand and dragged her towards the house before them, Bou snickered and they all began to walk towards the house, except Lin.

Mai looked over her shoulder and stared at Lin "Oliver.. what about Lin-san?" she asked low so the others wouldn't hear, said boss turned and looked at Lin, who stared back and remembered what he was supposed to do, soon he was walking behind the rest.

"Welcome!" Minami met them at the door step, she had usual clothes on, but she looked pretty in it, Lin was the only one that looked extra long on her too though "just come inside, it's still so cold too!" she said and they all walked in, Mai noted that in fact it was rather cold, but she shook it off and followed Naru in, everyone did except Lin, who stopped beside Minami, who smiled up at him "is there something you want Koujo?" Lin shook his head and turned to the rest.

"_**Or maybe there is!"**_ Lin thought and found out that Mai had a funny look on her face "Koujo?" "hm?" he turned, slightly shocked, it was clear that he wasn't used to anyone calling him by his first name.

"You know... I missed you!" this was said with a low voice and Lin stared with slightly wide eyes on the woman, then he smiled, making the woman's heart flutter.

"_**I might not have thought about it.. but I think.."**_ Lin thought and nodded to Minami "me too.. when I think about it.." he said, with an equally low voice, non of them saw the smile on Mai's face though.

Mai and the rest walked into a room filled with desks and chairs "I don't know if this suffice, but please tell me if there is something missing!" Minami said and smiled at them "it's good enough" Naru commented and the all the men except Naru left to get the equipment, Mai looked after them and made it to leave too, but Naru stopped her and told her to stay.

"Just on the other side of this room there's two rooms, one for the women and one for the men!" Minami told them and Mai nodded, thanking her, then Minami left, with only the sentence of when the dinner was.

Ayako looked at Naru "so, what's happened here?" he looked at her and opened his file book as he sat down "people have been disappearing from the area around this house and in it, we don't know much more so.. Mai" Mai turned to him and nodded "since I looked into Hatoshi-san's memories, I couldn't see much.. but I think I can locate someone in this house and sheck it out!" Naru nodded and Masako stared at her before she wavered "Masako?" Ayako asked and had to support her "there's so many.. so many spirits here.." she said, sounding weak and sick, Mai nodded "true.." then her eyes widened and Naru knew that she saw how it truly was.

Masako might have the power to see people as they where and that they where similar to humans, but the spirits she saw had no colours, Mai's had and she saw everything, like how the place looked, how the person looked, said etc.

"Mai?" Naru asked and laid a hand on her shoulder as a hand shot up and covered her mouth "it's so.. horrid.. so.." she whispered and Masako looked at her "what do you see Mai?" Ayako asked as she noted the worried look in Naru's eyes, Mai looked up at her as tears began to form in her eyes "someone was killed here.. not just one or two, many and not only in this room, every room, there's so much blood, everywhere, it covers everything and.." she looked down and Naru's hand tightened.

Suddenly the door opened and Bou with the rest came in, hands full of equipment so they could see that Mai was about to cry "hey, helps us out here!" Bou complained and Ayako took off on computer on top of his hands, the monk glared at her and placed the boxes on top of the desk, then he saw Mai and quickly forgot his current task.

"Mai-chan?" he asked and came over, the woman dried her tears and smiled "nothing.. Bou-san.." then she stood up and walked away from them, she reached for the box that held the shelves and took up the parts, Naru gave her a short, worried look before she turned towards his file again "when your finished with putting the shelf together, go with John and place out camera's.." Mai glared at him from over her shoulder, but turned back soon "yes sir!"

The time went by quick and soon John and Mai was nearly finished with setting up the camera, they where in a smaller room, but it was two stories and was supposed to the library, Mai looked up at the high shelves "wow.. I've never thought I'd see one of these in a private household!" she muttered and John smiled "it's not that common apparently" Mai chuckled "true.. now, where should we set this?"

"In the north-east corner!" Naru told her from over the head-phones, Mai nodded and got help from John to place the camera and the microphone, then she stopped "hm?"

Suddenly the whole room's temperature dropped so many degrees Mai began to shiver and freeze, John tried to hold back from shaking, but they both failed at holding their warmth "Naru.." Mai started "the room.. the temperature dropped.." she managed between clapping teeth **"get out of there... it's dropped 10 degrees!"** Naru told her and she turned to John, who had heard it too.

But they didn't have a chance to do so as books was thrown out of their shelves and Mai barely avoided one, then she noticed it "John, watch out!" she screamed, the books was aiming at him and trying to get him away from Mai, but she wouldn't let him go without a fight "John!" she shouted and reached a hand to grab his, he did too, but a bok slammed into Mai's wrist and she shrieked in pain, feeling the bones in her frist snap.

"Mai-san!" John yelled and began to chant, but the books wouldn't let him and one hit him straight in the face, Mai looked in fear as he staggered backwards against a shelf, they could hear the door snap open as John wavered and Mai shrieked as she was pushed back by an invisible force, when she looked up though, she saw the one thing she didn't want to.

John was gone.

"JOHN!"

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you think.. this will be a VERY long file so I need someone to tell me what they think!

that equals to REVIEWS!


	29. File 7 Part 2

I do not own... And something must be wrong with my memory.. cuz I seem to forget to upload.. sorry about that ...

By the way.. thank you all for your support ^_^

* * *

File 7.

Missing Within Ghost House.

Naru and the rest literally threw themselves into the library, of course they hadn't expected Mai to be the one left behind, crying into her hands and boks strewn around her like someone had let a twister go through the room.

"Mai!" Naru exclaimed and rushed over to her and crouched beside her, she looked up from her palms and threw herself into his arms, crying into his chest "I'm so sorry... John.. he.. John was taken.." she cried and continued to sob against his chest as Naru looked at the rest of the team from the corner of his eyes, Ayako and Bou was seemingly was in shock, Lin too and Masako, she had fallen to the floor, Minami came in and had a frightened expression on her face.

"W-what happened?" she asked as Lin turned "Brown-san was taken by the spirits!" he told her and she gasped "oh no.. I'm so sorry!" she told them, her head lowering as she tried not to show to much how her anger and despair.

Naru helped Mai up and blinked when she nearly screamed again, but all that came out was a half-choked shriek "Mai?" "m-my wrist.. one of the books hit me.. it hurts" Naru frowned "Matsuzaki-san... please take a look at Mai, Hara-san, how is it?" Masaki was helped up by Bou and she looked at Naru "I can feel their presence, but I can't see them nor hear them!" she said, turning away to hide her sorrow.

"Mai?" Naru asked and turned back to Mai, who was drying up her tears with her fine wrist, wich happened to be her right hand "I can't either, I can feel them though.. like Masako, I can feel and hear John, but I cannot see him.. it's like they're here, yet not here!"

Naru nodded "Lin, call Madoka and get some information, then make some tea if you can!" the last part made Lin gawk slightly, but stopped and nodded, then he left, Minami following him in his heels and Naru had to wonder what she was up too.

"Oliver" Mai whispered when no-one could hear her "you know.. I think those two might get together in the future.. I hope so though!" she said and Naru had to smile "how so?" "well.. he hates Japanese right, because of what they did, this might help!" she told him and Naru nearly laughed "true.. once when we where kids.. she actually stole a kiss from him, Gene was laughing in two and a half week after that" Mai chuckled.

Masako turned and left with Ayako and Bou as Naru kissed Mai "don't go anywhere on your own!" he told her and Mai nodded, but looked down "I'm not sure.. it doesn't feel like I'm the target at all this time.." she told him and Naru frowned "what do you mean?"

"I mean" she was cut off when another scream filled the house "Ayako.." Mai said and they both ran out of the room, down the hall and into the base, where both Ayako and Masako was on the floor, both knocked out and the monk gone.

"Bou-san?" Mai tried after running over to Ayako and crouching beside her.

Then she turned slowly towards Naru "Oliver.. he.. Bou-san, is he..?" Naru took her into his arms "I'm afraid so" tears began to fall from her eyes again and she clung to Naru with her healthy arm "why.. why do they disappear?" she thought and was abruptly brought back to reality when Naru kissed her roughly "it's going to be okay Mai!" Naru told her when he backed off, all of her tears had stopped and been replaced by a dark blush.

"O-Oliver.." Mai whispered before she hugged him, the next second though, the door opened and Lin, with Minami in tow "what happened Naru?" he closed the door and Minami rushed over to Masako and Ayako, who was still unconscious.

"Bou-san was taken" Mai said slowly, she didn't want to look at the other two, red-eyed and blushing, Naru nodded and Lin sighed "tell Madoka that Yasuhara-san has to stay away!" Naru told him as Lin walked over to get his phone, the Chinese man nodded and dialed the number to Naru's teacher.

"Mai, can you help me with Matsuzaki-san?" Naru asked and Mai nodded, lifting Ayako onto the couch was easier said than done, Naru might have grown the past five years, but Ayako was still taller than him, although, just barely, he and Mai put her down on the couch before Naru went over and picked up Masako as if she was made out of feather, Mai felt something along the way of jealousy strike her, but she shook it away, now was not the time to be jealous.

"Naru.. how come this room isn't wrecked?" Mai asked after a while, she was watching over the two unconscious women with Minami as Lin talked on the phone and Naru looking through his files "don't know.. we'll find out soon enough Mai" he told her in his usual tone.

"_**I wonder how they are doing!"**_ Mai thought as she yawned, Naru looked at her once and then he smiled to himself "go to sleep Mai" she turned and glared, but didn't protest, instead she sat down on a chair and folded her hands on top of the desk, soon she was head in her arms, fast asleep.

_Mai opened her eyes and stared around **"so dark.." **_

"_**I wonder where John and Bou-san is"** Mai thought as she floated around in complete darkness **"and where's Gene.. don't tell me he has been caught either.."** she then frowned and looked around in frustration "Gene!" she yelled, but there was no answer._

_Suddenly a blue orb appeared before her and she met a warm gaze and smile "Mai-chan, what is it?" Gene asked, he looked just as handsome as ever, although, Mai always thought that Naru looked better wich non of them knew why since those two where identical._

"_I think Lin-san and Oliver is in danger, both John and Bou-san has been taken by the spirit here.." Mai said and looked down, her eyes sadening as she spoke._

_Gene's eyes widened before he smiled and put both hands on the woman shoulder's "I show you.." he said and Mai looked up at him, his smile was gone now and he looked worried, more than she had ever seen him in fact, maybe it was because his twin-brother might be in danger? "come on.." he said and took her hand, she nodded, mostly to herself and followed him, as they walked around in the darkness, the surrounding changed and they where soon standing on a green meadow "this is?" "it's where the current house to Minami-neechan stands, this is.. two hundred years ago" Gene told her and his grip on her hand tightened._

"_Gene?" Mai asked as she stopped herself, suddenly something else happened, she turned to Gene "you have to go, if she finds out, she'll kill you!" she said and Gene turned, he nodded "but.." Mai took his other hand "please, tell him that I love him, but as long as my sister still lives I cannot see him.. or you for that matter!" she said as tears welled in her eyes._

"_Mai.. okay, I'll tell Noll you love him, please be careful" he backed off and left, Mai looked after him before she walked up on the meadow, suddenly someone appeared before her and Mai gasped "Ayako-oneesama?" the woman glared back "who was that?" she stood in front of the house they lived in "what?" Mai asked as the woman came up and grabbed her arm "_who_ was that?" she hissed and Mai yelped "a-a friend.. from my childhood.. why?" she tried not to think about the man she loved._

"_I will not let you see him!" Ayako hissed again and Mai jerked her head upwards to look right at her "I do not love him, he is just a friend.." she told her, but the older woman didn't listen._

_Suddenly the scenery changed and Mai stood alone on the meadow, the sun had nearly gone down, but she wasn't alone, her sister had been crouching on the meadow, she was bloody and was holding a long kitchen-knife, Mai gasped at the scene in front of her "why.. Onee-sama.." she whispered and tears welled up in her eyes "why.. they where only after your money.. and body!" Ayako told her and tears finally fell from Mai's eyes "he was not, he was JUST a friend.. he never intended to get me.. he.." she whispered, suddenly another man appeared before her._

"_Oliver.." Mai gasped and stared at the man as he stared at Ayako "what.. what did you do?" he asked, his usual cold voice making Mai shiver as Ayako got up "so your the one who's got your eyes on Mai-chan!" she raised the knife and Mai shrieked "no, Onee-sama.. please let him be!" she threw herself on-top of Ayako and held the knife away from the twin of Gene, who stared back in shock as Mai looked back at him "run Oliver.. run, she will kill you too if you don't!" she screamed as Oliver walked forward and grabbed Ayako's arm, then he pried the knife out of her hand and threw it as far away as he could, then he glared at her "I am not interested in such things as money and body, I only want Mai to love me, like I love her!" he said as calmly as ever._

_Mai felt heat rise fast to her face and her grip on Ayako loosened enough to get her off and attack Oliver, who pushed the woman away, took Mai's hand and ran for it._

"_O-Oliver?" she asked as they ran down the meadow and towards the small village "we're off, I won't let you go back, she'll hurt you again!" he told her as they entered the village, people looked at them as they passed, this made Oliver smile slightly "but Mai-sama, for you sister to kill my brother, I won't let that go unseen!" he said loudly, several people's eyes widened in realisation and some even frowned, Mai didn't look at them "does this mean.." she began and Oliver looked at her "my family will not let them, my father probably knows already and he wont let it go like that..." Mai nodded and let him drag her towards his house, then he stopped "I will tell them that you are also in danger, seeing that they know about your situation!"_

_Mai nodded and looked down "but.." "but what Mai?" she looked up at him "what do you think they will say?" _

"_Probably that they will take care of Ayako.. this isn't the first time she had caused a mayhem, this is the first time though that she killed someone.." he stilled and soon they entered his house, they followed the path up to the main house before the door opened and Masako, one of the Davis family's maids "welcome home Oliver-sama?" she first said, but her sentence turned into a question when she saw Mai and the fact that they where holding hands, looking like they had run a mile or more and that Mai was looking frightened._

"_Call my father Hara-san!" Oliver called as he dragged Mai inside and through the house until they reached the living room, a very spacious, light brown room._

_Seconds later, a man entered, he looked a lot like Oliver, yet he was different, maybe it was the kinder expression he wore was more similar to Oliver's brother, Eugene._

"_What is it Oliver, suddenly calling me over.." Martin stopped when he saw the bloody mess Mai currently was "what happened.. Mai-chan?" he asked and came over, Mai tried to fight back the tears, but couldn't hold on to long and soon she was sobbing into Oliver's chest again "Oliver?" "it's Mai's sister, father, she finally snapped!" Martin's eyes widened "what?" then he noted that Gene was not there "where is Gene?" Mai sobbed harder and Oliver looked down with eyes full of agony._

"_Where is he.. Oliver, where is Gene?" his father repeated and Oliver looked up "Mai's sister.. she... Gene.. he.. he is dead" the last came out as a whisper and Martin's expression changed to anger "what?" "Mai saw it, she tried to stop her, but she couldn't.. she barely stopped the woman to kill me.." Oliver said and shielded the woman as Martin looked even more angry for every second._

"_Take care of Mai-chan, I will go up and see, why is she bloody anyway.. is she hurt?" he asked as he turned towards the door to leave, Mai looked up at Oliver "no father, she jumped on top of her sister to protect me!" Martin smiled to Mai "you did a good thing.." then he left._

_Mai sighed "Mai?" "how come everything always happens to me?" she looked even more weak when she said it and it took every fiber in Oliver's body not to shake her "Mai, it doesn't always happen to you, you just weren't that lucky.." she nodded as she heard someone from far away "there she is.." and "catch her.." they walked out on one of the balconies and saw many torches along the way to the meadow._

"_Oliver.. are they.. are they going to kill Ayako-oneesama?" she asked and looked up at Oliver, who turned to her, then he kissed her "it does not matter anymore Mai, your safe!" she kissed back and smiled into it "thank you Oliver.." she whispered._

"_Curse you all!" they heard and turned towards the scene in front of them, they couldn't see anything in the dark, except the torches, but as they all closed in on each other in a ring, Oliver turned Mai away and lead her into the room, then he kissed her hard and she fell against the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck for support._

_A scream filled the air, but thankfully Mai didn't hear it because she was distracted, but she did hear another thing "I'll always curse you, demons of Adam!" _

_Then everything went black and soon she was standing alone in the dark before Gene appeared "are you okay?" Mai blinked away some tears and she nodded "now I am, you know.. it wasn't that fun to see you die... I feel sorry for Oliver though.." "why?" Gene looked at her "it's the second time he has to find out your dead" Mai stated and Gene sighed "true, but he will understand it's a dream when he wake up" "y-you mean.. he was there too.. he was Oliver!" Mai gawked and Gene laughed "yeah.. now.. wake up, you have to tell him right.." the woman glared at him "what about Oliver?" "yeah.. well, he just woke up so.. he can tell them, but he probably want to make sure it's true!" _

_Mai nodded and hugged him "thank you Gene.." then she faded away._

Mai yawned and sat up, while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, then she turned and stared right into Naru's face "W-WHAT?" she shrieked and nearly fell of the chair, remembering the dream and Naru in said dream, she blushed and got back up on the chair as she saw a smirk firmly placed on the narcissist's face "what's so funny?"

"Nothing.. did you have a dream?" he asked and she turned bright red "well.. yes.. I'm not really sure though.. about the names I mean.. but one thing I'm sure of.." she stated "what Mai?" Naru asked, looking ready to do something nasty to find out.

"I'm not the one in danger this time.. it's you and Lin-san.. or.. all men!"

* * *

Hadn't expected that one had you!

If you review, you can tell me if you would like to love or burn it!


	30. File 7 Part 3

Okay.. I'm uploading this today cuz I'm away tomorrow and cannot upload then.. have a good weekend and I'll see you next week ^_^

* * *

File 7.

Missing Within Ghost House.

Day 3.

Mai was absolutely sure that the men was in danger, but two days had gone by since two of their teamates had disappeared.

"Naru.. it's the third day already, shouldn't we.." "no, not yet!" Naru broke off Ayako's sentence, Mai didn't really listen, ever since she had that dream she had been feeling nauseous and maybe to weak for her own good, Naru sat down beside Mai and took her hand, much to Masako's annoyance "you okay Mai?" he asked, they all stared at him, non of them could get used to him asking stuff.

"I'm okay.. Naru" she said, barely remembering to call him Naru instead of Oliver in front of the miko, she knew that Masako knew the truth, but she didn't want to take any chances.

"Hara-san, do you feel any spirits?" Naru asked and the medium shook her head "I can't feel them anymore, it's like they've left, but I don't think they have!" she told him and he turned to Mai who nodded "there's no one around, the only thing they left is the scene that was left by the woman who killed.. I think" Naru raised an eyebrow "what makes you think that?" "hm.. oh, it's because all of this blood, you can't get that much from one single person can you and definitely not a woman at the same age of Ayako!"

Ayako looked at her "how come you use me as an example?" Mai looked right at her, not wanting to tell her that Ayako played the role as the murderous big sister, but Naru knew _**"how come Ayako played that role?"**_ Mai jerk her head towards him, the other two looked at them as Mai frowned _**"keep out of my thoughts please Oliver!"**_

"_**I just want to know Mai!"**_ she turned away and looked out of the windows _**"I don't know, maybe it's because Ayako is like a sister too me here too!"**_ Naru looked into his files as Masako hid her lower face behind the sleeve of her kimono and Ayako eyed the couple.

"But I think Ay.. the woman killed those who tried to kill her, or the blood is from the men she took after she died!" Mai said out loud, Ayako looked at her "what?" Mai didn't turn "I mean what I said Ayako.. maybe she has a grude towards men only, like.. maybe it's because, apparently they charmed her little sister and she left her, although that is not true, but that's two hundred years ago, I can't think of how many men she has killed by that time!" Mai shivered and Naru stood up, he closed his files and made it to the door, everyone stared at him "Naru, where are you going?" Mai asked and turned to him "out for a second" he stated and opened the door, but Mai stopped him "no, not alone.. go with me or Ayako!" she said and Naru stared at her "Mai, I doubt any of you would want to follow me to the toilet" Mai blushed, but shook her head "I can't take any chances, I..." she was about to say something when the door opened fully and Lin, followed by Minami came in.

"Naru?" Lin asked, Minami sat down the tray with tea on the table and Masako took one of the cups while Naru was glaring them between "I'm going to the toilet Mai, it's not dangerous!" this seemed to make Mai tick off completely "it is.. do you think it's just a game, John and Bou-san was taken, I've seen what the woman can do and I will not let any of you get taken too!" she shrieked and nearly hit Naru in the prosess.

Said narsissist just stood there, calmly waiting for Mai to run out of steam while he was stared right at her, wich, after she had calmed down, began to blush hard.

"Mai, it's two minutes.." "then I'll..." Lin began, but stopped when he saw the glare he received from Mai, he turned to his computer and was about to start his usual typing when he heard Naru leave the room, Mai then stomped past him and sat down on one of the vacant chairs by the screens, Lin chuckled and sat down beside her "there's no camera in the bathroom Taniyama-san" he said and she blushed deeply "that's not it Lin-san.. I just wanted to make sure.." she stilled as she saw Naru walk down the hall and enter the bathroom, Lin watched a nervous frown take place on Mai's face, then after a minute or more, Naru came out and walked away from the camera.

Mai let out a low sigh and was about to stand up, Naru came in and closed the door as Masako gasped and looked around, then Mai and Lin stared at the screens in shock, but for different reasons.

Lin and the rest, except Mai and Masako would see white orbs floating throughout the whole house, what the other two saw was much more detailed, and bloody.

Mai let out a strangled gasp before she fell backwards, Lin reacted with turning around and watched Naru catch the woman before she hit the floor "Mai!" he said rather loudly, for Naru that is, but Mai didn't react "what happened?" Ayako asked as Naru put her down on a couch and stare worried at her "she fainted.." the women gasped and watched him sit down, one hand resting against his chin as if he was thinking hard.

Lin eyed them before he began typing on his computer, it wasn't that he didn't care, he did care very a lot thank you very much, but he couldn't sit around and be depressed when two of their friends\teamates where missing, he would understand if Bou did, he had the nerve to get Ayako angry, nothing weird would be if he pissed of a spirit or two, but John, he never hurt a fly and was so kind it was hard not to feel at ease around him.

Naru continued to stare at Mai until Minami returned, she stared at Mai in shock, but the shock quickly faded when she saw Lin's back, something was making her worry about Lin more than she wanted to admit.

"Koujo~!" she sang as she bounced over and laid her hands around his shoulder's, just for fun of course, since she knew how he would react, he froze and stopped typing, then he turned, slightly red-faced "what?" Minami leaned in, her breath tickling his neck "I lo" "Hatoshi-san, was there something you needed?" Naru asked, braking off Minami and she shook her head to get rid of this annoying feeling "no, nothing in particular.. but I was wondering" she stood up and turned away from Lin, who was blushing deeper than he probably have ever done.

"What?" Naru asked, still siting close to Mai, Minami looked dead serious, almost as if she was about to ask about Gene or something, then she suddenly smiled, putting a finger against her cheek "can I borrow Koujo for some seconds?" Ayako had to turn away to cover up her laugh, as well as Masako who hid it behind her sleeve.

"Lin?" Naru asked, not to ask the Chinese, but repeating it in his head several times "okay.. just be quick" Naru finished with a smirk and Lin was sure he said that just to be evil _**"damn you Naru!"**_

And so, Minami took the poor Chinese man's arm and dragged him out of the room, probably off to somewhere were they couldn't heard.

After the door closed, Ayako finally exploded and laughed out loud, Masako giggled loud behind her kimono-sleeve as Naru just continued to smirk, fully knowing what was going on.

* * *

Hehe.. I was told Minami is a little like Madoka, and that's true XD

reviews though.. or I won't let Naru and the rest find John and Bou.. I'm serious! and it all depends on Mai too!


	31. File 7 Part 4

Here you go, I promised a long chapter and that I hold this time :D

* * *

File 7.

Missing Within Ghost House.

_Mai was standing, she turned and stared, she felt her hands tightened when she saw a woman on the meadow, all bloodied up and she was looked rather mad._

_There was a lot of people around her, but they where all men "what's going on?" she thought as another man walked by her and she nearly gasped "Bou-niisan.. what are you.." he stared down at her "Mai-chan, go inside and hide!" he told her, but she grabbed his arm "what's going on, what happened, why is Takedo-sama so bloody?" "she killed Gendoshima-sama's youngest son" he said, glaring up at the meadow as Mai gasped "you mean Tatashi-sama?" Bou nodded and tears fell from Mai's eyes "catch her.. please, Tatashi-sama never did any of us or her anything wrong.." she said and Bou nodded._

"_It'd be my pleasure!"_

_The scenery changed and Mai was standing outside of the small house she and her brother lived in "Bou-niisan.. where are you?" she whispered into the night, five hours had gone by and the town was now silent._

_Mai desided to go an sheck, so she closed the door and walked fast towards the meadow, there was no sound of yells or shouts, she could see anyone._

_Until she looked down and screamed, people came out their houses and ran towards her as Mai ran through the sea of dead people, then she saw him "Bou-niisan!" she screamed and crumbled before him, a hand raised itself and landed on her cheek, bloodying it "Mai-chan, your okay.." he whispered, Bou was lying on the ground, his left arm was missing and his body was covered in cuts deep enough to kill anyone._

_She heard a groan and turned "John-san" she gasped, the young man was like Bou in a state between death and life, but he was missing both arms and tears ran worse than ever down her cheeks, she had never seen such a horrid sight, the towns people shouted and called for help, it seemed a lot of people was still alive, although barely._

"_Mai-chan.." she turned back and Bou dried her tears "don't cry.. we got her at least, even though our sacrifices where large, it was all worth it" he smiled at her as she took his hand._

"_Bou-niisan.." she cried as he slipped away "Mai-chan.. take care of yourself.." then his eyes shut gently and he stopped breathing._

_If the other people from the town had heard a heartbreaking scream before, it was nothing compared to this, it tore their heart apart and they felt themselves lose it all to death, more and more people was crying by the time the oldest son of Gendoshima arrived, he walked quickly through the mass of dead and half-dead bodies, then he crumbled in front of what she supposed was his father, she knew he had gone to the woman to take her down personally._

"_Father" he whispered, then he slumped on top of the man, very low, subtle sobs escaped the young man as a woman ran through the meadow, quickly putting her hands around the man and dragging him up again._

_Mai watched them as they left, he was partly resisting and Mai recognized the woman with the young man to be the younger sister of the woman who did this, but there was something odd about her, everyone knew that, she didn't look sad on her sister's behalf, but on the rest of the men's behalf._

_Suddenly the wind took up speed and nearly lifted Mai off the ground if a man close by hadn't caught her _"you all shall pay!"_ a cold, hollow voice said, then the top of the meadow caught on fire and a maniacally laugh filled the air._

"_You've got to be kidding me, is she a witch?" the man asked and Mai turned "how should I kno.. Gene?" the man smiled "come on, your brother wanted you to be safe!" Mai nodded, her tears was flowing down her face as he held her close, leading her away from the field._

"_Mai.." he said and turned her around, facing him and the scenery changed, he looked so worried it was on the edge of fear. _

"_Wake up!"_

Day 4.

Mai shot up from her bed, she looked around and found Naru sleeping peacefully beside her, mind that he had wrapped his arms around her and holding her very close.

She blushed and turned around, so she was facing him "Oliver.. she whispered, she wondered why they where in the same room, so she turned her head and gawked, they where in a different room, had Minami pulled up a separate room just for them! "Oliver!" the man stirred in his sleep and opened a single eye "Mai?" she blushed and he sat up slowly "what's wrong?" Mai sat up with him "I've got a bad feeling.." then she began to cry and Naru stared at her with a helpless look on his face "Mai?" "I saw them.. Bou-san and John.. they where killed by that woman, also.. so many.. there was so much blood!" she cried and flung herself into Naru's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Mai.. it's okay.." he said, trying to shoot her the best he could, suddenly he felt the temperature drop and Mai froze "no.." she whispered "this is why Gene woke.. me.. no.. Oliver!" she whispered and Naru's eyes widened, he knew what was about to happen, but he didn't want it to, seeing that he would leave Mai unprotected behind.

Mai looked up at him before Naru pulled her into a kiss, a hard one at that "Mai.. I love you.." he said as he pulled away, she blushed, but her tears continued to fall from her eyes "Oliver.. I love you too.." then the whole bed was flipped over and Mai fell on the floor, trapped under the bed as she saw Naru lying on the floor beside her, she looked up at him as he got up and tried to move the bed, before he managed though something or someone grabbed onto him and threw him against the wall, he slid down and stayed there as Mai screamed his name and tried to move the bed.

"Naru?" a shout came from the other side of the door, Mai turned to it, eyes getting hope "Mai, they're after Lin too" a voice said in her head and she gasped "no.. Lin-san, stay out or you'll be trapped too.." she screamed as she turned back to where Naru was supposed to be.

"Oliver?" she whispered, seeing that he wasn't there she jerked her head around and saw him, he was lying on the floor, dead silent and Mai felt tears well up in her eyes again "no.. NO!" she screamed as something hit her straight in the face and the next time she turned to Naru, he was gone.

The next thing that happened was that the door flew from it's hinges and Lin strode in, Ayako following on his heels "Mai!" she gasped and ran over, the younger woman cried harder "they took him.." she cried and covered her face with her hands, then she felt the coldness again "Lin.. get out" she said between her sobs and Lin frowned "what?" "get out.. NOW!" she shouted and the Chinese man knew to not doubt the woman, so he threw himself at the door.

He barely managed to get out of the room before ghost-like hands grabbed him, Mai screamed again and Minami shouted the man's name, who put two fingers to his mouth and let out a high-pitched sound, the next thing they knew, his Shiki's where flying around and hiting the invisible force hard, it let go of Lin and he backed off, still urging his Shiki's on the spirits.

Ayako had to move the bed on her own before she lead Mai out of the room and closed the door "so.. what do we do now?" she asked.

Mai looked at the floor as Minami told them she'd make tea and ran off, Lin and Ayako both lead Mai to the base before Lin turned to Ayako "can you make some charms, for us and this room!" she nodded and went to do the task, Mai sat down on the couch and sniffed, her eyes and face was red from crying and her throat sore after screaming so hard.

Lin looked at Mai with a soft look "Taniyama-san, maybe you should sleep?" Mai shook her head and looked up at him "I want to talk with you all, tell you" Lin blinked, then he understood "you had a dream?" she nodded and then she remembered something "you asked just Madoka to get information or?" Lin stopped, then he went cold and threw himself over the phone, it seems he had forgotten to tell Yasuhara to stay away.

When that was over with, he leaned back against the chair and sighed "Taniyama-san.. what was it.." he was broken off as Ayako, Masako and Minami all entered the room, Lin just ignored them and turned back to Mai "what was the dream about?" two out of three gasped and all the standing women sat down, Mai took the cup of tea Minami gave her and drank some, then she sighed, finally calming down completely.

"Um.. it was about what happened after the woman, the one who's probably doing this right now.. she killed them.. most of the men in the town, I do not know how and I'd rather not, but she died too.." she stilled and looked down again, looking rather sad "Mai?" Ayako asked and sat down, Mai looked at her and she frowned "I was a young woman from the town, as her brother went to take down the woman as well, he died.. his left arm was gone, as well as a friend, but both of his arms where missing.. even the head of the town died.." tears fell from her cheeks as she remembered how she saw Bou and John.

Lin leaned forward in his chair and Ayako laid her hands on Mai's shoulder's "Mai?" Ayako asked again as Masako sat down on the other side of the young woman "John-san.. Bou-san.. was the ones who... played the men.. who died in front.. of me.." she whispered and Ayako let her go in shock.

"Taniyama-san.. is there a two-meaning to that?" Lin asked.

Mai jerked her eyes to him in shock, then she shook her head "I don't think so, or hope so.. I don't want to find any of them.." then she broke herself off and began to cry harder again, Ayako pulled the woman into her arms and held her close to her chest, letting her cry out in agony.

Lin looked out of the window, everyone hated it when Mai cried, but it worried him that Naru hadn't tried to let anyone know where he or John or Bou was.

Masako laid a hand on Mai's shoulder, as if wanting to help the woman, but not really knowing how to, Minami looked at Mai in shock and sadness before she looked at Lin, who choose that time to turn and look right into her eyes, she blushed slightly and smiled, while he just stared back before a small smile made it to his lips.

Suddenly Mai jerked her head towards the door and stared at the door as if Naru, Bou or John just had come walking through it "Lin-san.." she began, she had a stern look on her face and she seemed to have desided on something "I need your help" she finally said and stood up, tears had left her face and she didn't look afraid or sad anymore.

"Yes?" Lin asked, just to be sure he had hear right.

"I need to set out camera's in the rooms where Naru, John-san and Bou-san disappeared from, three rooms in total, as well as the basement, both night and infrared, Ayako will come with me" Mai stated and stared right at Lin, who was almost completely sure that Naru might have possessed the woman "Taniyama-san.." he began, but stopped when he saw her look "okay.." both he and Masako stood up "Mai.. how are you sure the spirits are there... would Naru really" "does it matter what Naru wanted Masako, I want those camera's there for more than just the spirits!" Mai interrupted the medium and ended it with a hard glare.

Mai looked at Lin "can I count on you to be safe will we're out?" she asked, her eyes softened a bit as Ayako handed the man a protection charm, Mai looked around before she turned to Minami "could we move our base to another room?" Minami nodded "yes, of corse.. why?" "well.. if we are to place a camera here, we can't have charms, but they're made to protect us and Lin-san from possible spirits so.." Minami nodded and Lin turned to Mai, who looked at him too "when we come back, we'll start moving!"

Mai got Ayako to carry one of the camera's as she did too, first they went to the library where John had been taken from, then the bedroom where Naru had disappeared from, they left the bed as it was, not daring to stay any longer and then they went back to the base, where they managed to move most of it, mostly thanks to Lin, being the strongest of them, he managed to move some of the really heavy equipment.

"Taniyama-san.." Lin began as they had settled into the room Lin used as a bedroom, Ayako and Masako was sitting on one of the beds, the one meant for Naru, before he moved to another room, where there was a larger bed for him and Mai.

"Hm?" she turned, one of Naru's files in her hands and a pen sticking out of her mouth, just barely resting on her lips.

"Why did you want to set up the camera in the library and in the bedroom.. and the old base?" he asked and Mai blinked "well.. I wanted to see if I could either get a newer spirit activity or maybe some sign on where Naru, John-san and Bou-san went" she explained and Lin nodded, he turned to get back to his computer, but was stopped by Mai "oh, and Lin-san, please call me Mai from now on.. it's kind of annoying that you are the only one that still calls me by my last name.. and that to prove that we've known each other around five years now!" Lin blinked and thought about it, true, he was still the only one who didn't use Mai's first name, even the suffix behind was used.

"Okay, Mai-san" he said and smiled at how it sounded, then he thought about something "or.." he sat down and began to type on his computer with a high speed, Mai sat down beside him "or what?" she asked "is there any possibility that the spirit actually thinks of you as her little sister and that she is taking anyone who tries to get close to you... for example, using your first name!" Mai gaped before she gasped and nodded "t-that might be true, actually.. that sounds more than possible.." she stopped "then.. you can still call me by my last name.. until the case is finished!" she said and huffed her cheeks, making the man chuckle.

"Mai.. how come the spirit even dared to get close to Naru then?" Ayako asked, Mai laughed at that and turned to her "true, he can be really scary if he wants too, but I doubt he'd scare this spirit, as I said, that woman was very protective of her sister, I'd say she thought so much about it that she'd be going crazy, only thinking about protecting her sister so much that it became an obsession!" she stated and thought even more about it.

"Maybe.." Lin started "we just need to get her sister back to her!" he began typing again, seemingly trying to find the birthdate and deathdate of the girl.

"Takedo is the name of the older sister, I do not know anything more yet.." Mai said and went into deep thought again "maybe... excuse me for half an hour will you!" then she leant back in the chair and was soon breathing evenly, Lin noted that she had gone to sleep.

"_Gene!" Mai said and turned around as the man walked over to her "why did you come here, we could have talked when you where awake!" Mai sighed and playfully hit the twin of her boyfriend "it's not like that, I was wondering.. I cannot ask or see into the spirits memory, so do you know anything about the spirit and her little sister, like.. age, birthday.. deathday, full name?" Gene smirked "well.. I know some of it, I guess Lin's fishing would've gotten the same, but you think this way is faster right?" Mai went deep red and looked down "so what.. I'm trying to act a little more responsible you know!" Gene chuckled "I know.. and if I where Noll now I would've said something along the line of 'just keep to your job Mai and let Lin do this!' or something" he said and they broke into laughter._

"_You know.. I'm here too" Naru stated and appeared beside them, their laughter died at once and they swallow, Mai stared at him before she threw herself at him "why haven't you called or made a little sound lately?" she shrieked and nearly hit him, Naru though, being the narcissist he was, he just looked calmly down at her "I couldn't.. somehow the spirit hold my powers back if not I would have told you long ago Mai!" Mai blushed and nodded._

_Gene couched and they turned to him "can you two save your love for later, we've got a case to solve!" he stated and they both turned red, with made Gene amused more than anything._

"_So.. how's the case going along?" Naru asked and Mai looked at him "we moved the base to another room, seeing that the old base was a scene and we couldn't put up charm in the same room we tried to look for spiritual activity!" she said and Naru nodded "sounds better, your becoming smarter each day Mai!" she glared and turned away "anyway.. Lin-san is going around with a charm on now so and we don't want him gone either, that'd just be bad..." _

_Mai turned back and smiled "I'd like to stay more Oliver, but I've got to go, if Lin-san has gotten something, I need to finish this off and find you!" Naru nodded and took her a hold of her shoulder's, she stared up at him with slightly widened eyes before he puller her into a deep kiss, when he pulled away, she looked rather dazed "Mai, I love you!" he said and she nodded as she faded away, about to wake up, she could hear Ayako's voice calling her and she knew she had to go back, but Mai really wanted to stay longer with Naru and Gene, most of the time you would see either of them, so it was rare to meet them both at the same time._

_She closed her eyes and turned to wake up, but found it harder than usual "what?" she began as she opened her eyes and stared right at a woman, she was perhaps in the beginning of thirty and looked very kind and beautiful, yet, she had a stern and worried look on her face "Hane.. your finally back!" she said and dragged Mai into a hug, but the woman was so shocked that she pushed the woman away "who are.. Takedo?" Mai then finished and the woman stared back at her with eyes, wide in shock "can't you remember your own sister!" she said in disbelief, Mai frowned "I don't have a sister!" she said and backed off._

_Takedo suddenly frowned too, but in an angry way "that bastard, he brainwashed you didn't he!" she ranted on and on about some man that stole her sister and made her his slave etc etc._

"_Excuse me, but you have the wrong person Takedo, my name is Mai.. and I'm not your sister.. she is dead, like you.." this made the woman stare right back at her, opening her mouth before closing it again._

_Mai turned to leave and didn't look at the woman that wore resemblance to Ayako "I'll leave now" "no, you can't!" Takedo screamed and grabbed a hold of her wrist, forcing her to turn around "I'm NOT Hane, Takedo-san" Mai shrieked as she noticed that she was beginning to sink into the ground._

"_**Oliver.."** Mai thought desperately, but nothing happened "Gene.. please.. OLIVER!" her whisper turned into a scream as arms grabbed her frail body and dragged her faster into the black nothingness "Hane has to stay with me.. forever!" Takedo whispered with a sly smile and Mai wanted to get away, she really tried and failed._

"_**No.. please no.. don't let her.. don't.. I don't want to die.."** Mai thought and pulled her hands to get them out of the spirit's hands, half her body was now gone and she managed to get a hand out of the grip she raised in over her head as a help, but also so the spirits couldn't get a hold of her **"Oliver.."** her chest went under and tears that threatened to fall, now fell into the dark matter as her chin met with the cold darkness._

"Mai!"

* * *

Wohoo.. I kidnapped Naru XD oh he'd kill me if he knew I was the one at fault! D:

And I promised a long chapter.. this was 8 pages in total ^^

Review though... good or bad, I want to know! even if you hate me for hurting Naru.. or.. making him disappeared for now!


	32. File 7 Part 5

Okay.. I took away Naru.. please have mercy on me~ *shriek*

I do not own anything.. well.. not really..

And thanks to all of you who reads this story, thanks for over a 100 reviews :D

* * *

File 7.

Missing Within Ghost House.

Lin and the rest had been waiting for Mai to wake up in three straight hours now, but it didn't really worry them until she began to trash in her sleep and seemingly struggling to wake up, it wasn't until she began to cry that they all rushed to her, but nothing happened, it didn't matter how much they tried to yell or shake her, it didn't help at all, if anything, it only became worse too and when Masako told them that the spirit was forcing her soul out of her Lin became really worried.

Then she whispered names in her sleep "Oliver.. Gene" those two names made three out of four awake flinch, two of them didn't even know how she knew, one did and he, firmly being Lin, didn't really think about that right now.

"Mai!" he said and shook her hard and finally she awoke with a scream, she looked up at them, Ayako quickly by her side before Mai threw herself into the woman's arms, crying hard.

Day 4.

Mai closed the file and looked up from her desk, a pen hiting the desk as she frowned, then she slammed her head into the desk, it seemed she had been bound to do that a lot lately because she had already done it three times this day and the clock was just 9 am, well, they had stayed up most of the night anyway.

"Taniyama-san.. are you okay?" Lin asked, he had heard the smack and turned to see Mai lift her head from the desk with a wince "y-yeah.. thank you.. anyway, is there anything out of the normal in the rooms?" she asked and stood up, a hand put against her forehead to calm her new bruise, oh Naru would be angry for hurting herself when the ghosts did the same to her often enough.

"No, nothing.. I've managed to get the birthdate and deathdate of Sakewo Hane as well as age though!" Lin explained and Mai nodded "can you make a Hitogata of it then?" Lin nodded "but we still need to find out where her sister is" Mai turned away "most likely somewhere in the middle of the house, that's where she was killed after all"

Ayako and Masako entered the room and sat down on the vacant bed "Masako, did you see the ghost?" Mai earned e no from her and she frowned "this annoying, hm?" she stopped dead in her tracks and looked down at the floor.

"Aha!" she exclaimed and smirked, everyone jumped high and stared at her in shock as she jerked her head towards Lin "please make a Hitogata of Hane, then come to the basement!" then she rushed over to the door, but stopped "maybe I shouldn't go there yet.." she said out loud and backed off, Ayako nodded in agreement "yes, since the ghost thinks you are her little sister, maybe you shouldn't go yet..!" Mai glared at her "I know all right!" she had told them that Takedo had come to her in her dream, even the fact that she had tried to use dark matter to swallow her.

Lin turned to his computer and noted the information about Hane down on a paper before he stood up "ah.. Ayako, please go with Lin-san will you?" Mai stated and Lin glared "I do not" he began, but Mai cut him off "I know you don't Lin-san, but I won't take any chances" she stated and stared right back at him with a similar look that Lin would give Naru, when the narcissist would try to do something on his own.

And so, Lin accepted that Ayako would tag along, as well as Minami for some unknown reason.

This left the two youngest women in the base alone, they stared at each other for some seconds before Mai went back to the screens and eyed them before she took up the papers she had written some of the most important fact on, she stared at it for almost half an hour.

"Mai"

Said woman turned and noted that Masako had a frown placed on her face, she looked very worried and pale, Mai nodded as she could feel it too, the spirit was on the move and towards the only man that was left on the team, or them all?

"Lin-san.." Mai finally said before she and Masako left the room in a hurry to find the three that had left only thirty minutes ago "Lin-san.. Ayako... Hatoshi-san!" Mai yelled, but got no response, she rounded the corner and her right feet hit something, she looked down and gasped, Masako did as well, but for a whole another reason "Mai.. they're.." "they're gone... I know, Lin just barely managed to make a Hitogata too.." she shoved Masako the small man-shaped doll make of tree, the medium gulped and Mai just stared at it, she could read the name Sakewo Hane and she knew that Masako and herself was the only hope now.

Or they would all die, by the hands of Hane's big sister Sakewo Takedo and that, Mai nor Masako wanted to, they didn't the rest of the team and Minami wanted to either, but, if they didn't act soon, it would happen and Mai would not let Naru die because of her, nor that she wanted to lose her love of the life either.

Mai tightened her grip on the Hitogata as she walked fast down to the basement, Masako right behind her "Mai?" she asked as they entered the slightly chilled basement, Mai didn't turn to look at her before they had stopped "I'm going to exorcise Takedo right now, I'm afraid we don't have time for anything else!" her voice and face would look as if she had desided on not falter and cry, but her eyes told Masako the difference "Mai.. are you sure?" she asked, Mai stared at her and looked away "yes, if we wait any longer, someone will die.." this time her voice fell and she looked more frail and small than Masako had ever seen her.

"Okay!" the medium said, also wanting the team back, she would die of loneliness and despair if they died.

Mai looked around and then took a deep breath "Takedo!" she whispered and in the next second the temperature dropped at least below zero and soon Mai was shiver as she clenched the Hitogata in her hand, a figure matrealised before them and it soon formed the woman they both had seen, Mai though didn't back of this time, just glared "Hane!" the woman cried of happiness and was about to hug Mai, if the woman hadn't lifted the Hitogata up "I'm not Hane, this is!" she threw the Hitogata up in the air and hoped it would happen, what if it didn't, what if Takedo saw through it and destroyed the Hitogata before it had done it's job.

This kind of thoughts filled Mai's brain and she became nervous, it wasn't fun when something didn't go as planned, and definitely not when involved with the spiritual activity.

The woman, Takedo looked up at the Hitogata and gasped, it was soon embraced by a golden, warm light that made tears spring to the oldest sister's eyes and she lifted her arms towards the Hitogata, that soon formed the smaller sister, Hane, she had long, wavy black hair and was smiling while reaching out to her sister, this made Mai raise both eyebrows "no wonder she took Hane for me!" she thought and glared at the floor for some seconds, then she looked up, seeing that the sister was embracing each other and Takedo had gotten the warm aura as well.

"Rest in Peace!" Mai said to her as the woman disappeared, then all the other spirits appeared, men from two hundred years earlier and up, they all smiled at the sister before they smiled at Mai, both women noted that they couldn't see either of the members of SPR in the group of men, who was now all flying towards the sky with joy.

"Thank you.." this sweet, warm whisper made Mai turn towards the spot the sisters had been and she knew, that even though Takedo had disappeared, she was still with Mai, forever like every other soul she had saved.

Mai sighed and turned back to Masako who also smiled "thank god.. now.. to find the me" Mai had begun, but had been interrupted when she heard a hard dump from the floor above, they looked at each other before they ran upstairs, Masako looked into the library and soon found John, he was leaning against one of the high shelves and was bloodied up, but he looked unharmed, next was Lin, Ayako and Minami, they where fast asleep against the wall and floor in the middle of the hall, Mai didn't even bother to go look for Bou, since she knew he'd be in the old base, but the one she was looking for.

Naru.

Mai opened the bedroom door slowly and looked into the pitch black room, she squinted her eyes to try and make out any shape or form as she noticed said form leaning against the wall, where she had seen him the last time.

"Oliver!" Mai whispered and ran across the room to her boyfriend, who groaned and looked up from his position "Mai?" then he noticed that he was back in the room he had been taken from and as soon as Mai had gotten over to him, he grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a deep and longing kiss, the woman turned deep red before she wrapped her arms around his neck for support, they parted once, then kissed again, this time deeper and Naru wrapped his arms around the young woman's waist, pulling her as close as possible be.

"Oliver.." she whispered as they parted for the tenth time and finally stopped, but she didn't let go of him, instead she hugged him, nearly squeezing his life out as she did and she nearly succeeded if Naru had managed to pull her off.

"Mai.. I'm okay, or I won't if you don't stop.." he stopped when he saw the tears running down the female's cheeks "Mai?" "I've been so scared and worried too.. I nearly thought.. thought that.. she had managed to k-kill you.." she gasped out and he raised both eyebrows "Mai.. I'm okay, I think we all are, after all.. seeing that we're back, I think you managed this.. I would've suspected Lin would have been here too though" Mai coughed "actually, he, Ayako and Hatoshi-san was all taken after he managed to make a Hitogata.. wich I used to exorcise the ghost and return you!" she exclaimed and Naru had to nod in amazement "seems you've learnt some useful things after all!" this made Mai tick and she began to yell back almost instantly, although cut short when Lin poked his face into the room "thank you Mai-san.. it's good too.. that you found the Hitogata I mean" then he left and Naru turned his new glare from the spot Lin used to be, to Mai, who swallowed thickly.

"Mai-san? When did he start calling you by first name?" he asked and she looked down "after you where taken, I kind of acted bossy, well.. not more than you and I asked him to call me by my first name seeing that we've known each other for nearly five years!" she said and blushed, then she winced at the glare she got from her boyfriend.

"Oh.. I forgot.." Naru said and his glare softened, Mai gawked at him as he took her hand "Mai, date.. the day after tomorrow, at my place!" he said and she gawked even more "y-yes.." how come he asked in this situation, they walked out of the room, hand in hand and Mai nearly frowned "how come he always does that.. is it because he just can't make himself ask in a normal way?"

Behind them, around the corner, Minami had finally found Lin, who looked like he rather wanted to leave now than after a meeting at the base.

"M-Minami.. what do you want?" he asked, angry at himself for stuttering like that, but she didn't seem to mind it, just smiling up at him "you know Koujo.. I really like you" he gawked, damned woman had to go look after Madoka when they where children and become a Madoka-clone too, so blunt and cheerful it nearly scared him, but all that came out of his mouth was "come again?"

"Koujo.. how many times do I have to tell you.. I like.. no, love you!" she said and reached up, she planted a small kiss on his lips and bounced off towards the base, but before she had gotten far, he grabbed her wrist.

"Koujo?" she asked as she turned towards him, he felt heat rise to his face and he looked down, but seeing that he was MUCH more taller than anyone, he looked down at the woman who had just confessed to him moments ago "you.. like.. er.." he mumbled and she smiled even more, looking more questioning at the same time "hm?" this made him snap and he finally found courage enough "I like you too okay!" then he turned away and walked back to the base.

* * *

Hm.. rather weird ending!

Oh well, please review if you like, if you want to flame, don't bother!


	33. File 7 Part 6

Wohoo.. I'm so glad I'm finished with this case ^^ since people seem to hate me for kidnapping the men D:

Enjoy this part though :D

* * *

File 7.

Missing Within Ghost House.

Mai closed the last box and watch Bou carry it away, she could see the clear bruising on his wrists and elbows yet, given to him by the ghost when thinking of ripping his limbs apart, Mai knew that John and Naru had them too, but John just smiled it off while Naru gave her a 'look and die' glare.

She had, but all means heard both Lin's and Minami's thoughts as they entered the base and she had to cover her mouth to keep her laughter back, she wouldn't complain, since she and Naru had somewhat the same trouble, but seeing that those two where like Yin and Yang, she so bright, cheerful and blunt, him silent, calm, serious and, plain boring, well, almost "Mai!" the voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up "oh.. Naru, what is it?" "we're leaving, now!" then he stalked of to the van and ignored the glare he got from Mai, Minami came out "thank you for your work, I can't thank you enough though.." she said and Mai smiled.

"Hatoshi-san it's okay, take care.. and.." Mai began as she said goodbye, John, Bou and the rest had already driven off, all that mattered was for Mai to get into the van and they'd leave too, Minami nodded for the younger woman to continue "it's okay to come by once in a while.. I think Lin-san would be really happy!" then she excused herself and ran to the van, where Naru was glaring at her from, Minami stared after her, red as a beet and Lin had a very suspicious look on her face, when he asked Mai though, it seemed he got an answer he hadn't expected and even Naru had to laugh of the stupid look Lin had on his face, taking count to the blush that rested on the Chinese man's cheeks.

Two days later.

Mai signed the last paper and put it on top of the mountain "finally!" she yawned and got up from her chair, one look on the clock and she smiled "soon we're off.." she thought and took up the tea-cup she had, Naru came out of his office with a cup in hand as well and handed it over to Mai, who smiled and took them both to the kitchen and he followed like she was a pray.

"Er.. Oliver?" she asked and turned, Naru took a hold of her chin and dragged her into a kiss "we'll leave when your finished with this!" then he walked away, leaving Mai with a deep blush in her face.

The door-bell jingled and Mai walked into the main room, only to see Minami "ah.. Hatoshi-san.." she exclaimed and the other woman smiled "Taniyama-san.. is Koujo here?" Mai smirked "of course he is, I don't know of a time when he isn't.. anyway, call me Mai.. I just barely managed to get Lin to stop calling me that too.. and" Naru came out of Lin's office, then he smirked "Lin, you've got visit!" then he closed the door and walked over to Mai "let's go!" he took her hand and she smiled to Minami "I'll see you later then.. Lin-san" she yelled as Naru opened the door "remember to lock the door now!" the Chinese man came out of his own office with a deep red face "Mai-san!" he glared, but she just giggled and closed the door after herself.

The two stared at each other for a while before Lin sighed and took up his keys "I'll drive!" he said and she smiled even more "those two, I didn't know Oliver-kun had a girlfriend, I'm surprised too" Lin laughed at that "true, not even his own brother would have expected him to ever get one.." she took his hand and led him out of the SPR building, he barely even managed to lock the door before he was dragged off somewhere.

Mai and Naru did it slightly different, here someone wasn't just dragged off and the most persistent one wasn't the one that was most cheerful either, but both blunt.

Mai climbed out of the car and walked towards the complex Naru lived in, he unlocked the door and they entered, soon basking in the warm air "huff, it's already March.. but it's still so cold.." Naru's hands wrapped around her "dinner!" he just said and she laughed "love you too Oliver!" she hung up her jacket as they entered his apartement and then she walked into his kitchen, him stalking her with his eyes roaming her whenever she turned away.

Halfway through making dinner, Mai had enough "Oliver" she wined and glared playfully at him "hm?" he answered, shifting his gaze "stop staring at me.. I wont be able to make anything if you do!" she said and he blushed deep red, seeing that he had been busted, then he smirked "what if we just wait?" he offered and pressed himself closet to Mai, who gasped in something that could be joy or maybe even pleasure "perv Oliver!" she said and swatted playfully at him before she managed to escape and ran off towards a certain room, letting out a maniacally laugh as she did and he just ran after, catching her on the door step and kissed her, he walked forwards so she stumbled backwards until they hit the bed and she landed on it, him on top and eyes full of whatever love and lust he could manage to show "I love you" "I love you too Oliver Davis" they told each other and kissed again, deeper this time, if possible.

* * *

I know it's short.. sorry! T^T

But I couldn't write any more, there was nothing left to write ^^

Next file: _The girls looked at each other "how.. what are you?" they asked and Mai chuckled "that is not for me to tell you.." _

_Who is the two waiting for Naru and Mai at their new case, Naru is almost frightened out of his shoes when he finds out!_

**File 8:** Twice the Hauntings.

Review please!


	34. File 8 Part 1

Well.. here's the new case ^^ and I'm so sorry.. I uploaded the wrong story chapter T^T forgive me!

And I'm really sorry guys.. I'm not able to upload any chapter tomorrow (wich would be Friday) but there will be a chapter waiting for you on Monday, so please don't flame me D:

Okay.. so the winter has set in for full here.. of course, Norway is one heck of a cold country, but no-one had expected it to begin to snow in the beginning of November and that the temperature to go down to around -15 to -20 celcius.. of course, it's been snowing almost for a week, maybe more and it's not that cold anymore, but we WILL have a white christmas.. wich I'm happy about, but the height of the snow is over 20 cm.. T^T so high.. irritating.. oh well.. there isn't many days left till Christmas either..

So I've made a scedule.. (if it works.. I'll try at least)

**_Week 50:_** Monday I will upload as usual. Thuesday (probably.. but late, since I have an huge tes that day.. it is similar to Exam T^T) Wednesday (also test T^T and I'll upload late too) Thursday I have free so I will upload as usual.. I hope... Friday I'm gone so I will probably upload before or after I get back.. (wich is LATE, it's also Juleball so I don't know if I can find the time..)

**_Week 51:_** I'll only upload on Monday and Thuesday.. I'm not able to upload on the other days.. but since I can't :D... I'll make a Christmas SPECIAL! I'll make it about two (maybe even three) times longer and with extra action! :D

I do not own anything, sadly... but have fun.. XD

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

_Mai looked around, then she saw two girl, probably in the age between 15 and 18, they wore no resemblance to each other, but they where clearly close and both showed no confusion nor fright when standing before a huge and very evil spirt, they looked at each other and Mai ran over "hello, excuse me" she said and had to do so several times before they both turned and stared, both blue eyes, just different shades and non of them smiled when they saw her._

"_Na-chan.." the oldest of the two, the one with blonde, short hair and deep blue eyes said, the younger one, with long, dark-brown hair and light blue eyes nodded and she lifted her hands towards Mai, who stared in shock back as she felt the world of death take a hold of her "no wait.. I'm not even dead yet!" she said, they didn't react before Mai turned into her true form, her white hair floating around her as her blue eye made contact with the girls ones._

"_Toane-neechan.. what.." the youngest one began, Mai frowned "I am not dead yet, understand... I'm a psychic user and can do many things, as well as travel outside my body.. I was just watching you go up against that spirit!" she pointed at the angry ghost, maybe it was angry because it had now been ignored for some time?_

_The girls looked at each other "how.. what are you?" they asked and Mai chuckled "that is not for me to tell you.."_

13th April.

Day 1.

The snow was gone now, small flowers had begun to grow on small spots around the place, Mai was sitting on the couch, drink tea and cuddled against Naru as they watched the sun rise "we forgot the paperwork Oliver" Mai said after a while, breaking the silence, Naru chuckled and nudged his nose against her neck, making her squirm "I had something, or rather someone else in my head!" Mai blushed and nearly dropped the cup.

As the clock ticked steadily towards 11 am, both got off the couch and began to make themselves ready to leave for work, then Mai remembered that Lin had been busy the last month, with something rather personal "Oliver, do you think Lin-san has gotten to work yet?" this made Naru chuckled even more "who knows.. let's get to work and find out!" she nodded and they walked out of the apartement, they got to the car and while Mai worried about the work, Naru worried about Mai, they had desided to go back to Mai's apartement to get some stuff, the day before though, Naru had ordered Lin to take care of the apartement and not to tell Ayako and the rest that Mai was being stalked.

"Oliver?"

This voice bought him back to reality, they had gotten into the car and buckled up, but it seemed he had been so sucked up in his thoughts that he had forgotten to start and even drive the care "hm?" "are you okay?" she asked and Naru nodded, he started the car and left the parking lot, then he managed to get onto the main road before driving towards the apartement to his assistant and girlfriend.

"Oliver, why did Lin-san leave earlier last night, as far as I know and heard, he wasn't going on a date with Minami-san" Mai stated and Naru shrugged his shoulder's "I asked him to clean up the mess you left behind in your apartement last time!" he said and Mai glared "what mess.. oh.." she fell silent as they neared the apartement complex Mai lived in.

They stopped in front and Mai was rushed in through the door by Naru only seconds later.

"Oliver, I think it's okay... I don't feel any presence today!" Mai explained as they got into the elevator, but Naru didn't take any chances, he knew that the stalker could be right around the corner in the matter of seconds.

They exited the elevator and Mai was soon unlocking the door and led Naru into her clean apartement, of course, Lin hadn't cleaned the place, just taken away all the pictures and such on the floor and Mai let out a sigh "Mai?" "I'm just glad that there's no surprise this time on the floor.." she said, content with Lin's actions, thank god he had done it.

"Get your stuff Mai, it's ten minutes till we have to be at the office!" Naru said after a while and Mai glared playfully "yeah yeah.. I'll be right back" she walked into her room and got out only minutes later with a small bag, as she did though, a stone met her window and she shrieked as shards of glass flew everywhere and hit many things in the room, including Naru, who just shook it off and looked outside, he looked down the street, but saw no-one, instead he saw the red painting left on the street, it formed numbers, 21:3:6.

He frowned _**"what did that mean, was it left for us?"**_ Mai was leaning against the wall and looked rather scared, then she let out a nervous laughter.

"Just a prank right, just so kids!" she looked desperate to hear that if was just some kids, but the look on Naru's face told her the opposite "this is.. annoying!" he stated and walked over to her while pulling som shards out of his jacket "Mai.. come" she stared at him "what about the window?" she asked and Naru turned his head to the window before he turned back to Mai "guess I'll take the chance to ask if you want to move in with me"

Three hours later.

Lin came in through the doors of the office to find that everyone was there, except one black-haired assistant, Naru wasn't either, but he could swear that he was in his office, typing away on something, Ayako looked up and smiled "Lin-san.." she said and the rest accompanied her, he smiled back and walked over to Naru's office "he is in there if you wonder!" Bou stated and Lin nearly chuckled, bad move since Naru was right behind that door and he could be really dangerous when he wanted to.

Suddenly they heard the phone ring and turned to the desk that belonged to Mai, but no-one dared to answer so Lin walked over and answered it as Naru came out of his office, or dungeon, whatever name fitted the most, cup in hand and a slightly pleased face, non of them knew why though.

"Okay.." Lin hung up and turned to Naru "it was Madoka, she has a case to us!" Naru raised an eyebrow and thought about it _**"the last time we took a case from her.. the case with Urado, Mai and Hara-san was nearly killed, of course we where in danger too.."**_ he frowned "forget it, the last time we did, she almost managed to kill us!" he stated and turned away, Lin tried to glare at him, but somewhat failed, seeing that the las time they had in fact been on a case, he and Mai had gotten a better friendship and they nearly lost her and Masako as well "I can understand that you don't want to, but Madoka has already accepted the client and said that we are to appear in Yaizu tomorrow 11 am!" Lin said and Naru turned slowly "she what?"

Everyone stopped whatever they where doing, it wasn't often you heard Naru talking with disbelief in his voice and he was not happy either.

"She what Lin?" Naru asked again and Lin sweat-dropped "she has accepted?" Lin tried and found out soon that it was a mistake as a map hit him straight in the face, he gawked as the files fell to the floor "I already heard Lin!" Naru hissed and spun around to leave "Naru-chan.. isn't that just bad, taking out your anger on.." Bou stopped talking when he saw the murderous glare he got from Naru and turned back in his seat, the others held back a laugh and turned them between to whisper "and my office isn't a coffee shop!" then he reached for the door handle to his office "so, what's the case about?" Masako asked, it proved to be a bad move as Naru slowly turned, his glare flew across the room and landed on Lin "Naru, calm down, it might be an interesting case" oh, there he exploded and a book flew right at Lin, but he ducked and backed away, the others stood up and all of them backed off.

Bou turned to Ayako "call Mai-chan!" he whispered and she began to text the girl at once.

This lasted for fifteen minutes, Naru using his PK for throwing things at Lin, who had to duck every time to get away from the murderous object that had Lin as a main target, everyone had known Naru was strong, the other people ran out of the door in time as another object flew at the Chinese man, who threw it off course and nearly hit them, they ran down the stairs and hid in Lin's van for the time beeing.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a woman strode in "Oliver Davis!" she screamed and the man stopped, frozen to his spot and turned his head slowly, the object that was supposed to hit Lin, a can, dropped to the floor.

"Mai.." Naru began, Lin sighed, then they both saw that Mai had brown hair "you coloured your hair brown?" Naru asked, trying to get out of her glare, but she didn't falter "later, now Oliver, try to explain this, on my way back to the office I get a message about you using your powers to hurt Lin-san.. explain, NOW!" she growled and Lin backed off, not wanting to be here when Mai was angry, she was even scarier than Naru some times.

"Erm.." was all that came out of Naru as he backed off too, Mai walked towards him with fast steps, soon she had cornered him and was glaring with hell-struck knifes "speak Oliver, why is it that you attack Lin-san when he just delivered a message to you!" she stated and Naru frowned "how do.." "when I received the message, it also said that you exploded just because of a message from Madoka so I called her, I wont let you let out your anger at Lin-san because of Madoka!" she shrieked and Naru felt himself shrink, he had never felt so small and he was sure his pride was hurt from the rest of his life.

"Oliver.. tell me" she warned and Naru now felt even smaller than before.

"I don't know?" Naru tried and Mai snapped "you don't know.. what do you know!" she screamed and Lin was fairly sure that Naru would never be the same again if she continued this.

"Mai-san.. I think that's enough.." Lin tried and Mai stopped to look at him, Naru took that chance to grab Mai's hands "I'm sorry Mai!" he said and both gawked at him, both equally shocked "did Naru-chan just say sorry?" came the voice behind them, it seemed that they had finally desided to come up to the office again, all with mouths wide open and a shocked face was shared by them too.

Naru completely froze, he hadn't intended for those monkey's to hear him and that was a mistake, he knew it and now it was done, Mai was also too shocked to answer and Naru took that chance to push her gently away and escape to his office, all anger and nervousness forgotten.

"Mai-chan... what did you say to him.. he looked really scared!" Bou commented and Mai turned to them, her mouth still wide awake, then she chuckled "nothing much, I just.. scowled him I guess.." then she walked over to the narcissist's office and poked her head inside "and we're taking the case Naru!" then she slammed the door shut.

Everyone stared at her as she sat down, then Ayako finally found the right words "you dyed your hair?" Mai blushed "y-yeah.. thought it would be better.." she ran her hand through her hair with a hand "Mai-chan?" Bou asked, but Mai just shook her head "nothing.. anyway.. Lin-san what's the case about?" Lin sat down in the empty chair Naru usually sat in "the case in about a family that runs a general hospital in Yaizu, they have trouble with something along the way of paranormal!" Mai and the rest nodded for him to go on.

"Well, Madoka is going to send over the rest for Naru to read, the case is tomorrow 11 am, Mai-san.. Madoka said that she wanted you to come earlier" Lin stated and Mai flinched _**"what for?"**_ she wondered and everyone stared from her to Madoka, then Bou snickered "then.. we'll see you in death" she swatted her hand at him, but didn't reach so Ayako hit him instead.

"Okay.." Mai said and looked at the office door from the corner of her eyes, somehow, that dream with those two girls felt important now, like it was necessary for her to remember it.

"Mai... today, are you going back to your apartement?" Ayako asked, Mai jerked her head in her direction "w-well, yes, one more time.." she blushed and Ayako raised an eyebrow "then, shall I come too.. I think it's rather dusty since it's been so long since the last time you where there" Mai nodded "well.. I guess I could need the help.. anyway, today both me and Naru is heading over, even Lin-san too.. so, just come when I call then!" the miko nodded with a smile, although her thoughts where filled with why and when and how Lin and Naru was to go with Mai.

"Why are they coming too?" John asked and Mai smiled shyly "because they're helping me.." she stated and blushed, she gave Lin a smile and turned to them again "helping you?" Bou asked and looked at Lin too.

"Yes, I'm moving..." she finally said and everyone opened their mouths to fire questions at her "where?" "when?" and "why?" some of the questions "I don't think Mai-san can answer if you keep talking in each other's mouth!" Lin stated and they shut up, now they also saw how red Mai was "Mai?" Ayako asked, before she finally understood and smirked "so, you and Naru finally desided to move together!" Mai gasped and her face, that seemed to be at it's darkest shade of red, turned even darker.

Bou gawked and John smiled, while Masako hid her mouth behind her sleeve, she still liked Naru after all "congratulations Mai-san!" John said after some seconds and Mai nodded "t-thank you.." Masako didn't say anything while Bou ran over and hugged her "my little Mai-chan is growing up, how unfair.." he faked a tear or two and Mai pushed him away "I'm not your little Mai-chan.. Bou-san.." then she broke into a laughter as he began to tickle her.

Mai laughed hard and long, wriggling and squirmed while being tortured _**"it's fine like this though.. no ghosts and no stalkers.."**_ she thought and tried to get away from the monk's hands _**"just us, one big group.. like a family!"**_

Okay, have a great weekend guys.. and please hang on with me... sadly the reason why I can't upload is because of a certain mother!... and school...

But tell.. EVERYTHING you think about this chapter! Tell me = R.E.V.I.E.W!


	35. File 8 Part 2

I'm sorry about all the stuff that's been happening lately!

So here you all go, a special from me! and thank you all for supporting me up until now! :D

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

_Mai turned around in her sleep, she hadn't been one to sleep badly, but for some reason she just couldn't sleep well._

_In her dream, she watched a little girl run around her on an open field, then she she was standing in a white hall, but the lights where off and the girl was still there, but she was different, then she saw it, there was a huge number of spirits, the white orbs nearly covered the halls and Mai knew that this had something to do with her case._

_"Please.." this voice made Mai turn around, she saw two girls and they were also just children, but Mai knew that they where the same girls that she had met earlier "please help us angel-sama" the blonde said, the brown-haired just stared at her "what.. what do you mean?" Mai asked and the girls where covered in blood as she spoke "help us.. we're.. we're trapped her.. we want to get out.." they cried, looking so sad and helpless._

_Mai reached out for them "are you.. ghosts?" they stared up at her with sad eyes "n-no..." the oldest said and Mai gasped "you.. of course.. I'll help.." they smiled between tears "thank you.. angel-sama!" _

Mai sat up in the bed, covered with sweat.

"Mai?" Naru asked, he had a single eye open and he was looking up at her "what's wrong?" he asked again and Mai smiled "nothing.. what's the clock?" she turned and saw it "still three hours till we need to get up.." she sighed and laid back, Naru's hands soon found their way around her waist "you where really scary yesterday.. I'd never expected you to be like that!" Mai glared "that's because you hurt Lin-san unnecessarily!" he chuckled "I guess I did.."

Mai snuggled against Naru "I love you though.. even though you nearly killed your own colleagues!" she said and kissed him, he smiled though and hugged her more "I love you too... and I'll try to not kill him the next time!" this made Mai gawk and let out a 'ah' before she playfully hit him "try not.. are you that full of pride or what!" he laughed at that "how should I know?" "well, from the fact there's only place for you in the mirror.. I guess you know that you have one hell of a huge pride.." Mai stated and Naru kissed her "thanks for letting me know Mai!" she chuckled and kissed back.

"What are we going to do in the three hours we have, it's not like I'm gonna fall asleep again" Mai said and gasped when Naru pulled himself on top of her "hm.. indeed, what to do!" he whispered into her ear and she blushed "Oliver.." she gasped once more when he lowered himself onto her "I love you Mai" he sang low and kissed her deeply.

Nothing else happened though, since her phone began to make sound and she had to hide it under her head to save it from Naru's murderous hands, she opened the phone and stared at the mail she had gotten, she didn't know the number and wondered who wanted to send someone a message so early, she opened the message and gasp, Naru looked over her shoulder and frowned "21:3:6.. what does that mean?" Mai shook her head and closed her phone "I have no idea.. I've never seen that message before.." then she fell silent and Naru cursed inwardly, damn phone just had to ruin the mood didn't it!

He sat up and thought about the numbers, but his brain seemed to be failing him today "Oliver?" "hm?" Mai looked at him "I'm getting out of bed now.. er.. could you move?" she asked and he looked down at her, in fact he was straddling her and he blushed before he moved away, then he looked at the clock "there's many hours till we need to get up yet.. why?" "I'm gonna take a bath" she stated and disappeared out of the room, the last thing he saw was the back of her purple pajamas.

"Mai~" he whispered and jumped out of bed, then he walked after the woman.

Day 2.

Mai signed the papers and sighed "finally.."

Lin entered the office to find Mai sitting by her desk and doing the paperwork she had left yesterday, she must have heard him because in the next seconds she turned and smiled at him "Lin-san" she exclaimed and he noted that her cheeks was red, had they become so permanently because of Naru?

"Mai-san.. is Naru here too?" he asked and she raised and eyebrow, while her cheeks turned redder when he mentioned the narcissist that was sitting behind that closed door "Mai.. tea!" came a short answer from the man and confirmed Lin's question, he smirked as Mai sighed "on it Oliver!" she said out loud and got up to make tea.

"Mai-san, we'll be driving in 30 minutes!" Naru yelled at her from his office and she smiled "I know Oliver!" she walked into the kitchen and plain out ignored the window, making the tea as if she was a robot, she thought about the dreams about those two girls and nearly frowned **_"how come they where just children the last time I saw them!" _**she thought and sighed, it never really worried her before a case, so why now?

"Mai-san?" Lin entered the kitchen and Mai flinched "y-yes Lin-san?" she asked and turned, two tea cups on the tray, Lin took his and drank a little "what's wrong?" Mai paled, but hid it with a smile "nothing Lin-san.." the look he had on his face told him the opposite, but Mai's expression told him not to go any further onto the subject.

Mai walked off to give Naru his tea before she packed whatever she hadn't packed earlier, then she sat down in front of her desk with hands on her lap, just then the phone rang and Mai looked at the number, then she went deathly pale before she turned away, ignoring her phone completely.

"Mai.. take your phone!" Naru said as he came out of his office, the phone had been ringing in ten minutes now and everyone in the office had gotten really annoyed, but Mai stared up at him with a stubborn, yet pale and frightened look of denial, Naru knew exactly who was calling now and picked up her phone, he hung up on the caller and then put her phone on silent "let's go!" he said after a while and she gawked up at him "but it's still twenty minutes or so till we really should leave" she stuttered, but he ignored it and dragged her to the door, Lin gave them one single look before he turned back to his office.

"Oliver.. what did you mean by leaving earlier?" Mai asked when they had gotten into the car, the man started the engeeine and drove out of the parking lot, he got himself a place in the traffic and quickly drove out of the city "Oliver!" Mai nearly shouted and Naru raised an eyebrow "I heard you the first time Mai" "then answer if you do!" she huffed and glared out the window with her arms crossed.

"Mai.." Naru began, but stopped as he had to swing out onto the motor road, she turned shortly after and looked at him "what?" she asked, then she noticed a slightly red tinge of the man's face and she smirked, but turned away in time so he wouldn't see.

It took them two hours to drive there, Mai nearly died of boredom, but fell asleep and woke up seconds before they arrived.

"Mai, we're here" Naru said and stopped the car, the woman nodded, seemingly half asleep yet, they walked towards the hospital and as soon as they entered Mai gasped and looked ready to puke "Mai?" he asked and the young female stared around "so.. so.. hideous, there's blood everywhere on the floor, things floats around in it... and there's... body parts.. everywhere too..." she stated and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Naru~" this voice belonged to the one person Naru did not want to meet and he ignored it until the sorce of the voice nearly ran over him "Naru, stop ignoring me!" Mai looked up and blinked "Madoka?" she asked and the woman looked at her "Mai-chan how are you?" said woman faked a smiled and sprinted out of the hospital, Madoka stared after her in shock and then she glared at Naru "what did you say to her..?" Naru glared back "I did no such things.. Mai is just sensitive to such places as this.." Madoka blinked "oh.. then, relax, the presidents office is in another building!" she walked out and Naru followed her.

Mai was sitting on a bench and was very pale too.

"Mai" Naru called and rushed over to her, she looked up and flashed a weak smile at him, this made him drag her up and put a hand around her waist for her support, then he lead her after Madoka, who was smirking like the devil she could be.

The entered a separate building and Mai didn't act the same as she did in the main building, Madoka lead them up the stairs and down the hall.

"Tsukashiwa-san.." Madoka called when she opened the door, a man was sitting by his desk while a woman stood before it, they both wore long, white coat and looked like professional doctors "oh, Mori-san, the other two are in the room to you left" the man explained and Madoka nodded, then she turned and smiled at the couple "just enter that room, you'll be shocked!" she smiled, she knew that if she didn't, they would think that it had something badly to do with the case.

And so, Naru opened the door to their left and entered, Mai walking in after him.

Suddenly the man stopped and Mai walked into him, she looked up and blinked "Naru?" then she saw his face, he was pale, gawking, glaring and frowning at the same time, wich amazed Mai quite a lot, but she really wanted to know why he acted like that.

She looked past his shoulder and gasped "it can't be.." she whispered.

A man and a woman was standing before them, both had their eyes on Naru, who looked like he'd rather face off with Urado, the stalker and another murderous spirit at once than face these two.

"Oliver!" the woman explained and threw herself onto him, Mai backed off slightly and gawked at the woman "m-mom" Naru groaned and tried to peel the woman off, then Mai smiled "I was right!" "Luella, your choking your son" the man said and Luella let go off him, then she put up a pout when Naru glared at her "you should be happy when your parents come to visit you Oliver!" she said and he turned away "I'm busy" he stated, but Luella had turned her eyes to Mai and was ignoring him.

"It isn't.." she said and looked amazed and shocked at the same time, Mai smiled and nodded "how are you?" she asked and in the next second the older woman had hugged her "oh, Mai-chan you've grown, so cute.." she exclaimed and Mai needed both Naru and his father to get her off her.

"So you are the one dating Oliver then?" Luella asked after the men had managed to peel her off of Mai.

The couple blushed, deeply and started stuttering in each other's mouth "slow down.. both of you!" Martin sighed and they both shut their mouths, Luella laughed and took Mai's hand "I'm so happy, you two where so close when you where children.." she continued to smile and hold on to Mai until the door opened and Madoka came in "so, you've gotten over with it.. the other's have arrived!" she smiled to the Davis' and Mai, who all nodded, then Luella and Martin walked towards the door "expect us at your apartement when you get back from this case!" the woman sang before she left, Martin smiled to them and walked after her, leaving Naru to glare daggers after them while Mai sweat-dropped.

After they had left, Madoka smiled sweety to the couple "then.. let's go see the Tsukashiwa's... they're waiting in the office.." she dragged them out of the room as the rest of the team walked down the hall, they all looked at the couple, being dragged by Madoka towards the door "Mai-chan.. Naru-chan!" Bou called out and they both look at them, Mai smiled and Naru gave his usual glare, they all entered the room and Mai stared at the people in the room, the woman was standing where she was as well as the man, but two other's had arrived, two girls in fact, younger than her and they where looked right at Mai as she stared back in shock **_"those two.."_**

_

* * *

_

Just a small glimze of Naru's parents.. hoo.. this will be a fun case to work with! ;D

Reviews are wished!


	36. File 8 Part 3

__

Okay.. one thing first... sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt... or the story would go like this and of course, Naru and Mai would be together in the anime too :D

Okay... I know this one is short.. but please hang in with me there, tomorrow I've made you an EXTRA long chapter ^_^

So please enjoy.. and if you do, review me! and if you don't.. review me and tell me the reason why or don't bother ;D

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

Mai stared at the girls, who stared back, everyone was now looking between them and then the woman desided that she'd break the tension "girls.. have you met her before?" they shook their heads, but Mai knew better _**"t-that's the woman.. from my dream"**_ the oldest thought and Mai raised an eyebrow _**"I thought she really was dead.."**_ the youngest thought, now both eyebrows went high, but she turned away and smiled to the clients.

Madoka walked up to the desk, stopped and turned as the SPR team sat down on the vacant couches "this Tsukashiwa Katsuko and Rachel, they run this hospital and has been under the impression that something is very wrong, the patients keep saying that they see a little girl in the halls etc etc.. and.." she looked at the man who stood up "well, as she said my name is Katsuko, many of my patiens keep saying that they wake up in a room where the walls are stained with blood and that the floor is filled with blood, up to one inch high, and the girl..." Mai and the rest nodded, Lin was typing away on his laptop as usual and Naru was just as serious as he could muster.

"Mai" Naru suddenly said and she nodded "have either of you ever seen or been in the situation where you could feel something off?" she asked, Rachel stepped forward and nodded "yes, both actually.. well.." Mai walked over and placed a hand on her upper arm, she might have thought that it was for reassurance, but the SPR team knew otherwise.

Mai let go of her seconds later and turned to Naru, her eyes deathly serious,

Rachel blinked and looked at the woman, not really understanding what happened, the two girls though, had their eyes on Mai the whole time.

The rest went by quickly, then Naru ordered the rest of the team to carry equipment, Mai and him was shown to the base, luckily they had desided to have bedrooms in that building, as well as their base, seeing that it might be dangerous.

"The nearest toilet is on the floor under, there's also a small cafeteria here that you are free to use.." they excused themselves and left, except, the girls.

The youngest walked up to Mai and stared up at her "what's your name?" she asked, Naru glared and Mai ignored him "Taniyama Mai.. you?" "Tsukashiwa Natalie and that's my sister Toane-neechan" she smiled and Mai smiled back "nice to meet you.." she stated and Toane came up to her "so... are you really her?" Mai blinked "who?" "angel-sama of course!" Natalie said and Mai gawked "your becoming famous Mai!" Naru asked, Mai turned and glared, then she looked back at the girls "well... that is a name I use.." Natalie smiled "thank god.. then you can.." her voice faded when she noticed the look she got from Toane and she backed off, Mai frowned when she read the oldest girls thoughts _**"why can't she ever keep her mouth shut.. I've told her to approach the woman, Taniyama-san when she's alone!"**_ Mai raised an eyebrow "it is okay you know.. he knows about me and I would tell him anything!"

Toane stared in shock at her "w-what?" Mai smiled "I'm just saying that you can trust us.. both!"

There was a long silence before Mai broke it "anyway, not to offend you, but are you two blood-related?" Toane laughed "we're twin's,, we hear that a lot" Mai nodded, a blush colouring her cheeks.

"Mai.. can you sheck them?" Naru asked and Mai nodded "that is.. if it's okay with you..?" she looked at the two girls, who looked at each other and nodded back to Mai, who smiled and lifted her right hand "then I'll start with Toane-san!" Toane blushed when Mai said her name with such a sufix, but she took Mai's hand and only seconds later Mai let go, looking like she had burnt herself and smiled, but it was fake "Natalie-san!" the girl nodded and also took her hand as Toane backed off, Mai gasped when her hand locked with Natalie's and she quickly let go.

The girls looked at each other as Mai gave Naru a pointed look.

Naru seemed to know what was going on, he sat down and took up his little book, ready to write it, suddenly Rachel came in "are the girls helping you with something?" she asked, the girls shook their heads as Naru looked at the female doctor "no.." "then.. can you come with me, we have something to do!" the girls looked at Mai one more time before they left.

"Mai?" Naru asked when the door was closed "what did you see?" Mai stared back at him "I'm not really sure.. somehow I got the feeling they're not so different from me.. yet.." she fell silent and Naru raised an eyebrow "what do you mean.. like, similar in what?" "I don't know.. powers perhaps, but I can't tell, they don't seem to be aware of it themselves either!" Mai explained and looked down to the floor.

"Mai, are they also?" "Oliver.. I don't know... but what I do know is that they don't and I think they are a little more similar to you and Gene!" she stated and Naru's eyes widened "similar.. how?" Mai sighed "well, the fact that you had to have Gene around you to be able to control your powers, I think they are the same.. like, Toane-san is like you and Natalie-san is like Gene.. I think.." she tried and he frowned.

"It's the first time I've ever heard of someone like us.. as you know, we where different.. even from the other's with such powers as these" Naru explained and Mai nodded, then she smiled and took his hand "it's okay.. but, before you knew, how did you manage when you couldn't control.." her voice faded and suddenly her whole face showed shock and horror, Naru's face showed only shock "Oliver, can it be.." Naru nodded as the rest of the team began to walk into the base.

"They can be!" he stated and Mai paled "oh.." then she jolted and her consciousness disappeared.

_Mai walked down the hall "where am I?" she thought, suddenly she heard something "children.. wait, someone's crying.. a baby?" she stopped and listened, true, down the hall she could hear a baby, no wait, more than one baby crying and Mai began to run down the hall, she entered another plain white room and saw two mini-bed's in the middle of the room, she didn't go any closer because of that woman standing before the bed's._

_The woman could be around 30 years old, but her hair was long and grey, her eyes tired and her skin was also greyish, she had a hand placed on both bed's and something that looked like thorns where sticking out of her sides and forehead, Mai gasped "it can't be.." she whispered as the woman turned into fine ash on the floor, the babies cried harder as Mai watched a man step into view and she nearly screamed **"he is.."** the man turned into something that could remind her of a beast, with wings, horns and everything that would justify to a beast at least._

_He was smiling with this sick, evil smile as he reached out for the babies when something lashed out and cut him._

_Mai watched the beast being cut to what a normal human being would be killed by, but she knew better **"that.. h-he is ****that**** demon!"** she thought and glared at him, lucky him though, he couldn't see or feel her, since she was from the future._

"_Wait.." Mai whispered as the scene faded as she heard another voice, but it didn't belong to the sight before her and she understood where it came from "already? I don't want to yet!" she shrieked and tried to focus, but failed._

"_Mai.."_

Mai groaned and turned her head away from the source, she was really irritated now and she did NOT want to wake up.

"Mai!" the person that owned the voice shook her and she opened her eyes with a gasp, then "N.A.R.U!" she said, everyone else in the room backed away from her, except Naru, who was mildly nervous and a little worried about what he had just done.

"Mai?" he asked, kind of repeating her and she sat up, her eyes stuck to Naru like a leech as she got up from a couch "why you.." she hissed as she walked closet to the man who was obviously VERY nervous and sweating "what?" Naru asked, just barely since he was afraid he might have done something very stupid, then she exploded and everyone except Naru evaded her by running out of the room and hiding themselves, they could heard the angry shout from Mai as they rushed down the hall, something along the way of being an incompetent idiot, a jerk who always ruins the best etc etc, and for not realising her needs and wishes.

Non of them wanted to be in Naru's shoes right now and truth to be told, Naru didn't want to be himself either.

No one dared to come back before they knew it was silent, wich was nearly an hour after, when they came back though, Mai wasn't there and neither was Naru, Bou smirked to himself and gave Ayako a 'I know where they are' look and they both snickered, Masako gave them a pointed look while Lin just sighed and walked over to unpack the equipment and set up the screens, John smiled of it all and went over to help Lin, soon, Bou and Ayako was fighting like usual, Masako was sitting on one of the chairs while John was running between setting up equipment and trying to calm down the monk and the miko.

After half an hour Mai entered, Naru came after and closed the door "so you finally returned?" Bou stated with a smirk and watched Mai blush.

Naru's typical glare made them all stop their intention to ask Mai where they had been and what they where doing, Mai smiled nervously and Lin completely ignored them "Mai, go with Brown-san, Bou-san and set up camera's" Naru told the woman who sighed, but nodded never the less.

"Mai-chan~" Bou sang as they had exited the building beside the main part of the hospitale "what?" she asked and looked at him over her shoulder, he smirked and leaned in "so, what where you two doing back there?" he asked and Mai blushed, then she turned away "does that matter at all.. we where talking though.. just so you know" she skipped along the road towards the main building before John opened the door for her and they walked inside.

"Just talking?" Bou repeated and Mai heated up "y-yeah.. about that.. why?" John looked down at the paper he had been handed to by Naru and stopped, Mai sat down a camera in the hall and Bou let out a small snicker "then.. no kissing?" he asked and knew he had scored bingo by Mai's red face "what if we did?" she tried to sound somewhat proud and annoyed, but failed and blushed deeply "hehe.." Bou let out a dark chuckle.

They started to work again and Mai tried not to let out any strangled sounds, Bou saw this and frowned "Mai-chan?" she didn't look at him and he sighed "is there something wrong with this place?" she nodded and he frowned even more.

In fact, Mai looked like she wanted to puke or something, she even looked like she was in pain at one moment, but that disappeared.

"There's blood everywhere" Mai stated after some minutes of silence, both men stopped what they where doing and looked at her "what?" Bou asked while John nearly dropped the camera he was holding in shock "there's no blood here Mai-san.." "that's not it.. I doubt you can see it.. I can, it's hideous.. and so.." she gasped and ran out of the room, her intention was to escape the horrid scenery and smell, but when she exited the room they currently was in, she let out a shocked, somewhat strangled shriek.

Bou and John came out of the room seconds later, alerted by her shriek and both gawked at what they saw, before them, on the wall there was written several letters on a strange language and it was seemingly written in blood.

_Les filles ont échoué, maintenant ils doivent payer._

* * *

Wohoo.. extra fun onwards :D

After my Bioligy Preliminary Examination (yes, that's a weird word, but you could call it mini-exam) I'll make sure to write a lot more ^_^

Review please!


	37. File 8 Part 4

Hehe... here's the long chapter I've made! :D

Please enjoy.. and review afterwards, or I'll hurt someone in the team, and you know I keep my words.. (just look at John last time... ... -_-)

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

Mai gasped "no.. it can't be.." Bou looked at her "you can read that?" Mai nodded "then what?" he asked, she swallowed and opened her mouth to answer.

"The girls failed, now they shall pay!" Mai stated slowly and both men gasped at the meaning "girls.. as in.." "most likely.. but failed in what?" Mai wondered out loud, then she nodded to herself "we should tell Naru at once, do any of you have camera on you?" John nodded and pulled up a small camera, he took several pictures before they rushed back to Naru, completely ignored the task they set out for.

They almost ran over the court yard and burst into the other building, scaring both patients and nurses before they ran up to the floor their base was, then they burst into that room as well, probably scaring them a lot more, well, Ayako and Masako that is, Naru did flinch, but his glare could be taken into the account.

"Naru.." Mai wheezed and tried to regain her breath.

He looked at them, then he looked at Mai and looked into her eyes "what happened?" he asked and Mai looked at John "show him.. please" John nodded and took up the camera, then he showed it to Naru, who stared at for a long time "and what does les filles ont échoué, maintenant ils doivent payer mean?" Mai looked down at the floor "it's French, the girls failed, now they shall pay" she whispered and Naru frowned "so they've become the targets!" Mai bit her lower lip "probably.. I'm not really sure, but to account everything I've seen, they are!"

Naru scribbled down the letters and thought more about it "why French though?" he wondered out loud, Mai raised an eyebrow, think hard "I'll see what I can find out.." she stated and turned to leave, Naru gave her a short nod and turned to Lin "call Yasuhara-san, ask him to gather whatever you can get about their family"

Mai sighed as she sat down on one of the beds in the room the girls where going to use, it was, like a usual hospital, white _**"now I know why Oliver hates hospitals!"**_ she sighed again and laid down, her eyelids began to fall and she tried so hard to stay awake, but she soon gave up and just seconds later, she was sound asleep, unaware of the shadow creeping up on her.

_Mai opened her eyes and found herself in the hallway again, but this time there was no crying, no girls that met her, just a silence._

_Not a single sound at all, just her own breathing._

"_**It's too silent!"** she thought and began to walk, suddenly fingers was wrapped around her arms and she gasped as she was pulled away from the hall and soon she was standing in a complete darkness, Mai didn't dare to looked over her shoulder as she didn't know who did it._

"_Mai-chan" this voice though, made her spin around and she sighed "geezes Gene, don't scare me like that!" she complained and put a hand to her chest, trying to calm herself "why did you do that?" she asked and looked back up at Gene, who smiled, then he turned serious and Mai found him all to much similar to Naru again "your in danger, wake up.. please.. I've called Naru just seconds ago.. he's on his way!" Mai blinked in confusion "ha?" then she began to pull the strings together "you mean.." Gene nodded "wake up Mai.. you should have someone with you when your asleep!" Mai blinked in agreement._

"_Okay.. see you.." Mai closed her eyes and felt herself returning to her consciousness._

Mai opened her eyes slowly and tried to focus, as far as she knew, everything was a blur, but she could make out a twisted, dark shape that hovered over her, she could hear the frantic banging on the door _**"I didn't lock the door.."**_ she thought as her eyes went into focus.

Then she froze and stared with wide eyes at the shape over her, she recognized him now, a dark mattered man that could turn into a beast any second and had threatened Mai's life once, was he back to finally take it?

Mai found her voice again as she heard Naru calling her name from the other side of the door, the man smirked with his sick, evil smile and reached out to take a hold of Mai, who screamed and backed off until she fell down of the bed, Naru swore from the other side of the door as the rest of the team arrived, hearing the end of Mai's scream as they neared the room.

"What's going on?" Bou asked, but Naru didn't hear him, his blood was boiling in his ears and he was concentrating on blowing the door away, sadly, he couldn't, it wouldn't bulge, no matter what he did or how much his slashed at it with his powers, a new scream came from the other side of the door as Mai crawled away from the man, soon hiting the wall where she mentally shrunk to hide from the evil man "no... not you.." she whispered and the man chuckled "yes me!" they both heard a long line of bad words from the other side of the door and Mai blinked, Naru sure knew a lot of words for never using them.

She winced as he closed in on her "no.." she whispered again and cried out as he took a hold of hand, he pulled her up from her arm, seeing that the was a lot longer than her, she was hanging without any chances to escape, but Mai had done it once, so why not twice!

Then Mai felt the pain from her side grow at least tenfolds and she screamed, he smirked and was about to throw her into the wall when something sharp hit him hard, and fast.

"Wha.." the man let go of Mai, who fell down to the floor and held her side, that was bleeding and colouring her nice jumper red, her eyes was now bright blue and she glared up at him "don't you dare.." she hissed and another slash made the man stumble backwards, suddenly the wall behind him creaked and seconds later, it fell on top of the man, on the other side of the wall, a petrified nurse and a poor patient was standing, both looked like they'd seen the eclipse and just gawked at her, she didn't though as the bricks moved and the man rose from the ex-wall.

"Give it up!" he said and reached out a hand to grab Mai, but was thrown through the room and into the next one, slamming hard into the wall, the door of that room opened and Naru came in, his eyes latched onto the demon, before he too lashed out with impressive, but very strong and dangerous powers.

This must have been too much for the demon, who seconds later vanished into smoke as Mai and Naru was ready to launch another, maybe more fatal attack, the two poor humans in between this, was ushered out of the room with Ayako, John and Bou's help, Masako just stared from Naru to Mai.

"Mai!" Naru exclaimed and walked through the holde in the wall, pretty impressive to manage that, Naru had deside that long ago, but he had also deside not to piss of Mai anymore as well.

"Oliver..." Mai whispered as Naru sat down and looked at her, the first thing he saw was her holding her right ribs and the bleeding "Mai..." he said again as she let out a sob "it hurts.." she whispered "it hurts so much.. and it wont stop bleeding" her voice inched a level up and Naru had to calm her down by putting both palms against her face "Mai.. it's going to be alright!" or so he thought.

Day 3.

Mai winced as she turned in the bed, she hadn't actually thought she'd end up in a hospital bed for something as an injury, but knowing her luck, a case didn't without her getting hurt or going missing.

"Boring.." she complained and received a chuckled "what.. what's so funny Oliver?" she asked, slightly annoyed with him "nothing Mai!" he stated and turned back to his file "why are you here then?" she asked "I don't think it's to keep me company!" she stated and raised an eyebrow, Naru smirked "oh my.. you've gotten smarter!" Mai ment to slap his shoulder, but her pain kept her from it as she winced "why then?" "because I don't want you to be any more hurt than you already are!"

Mai blushed at that before she smiled "thank you.. Oliver" he smiled back, although it was his usual 'back to business' smile it didn't really bother her that much.

Mai leaned back against the pillow and soon, she was sound asleep, not seeing the smile making it's way to Naru's face, not like the one the demon gave, but a caring one, wich was one of the rarest things in the world, seeing that Naru almost never smiled, well, a real one anyway.

_Mai opened her eye slowly and looked right into Gene's eyes, then she smiled "thank you.. for telling me.." she said and he chuckled, but in a serious way of course "nothing to thank me for, I would've told you anyway, how's the injury going?" he asked and Mai smiled "I'm good to go, and the injury too.. it's already healing, albeit slower than last time, but it is healing just like it should!" Gene smiled more gently this time "then.. follow me" Mai nodded and took the hand reached out to her._

_They walked out of the darkness and into the hall again, this time Gene was with him "I guess you know what that demon did to their mother!" Mai blinked, then she frowned "so it was their mother I saw, I thought it was weird, then.. Rachel is their stepmother?" Gene nodded "yes, this is the continuation of what you saw that time, this time though.. I'll punch Noll if he tries to wake you up again!" Mai laughed "aw.. I'd want to do that myself!" they both laughed, unknown that Naru was sitting in his chair and having the shiver of his life._

_They entered the room again and Mai flinched when she saw the demon, but Gene being here this time helped her a lot._

_The demon once again reached out, but was, like all the other times Mai had watched, was cut up badly and thrown into the wall behind him, then he threw something at the girls and they coughed in their beds, both stopping to cry for some seconds, then the oldest' eyes latched onto him and Mai felt that she was looking at herself when she was 5 from a seat outside, like it was a movie._

_But she knew, just as any other would, that this was very different, those girls where not of Gods Children, well, not anymore, that demon had made sure of that, both children had a thorn sticking out of their forehead and Mai knew it was probably the same with their ribs as well, the children was crying hard in pain now, then the thorns sank into the skin and disappeared, Mai felt tears run down her cheeks and she nearly run to punch the demon if Gene hadn't held her back "there's nothing you can do.. it's the past, it cannot be changed!" _

_Mai nodded "so that's why they appeared in front of me as children once!" she stated and Gene nodded, Mai frowned and looked away "it's horrible, how can they keep doing that.. I would never be able too.." "that's because you have a heart Mai-chan!" Gene told her and she looked up at him "is that's what the demon's are missing?" Gene nodded "and that's why they kill grown-ups but leave the children, to get their own heart and produce more demons at the same time!" _

_Mai gasped "so you mean that.. Natalie-san and Toane-san is.. they have become.." Gene nodded in a sad manner "yes" Mai let out a sob and clung to Gene "why.. they're so innocent, so bright and has their whole life before them.. they're not even Apostles so they can't handle it as well as we do!" Gene sighed "I know.. although, there's something I should tell you.." Mai looked up at him "what?" "you know the old saying with Noah?" Mai nodded "there was pairs of animals.. I think you could say Noll and I are like that.. and also those two girls, we where made to hold up each other through bad times and good times.. Toane-san or Natalie-san must not die, the other will also suffer from it!" _

_Mai nodded "then.. what should I do, pray to God and ask him if there is any way to get the thorns away from them?" Gene snickered "sure, go ahead.. it might help.. hey, I'm doing what I can!" the last sentence was said while he looked up at the sky, wich had now appeared over them, the sky was almost clear blue, except a huge, white cloud that seemed to represent a cross._

_Mai giggled "we'll all do our jobs!" she smiled up at the sky and was almost sure someone up there smiled back._

"_Then.. I'll head back.. see you later!" she said and kissed Gene on the cheek, he went bright red and raised an eyebrow "if Noll saw you right, he would murder me!" Mai giggled again "but your already dead" "that doesn't hinder him to kill me again!" then she faded away._

Mai opened her eyes slowly and turned her head around, seeing that Naru was sitting just like he was earlier when she fell asleep, still with that file in his hands and looked like he was thinking hard.

"Oliver" Mai said and the man turned towards her "you finally woke up!" Mai glared "to your record I've found out more, I've found out the rest about the dream you woke me up from!" he snickered "you did.. tell me!" she nodded and sat up despited her pain "that demon, the same that attacked me, attacked their real mother, killed her and made the twin's into demons as well!" Naru nodded and frowned slightly "so they are the cause of this?" "I think so, can't be sure, but.. the evidence speaks against them"

Seconds later Madoka entered and saw Naru siting by the bed and looking at Mai "Naru" she said and both looked at her "what is it?" "the youngest of the girls, Natalie-san has disappeared.."

Day 4.

Everyone was both sad and stressed by the fact that the youngest of the siblings had disappeared, Naru and Mai had chosen to tell only Lin about the twins being demons, thus they desided the it was wise to ask the family about the relationship the husband had to the late mother.

Toane was sitting on the couch, looking very lost, sad, angry and desperate at the same time and it didn't help that Rachel was crying and Katsuko had to wrap his arms around his wife to keep her still.

"Tsukashiwa-san, this questions are related to the twins late mother, will you please accept and give me the answers?" Naru asked as he sat down in front of them, the man turned his head sharply towards him "how did you.." but Toane was also very confused "late mother, but Rachel is my mother, isn't she!" she stated and Naru's look made her doubt.

Then Katsuko sighed "okay, I give up, we choose to not tell the girls because their mother just disappeared" "died you mean" Mai corrected and Katsuko blinked "what.. how?" Mai looked down "she was killed by something that was less human than a ghost.. something with the ability to change a person completely, wich it did to those two!" she pointed and Toane and also reminded them of the missing little sister, but Katsuko frowned "how do you know something like that?" it wasn't rather how it happened, since they had accepted the paranormal a long time ago "in fact, the same thing that attacked Mai two days ago, was the same thing that attacked their mother and the girls when they where just infants!" Naru stated and Katsuko raised an eyebrow "then.. how do you know!" Mai turned back to him "I'm a psychic.. I can do a lot within the paranormal!" she explained as Bou snickered "as well as hurting someone with a wall of bricks!" he shut up when both Mai and Naru sent him a glare.

"I can also look into the past!" Mai stated "and I saw what happened, the demon is keeping a close eye one them, that's probably why he took Natalie-san, because he didn't want her to tell us anything" Toane gasped and tears welled up in her eyes, Mai smiled "it's okay, if you tried too.. he'd probably take you too"

She nodded and Mai sat down beside Naru, who looked right at Katsuko "she died and that thing gave the twins something called a thorn.. or.. a lot of them!" he explained and Katsuko blinked confused "what.. what is a thorn in this?" Mai sighed and he turned to her "a thorn is used to describe a way to recognize a demon, but also to transfer powers and making others demons as well.." she looked down while one hand rested on the nearly healed wound on her right ribs, Katsuko looked at her hand "did that.. thing do that to you too?" the rest of the SPR team except Lin turned their heads to Mai, who shook her head.

"He re-opened an old wound.. that demon... attacked me when I was little as well, not as young as those two.. but, young enough!" she explained and Katsuko nodded, while the SPR team just gawked in the woman's direction.

Naru stood up "then we should try to find out where Natalie-san is.. Mai!" Mai nodded and stood up _**"you could do it yourself!"**_ she complained on telepathy, but Naru just answered with a snort _**"and tell them right out I'm Oliver Davis.. you know how those monkey's are!"**_ Mai smiled to herself.

"Fine.. could you bring me something that belongs to Natalie-san" she asked and Toane nodded "I'll bring something right away!" then she disappeared out the door.

Mai turned back to the SPR team and smiled "now, let's hunt a demon.."

* * *

Well.. guess what, I'm finished with Bioligy *sings to heaven with joy* finally! now only to get done with school :D


	38. File 8 Part 5

This is going quite well :D I'm sorry I uploaded a little later than expected, I got out of bed 12.30 today, since I didn't have any school I slept in :3

I do not own though, but enjoy this fiction! and I won't be able to upload tomorrow.. I'm so sorry :D

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

No one knew what Mai meant by hunting a demon, except Naru and Lin, but they didn't really explain it, right now they just wanted to avenge Mai for getting her hurt, well, Naru wanted to kill the demon in the most painful, slowest way possible.

And no one knew where to find this demon, but Mai told them that he kept a close look on Toane, while also keeping Natalie captive until the SPR probably had left and they could no longer protect the girls.

"Naru.." Mai said and her boyfriend turned around to meet her "hm?" he looked right into her deep brown eyes and almost had to hit himself to not kiss Mai throughout until she was a blushing mess in his arms, oh how he hated the fact that she made him act so different and, and horny? Yep, that was the right word and oh so embarrassing too.

"We should head over to the main building, I think that's where Natalie-san is held captive!" Mai stated and Naru nodded, shaking his own, very disturbing thoughts out of his head, he put the files away and put the phone into his pocket, then he and Mai left to find the rest of the SPR team, seeing that Naru had ordered them to set out camera's around the building, since he didn't want Mai to be in danger when he wasn't there.

The exited the building quickly and walked over to the main building, just outside the back door, Ayako was standing and was looking at her nails while a small board was held between her other arm and her waist, just out of coincidence did she look up and saw them, at first she wanted to smirk, but stopped short when Naru's glare reached her faster than his words, Mai just smiled, unknowingly to her boyfriends glares.

"Where are the rest?" Naru asked, Ayako sweat-dropped and was about to answer when the door opened and the team all walked out, they stopped almost at the exact time when they saw Naru and Mai, hand in hand, one with a glare from hell and one with a questioning look.

"Oh.. Naru-chan?" Bou asked, slightly worried for his own well being.

"Your done?" Naru asked, they all nodded as Naru dragged Mai passed them and opened the door, then he entered, she just following with a smile towards the rest of the team, the other men raised an eyebrow "where are you going Naru?" Lin asked, Naru didn't answer so Mai did "search.. for Natalie-san" she stated and they they where gone, the door closed softly behind them before it was brutally opened by Bou as they all rushed through the door in case that demon might appear again, they weren't completely sure if Naru could help her, even though they knew that he had saved Mai earlier.

"Mai-chan.. Naru-chan.. wait for us!" Bou complained as they all walked fast after the couple, who seemed to have disappeared somewhere "we are!" Naru said, from somewhere, but they could see him nor Mai and Bou glared the hall "then where are you!" he asked, he heard low summing and turned, behind him, only Ayako stood and she was looked right back at him with the same expression he knew was on his face too, shock.

"Where are.. everyone?" she asked "I'm right here" they heard John say, seconds later Lin's worried voice joined "I think something is wrong" they all agreed to that.

"What are you waiting for.." Naru yelled, then he stopped as they all heard Mai gasp "I think something really is wrong Naru, I'm loosing my sight of them" Bou glared in the direction of her voice and snorted "welcome after Mai-chan.. we didn't see you at all after you entered this hospital, now I can't see Lin-san nor John!" he complained and threw his hands around to see if he could feel anyone, but failed.

Suddenly Ayako and Bou heard a gasp and turned around, they couldn't see anyone and almost shrugged it off if he hadn't known the voice came from John "you disappeared, Bou-san.. Ayako-san.." he stated and they looked at each other "are we the first to notice?" Ayako asked and Bou nodded "seems so.. Mai-chan.. where are you?" he heard something, a faint yell, but couldn't make out what "Ayako.." Bou began "something is very wrong!" he stated and she hit him "don't you think I've noticed!" she glared at him and he smirked "just had to state it" "yeah, so you, always stating the obvious.. even when you don't need to" she scowled and he frowned "I don't always do that!" he complained.

Over at the other end of the hall Mai was leaning against Naru "Oliver.. I don't think they can hear us anymore, nor see us.." she whispered, she had seen Bou and Ayako moments ago, but then she lost sight of them, Naru too, Lin and John was still there, but obviously they couldn't see nor hear them nor her and Naru either.

Naru nodded "is it him Mai?" she closed her eyes for some seconds, then she opened them slowly "I cannot say.. something is making my focus falter every time I try to see or listen to the others, it's like something or someone is between and being mean!" she said and he nodded "then, lets get on!" she turned her head sharply towards him "what.. no, we can't just leave them!" she said and glared at him, but he ignored her and let something fall to the floor, then he dragged of the protesting Mai off, but she didn't see Lin pick up whatever Naru had let go and unfold it.

_Heading towards Basement!_

Lin looked at John, then he let the paper fall again and he left with John too, just seconds later Ayako found it and read it too, realising that this was their only way of seeing each other.

In fact, it wasn't only them who couldn't see each other, all three pairs walked right past Madoka, and to Naru's happiness, she didn't see nor hear them, this worried Mai and the rest though "how come no one sees us?" she looked up at Naru, who was walking beside her with a slight glare, holding her hand and staring at the door's around him as they walked down a level and reaching the basement in seconds.

Naru pushed the handle and soon they where inside, but seconds after they had entered, the door slammed shut and Mai spun around, she tried to jerk the door open again, but found it impossible "no way.." she whispered, Naru came over "hm?"

"Oliver.. we're trapped..."

1st Floor.

Ayako and Bou both walked towards the basement, they had already understood that no one could see them, and it seemed John and Lin had discovered that earlier, they where walking around the corner and facing a nurse, then she looked up, for her there was nothing, then, suddenly two people appeared, she nearly shrieked and had to cover her mouth to do so.

"Hu?" Bou let out and Ayako nearly hit him before turning to the nurse "you can see us?" she nodded and Ayako sighed "so, the spell wore off" Bou raised an eyebrow "huh.. what are you talking about Ayako, don't tell me you did that!" she hit him "of course not.. Lin-san.. John, where's Naru and Mai?" she ignored him completely and walked over to the other two men, who had seemed to understand that they had come back to normal, Lin had a frown placed on his face while John's wore an expression of worry "we can't find them.." he stated and Bou snapped out of his thoughts "what.. Mai-chan and Naru-chan is missing?" it wasn't much of a shock, but, what if that thing that attacked Mai earlier would come back!

Bou apologized to the poor nurse before he walked over to the rest "do you think that thing might attack Mai-chan again?" he asked, Lin looked right back at him "I'm not sure, maybe.. but then he wouldn't let Naru come with her.. except.." suddenly all of his features changed and he stared past Bou with a weird look on his face.

So, they all turned and stared at whatever it was, the hall was empty, except, a lonely child running along the hall, it had long brown hair and looked really depressed, then it laughed out in happiness as two other children joined, one with even longer snow-white hair and one with short, black hair, both looked really familiar, yet they couldn't make out who it was.

"Owiver-kun" the white-haired girl said and blushed when the boy, took her hand, the first girl with brown hair stared at them "hehe.. your a couple?" she asked and both turned beet red, it reminded them of a certain, much older couple they knew.

But only Lin looked like it with shock yet, and he was nothing looking very happy.

"Lin-san?" Ayako asked, the Chinese man turned his head towards her "yes?" "what is it?" he sighed "nothing.." then he turned back to the children, they looked really real, maybe to real for Lin's liking "sure?" suddenly another black-haired boy entered through a door "Oliver.. shees.. don't just leave me behind!" the boy said and the other turned "it's because you where slow!" he stated as calmly as ever, maybe too calmly for being a child, Lin actually wondered how long it would take for the rest of the team to catch on and understand that Naru or Kazuya was in fact Oliver Davis.

Apparently it took them longer than he thought.

Oliver, in child form had to say Mai-chan about ten times and Gene's name around fifteen times before they caught on, well, John already understood after one times or something, but he kept his mouth shut with a smile.

"What?" Bou exclaimed and glared at the children, who turned and stared up at them "who are you?" the small Oliver asked, he held little Mai close while Gene stood by close, Ayako crouched "we're someone who visits this place" they children looked around and ten they all nodded, the other girl kept close and looked rather worried.

Lin walked closer "why are you here?" he asked, he looked right at Oliver, who stared back, recognition in his eyes "why are you here?" he repeated and Lin glared _**"once a brat, always a brat!"**_ of this, he earned a glare from Mai "don't tawk bad about Owiver-kun!" she stated and Lin blinked, he had completely forgotten that Mai was telepathic.

Ayako and Bou was on the floor laughing their mirth out by now, they had never heard Mai talk more childish and Lin had to agree, it was rather cute how she couldn't spell the l right.

"Go home to where you belong!" Lin said and suddenly the girl, who had stayed silent for so long stopped him "no.. I don't want to be alone.." Lin "then you go too, Natalie-san!" he stated and she blinked, then she shook her head "I can't, I'm can't go back.. I-I just can't.." Lin's eyes softened "he keeps you here doesn't he!" the child gasped and confirmed his thoughts.

"Matsuzaki-san, you and Takigawa-san, please go to the basement and search, be careful!" they nodded as they managed to get out of their laughter session as they grew to hear the conversation between the Chinese man and little Natalie.

John came forth "what can I do?" "take them and play with them or something.. I need to sheck out something" and thus, he left poor John with four children from the past, Mai blinked up at the priest "who are you?" she asked and John turned, then he crouched and smiled to the girl "I'm John Brown, a priest" Mai's mouth turned into a big o and she smiled back "Taniyama Mai" she exclaimed and John blinked, he had seen Mai with white hair before, but he had just thought it'd been a part of her powers, was it her real hair-colour.

He looked at the boys and smiled "you?" the one holding Mai just glared and John got a deja-vu feeling, then the other boy smiled "I'm Eugene Davis and this is my brother Oliver.. are you.. English?" the boy finished and John blinked "yes, well, I'm from Australia.." Eugene smiled "me and Oliver is from England!" he explained and smiled even more, John nodded with a smile "then, what do you want to do?" the boys looked at each other before Mai reacted "what about hide and seek, this pwace is perfect for it!" she said, John smiled "sure.. then.." mini-Naru looked up at him "you count!" he stated and the children left John gawking after them, then he sighed _**"he always where so bossy?"**_ he thought, a very bad thought, seeing that it came from him.

And so, the game began and lucky him, the Tsukashiwa family had cleared out most of the hospital to help with the search of Natalie, John counted till 50 and yelled that those who hadn't hidden had to count, it took him about ten minutes to the Naru junior, then he Eugene and Natalie close to each other, but he couldn't find Mai wherever he searched though, the boys just brushed off his worries "she's really good at hide and seek, I can never win against her!" this made John think of the time he had helped Bou search for Mai when she was possessed.

"Hm.." he walked around, but instead of looking where small children, he looked upwards, soon he found Mai, on top of a shelf, she pouted, but agreed to be pulled down.

The boys both looked at John with amazement "how did you know?" John just smiled it off "I done this before.. when a friend of mine was possessed, she also played hide and seek.. alone, and she climbed into a tree" the children nodded and Mai took his right hand, much to mini-Naru's obvious annoyance "let's all see if there's something more to do!" she said and took Naru's hand, then they all walked off, Natalie took John's left hand and Gene took her hand, they walked off towards the place where John knew fitted for kids their age, except Naru maybe, seeing his was just as mature as he was now.

They all entered the child-zone and three of four left to play, the mini-Naru was the only one staying, then he looked up at John "please hurry to find Natalie-san" he suddenly said, John turned his head slowly and looked down at the child-form of his boss "come again.." he asked, he just had to be sure "Brown-san, I won't pay you for slacking off, Lin went to find Yasuhara, those two monkey's went to search for me and Mai in the basement, but we aren't there anymore!" the boy stated, sounding like his old self and John gawked "S-Shibuya-san.. or.. should I call you.. Davis-san, seeing that we all now know.." Naru waved him off "rather not, I don't want to be called that here" John smiled and nodded, he took up his phone and dialed Lin's number, soon he got through.

"Lin-san, according to Davi.. er Shibuya-san, he and Mai isn't in the basement anymore, should I go get Bou-san and Ayako-san?" **"no need to, we just got into the hospitale, they told us right before.. wait, Naru told you that?"** John agreed **"wait.. where are you right now?"** "in the children-play-area!" **"wait there.. we'll be there right away!"** then the Chinese man hung up on him.

* * *

So.. what do you think? ^_^

I want reviews!


	39. File 8 Part 6

Okay, so here's the next chapter.. sadly I don't own Ghost Hunt..

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

"John!" a female voice called, making three of four children and one priest turn around.

"Ayako-san..." John said as she hurried over, when she saw the children though, she could barely hold back her laughter, Gene and Mai was sitting on a table while Natalie was underneath and pouting, mini-Naru just stood beside John, he slowly turned and stared back at them, thus Ayako stopped snickering like an idiot.

In the end, Bou and Ayako had to walk away to survive Naru's glares, if they survive their own attacks of laughter that is, Yasuhara was smirking like he usually did and Naru just knew he would tell this to his own grandchildren, well, the thought of how Yasuhara's children and grandchildren would be, scared him slightly so he stopped his train of thought right there.

"I think we should start searching.." Yasuhara finally said while plain out ignoring the glare he got from the pint-sized boss.

Seemingly, non of them, except Lin had understood that Naru was in fact himself "then.. Osamu-san, stay here with Matsuzaki-san!" Lin said and turned away, the mini-Naru made an attempt of following them, but Ayako grabbed him the hem of his dark blue jumper and pulled him back to the playground, Bou's laughter roamed the empty halls of the hospital as they walked away and it seemed to annoy the small narcissist to the point of sending a very heavy painting down the hall after the monk, not that anyone blame the small boy since they all agreed that Bou was in over his feet if he did anything more.

But even if they searched for day and night it was impossible "it's like they disappeared into think air!" Bou complained as they all entered the playground, Mai was leaning against mini-Naru, who was, to their surprise and mild amazement asleep as well, his head leaning on top of Mai's, the small form of Gene was watching them with a smile on his face as Natalie also began to slumber, soon, she was lying on the twin's lap and sleeping.

It took all of the strength Bou, John, Ayako and Lin had to keep the monk from laughing hard and waking the children "do you know how long it took for them to finally fall asleep!" Ayako hissed at him as Gene looked at them with his large, blue and innocent, childlike eyes.

But if it fooled anyone, it didn't fool Lin who walked over and crouched beside the boy "is it okay to take them out of this hospital?" Gene nodded "I think so.. I haven't heard or felt that demon, he might appear, but it's better to know right.. and someone please take this young girl, she's actually a little heavy!" he complained after finished his talk with Lin, who walked over and picked up both Mai and Naru, Bou took up Nataile as Gene just followed closely, but before they had exited the hospital, his eyes was also dropping "it's so tiring, it never was before.." then he closed his eyes and slumped against Ayako's waiting arms.

"Man, these kids sleep hard!" Bou said as they entered the second building, he was referring to all four of them, but mostly to Naru and Mai who was both sleeping heavily against the Chinese man's chest, Lin smiled "Naru has always been like that.." "his brother too?" Ayako asked and Lin nodded "they where very alike on that matter, as well as some other" he stopped there, if he said anything more, the first thing the narcissistic boss would do when he woke up, was to kill him.

The borrowed a large room from the nurses and put the children to bed, Gene and Natalie in one and the other two in the other bed, wich lead to Naru hugging the small girl in his sleep and she folding her arms around his waist as well, this lead to Bou and Ayako having to be dragged out of the room because they where snickering so badly.

Day 5.

The first thing the grown-ups found in the morning was Mai and Naru sitting on the couch, according to Lin, Gene liked to sleep until it was almost afternoon and apparently it was like this with Natalie too.

"Um.. Mai-chan.. Naru-chan, why are you up already?" Bou asked, his voice braking through their trance-like behaviour and they both looked up at him "I couwdn't sweep" the girl complained and Ayako translated it to ''I couldn't sleep'' Naru just ignored him though, wich made him sweat drop "Naru-chan~" he complained and sat down on a chair in front of them as Ayako handed him a cup of tea, this lead to him complained about it not being cute Mai who brought the tea and how he liked hers better, in wich, Ayako slammed the tray into his head with such force that the sound gave a echo through most of the building.

"Argh.. not in front of the children!" Bou nearly screamed in an over-dramatic way, this made most of the people in the room laugh, well, except Naru and Mai, he didn't laugh because it wasn't funny according to him and she, just couldn't understand it, being in her childish mind and memory right now.

"Well then.." Lin coughed and everyone stopped laughing "we should probably start investigating what happened here 16 years ago as well as what's happening now!" they all nodded, even Naru who seemed to be busy pealing the girl off of him, she was, much like any other child using him as a ladder to get on top of the couch "Mai.. get off!" he complained, but she seemed to be deaf, so to save both their boss from hurting anyone and Mai from being hurt, Ayako grabbed her and walked out with her in her arms "I'll take her for a walk, you fill me in later!" then she was gone and everyone let out a sigh of relief "how did you manage those years back when she was in high school?" he asked Naru, who raised an eyebrow "she was worse as a kid than in high school, if she was like that in high school, she would use you as a ladder to play with!" Naru just stated.

Bou snorted "thank you very much for filling me in Naru-chan!" he thought as turned back to Lin "so, what did you find out?" "according to what Osamu-san found out, their real mother disappeared the day after their birth, no traces was left.. they did find a pile of ash in the girl's room though, the day she disappear.." Naru nodded "when a demon kill a human, the human turn to ash.. according to Mai, their mother did just so.." Lin looked back at the paper "also, the girls have similar scars on their ribs.. both sides and they have, to doctors complained about pain when stretching and.. Naru.." he stopped and stared right at the child, who looked down at the floor before back up with his usual dark eyes "yes?" "Mai is.." "no, not fully.. but partly.."

Bou, John and Yasuhara just stared from the child to the Chinese, then back.

"Oi oi.. explain, don't go all code-like on us!" he complained and Naru glared "I'd rather keep it that way, this is for Mai to tell herself.. when she is ready for it!" the sound in his voice made them all get the seriousness of the matter, what had happened to Mai for her to get into trouble with a demon?

"So.. the demon, is there anything about exorcising it?" Bou asked, Lin and Naru stared at him with the dumbest look he had ever seen and it took at lot of his strength and maybe some fear for the two to not laugh at them.

Lin sighed "there isn't anything.. I think Mai-san knows something though... and she could always ask **him**" Naru raised an eyebrow "although she is special to **him**, how can we be sure **he** knows?" Lin shook his head "I'm not saying that **he** knows everything.. but **he** know a lot right... being the almighty and everything, Mai-san should be able to contact **him**" "when we find her yes!" Naru stated with an angered voice.

Bou and the rest just gawked at him, then he snapped too "alright, who is this **him** you're talking about, didn't I just say you should stop talking in codes!" John coughed "you are a monk right, Bou-san?" Bou stared at him "what does it look like?" "then.. you follow Buddha.. and not God.." John said as Bou's stare turned into a glare "so what?" Naru coughed "it's **him** we're talking about, the one and only God of this earth!" Bou turned back, his glare long gone and now his mouth was wide open, making Naru wanting to smack him to shut it "you mean.. that God, the one who's been making the earth blah blah blah?"

Now Naru was beginning to really think he was a monkey or something "have you ever listened to people when they tell you things from the bible!" Naru asked in a sarcastic way, wich made Bou glare "I have.." "then you should know!" and that was where they stopped it before Bou found a good reason to strangle the mini version of his boss.

"Nothing else has been written until recently when the girls celebrated their 16th birthday, apparently three young and very healthy, female nurses from this hospital disappeared that day, leaving ash behind on their last spot" he finished and looked at Naru, almost expecting him to shout _"I know I know, and I know how to stop this all"_ but he didn't, it almost disappointed him to some point.

Suddenly the door was slammed open and Ayako came in, she looked out of mind as she scurried in and didn't even bother to close the door, she held Mai in her arms "she collapsed.. after she complained about pain in her right ribs.." Naru moved away from the couch so Ayako could put the unconscious child there, then the boy took the girls hand and looked at her face, she was sweating and crying in her sleep as faint hissing left her.

"Mai.." Naru let out and frowned as Ayako sat down and pulled up the shirt Mai had on, but just a little up, enough to expose the scar, but not enough to expose the child's chest.

"Naru, what did she get that scar from, it's not a normal scar and don't go with an accident with a car or something, because there's no way a car accident can cause that kind of injury!" she stated and Naru looked at her "I thought you'd understood long ago Matsuzaki-san.." he said and looked at Mai again "that demon that attacked her some days ago.. attacked her as well when she was small, but her parents saved her.." he didn't tell them that he had been there as well, it would only lead to more questions and he was definitely not in the mood to tell them about her and his life and the time they spent together.

Everyone except Naru and Lin had a shocked expression on their face "what?" Bou asked "you heard what I said and I won't repeat it!" Naru stated and the monk nodded, he, like the rest had heard the sound in Naru's voice and yet again understood that this was not something he wanted to talk about, ever.

"Naru-chan... what should we do?" Bou asked, slowly this time if Naru found it funny to try and strangle him or something "wait till she wakes up or.." then he spaced out and seemed to fall into a trance of some sort.

"Na.." Bou began, but Lin stopped him "those two share a very deep and rare connection, he can enter her mind like she can do to him.. and even share thoughts.." he explained "like telepathy?" Yasuhara asked and Lin nodded "yes.. I don't know when that happened, but I suspect it happened not so long ago.." "like.. after they this second time?" John asked and Lin nodded yet again.

"Third time actually!" this girlish voice made them spin around and looked at Mai and Naru, the girl was now leaning on her elbow and using her other hand to rub her head.

"Sorry for worrying you Ayako.. I didn't mean to, it just hurt so much so.." they all just gawked, then Lin nodded in amazement towards Naru, who smirked back "t-third time Mai-chan?" Bou asked, the girls looked up at him with her brown eyes "y-yeah.. we met once when we where kids!" she explained, somehow it was ironic, right now, they where in fact both at the same age as they where when they first met, except it seemed she had remembered herself.

Bou gawked, the other's except Lin followed soon after "so you mean.. you mean that you two are.. childhood friends?" John asked and Mai smiled as she nodded "yeah.. I guess we are.."

* * *

Weird chapter? if so, tell me why, good chapter, tell me why~ X3

Reivews please!


	40. File 8 Part 7

Hey people.. ^3^

Oh.. and merry x-mas everyone! :D I do not own this and I hope everyone will review it.

Thanks to some of my friends, including **Fairy of Music and Literature**, **BloddyXandra**, **GiggleMaster13** and **Cross-Pixie-KiKi **for always helping me out! :D

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

The room had been very silent since Mai had told the team about her and Naru's past together, in fact it was way too silent for anyone and quickly Bou teased Ayako on purpose for something or another and then she ended up whacking him in the head while he ran around the room with her almost jumping after.

The children was still siting on the couch, but Mai seemed very sleepy and was leaning against Naru more and more until she fell completely asleep, thus she fell down from his shoulder and much to Naru's embarassement and annoyance did she fall on top of his lap.

"M-Mai!" he complained, but when he saw Mai's sleeping face he almost melted right there and then, he had found out the girl or woman of that matter made him melt in a very good way, she always found a way of making him smile lately too, that of course annoyed him to no end seeing that he was a narcissist to the core "did Mai-san fall asleep?" John asked and the two fighters stopped to watch the little girl sleeping on the narcissist's lap.

"Seems so.." Naru said after some seconds of silence, suddenly he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the girl before he stared down at himself for some odd reason.

"Naru-chan?" Bou asked as the young child began to fall asleep too, but he knew he wasn't tired in any way, was this a sign of them appearing as themselves again?

"Naru!" Lin stood up as the child's eyelids began to drop "hm?" was all that came out, right now he even sounded content at some point but no one dared to point it out.

Soon, his head fell backwards and he was leaning against the back of the couch, sleeping just as heavy as Mai.

"Bou-san, please put them to bed, Brown-san, please go with him and watch over them, the two men nodded and picked up the children, Ayako and Yasuhara watched them as they left with the children in their arms, Lin turned back to the computer and began typing, then Yasuhara got the better of him and just had to ask "are they disappearing as well now?" Lin turned back to them "I don't know.. or they might be returning to themselves.. I'm not sure" the other two nodded and was about to continue their conversation when the door opened and Toane came in through it "I'm wondering, where's Natalie?" she asked, Ayako stood up "I'll lead the way, she is probably asleep yet in the room we borrowed for the kids to sleep in.." she gave Lin an odd look before she left with the oldest sister.

"Osamu-san, you can leave if you want too.." Lin stated and the younger man smiled "that'd be good, I have university to attend too soon.." then he excused himself, told Lin to say hi to the rest when they came back and left.

Down the hall, Ayako entered the room the children where resting and Toane quickly followed "Natalie.." she whispered as she walked over and sat down beside the bed where her sister in child form where sleeping, the boy sitting beside her "she's asleep yet, she sleeps very hard and long.." Gene commented and Toane chuckled "that's my little sister for you.. I've never met anyone with a sleeping heart as good as hers!" most of the occupants of the room laughed, even John had to laugh though lower since he was sitting closest to Mai and Naru, who was both asleep in their bed.

Suddenly Gene's head dropped slightly "your sleepy?" Toane asked, the boy shook his head "not really.. it's just time to go I guess.." "what do you mean?" she asked yet again, Ayako placed a hand on her shoulder as the boy began to fade "Natalie probably wont remember this, it'll probably be a dream, I can't promise the same for those two though!" those two being Naru and Mai.

"Natalie-san.. you see, Eugene.. he isn't alive.." Ayako tried, not really sure how to say it, Toane just stared up at her "then why is he here?" "because I'm always around to watch over Mai.." he explained and Toane turned back to him "y-you are dead!" the rest of the occupants that was awake stared at her _**"welcome after!"**_ most of them thought.

"Yes.. I am.." Gene stated slowly and smiled as the teenager stared back at him in shock, she nodded slowly as well, but she didn't really want to admit she was talking to a ghost while awake.

"Then.. bye.." Gene said before he disappeared into think air, leaving the room slightly to silent, but soon John took the chance to talk "it's been like that with Mai-san and Shibuya-san too.. are they.." probably, but since they are alive, they can't die.. I think.. so hopefully they'll return to their bodies and come back as soon as they wake up..." they other's hoped she was right, it wouldn't do well if Mai and Naru died in their children form either, what would Lin say to Naru's parents if he died, oh that would lead to trouble.

"John, can you tell Lin that they're probably going to appear as themselves again!" Ayako asked, the priest nodded and hurried off to the base.

As soon as John came back though, both Naru and Mai had disappeared and Ayako was looking very worried "they're gone.." she began as she heard a beautiful voice filling the corridors, it struck them right into their hearts because of of the featherlight feeling to it, the calmness, warmth and peace that came with it made them all smile somewhat silly.

Just then, John got up "I know where that song comes from.." he said, he looked like he was almost dreaming, yet he looked panicked as they all, rushed out of the room, except Toane who stayed to watch over her sleeping sister.

They all nearly ran down the hall as John exclaimed "I've heard this once before, that time I was still in Australia in the church, when I heard the song, I asked a local priest and he said it was an Angel who sang it, according to him, there lives about ten angels in each continent, but who can be sure now.. he said that more and more of them was found killed or disappeared off the earth.. I also learned that the song is holy.. a prayer to God.." as they ran out of the seconds building and neared the main, they saw a shimmering light from some of the first floors windows "that.. also appeared when the Angel sang.. apparently!" John told them.

They entered the main building and almost dropped to the floor when they saw what was going on "is that .. really Mai-chan?" Bou asked after a while, the others nodded, seconds later Lin appeared and stared at them, then at Mai, or whoever it was, then they saw the form of Naru, he was leaning against the wall and looking really tired, but when they could see that it wasn't from being away from his body, it was for using his powers.

Mai was sitting on the floor, in the middle of the room and singing the most beautiful song they had ever heard, it was so happy and peaceful, yet sad and full of melancholy, what caught them off guard though was a scene non of them would ever forget in their entire life.

Wings, snow-white, large wings was sprouting from Mai's spin, or from right under her shoulder blades, the formed nicely, but seemed to be to large for the room as they hit the roof once or twice.

Mai's hair was in the same colour, white as snow in the early morning sun and she was folding her hands in the manner of a prayer, her eyes where closed and she wore a smile of her lips.

"Woah.. that's.. different from the Mai we know.." Ayako commented as they all watched her sing out her song, the golden aura around her filled the whole room and soon she opened her eyes, looking up, into nothing with a pair of electrifying, light blue eyes, she continued to sing as she smiled even more.

Then she stopped singing as the light faded slowly, her wings disappeared with it, as if it was just and illusion, her hair went back to brown and her eyes also turned brown, she sighed and looked at Naru, then "oh.. are you alright.. I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed and crouched beside Naru, who looked up at her "the rest are here.." he said with a low voice and her head spun around till she caught sight of them, her eyes went wide and her whole face turned into fright and horror, she had displayed som of her powers before, but not in this manner and not with wings and all.

"P-please forget what y-you saw.." she whispered as Bou frowned "what for Mai-chan?" Lin placed an hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear "she's afraid you'll all back off, seemingly terrified by her appearances.." this only made Bou frown more "Mai-chan is still Mai-chan!" he said stubbornly and Mai's eyes widened even more, then she cracked into a smile, tears glistering in her eyes "thank you Bou-san.." she said as Naru placed a hand on her shoulder "did you get anything about the demon?" he asked, she looked down at him.

"Yes in fact I did.." she stated as a very dangerous smile made it's way onto Naru's face "then.. let's kill it!" Mai shivered, it seemed Naru had a personal vendeta against the demon for some reason.

"Naru, why are you so.." Mai began "who tried to kill you four times now!" he stated and she paled as she understood "okay, stupid question.." she finally said and looked down.

* * *

Okay, weird chapter.. short too.. anywas, if you don't understand, tell me.. if you do, tell me too.. :3

Please review or you wont get a present from Santa!


	41. File 8 Part 8

Phew.. final part in File 8... man this file is long.. oh well. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~

I'll see you into the new year, I'll be away for the rest of this year so there wont be any updates until between 1st and 4th January!

* * *

File 8.

Twice the Hauntings.

"F-four.. but.. I thought you said only twice?" Bou exclaimed and Naru glared "two of those times I was there, those other two times.." "my parent's died" Mai finally said, everyone stared at her in shock "but you said.. that they.." "died in accident, yes, we had too.. we couldn't exactly tell the police that a demon broke into our house, tried to make me into a demon and in the prosses killed my parents.." Mai stated.

They nodded as Lin walked over to Naru and Mai "why did you use your powers?" Naru looked up at him, he gave Mai a short look before he turned back "I gave her some help.. she had trouble reached all the way up!" oh how weird that sounded, but no one dared to go any further on that subject.

"So.. Mai, where is he?" Naru asked and completely ignored Lin's protests, Mai though looked back at him with an expression of fear and confusion "he could be anywhere.. and everywhere at the same time, I can't really locate him, but I can call him and get him here.." suddenly she stopped and looked behind John, Ayako and Bou, so everyone turned to where she looked.

"Toane-san" Ayako exclaimed, then she saw the shivering, small bundle that the oldest twin held "please, she.. I don't know what's wrong with her.." "I know.." Mai said, her eyes where distant, as if she was there, yet she wasn't.

"You do?" Ayako asked, Mai nodded "he's sucking her life out.." she stated low, Toane's eyes widened as she completely froze, the rest did too.

"Mai, can we stop it?" Naru demanded, she looked at him, tears welled up in her eyes "yes.. for a sacrifice, such as their powers I suspect.. I don't know if it's their real powers or the demon powers" Naru walked over to her and took her hand "who can stop it.. you are way to tired!" Mai looked up at him, then she turned towards Toane "you have to do it.. sacrificing you powers is the only way to get her back, then.. someone who's related to the demon has to destroy it.." John frowned "but we don't know anything about him.." Mai smiled "it's not like that.. demons are related through their powers.. so, when Toane-san doesn't have her powers anymore.. it'll be left to me and Natalie-san!"

Naru frowned "Mai.. you should rest!" she smiled up to him and he felt his heart skip a beat, wich annoyed him to no end "I know.. and I will, when we have saved Natalie-san" she stated and Naru gave up "okay okay.. do as you like.. just don't get injured, more than you are already!" she blushed deeply and glared at him "yes yes.. Toane-san, can you come here with Natalie-san?"

Toane nodded and carried the girl she held over to Mai, who helped her to place the child on the floor, who was shivering and sweating like she had a really bad fever coming down.

"Toane-san, place your right hand on her chest.. about.. over her heart.." Mai explained and Toane did as she was told, when she did, Mai did the same with her left hand, then she reached the other to Toane "then, take my hand with your left hand!" Toane nodded and took her hand, Naru backed off, sensing something strong growing between this half-demons.

Suddenly Mai opened her mouth and sang something along the prayer she had sung earlier, the only difference was that they didn't get that silly look on their faces, since the aura around them and the feelings in the song was completely different.

_Please hear me, hear this weak prayer from our hearts.._

_Please oh holy, save this child from the clutched of the demons.._

_Use the thorn from her twin-born and take away all her pain and suffering!_

_Christ, oh lord, answer my prayer._

_Send this child a blessing of love and peace from heaven._

This went on four about ten minutes until a bright light surrounded the three females, Naru looked ready to jump in and save Mai, but forced himself to stay put, the rest of the team looked equally worried, but they didn't look like they where about to attack the light like a pack of rabid dogs, like Naru did.

Suddenly another light, shining even brighter appeared over the females and enveloped them, then both lights disappeared, leaving them alone, Mai sat on the ground and was moving from one side to the other, Naru moved quickly and caught her before she hit the floor, then she smiled "it's gone.. the thorn... we did it.." then she blacked out, Toane was lying on top of a teenage girl now, insteand of a small child.

So, Natalie had been saved from the demon, lost her thorn and returned to normal.

Day 7.

Mai groaned and opened her eyes slowly, she looked around and saw Naru leaning against a comfy chair beside her bed, or wait, a hospital bed?

"Hn.. where am I?" she wondered out loud and this woke Naru "hm.. Mai?" then he sat up, fully awake "it's about time!" he said in his normal and very sarcastic voice, thus Mai glared "hey, be glad I woke up at all!" she pouted as his smirk disappeared "please don't joke with that Mai" Mai gasped "oh.. I'm sorry Oliver.." she said, she hadn't meant to push a sensitive subject, it even shocked her that he had one, because she had always thought he never had.

"Um.. what's the clock.. it's looks so dark outside" Naru smirked at that question "it's been two days Mai.. it's 4 am" she jumped from her bed "WHAT?" she nearly screamed the poor man deaf right then, but managed to hold back the rest of the sentence she was about to say "so.. what about Natalie-san and Toane-san?" "Toane-san has woken up, but Natalie-san hasn't.. yet" Naru explained and leaned in to her face, he captured her chin with one hand and kissed her, soon she was blushing mess in the bed, failed at covering herself from the narcissist.

"M-maybe we should see if I can locate the d-demon now?" she asked innocently, but the glare she received made her shut up "no, not until Natalie-san wakes up, until then.. sleep Mai" his voice turned gentle at the end and Mai blushed, then she nodded and laid down again, as soon as she closed her eyes, she was asleep again.

Naru smiled at her as she slept peacefully in the bed, then he took up the file he was reading before falling asleep and began to read where he had left off.

It was still pretty late, yet he didn't feel sleepy at all anymore, in fact, he hadn't been this awake in weeks "hm.. wonder why" yet he didn't think anymore about it, after three hours, the sun had already begun to rise hight on the sky and Mai woke with a startle.

"Oh.. um.. good morning" she said, at first was she very awake, then she sounded sleepy and tired, it took all of Naru's power not to press her down to the bed and ordering her to sleep again, but today, they had a very special and personal mission to accomplice.

"Good morning Mai.." Naru smiled to her and received one of the same kind.

"Today, we're going home right?" Mai asked and Naru chuckled "yes, we are.." his voice faded, then he frowned "and my parents will probably be waiting for us.." he said, his voice filled with agony, annoyance and fear at the same time.

Mai laughed and smiled as he glared "it's going to be alright Oliver, they're not going to rip me to shreds if I come any closer, they are more human than Yasuhara.. so.. wait.. that was a bad example!" she complained and Naru had to smirk "isn't that rude!" he stated and she blushed "mind you own business, am I not allowed to be rude once in a while too, you are the whole time!" an eyebrow rose on Naru's forehead "what?" Mai paled "well.. I mean.." she stuttered, but was cut of as he kissed her again.

"Today Mai, when I get rid of my parents, then.. it's just you and me!" something under his voice signaled danger for Mai and she gawked, her blush darkening ten folds "O-Oliver!" she yelped as he kissed her again "hm?" suddenly the door opened with a loud smack and Ayako with the rest following came in, they all stared with mouths wide open at the scene in front of them.

Naru was leaning against Mai, of course on top of her by now, one knee resting on her bed and Mai trapped underneath with a very pretty and dark blush spreading across her shocked features.

"A-Ayako?" Mai stuttered and her expression darkened in embarassement.

Naru though, wore an expression that was mixed of pure hatred and anger at the moment, he could even swear he heard Gene laughing his mirt out somewhere.

After that, everything went from laughing, to working, to searching and finally when Natalie woke up, they told her a short summary of what had happened, the fact that her sister had sacrificed something from herself for her was a teary scene to watch.

Mai and Natalie, being the only two left with thorn that belonged to that demon walked into the now deserted hospital, the parents of the twins had said there was smoke in the upper floor or something and was waiting for it to be cleared, just an excuse actually, but it worked.

Once they had stepped into the room, the temperature went down a lot, but no one payed any attention, seeing that they all watched what happened before them, Mai took Natalie's hand and a glow, them between began to grow, but unlike the golden-white light from earlier, this was a dark matter, it gave most of the group goose bumps, but no one cared.

Suddenly both seemed to change, Naru took a step forward, but not in case something would attack Mai, it was rather, if Mai tried to attack them.

"Naru-chan?" Bou asked, he had been fairly silent the whole day, wich was very unusual considering who they where talking about.

"Mai isn't always herself when she is in a state of using her powers.. she is like that with her true psychic powers, but I know this isn't some powers to fuck with!" the words he used made John blink several times, he had in fact never heard Naru curse, ever.

"So.. she might do something she'd regret afterwards?" Bou asked, Naru nodded "yes, like attacking us for example.." they all shooted backwards, except Lin, Naru and Toane.

Then another dark matter appeared, right in front of the young females, who still didn't react, just the fact that they had changed made them more irresistible to the demon, Mai had two, not so large, yet larger, longer and sharper horns sticking out of her head that Natalie had, but both shared certain a resemblance, thorns sticking out from their heads, ribs and hands.

No one knew what was going on in their heads, but if they knew, they would probably never forget it either, Mai was focusing every strength and muscle to prepare to fight the demon, while Natalie had a mixture of fear and determination.

The matter soon formed the said demon, his evil smirk appeared just as soon and it lashed onto the two women.

"Now.." Mai shouted and both raised their arms, then they both swung them downwards, lashing the demon hard, it fell backwards, obviously shocked and confused to why they could hurt him.

Mai began chanting some words under her breath and soon Natalie followed, no one could understand what they said so Naru guessed it was a demon language.

The demon began screamed as it was cut, deep.

"Damned you two.." it screamed and reached out for them, but as soon as he did, Mai and Natalie used all their strength to push him over the line and he broke down to ashes with one last scream, the girls looked at each other, then they sighed "it's over.. we're free.." they said, then they fell over.

One Week Later.

Mai sighed where she sat in the bed, she hated hospital, simply and the fact that not even Naru where there to keep her company made her even more irritated, but Luella had saved her, she came on visit every day and talked about the family, about Mai, and last, but not less, Naru and about his past.

Luella had shown up with pictures too and when Naru found out, he needed Lin, Marting, Bou and John from killing his mother, Mai though, thought he was cute and so on, like the usual, until she began telling the horror stories of what Naru and Gene might have gotten themselves into as kids, then Mai had listened with such intensity that Naru had begun to worry for her.

"Mom, please.. stop bother Mai.. she'll end up falling over in her bed in shock and probably die of it!" he complained as Luella had just finished a story of when the twin boy's had gotten lost in an old church and this creepy old, zombie like ghost had appeared, according to Luella, Naru slept with his parents for three weeks after that, while she said this, Naru complained out loud while his face was dark red.

Both Natalie and Toane had gotten rid of the thorn, as well as Mai, when Luella and Martin had heard that they had similar powers to those Gene and Naru had, they asked to take care of them, seeing they where used to such kids, the parents of the twin girls had agreed after a while, after Luella had told them she'd get them into one very good, but strict school in Britain.

Mai sighed as the girls has visited one last time with Luella and Martin, the four where about to leave and Mai really didn't want them too, she had become very good friends with the girls.

"We'll miss you!" Natalie stated and Mai smiled "it's so sad that you have to leave so soon.. since we barely met" she proclaimed, but shook off her worries, seeing that Luella and Martin where going to take care of her, she didn't have to worry at all, hopefully.

Toane walked over and hugged Mai, just as she did, she whispered "thank you.. for everything Angel-sama.." Mai reddened and smiled, while waving her hand in front of her face "no no.. it's nothing to thank me for, I would've done it either way, so.." and thus, their conversation ended and the twins left for England, Naru didn't bother show up and see his parents off, but he did come and pick up Mai in order to bring her home for some, 'private' business.

* * *

Next File: _"Woah.. O-Oliver?" Mai asked as she saw the small box in Naru's hand, his eyes was just as dark as always, but there was a small hint of fear in them as he crouched in front of her "Mai.. will you marry me?"_

**File 9:** A Question.

kekeke.. merry x-mas indeed.. as a gift to me (yes I want one!) review this chapter!


	42. File 9 Part 1

Hello people~ happy new year! :D

So, I'm back and through this last week without internet I've been writing a lot.. it must have something to do with the weather.. I'm sure, cuz back in my hometown, it's almost been full storm and we stayed in the whole time, now that I'm back in the town I currently live in, there's at least 1 meter of snow :9

I don't own, as I've said many times before, but do enjoy!

* * *

File 9.

A Question.

1st June.

Day 1.

Mai opened the door to the office and walked in, just barely closing the door as someone sneezed, she recognized the voice at once and sighed "do you have a cold Lin-san?" Mai asked and opened the door to his office, he looked at her over his shoulder and smiled "good morning Mai-san.. and yes, so it seems" he said, his voice was weird since his nose was stuffed.

"Maybe you should take the day off?" Mai stated and he chuckled, then sneezed once more "you know Naru, although I guess it would be for the best if I went home.." "then you go, it's quite early though!" this voice caught them both of guard and they stared behind Mai.

From the door into their main room, having just arrived, Naru had just appeared and was staring at them both "anyway.. Mai and I have something to attend too.." he said with his usual cold look.

Mai smiled at Lin before she turned back to Naru "and you finally came too?" she stated and received a half glare, maybe it was half because he was finally softening a little, Lin had said so too, only Mai could do that.

"I was just meeting up with that woman from the police you talked to about the stalker" when he said this, Mai paled and looked down "oh.." this seemed to be an error and he quickly walked over to her "Mai.. it's gonna be okay!" she looked up at him and nodded, somehow her eyes had filled with tears already and she hated how she was so sensible, Lin eyed the couple "that business of yours is it a date.. am I right?" both turned bright red for some reason and Naru glared "so what?" "I was just wondering.. since you told me to go home, that's unusual for you" Mai broke into a fit of laughter and Naru had a hard time making her shut up, so in the end he just kissed her, that made her shut up.

"Let's go.." Naru said and took Mai's hand, she though looked at Lin "please lock up will you, it seems we aren't going to try to find any cases today!" she earned a smile and a sneeze, then she was outside, the warm June-weather was great, but it seemed Naru was on some very heated thoughts himself.

"Seriously Oliver, once I wished I'd be able to read your thoughts.. now I regret it.." she complained as they walked over to his car "what?" he asked, he had been deep into his thoughts and hadn't heard her.

"Oliver.. no, I won't repeat it.. I won't make anything hard when we get home, just some toast or something.." Mai finished it with letting go of Naru and getting into the car, he was soon in the driver seat and started the car "you know.. Oliver, I'm really glad you accept for us to go on dates at all.. I doubt the Oliver of the past would accept it.." Naru looked at her shortly "what do you mean?" he drove past a huge general store and Mai saw how children all stuck to the window to see what was on the inside.

"I mean what I said Oliver!" Mai stated and looked right at him, he had a smile on his face "oh.. well, I guess it can't be helped then, that's how I was and even I change" he said and she blushed "w-well.. I guess y-you do.. too.." she smiled through her embarassement and he blinked at her.

Naru parked the car in front of their apartement complex, then he sighed "Mai.." she turned to him with a questioning look "hm?" suddenly lips where on hers and she gasped into it, giving him a chance to slip his tongue inside for a deeper and very lustful kiss.

Then he backed off, leaving Mai as a blushing, melted ooze on the seat in the car, he got out and closed the door, then he walked over and opened her car door as well, he locked his arms around her frail body and picked her up "wha.. O-Oliver... p-put me down!" she stuttered, but he ignored her and simply walked up to their apartement without even saying anything to her.

Somehow he managed to unlock the door, walk in, lock the door, get out of his shoes and then walk into their bedroom with Mai still in his arms.

The next second, she was siting on the bed, Naru in front of her and he seemed to be busy with something that was in one of his pockets.

Then he found it and pulled it out of the pocket it was in, Mai gasped when she saw what it was.

"Woah.. O-Oliver?" Mai asked as she saw the small box in Naru's hand, his eyes was just as dark as always, but there was a small hint of fear in them as he went down on one knee in front of her "Mai.. will you marry me?"

Day 2.

The door to the office went up and Naru came in, he closed the door, ignored the people siting on the couches and slammed the door to his office as he went into it.

Bou winced as the room was now fully silent "what's up with him?" then Mai entered and she looked just as, wait, Naru had looked very depressed when he had entered, Mai didn't, she just looked guilty and somewhat pale.

"Mai-chan?" they all looked at her, only Masako looked like she was having fun, as John, Bou and Ayako all waited for Mai to answer, then she realised they where there and smiled "yes?" Bou raised an eyebrow "what did Naru do?" he pointed at the door to the said narcissist and suddenly a guilty expression came to her face again "he didn't do anything.. well.. wrong.." she said and sat down, she now looked just as depressed as Naru had when he had entered the office.

Lin came out of his own office and stared at them "Naru, he was the one who" he didn't come any further when he saw something on Mai's hand, it didn't seem the rest had yet, but it shocked him very much to say at least.

"He did.. that?" then he turned to Naru's office, although his cold was much better now, he was still talking very weird because of his nose still being as stuffed as it was.

He was gone for at least half an hour, they could all heard low voices from behind the door and somehow they got the feeling Lin was scolding Naru again.

"Mai-chan.. what did Naru-chan do?" Bou repeated and she looked at him "I said he didn't do anything.. wrong, well he did something but.." she turned obviously red and looked down, her memories of the night before came to her mind, Bou and Ayako both had the look of disbelief on their faces, while Masako stood up "no matter what it was, I doubt it will twist in with the work!" she stated and Mai glared, then she stopped "I guess it will.." she said and everyone gawked at her.

"You did that again?" Ayako stated as it was the most obvious thing in the world and three people in the room turned deep red, well, it was obvious that Bou and Ayako wouldn't, since they didn't feel embarrassed about the fact that Mai and Naru are lovers, then Mai nodded "stop saying such thing out loud.. it's embarrassing!" she complained and hid her face in her hands.

Then John saw Mai's hand "Mai-san.. is that... what I think it is?" Mai looked at him, then she saw what he was looking at and turned beet red "well.. yes, if you think what I think you are.." everyone looked at Mai's hand, well, left hand to be more precise.

"Mai!" Ayako shrieked and dived in to catch the poor woman's hand and said woman, didn't escape the wave of questions that followed.

When, where and how where the loudest and most heard question for Mai.

"Er.. eh.. n.." was all that came from Mai and John had to save her from being run down "slow down guys, Mai-san wont be able to answer anything if you scare her like that!" in fact, that was the truth, even Masako was scary right now and the only one who wasn't was John, so Mai hid behind him.

"Okay okay.. then, first question, when?" Bou asked, Mai blushed "last night, or more recise.. yesterday.. around 11 am" she answered "where?" Ayako beamed "at our apartement!" she nearly giggled at the sound of 'their' apartement, suddenly Masako appeared "why?" Mai gawked, she almost thought she had heard how, but it was in why, why had Naru done what he did!

"W-why you say?" Mai repeated, Ayako glared "Masako, it's not why, it's how and you know that!" she received the same type of glare "I want to know!" she stated and Mai sighed "so hopelessly in love in him.." she thought "why don't you ask him.." she said and stared at the door, Masako turned her head too, almost expecting Naru to stand there, but he was till in his office with Lin.

"Ignore Masako, tell us.. how did it go?" Ayako asked and jumped in front of the girl who flinched and blinked "er.. how.. uh, well, we came back to our apartement I guess, and he went down.. like that.. on one knee or whatever.. and.. just proposed like that.." she said, suddenly that guilty look came to her face again "Mai?" Ayako asked "I..." "it's obvious that you said yes but.. what's with that guilty look of yours" Bou stated and Mai jolted "er.. that.. I, at first..." she gave Masako a short look before she looked right at Ayako and Bou "I was split between rejecting and accepting.. and I told him so.." Bou gawked "you did.. we all know your head over heels for him, so why?" Ayako asked.

"Because I don't want him to..." Mai went silent, she had almost told them about the truth, then she would have to tell them about the stalker too "you didn't want him to.. what Mai?" Ayako asked "ugh.." she looked down "I'm telling anymore.. it's.. embarrassing!" just then Naru and Lin came out "Mai, come here!" she glared at first, before her look softened and she nodded, they all stared after her as she walked over to Naru and left with him, probably to talk in his office, Lin didn't really look angry, but not entirely happy either.

"So Lin-san, what got your socks into a twist?" Bou asked and received a glare "nothing!" was all he said and left, the monk and miko shared equally shocked glances _**"they're hiding something!"**_ they both thought, John, being the kind and caring guy, just shut up and let it go, still it nagged him with what Mai was about to say _**"what did she want to say..?"**_

No one had expected Mai to come out of the office ten seconds later with a smirk on her face either, it shocked "sorry, I'm leaving right now!" then she disappeared, phone in hand, no one knew why, but they knew that she had somehow managed to get Naru so pissed he actually made the door crumble on the floor in fine ash "MAI!"

The door slammed after Mai as she had somehow been able to escape the agency and run somewhere Naru couldn't find her.

"When I find her.." he mumbled over and over.

"Why don't you let it go!" Bou asked, a book came flying towards him and he barely managed to get away before it hit him.

"What, did I say something wrong?" Bou nearly shouted now so Lin came out of his office and stared at them "Naru, your mother is one the pho.." he stopped as he had to evade the tray that was flying his way "Naru!" Lin the shouted as the young boss just turned away and disappeared into his office "hang up on her!" was all his said, when Lin went back to explain, he sat the the speaker on and everyone could hear it **"why you.. why didn't you tell us you had proposed to Mai-chan.. and so soon too.. even though you where head over heels after her since you where kids... still.. ANSWER ME!"** she screamed in the end and everyone knew that Naru probably wanted to sink away somewhere in pure shame, oh his mother was in for some trouble.

"**Oliver!"** she shouted from the phone, no one really cared since everyone now knew and thus Bou tried not to laugh, seeing that he knew of Oliver Davis' powers.

"**Get over here and talk to your mother young man, or I'll do something I'll probably regret!"** Luella shouted and they could all hear Naru muttering to himself "I doubt you regret it anyway!" it seems Luella heard him too "Oliver, I'll kidnap Mai-chan!" this was meant as a threat, but the second later, the phone went into oblivion and they all thought they heard Lin sigh, but couldn't be sure.

"Naru, do you have to.." he stopped as he saw the expression the miko and the monk had on their faces "just laugh... it'll do him good, not you perhaps, but maybe he wont keep things a secret anymore!" Lin stated and the two burst into laughter.

Bou was in the end lying on the floor, good for him though since Naru kept making things fly his way, while Ayako was lying on the couch and laughing just as hard, Masako had left while John had evaded into Lin's office with the Chinese man tagging along.

Day 3.

Mai awoke with the want to puke and she did, after that, she stared at the food in front of her with disgust, soon Naru entered the room, he was still angry about what Mai did, but hell, it didn't really matter anymore, done was done.

"What is it Mai?" he had stopped in his angry frets so see Mai looking pale and almost sick "nothing.. maybe a cold or something, I'm okay either way!" she stated, but didn't even look at the food she had gotten for herself and Naru.

"You sure, you don't look good.. what!" his question went into an outburst as Mai jumped from her chair and left for the bathroom, the last thing he heard her say was "I need to puke.."

It seemed that the day before, that everyone knew that Naru had proposed to Mai earlier, could it have something to do with Mai leaving with a grin on her face or?

It didn't really matter, the two oldest got a good laugh and a good run too, while Lin didn't dare to show up at work for the first half week, Mai also knew that something else had happened and she knew it had something to do with herself, something inside of her was changing, but she wasn't sure what it was.

And it felt like it had something to do with what Naru and Mai had done that day, the first day in June and that wasn't the fact that he had proposed, it was something entirely else.

* * *

Next File: _"**Oliver!"** it made him freeze to the core, Naru stared into oblivion and everyone stared at him, suddenly Masako gasped "his here.. no.. he, the man is in Mai's room!" she whispered as Naru ran by her and out of the room._

**File 10: **The Traumatizing Summer.

Review Please.. I hate to not hear anything from those who read this...


	43. File 10 Part 1

I feel I need some summer.. and this is all I get out of it.. -_- as much as I love winter.. above 1 meter snow is ENOUGH, but enough of my complaints, I don't own this and I get no credit except friends from it :

Enjoy~ and remember to review afterwards!

* * *

File 10.

The Traumatizing Summer.

14th June.

Day 1.

Naru got out of the car and looked up at the somewhat old house, it looked very nostalgic, yet it gave off a shine that said 'don't enter, don't come any closer' someone brushed past him and he stared at the back of his fiancé, her long, brown hair and beautiful body waltzing away from him, someone appeared in the doorway to the house and a man in his mid 40's appeared, he smiled to them "welcome, you are?" he smiled at them "my name is Taniyama Mai" Mai bowed and he greeted himself as Takahashi Dai.

Naru walked up to them, it seemed he had Takahashi met when he had come to them with their case.

A Day Before.

The door bell jingled and Lin came into the main "may I help you?" he asked the man that had entered, he looked very confused, probably because he had expected the psychic research agency to be filled dark and probably dangerous objects while the people would be just as dark, scary and doom-looking, well, he got a good first eye on the place, until Naru in his usual demeanor arrived.

Mai hadn't heard all the details, she had been home that day because she was feeling sick again, she had been feeling like that a lot lately and it worried her a lot.

What she had heard was that the case about a family that had just moved to the new house from Europe, she hadn't heard where, but it didn't really matter, but about a week after they had arrived, they had a visit from the wife's sister, she had been pregnant in the third month and so everyone was happy, until they one day found her in the hallway, passed out and her child, gone.

It appeared that something had taken the child, seeing there was no trace of any child, just the fact that there had been a child and there was no sign of abort.

And that, about summed it up, except the fact that any pregnant woman that came on a visit for just hours, would get hurt, but any pregnant woman that lived there for over two days lost their babies, other people that visited, well, mostly females would get hurt.

"Mai, come on!" Mai was brought back to the reality as Naru called her, she looked at him and Lin, they both stood in the door way, both on their way inside the house and Naru looked like he wasn't really in the mood right now for her to fool around, in fact, he had been a little like that ever since he had proposed and she knew that he was still a little angry about her telling his mother about him proposing by message.

"Yes.." she said and walked up the stairs to the more English-styled house, as she walked over the door step she froze _"you whore.. you will pay for sleeping with other men!"_ she looked around, the voice belonged to a man, someone in his late 40's and had a hoarse, very evil voice.

"Mai?" Naru was looking at her, but now worry was covering his face.

She looked at him "a man.. I think, has a grude against a woman he thought belonged to him, maybe a wife or fiancé" she stated and he nodded, the only one who stared at Mai in shock was Takahashi "wha.." was all that came out from him, Mai just smiled "I'm a medium.." he nodded, then "what's a medium?" Mai chuckled "a medium is one who can see and speak with a ghost, I'm more than just a medium so.." this time Takahashi nodded understanding.

Mai and the rest entered a large living room, in the said room, a woman and a teenager sat, well, she looked older than a teen, like in her 20's, but Mai knew she wasn't.

"Nina!" the girl turned her head and looked at Mai, who had said the name in the first place, then "Mai!" she shot up and soon the two joined into a giggling, squealing, hugging mass.

"Mai, you know her?" Naru asked, Mai and the girl named Nina stopped, then his fiancé smiled "yes, she's a friend from Norway, I met her when me and my mom went there once, we became good friends.." then she turned back and began talking fast in another language with Nina, all they got out of the conversation was something like 'bra å se deg' 'savna deg sånn' 'hvorfor er du her?'(1) Naru didn't understand a thing, but didn't bother to ask since he saw both Takahashi and the wife sigh, then the said woman stood up and bowed slightly "I'm Anika.. Dai Anika.." she didn't say any more and Takahashi explained it as to her not being good with Japanese yet, but Nina was, she was, according to Anika she was a fast learner.

"That girl, she has a good language, but whenever she meets someone who's a friend, her mouth is never shut, I'm sure of it!" Takahashi said and Anika chuckled as Naru and Lin sat down in one of the couches, while Anika sat down again and Takahashi joined her, Mai and Nina both smirked at each other and ran off somewhere and seeing that they had just met since ages ago, Naru wouldn't be seeing them in a long time.

"So, has anything happened?" Naru asked, he had noticed that something was off, Anika looked at him and then down at her lap, Takahashi nodded "yes, in fact it has, but it wasn't anything bad.. and we could just tell it off as an accident.. a young teenager, that is in the same class as Nina just came on a visit, well, yesterday.. Nina is already used to this, but her friend was a little shaken.. a very heavy box was pushed onto her, it hit her head hard and she is still at home, dizzy and such, the box was on top of a shelf, so we just said it probably was standing on the edge, the box itself is over 20 kilos.. so.." Naru nodded and Lin wrote it down.

"So.. has any.." Naru started as they heard a hard thud from the seconds floor, right above their heads in fact.

Naru looked up while his eyebrows furrowed _**"Mai?"**_ there was no answer _**"Mai!" "hn.. hurts.."**_ was all that came from this and he shot up.

The rest watched him leave as Anika and Takahashi looked after him "to be so scary.. you boss is really caring about his colleagues.." Lin smiled "she's not only his colleague, she's his assistant and fiancé" they both gawked "what.. seriously!" Lin nodded, almost to serious "they look a bit young.." Anika stuttered, Lin chuckled "she's soon 21 and he is soon 22 years old.." they nodded as they heard another thud, then.

A scream filled the house and the three jumped from their seats.

Suddenly another voice called too "Oliver!"

Day 2.

Mai held her head and winced "hurts.." then she stopped and looked into her fiancé's direction "how is it Oliver.. does it hurt?" she asked, he turned to her and stared "I hurt because I don't think about it!" then he nearly winced as well, he had in fact thought about it now and that hurt.

It seemed someone or something had first pushed Mai against the floor, making it look like she had stumble in a carpet, then, when Naru had arrived, he had been thrown against the wall, then the floor, Mai screamed his real name without realising, but Nina had saved her from that with a 'she wasn't herself when she screamed' and thus her parents let it go, Lin didn't bother to ask since he knew.

"When does the rest arrive?" Mai asked, ten minutes felt like ten hours right now and Mai was very bored, Naru was sitting on the couch, Mai leaning against his shoulder, he was reading his file, once again and Mai was half asleep by now.

"Later!" he said and continued to read, Mai sighed, just then, she gasped and shot up, dizziness caught her and she had to stumble back and forth some times before she managed to regain her balance "Mai?" Naru asked, but as soon as he had, she wasn't there anymore, there door was wide open and he heard steps down the hall, towards the bathroom, Lin turned and looked after her and then he turned to Naru "what's wrong with Mai-san?" Naru shook his head "I don't know.."

Mai returned soon, but left half an hour later for the same reason, Naru had never seen her so pale and unhealthy before, she dropped out to dinner and stayed in her room, when the rest arrived, Mai stayed in bed and Ayako went to see her.

"Probably just a bad day" she stated and Naru glared "she's been like this since last week.." this made Ayako dropp her chin on her floor.

"So.. the case is?" Bou asked, he had ignored everyone for now, except Ayako for some reason and he seemed to not wanting her to be on the case.

"Ghost's who attacks anyone and takes a pregnant woman's child!" Naru stated and Bou disappeared somewhere, they could hear him shout something in the distance and the one replying was, Ayako.

They all looked at each other, a smirk made it's way to Naru's lips while Lin and Masako both sighed and John just smiled.

Suddenly the whole room blinked, somehow he got a feeling it wasn't just that room, they couldn't hear Ayako anymore, but Bou appear "somehow, Ayako ended up outside.. I'll join her in seconds, this is happening all over the house.

"_**Oliver!"**_ it made him freeze to the core, Naru stared into oblivion and everyone stared at him, suddenly Masako gasped "his here.. no.. he, the man is in Mai's room!" she whispered as Naru ran by her and out of the room.

Naru ran up the stairs with the rest right behind, he slammed the door to Mai's room open and stared at what he saw, something hovered over Mai's limp form in the bed, she was lying on top in her normal clothes, face covered and a hand dingling from the bed.

"Mai!" Naru glared at the ghost as Lin made a high pitch sound and his shiki's arrived, scaring off the ghost.

But before they even hit the ghost, it dissolved and left them in a room without any trace of paranormal, but the heavy smell of blood lingered in the room, it was in fact so heavy that everyone except Naru and Lin dared to enter the room "Mai?" he turned her around, thankfully she didn't have any wounds, her eyes closed and she didn't react to anything, not even his own thoughts.

"Call an ambulance.." Naru said, it seemed to be to low as Bou stuck his head inside "what did you say Naru-chan?" "call the ambulance!" Naru shouted this time, well they heard it now so.

"What happened?" Bou asked, Masako though was looking into the middle of the room "there's a spirit.. it hovers around Mai.. it's not a bad spirit, it's young, a child.. no, a baby.. a boy I think, it's calling for his mother" she stated and everyone looked around, just then Naru heard something.

"_Please.. save me.. I want to go back to my mommy.. mama Mai!"_

... ... ... please don't kill me ... ... ...

* * *

(1) _bra å se deg = good to see you_

_savna deg sånn = missed you so_

_hvorfor er du her? = why are you here?_

That above is translation of the text :D

Yes, I know I hurt Mai, somehow she always ends up hurt.. so **Fairy of Music and Literature**, it wasn't Naru after all.. ^-^ even though he got a little hurt too in the beginning...

Review.. please?


	44. File 10 Part 2

Okay okay, I aknowlege that I did something horrible ;_; good that I don't own Ghost Hunt then..

* * *

File 10.

The Traumatizing Summer.

_Mai felt empty, for some odd reason and when she looked around, she still couldn't understand why._

"_Hello?" she called, she had suspected Gene would appear soon, but he didn't and that worried her, wasn't this like her usual dreams?_

"Mommy.."_ the voice called, it was a boy's voice, a baby boy "hello?" Mai called again and saw an blue orb appear some feet away from her, she walked closer and it turned into a baby._

"_Huh.. wait.." then she saw the black hair, it stuck out of the head just like it was supposed to with a newborn, it's eyes was closed, but it had fair skin, not to pale and not to dark either._

_Suddenly something hit Mai, she had been feeling sick since the last time she and Naru had done it, she felt empty when that ghost had attacked her, she had been called a whore, like someone who slept with anyone "no.. it can't be.." she whispered as the child opened it's eyes and blue, electric eyes stared right back at her _"mommy.."_ it whispered and Mai felt tears roll down her cheeks "no.." she screamed._

"You whore!"_ a man's voice called._

Day 3.

Naru had never felt so helpless or worthless in his whole life, after hearing that voice, everything sped by, he had gone with Mai to the hospital, Ayako said it might be because she was sick, Bou was overly worried and even worse when Ayako wanted to stay "no way.. not when your like that!" he had shouted while pointing at her stomach, then the woman had gone deep red and Naru knew that if Mai knew of this, she would regret not being there to see it.

Then they arrived at the hospital, they had met several nurses and a female doctor for some reason, Naru was left alone for almost an hour before the doctor said it was okay to go see her, and for Naru, this time, wich would be in about 2 hours, it felt like 2 minutes.

But she didn't wake up and had to come back the next day.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he entered the room, Mai was lying on a snow-white bed, yet she wasn't moving _**"guess she hasn't awoken yet.." "I have.."**_ he received and nearly jumped out of the room in the prosses.

"Mai.. tell me that your awake at least, don't it like that.." when he meant that, he meant telepathy.

"Sorry.." she whispered and turned around, her eyes was filled with tears and her face was red from crying so hard "Mai!" he was quickly by her side and soon had her in his arms, she crying hard against his chest and sobbing loudly.

"Mai?" "I'm so sorry, if I had known.." she shouted and covered her face in his shirt.

Suddenly there was a knock and the female doctor came in "are you a friend?" she asked and both looked at her "no.. she's my fiancé!" Naru stated and the doctor gawked "oh, I'm sorry.. then.. you are the father!" Naru froze to his spot "what?" "oh.. you didn't know?" she asked, Mai looked up from her crying spot "I didn't know either.." she whispered and the doctor got an expression of grief "I'm sorry for the loss.." Naru looked down at Mai "did she talk about what I think she was!" Mai nodded without looking up at him.

"So.. he got you..?" Naru asked and Mai nodded again, sobs escaping her again, thus he had to calm her down until the doctor could explain.

"There's no sign of any infant, but there was traces of one being there.. a day ago.." the doctor said and Mai nearly began sobbing again, Naru nodded to the doctor "and?" "I don't know how it happened, no one does, it.. the infant just disappeared from the womb like that.. it's not explainable!" Naru frowned _**"well it isn't for us.. it's obvious who it was.. and his going to pay!"**_

"Then.. we want to keep her here for some days.. is that okay, it also seems her body is very tired and in extreme condition because it was beginning to get used to the pregnancy, when the infant disappeared, the body will get very confused.. thus she is probably going to need a lot of rest and care.." the doctor explained before she excused herself and left.

"Mai.. I need to leave..." Naru said, an hour had gone by since the doctor had left, Mai slowly let go off him, she looked so depressed and guilty, yet desperate and frantic "please.. don't tell the rest about.. m-my pregnancy.."

Naru furrowed his eyes "why?" he stopped himself, that was a very stupid question, Bou would make sure there was one less human on earth if he knew, well, Lin and Ayako too, maybe Masako and his parents even, but he didn't want to think about it "I'll keep it a secret.. rest, I'll say it was because you where completely tired out and nearly sick of it!" Mai smiled "like you can be sometimes.." Naru glared, then he kissed her "don't die while I'm away" Mai snorted "what.. how can I?" "because your so depressed and sad.. that's why!"

Mai glared, but didn't protest.

"I love you!" Naru said and kissed Mai, she returned the kiss, albeit wet from crying so much "I love you too.. Oliver" they soon parted and Mai was left in the white room, all alone and nearly ready to cry in sorrow again.

4 Hours Later.

Naru had returned looking like nothing had happened, making the rest very annoyed, but they all knew that when he wasn't raving mad about something that happened to Mai, she was alright.

"So.. what are we going to do?" Bou asked, he seemed very happy for now, maybe it was the fact that he had managed to kick out Ayako, or rather, sent her home and stay there.

Naru knew, well, no one had been told, but they all figured it out when Bou nearly threw the woman outside to get her to safety, maybe it had something to do with the fact that Ayako didn't go in very special clothes anymore, and she didn't use much make-up either, talk about change of lifestyle, both said no to alkohol from then on too.

But back to Naru, he was sitting by the desk, now searching through the files Yasuhara had bought, they had called him right after Mai had collapsed and it seemed he and Madoka had done a much more aggressive job this time, according to the female part, it was because they where worried about Mai, Naru told them it'd be okay and sure enough, she was, if you counted out the fact that she had been pregnant until she entered this house and just recently lost the baby.

Oh Naru was out for revenge.

"Okay.. sum it up Naru-chan, who's gonna pay?" Bou asked and slumped down to the couch, the rest also sat down and looked at the black-haired man, even Lin stopped typing on his computer and turned to Naru.

"According to whatever history is recorded, a man named Nakashita Hisato, age of death was 44, three years after he killed the baby his wife was having, it seems she had been getting together with some other guy and became pregnant with him" "but... how could he kill the child without hurting his wife?" John asked and everyone watched Naru's colour drain from his face in disgust "you don't really want to know!" everyone watched him with open mouths as he gave the paper to Bou for him to look and then give to the person to his right, wich would be John.

"What.. he did.." Bou looked like he wanted to murder someone right away, he gave it to John and glared at Naru, who raised an eyebrow "you already told Matsuzaki-san to go back, so she's not in danger as of yet.. maybe you should go too?" Naru asked, the other's had to smile for themselves, except John, who was currently reading what the man did, his face showed shock, disgust and almost fear at once "no.. I'm staying, I guess I should call and tell her but.. I won't let her come back, cuz I need to murder a spirit!" Bou answered with an scowl.

John gave the paper to Masako, who barely looked at it before she placed it on the table with a pale, sick look on her face, where Lin took it up from, he nearly called his shiki's to burn the spirit when he read what he would do.

"Naru.." he said with a dangerously low voice, the narcissist turned with an equally cold and angered glare "he is going pay.. I'll make sure of that!" he said in a much similar, cold look.

Lin nodded and turned back, just then his phone rang and he looked at the screen, his face showed no emotion as he answered and left the room, Naru smirked to himself, the rest saw it and understood "Lin-san.. you don't need to leave when your talking to your woman!" Bou called, he could swear the Chinese was blushing when he closed the door after himself.

* * *

Hehe.. wanted to see Lin blush, sadly we couldn't see him from the front, why does he have to turn away every time! _

Review please! :D


	45. File 10 Part 3

I know it's short and stuff.. but please have mercy on me..

Oh.. and I noted that most of you wanted the baby back.. unfortunate.. for me, Mai and Naru... it's gone, the baby is dead.. _ I hate to tell you this though..

* * *

File 10.

The Traumatizing Summer.

The rest went mostly fast, well, it did for the SPR team, in fact, everyone swore that it went to smooth and too fast for their liking, Masako told Naru and the rest that the spirit hid in the main room, wich would be the large living room that used to be a bedroom before the new family moved in.

Naru quickly lead way and with the help of Bou, John and Lin, did he managed to exorcise the spirit, it didn't really want to leave and resisted like any living person would, Masako had stayed in the back of the room and after nearly one and a half an hour they managed to clean the room.

The spirit appeared around the far corner, it glared at them as Naru gave Bou a short look "take it down, painfully and slowly!" Bou stepped forwards with a frown on his face "you don't have ask!" he lifted his arms to hurt the spirit, but it must have sensed his love and protection towards a certain miko, because soon it lashed out at him and he was thrown into the wall behind them, John ran over and checked on him, then he looked at Naru "he's okay.. just unconscious because he was hit so hard.." Naru nodded as he noticed that the spirit was looking at him as well "no..." Naru began mentally before the spirit once again lashed out, but was stopped by a wall of invisible power, it wasn't just nothing to attack Naru, he was after all the famous Oliver Davis.

The wall was slowly and very painfully cracked as Naru felt the power get through more and more, then it hit him, even more powerful than Bou's attack and was pushed backwards hard until he hit the wall, but instead of just fainting, a small line of blood ran down the side of his face and he glared at the ghost for a while before finally having to let go.

Lin glared at the spirit and called for his shiki's, it went through the spirit, but it seemed to hurt it quite a lot, though John had to help Lin to hold the spirit off.

"Nau maku san manda bazaradan senda makaroshada sowataya untarata, kan man!" the men heard and they saw the spirit crumble slowly and then it faded away "i-it's gone.." Masako whispered by the wall as Lin ran over to Naru to check on him.

Thus, two hours later, Naru was visiting Mai in the hospital, she was looking very pale, yet she had a calm face and her frail figure told him she had gotten over most of the shock since hours ago.

"Mai?" Naru asked as he entered, she looked up at him and smiled "Oliver.. how is the case going, it hasn't even been half a day and your already back.. y-your hurt!" "we're finished the case Mai.. it didn't really want to leave.." he sat down by her bed and she scooted closer to get a good look at him "are you okay?" she asked as he had to take her hands to get them off his head, then he smiled "yes Mai.. I'm okay, it was just a small cut, nothing more" well, it could have been, but the fact that he had a bandage on his forehead told her more than enough.

"Mai?" Naru asked as Mai looked very happy and content "what's wrong?" he asked and she chuckled while tears ran down her cheeks "n-nothing.. it's just, if you had been badly h-hurt.. then... I d-don't t-think I'd manage o-on my own.." she cried and he dragged her into a hug "Mai, it's okay now!" he sighed as she clutched onto his shirt and sobbed hard "I.." she began and he blinked down at her "I d-don't want t-to go t-through that a-again.. p-please.." she pleaded, sobbing and Naru almost felt like kissing her just to make her shut up, but he couldn't make himself do it.

Two days later.

Mai seemed to slowly regain herself from the shock after losing her first child, Naru had taken care of the work so they both had free, Lin and Minami had dropped by once during the first day to say hi and after some talking back and forth, Mai told them the whole story, Minami, being a great listener just as much as a hyper and a little childish woman, gasped and frowned at the right places while Lin looked like he was about to murder the ghost, well, getting him back to life and kill him again.

Naru and Mai was soon left alone for that day and the couple was left to cuddle and take care of themselves, the next day, Bou, Ayako, John and Masako came on a visit, then Mai had to tell them too, as they had found it suspicious that Mai still hadn't become herself.

"Mai-chan.. why did you collaps back then?" Bou asked as she gave him and the other three their tea, Naru was sitting on a comfy chair, drinking tea as well, Mai looked at the monk and then she turned away to sit down on the couch, she looked at them with a sad look as Naru stood up and got over to Mai, he glared at the monk for reopening wounds they didn't even know was there.

"I.." Mai whispered, barely heard in the room, even though it was silent for her to talk, Bou nodded and didn't seem to notice Naru's attempt to burn a hole in his head with just a glare "Oliver.." Mai whispered, the monk sighed, she had failed to tell him herself, was it that bad? Oh yes it was.

"Mai.. lost someone during the case!" Naru stated, it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the full truth either, he knew the monk would try to murder him if he knew that he had managed to get Mai pregnant, Bou raised an eyebrow and Ayako, who had dropped both make-up, fancy clothes and styling her fingers and hair, everyone knew why, she had a motherly aura around her and it suited her well "she lost someone?" the self-proclaimed miko asked, Naru's glare turning to her and she nearly winced as her brain began to put pieces together "wait.. you don't mean..?" her voice told the couple that she had understood as Naru nodded and folded an arm around his fiancé.

"Naru, you really made.." Ayako began, but stopped when she realised just what had happened to Mai "oh.. poor Mai" Mai looked at her and smiled weakly.

Bou, John and Masako all looked from Ayako, to Mai and then to Naru, then back at Ayako "what is going on?" Bou asked and Ayako hit him, albeit more gentle than she would, Mai sniffed and looked at them "Mai was.." Ayako looked at Naru, who nodded "she was pregnant until days ago.." several chin's fell to the floor, Bou began stuttering incoherently while John and Masako just looked like someone had dropped the sky on their feet.

"She was WHAT?" Bou exploded, it was well known through the SPR team that Bou looked at Mai like a dear little sister, it might have been that Mai was an orphan that made him feel more protective over her than he ever had in fact.

"Look who just followed?" Ayako complained "it's irritating that he doesn't seem to understand.." Naru nodded while Mai chuckled through her suffering state.

Bou though, was indeed on the stroll to murder a certain narcissist.

* * *

Next File: _Naru concentrated his powers and tried to see if he could get in touch with Mai, it took some seconds before she answered._

"_**Oliver.. help..."**_

**File 11:** Happy Birthday.

Please review.. ... ...


	46. File 11 Part 1

Have fun with this and remember to review this.. have a good weekend too :9

you all probably noticed I wrote 21 3 6 down on the page.. I didn't mean to, a reader made me obvious of it and I thank that person so much.. mistake, really.. so it's changed to 21 3 7.. anyway.. I managed to pull it off so that you have to wait till Monday to read the rest XD

* * *

File 11.

Happy Birthday.

Even ten years after what happened that day, 3rd July, Mai would have nightmares of what happened, no one blamed her of course, because they knew just how much she was traumatized by it.

Yet, no one knew just how close Naru was to commit a murder that day, since Mai never told them that, she was obviously scared that Naru might have gotten into trouble.

3rd July.

Day 1.

Naru sighed as he leaned back in his chair, ever since he woke up, he had been worried, Mai was just like usual, well to say that she was currently celebrating her birthday at home, alone.

Yet he couldn't shake of this feeling of unease, it had something to do with Mai's stalker, he knew, but he just didn't know how and what did those numbers mean, 21:3:6, he stared at the paper where it was written down, lately, he had found it outside their apartement as well, on the doorstep and in the mail box "Naru!" said man put down the paper and turned, slightly in shock, he had been so into the numbers he hadn't heard Lin had entered his office "yes?" he forced himself to sound just like usual, the narcissistic tone currently taking place in his voice.

There was a long silence "what's that?" Lin asked, Naru gave him a pointed look and sighed "someone, probably the stalked, is leaving this numbers around our apartement.. it's just so irritating.." he said and he ruffled his hair in annoyance, it shocked Lin, not the numbers, but that Naru couldn't crack it.

"Naru-chan~" someone called, well, a certain monk did and Naru turned to glare at the door, he was still a little pissed after Bou had managed to crack Mai's wounds after she had lost her first child.

He stood up and walked into the main room, Lin following close behind, the boss glared at the monk "what?" he noted that the others where there as well.

John wore simple dark grey jeans, dark brown shirt and light brown jumper, Masako, as usual wore a Kimono, but it was blue, compared to her usual red, pink and purple ones, Ayako though, was nothing like the woman they where all used too, now she looked like a mommy, more or less, she had let her hair flow around her hair, she had dropped make-up and style and replaced it with easy, comfy clothes while having this mother aura around her, yes, Bou had confirmed it and the rings on their fingers showed that just enough had happened between them.

"Where's Mai-chan?" Bou asked, he had become somewhat imune to Naru's glares or he had just grown up, the narcissist looked at the monk for some seconds "she's home" "it's her birthday today!" the monk and miko complained, Naru felt a tingle of jealousy, he had known, yes, but he hadn't gotten her a gift yet and that was why he had let her stay home "so, she is still home.." he turned away to leave as someone entered the room "is this SPR?" the man asked, he looked somewhat nervous, so Naru nodded "yes?" it still made him wonder how the heck people managed to miss the bold letters on the door.

"I.. I have a case.. I w-want you to s-solve!" his stuttering almost made Naru annoyed, but he smiled somewhat half heartedly and nodded to him, John and Masako stood up so the man could sit, he looked like he had been running for miles without end and was looking somewhat scared, of something or someone.

"My name is Yoh, Sakamura Yoh and own a shop, a few streets away.. you see.. there's always been this rumor that the shop is haunted by ghosts, I never really believed them though.. until recently.." Naru nodded as the man talked, Lin had fetched his computer and was now typing on it, sitting on the opposite couch of the man, Ayako siting beside him.

"And there's never been any trouble with the shop, until a week ago, when things began to move, at first we thought is was just kids playing around, but when we looked at the tape.." he went silent "there was no one there and it only grows worse.. by now it has moved a whole shelf that was standing in the middle of the shop.. then.. we caught whatever it was on tape.." Naru furrowed his eyebrows "it's not unusual that ghosts appears when you first caught them once!" the man nodded and pulled a cd out of his pocket "here.." he laid a cd on the table and Lin fished it up, then he put it into his computer, Naru stood up and walked over to him, the rest also piled around the Chinese man to get a look.

At first there wasn't anything in the room that could tell that a ghost was there, it looked like your average bookstore, but suddenly they all heard this hissing sound, like something was moved and they saw one of the moveable shelves move across the room, it stopped on the other side, then the next shelf moved until three shelves had been moved.

"Wha.." Bou began, but just then, they saw a hovering white orb in the middle of the room and they all stared on it, then they saw what it was, it was a boy, he looked like he was only eight or nine, he turned and looked at the camera, then he turned and skipped away with happy child laughter.

Masako gasped "I think he just wanted to prank you.." she said, Yoh looked at her and frowned "well, that was just the beginning.." they looked back at the screen as the screen changed somewhat, it was day now, people was standing by the same shelves and was either looking at books or reading them when all shelves moved at once, with such a force that made the people stumble and fall, or hit the shelves, then Naru and the rest heard child laughter.

The film stopped and Naru looked at Yoh "has the ghost become any more violent?" Yoh though, looked very sad "yes, an elder woman ended up with several broken ribs and one foot as something or someone attacked her, she said so herself when she woke up, she barely told her family that she had heard child laughter and felt hands push her, she fell and hit herself hard, after she had though, she went away.." Yoh told them and some of them shivered involuntarily "and?" Naru asked, he had noted the tone Yoh had used in the end "pregnant woman lost her child after someone pushed her towards a latter and a man.. in his late 20's is in coma right now.. she heard laughter too, but as long as the man, who is a friend of mine is in coma, we cannot know what he heard or saw.."

Naru nodded "then.. we'll come over at once" he was fairly sure they wouldn't use much time on this one, they had been up against much more worse than him after all.

Yoh nodded and stood up, the rest gathered their belongings, until Bou and Ayako started a fight, again, this time it was because he didn't want her inside in her situation, she just countered with the fact that she could take care of herself and had good counter spell.

In the end they all ended up in the small bookstore that Yoh owned, Ayako looked a little pissed while Bou had a red cheek, no one payed attention to them though, just as soon as Naru had entered the store though, he felt his unease come back full force, why?

"Naru.. he's here, the boy.." Masako stated as Naru looked at her "hm.." was all that came from the boss as John walked around a shelf, suddenly though, he stumbled backwards and ended up leaning against another shelf, his eyes clouded and he seemed different than usual, Naru and the rest looked at him as he leaning in heavier on the shelf and continued staring right in front of him with glazed eyes.

"John?" Bou asked, Masako though, gasped "h-he is possessed, but the boy.." everyone jerked their head from Masako to John, then Naru walked over to John "what's your name?" he asked, John turned his heard and stared back at Naru, he opened his mouth and closed it, then he opened it again "Kazuo.." Lin noted it down as Masako came over "Kazuo-kun, why are you doing this to the shop?" the priest shook his head and stared right at the medium "I'm bored" he stated, Masako blinked and Naru felt like punching the nearest wall, why did ghosts even bother!

Suddenly a fist landed on John's head and the priest soon covered his head with his hands "ouch.. that's hurt!" he shouted and glared up at Bou, who glared back, everyone too stared at Bou, but in shock rather than anger, then Bou exploded "what a stupid way to haunt, go to your own family or friends and haunt them, not some poor owner of a store, it stupid to just haunt instead of getting peace and rise to heaven.. or wherever you spirits go!" John stared up at him, something seemed to click and he suddenly looked like he was about to cry "ah.." Bou let out in shock, but then the priest nodded "okay.. you win" that made most of the people in the team gawk at him, then John collapsed and Bou had to grab onto him to hold him up, Naru just stared at the monk in just as much shock as the rest, then he smirked "so you finally where of some use too.." they heard a groan saw John come back to himself, he looked around, blushed and stood up fully "w-what?" he asked, he looked very confused, because the air in the room was different "what happened?" Bou snickered and folded an arm around John's neck "maybe you should get a charm, your beginning to look like Mai!" this made the preist blush and stutter.

Naru turned to Yoh "the boy is gone" Yoh though was gawking just like the rest had when the ghost left "t-thank you.."

Soon they left the shop as Naru felt unease explode inside him for full force, then he took up his phone as he walked back to the SPR, the rest following behind, Naru dialed the number to Mai and soon got an answer **"yes?"** "Mai, are you home?" there was a silence **"yes.. I have nothing else to do"** Naru sighed "okay.. I'll be home soon" he could practically see Mai blush on the other side of the line **"o-okay, love you.."** "love you too" then he hung up.

Suddenly something hit him, but before he could call Mai again, his phone began to ring "yes?" he answered **"21 3 7"** a man's voice said, then he hung up, Naru stared at the phone, noting that he had gotten a message as well, it said the same as the voice had, 21, 3, 7 and he growled _**"what does it mean?"**_ he began, suddenly his froze to his spot and the rest stopped as well "Naru?" Lin asked, but the young man didn't react "21, 3, 7.." he whispered and Lin laid a hand on Naru's shoulder.

Just then the man flinched and looked up at him "Lin, call the cops.. I'm heading of to Mai!" he said, not to loud since the rest of the unknowing team was close.

Lin nodded slowly "do you know what it means?" he was referring to the numbers "Mai is 21 today, today is 3rd July, July is the 7th month in the year.. 21, 3, 7.." then he ran down the street as fast as his feet could carry him, the rest of the team had probably never seen him run so fast, not that Lin blamed him.

Naru quickly jumped into the car and sped out of the parking lot, he quickly drove past all the buildings as he quickly parked the car and ran up to the doors to the apartement complex, behind him, a police car parked and two officers, including the lady from before that had been talking to them, Naru didn't really look at them as they all filled into the elevator, Naru concentrated his powers and tried to see if he could get in touch with Mai, it took some seconds before she answered.

"_**Oliver.. help..."**_


	47. File 11 Part 2

Hey, had a good weekend... I think I did, well.. kind of... anyway I know I let you all stay the whole weeked off without knowing what happened to Mai onwards.. well, here it is, so be nice!

Naru: About time..

Me: OI! I have this deadline and I'm to bisy with school, a school play and applying for college! damnit!

Naru: right right... *shakes head*

Me: *glares* watch it.. or I'll hurt Mai!

Naru: You wouldn't dare..

Me: *smirk* I'm the writer, I deside who to hurt and how! be nice you stupid narcissist!

Naru: *glares back and stomps off somewhere*

Me: So there you have it guys, sorry for the wait *smiles and bows*

* * *

File 11.

Happy Birthday.

Never before had Naru run so fast, if anything came into his way, it would either be destroyed or pushed out of the way, he used his psychic powers to remove the door, quite literary and ran into their apartement, of course what he feared was right before him.

Naru couldn't really see Mai, if he hadn't heard her muffled cries and see the hand that tried to push the man off.

Well, let's just say he got himself a tour in the air, next thing he knew, he was holding around Mai and glaring with such force that even the worst person would back off, he lifted his hand and the man flew from one wall to the next, so the police had to grab a hold of him to stop him, then Mai herself had to take it into her own hands "stop it Oliver.. you'll kill him!" she shrieked and clung to him like a desperate monkey, thus he stopped and the man dropped to the floor, one of the officers put handcuffs on him and dragged him to his feet.

"Oliver.." Mai put her hands against his cheeks and he had his hands on her shoulders, as cliché as it looked, it was rather sad and heartbreaking, Mai's clothes was ruffled and half off, well, all in all, it looked like man was about to rape her.

Naru dragged his fiancé into a rough hug and she began to sob at once, no one blamed her, the poor girl had been through more than anyone would like "Mai" Naru whispered as he kissed her, she clenched her fingers into his shirt as she continued to cry out her heart.

The police officers led the man out as the lady officer stayed and watched the scene as several people appeared in the door, she recognized them to be the couples colleagues, but she didn't say anything, just continued to stare at Mai and Naru until she was leaning against his chest crying and was looking at the officer "that man.." he began, the lady nodded "it's the rapist we've been searching for.." then she excused herself and left, making him promise that they'd show up for another hearing in a week or so.

"Naru.. Mai?" Ayako asked, the two on the floor flinched and Naru looked up at them, somehow it was very embarrassing to be seen on the floor, because Naru's cheeks was tainted red in ten seconds.

"What happened?" Bou asked and crouched beside Mai, who flinched and hid more of her face into Naru's shirt, who sighed and glared at Bou "later.. leave please!" Bou and the rest was surprised about the way Naru talked, but respected his demand and left.

"Mai.." Naru whispered as the door closed, the woman just continued to cry and didn't seem to have heard him, so he pulled her some inches away and managed to get a look at her tear stained, red face "Oliver?" she asked, seemingly shocked, suddenly he dragged her into a rough kiss and glared at her, both having their eyes open, she could read the sadness, fear and relief in his eyes, but dared not to back of just to point it out.

Soon though he backed off and she sighed "it's over.. right?" she asked, he nodded and she smiled "thank god.." then Naru dragged her up "why don't you get some other clothes on..." Mai nodded, then she stopped as her tears began to slow and eventually stop "why?" "you'll see.." Naru kissed her deeply and managed to make her blush hard, he felt up her sides and smirked as she froze in pleasure and shock "hurry" with this she sprinted away to get some other clothes.

Half an hour later, Naru lead Mai from the car to a cliff, it wasn't anything special, but the sun was now setting and Mai saw Naru holding something, he hid it behind his back as they walked, hand in hand out to the cliff and she noticed that he was smiling, then he turned towards her and she smiled, despite her sad and dreadful mood "I'm sorry Mai.." she gasped and her eyes widened "what?" Naru looked really regretful and sad as she blinked to him "I could get there any faster.. if I had understood those stupid numbers before then.." he stopped as Mai placed a finger against his lips "it's okay.. don't apologize, first off it wasn't your fault and second.. apologizing doesn't suit you.. really, I like you that way too, but I just can't get used to it.. just stay with me.. okay?" her last words was said with hesitation and he nodded, then he leaned in and kissed her, she blushed and he smirked "happy birthday Mai!" he took up a small box, when she unwrapped the paper, she gasped "so beautiful" she said and pulled up a pair of dimond earrings.

Naru leaned in a stole a kiss, but Mai returned the kiss so when he backed off, she fell forward and they both went down, she on top of him, one of his legs between hers, she blushed and gasped when Naru reached up and dragged her into a rough and deep kiss "I love you.. Mai" he said in between the kisses.

"O-Oliver.. l-love you too.." Mai whispered and earned a quick kiss on the lips before Naru managed to unwrap himself from Mai, she sat up and backed off so he could get to his feet again, she blushed as he took her hand and helped her up, then leading her to the car, but before he even opened any door, he pulled at Mai's hand so she stumbled forward, then he dragged her around and pinned her against the doors of the car, leaning in towards her he kissed her, deep and lustful, he could almost feel the blush on her cheeks as he pressed his body against hers.

"O-Oliver.." Mai gasped when they parted for some seconds to get some breath, he leaned again and began sucking on her neck, she squirmed against his hold as her breath came out in short pants "n-not here.. Oliver.." she whined, but was plain out ignored "not many people come her Mai.." he whispered into her ear as he licked her earlobe, she blushed and squirmed, but soon she was to busy with other things to even think about people seeing them, well, they had the car at least.

Mai smiled as he leant in for another kiss, she acted herself and met him halfway "thank you.." she whispered and they kissed.

* * *

Next File: _"Oliver.. I think it's a new.. case.." Mai stated, trying to forget the frightening memories._

**File 12:** Bloody Secret.

NUYA~ 3 OMGOMGOMG.. I did not write some very-close-intimate-scene there.. *blush* oh heck, yes I did, I'm not really sure of how to write it so if some people out there can help me out, I can write that sequel I want to write..

Anyway.. There you have it.. please review this, I'm depending on you all~


	48. File 12 Part 1

I know.. I could've finished the story by the last chapter.. but I really didn't want to.. I enjoy writing this story so much.. even though I'm on the verge of going sick.. :D

Enjoy and review!

* * *

File 12.

Bloody Secret.

_Blood, there was blood everywhere!_

_Mai turned and turned, she was running in blood and her legs, hands and elbows where stained by the blood, tears streamed down her face as she ran around "please no.. please don't.." she whispered, people where scattered around her, everyone was thorn and missing one or all limbs, everyone looked like they where asleep though, if they're eyes weren't open so that she could see their eyes, making her guilty._

_Then people she knew appeared, Nina, Natalie, Toane and so on, even little Ayumi from their first doll case, the families from that hotel when Mai found out Naru had special powers too._

"_Why?" she screamed, no one answered and she didn't need one either, then the ones she cared the most about began to appear, John, Bou, Ayako and Masako, then Lin and Minami, lying by each other, their eyes looking right at Mai with the 'it's your fault' look and she backed off until her feet met another body, she turned, almost expecting it to be Naru's, but when she turned she screamed, in front of her laid her parents, their white hair stained red and their blue eyes giving away no emotions, she backed off and began to run again **"how did I get into this mess?"** she saw Luella and Martin once as she passed, but she was to frightened to stop, suddenly she stopped, in front of her, her fiancé stood, he was holding a large knife and he was a bloody mess, if he hadn't been smiling she might have thought it was someone else too, but she didn't ask what was going instead she backed off "no.. Oliver.." he shook his head "it's your fault Mai, for being so oblivious.." he raised the knife slowly as he walked towards her, she backed off, but he was faster and soon she felt cold steel against her skin._

_And Mai screamed._

8th August.

Day 1.

Mai had probably never screamed like that, Naru desided, well, there was that one time when she dreamt that she was killed by those men in that labyrinth of a house, but this time, he knew it was much more different.

"Mai!" he shook her awake and as soon as she saw him she began to cry, hard too, he wondered why she did it, she was 21 for gods sake, oh well.

He hugged her and rocked her slowly, while brushing her hair with his hand "it's okay.. Mai.. relax, it's okay" he told her, she looked up at him with her tearful eyes and he nearly ravished her just to make her stop crying "what?" he asked, she dried a tear and smiled up, but her smiled was somewhat sad or, forced? Yeah, Naru was sure now that it was forced "Mai?" he asked and she blinked at him "hm?" "what did you dream.. I didn't really like that smile of yours.." she paled and looked down "... you.. " she stopped herself and looked up at him, once again her tears spilled out of her eyes "your where all dead.. I mean, everyone I've met, except you.." she stated and cried harder for each second, Naru almost chuckled "and what about me?" this made her pull away from him and he stared in shock at her "Mai?" she looked away from him, avoiding his eyes as she hesitated with what to do and say.

"Mai!" Naru exclaimed and grabbed her hands, she flinched and struggled a little, then she stopped as she saw the look in his eyes "Oliver.." "Mai.. please.. tell me" she nodded slowly "y-you.. killed everyone.. and then.. me.." she whispered the last part and she didn't look up to see his shocked features "Mai.. I did?" she nodded and finally looked up "Oliver.. I think it's a new.. case.." Mai stated, trying to forget the frightening memories.

Naru soon learned that Mai was very right about that, because when they both came to the office, they where both surprised with the client that was already there, it was a woman in her mid 40's, she had long, curly, brown hair and she looked more like an average woman, if the scowl on her face made such an obvious sight.

"Are you the boss?" she addressed Naru, Mai blinked and nearly gawked, no one talked like that towards Naru and got away with it, oh well, the colleagues might not, but clients do, Mai looked away with a frown and took of her jacket, Naru just nodded and got out of his own jacket, while putting away the phone he had in his hand "yes, I'm Kazuya Shibuya" Naru stated and Mai walked over to her desk, ignored the huge mountain of paperwork that had piled up since the last week "good, I have a case I want you to take!" the woman said and Mai looked at her from over her shoulder _**"she didn't.."**_ she thought and looked at the woman in shock.

Lin just came ot of his office in time to hear it as well and stared between the woman and Naru for a long time, before Mai moved, she turned to make tea while Lin gabbed his laptop, only Naru stayed where he stood for a lot longer than necessary, the woman sat down on the couch and looked around as if she owned the place, Naru hated that woman after three minutes in the same room as her, but he ignored it while think that it was just work, she was the client and he could not kill her.

Mai could hear Naru start a conversation in the main room, well, asking name and such, while she concentrated on making tea for the people on the room as well as herself.

While Mai waited she looked out of the window, just a month ago, Mai was being stalked, of course she was saved, Naru even tried to murder the stalker at some point, but they managed to stop him, Mai turned back to the tea as thoughts came her way _**"I wonder why she hasn't flinched away because of Naru's glare.. it's quite obvious that he doesn't like this woman"**_ Mai chuckled, Lin could be rather dense sometimes, but he had it in him to ask such questions too, to bad he didn't ask out loud, it would be fun to watch.

Mai didn't even try on Naru because she could hear that later, it was the woman's mind that interested her _**"what a young boss, he can't seriously mean he is the boss, I mean.. he is young, handsome and such, but in the business like this, it's weird.. very weird.. he's basically just a child!"**_ Mai frowned, jealousy made her clench the handle of the pot hard as she poured hot water into four cups, then she sat the cups on a tray and walked into the room with the tea, she gave one to the client, one to Naru and one to Lin, then she sat down beside Lin, not wanting to get close to the woman, at all, she could still read her thoughts and they irritated her to no end.

"_**And what is she doing then.. assistant? Must be, then that man, he is really handsome and... but still, just young people, they probably don't have much experience either"**_ Mai frowned and noticed how the woman was looking at her _**"and no fashion sense at all, neither of them.. the men kind of fit black, but that girl should have dropped beige top to dark brown pants.. seriously"**_ Mai glared down into her tea as her fingers clenched around the cup.

"_**Oliver... please talk, so she won't think such stupid thoughts.. I'm going to go mad!"**_ Mai complained mentally and he looked at her _**"I'll see if I can"**_ his tone bore hints of amusement and Mai glared at him.

"Your name is?" Naru asked, the woman looked pointedly at him "Harafuki Aoko.." she stated and Naru nodded while Lin typed it down "and you live?" "in Shiba.." Lin continued to type and stay silent as Mai continued to read the woman's mind if she wanted to hide something, Naru nodded again and looked at her in silence for a second "then, what do you need our help with?" Naru asked and the woman stared from Mai, to Lin to him "people have disappeared from my home lately... I thought at first they just ran off somewhere and hid, but there was traces of blood on places.. their blood" "so they haven't just been killed!" "no.. the police couldn't find the bodies, so I want you to find them.. if they are still in the house.." Naru looked at Mai, even though he didn't want to, he had to ask her "Mai.." she turned to him and nodded, albeit hesitatingly.

"Um.. can you please take my hand?" Mai asked Aoko, who stared back in wonder and shock, then she nodded, slash shook her head, thought she did reach her hand out and Mai took it, pictures swirled around in her head and she backed off, giving Naru an odd look "it doesn't give off a human kidnapping or killing.. it's probably done by a spirit.." Mai stated and Naru nodded "we'll take the case, please leave us your address and we'll come tomorrow" he said and Aoko nodded, they all stood up to get to their own business when Mai caught one last thought from the woman as she walked away _**"how come they desided that just like that.. hm, that girl"**_ Mai turned away "that woman.." she whispered, suddenly hands wrapped around her and she yelped as she was brought close to a certain narcissist.

"O-Oliver" she gasped as he kissed her cheek "what's wrong, you seem to be frowning a lot today.." she chuckled "it's just.. she called me a girl.. she called us children and.. and.." she fell silent, Naru glared at the door, someone actually called them children "and?" he asked "she thought you where young, handsome, but young.. Lin-san too and she thought that we didn't have much experience since we were so young" this made Naru growl "no experience.. hm, arrogant much?" Mai gawked, then she puffed her cheeks "wrong person saying it!" the was a hint of amusement in her voice though and Naru glared at her, but it was obvious it had no effect "what do you mean by that!" "your a narcissist, before you where arrogant and selfish.." she was about to continue that sentence if Naru hadn't kissed her "shut up.." he whispered against her lips and kissed her again, she eagerly complied and pushed against him.

Soon they parted for air and Mai found herself pushed against the wall, while Naru was pressing against her "O-Oliver.." she panted and her arms found their way around the man's neck.

"Mai.. soon.. marry me.. okay!" the man asked and Mai turned beet red, she tried to calm herself as she nodded, but found it impossible when his lips where on hers again.

* * *

Kekeke.. sorry about the shortness, but I didn't really want to write any more on that chapter.. now, on to write the next part :,)

Review please, I depend on you all!


	49. File 12 Part 2

Again, I don't own... darn..

* * *

File 12.

Bloody Secret.

Day 2.

Mai sighed as she finally managed to get out of the car, a trip that was supposed to be half an hour ended up two hours because of the rush hour between Shiba and Shibuya, why did it happen to her?

"Mai, are you coming!" Naru called, Mai spun around and ran after the two men, of course was she spacing out as well.

They all walked up towards a Japanese looking house, the garden on the left side was filled with sweet smelling trees, oh Mai just loved the summer, Aoko met them by the door and stared at them as they closed in on her and the house.

Her eyes made it from Lin on Naru left side to Mai on Naru's right side and the woman shivered, then she edged closer to Naru "welcome" Aoko stated and turned, they all walked after her into a fashioned hall, they all left their shoes by the door and walked through the house till Aoko stood in front of a large room "here's the room I made for you.. there's two rooms on the right side of this room, the door's are over there, there's two bathrooms in this house so you can use the one down the hall, the first on after the rooms, on the left.." Naru, Mai and Lin walked into the room, it was just like any usual room, but there was placed desks around in the room and there was more than enough chairs.

"Wow.. it's nice in here.." Mai thought and walked around in the room, tatami floor and easy beds that a placed in shelves behind walls, there was only slide doors and windows of the same as well.

"Mai" Mai turned and smiled "what is it Oliver?" she asked, he smiled back as she walked over to him "what did you see?" she looked dumbfounded "what, saw what?" he sighed "the vision.. you saw her past didn't you?" she nodded "yeah.. blood, beside either a cup of tea or something, even a dish full of water, but instead of water, there was blood, and there was marks after someone's hand beside it every time, like, they're hands where bloody and they where dragged away, leaving a bloody scene" she explained and trembled slightly.

Somehow her dream made it to her mind again and she shivered "I think.." she began and looked into his eyes "that my dream really does have something to do with this case" she stated and he nodded, his hands landed on her shoulder's and they tightened, she nearly hissed and she blinked up at her fiancé "O-Oliver?" he didn't answer at first "maybe you shouldn't.." suddenly a hand was covering his mouth "Oliver, don't you dare, I won't go home, no matter what you say!" she said, sounding annoyed and frustrated, hos she managed that was a mistery for him.

"Mai, I'm just worried" Naru stated lowly and Mai turned red "Oliver.." it came out as a low whisper, yet loud enough for him to hear and he chuckled "what?" "I love you.." she stated, blushing deeply as he smiled, tilted her head up and kissed her, she soon returned the kiss and he smiled into it.

"If anything happens.." Naru began as they backed off "I'll send you home, got it!" she looked into his eyes and nodded.

After half a day, the rest of the team arrived and they all began to plan the case more throughout "so, there you have it.." Naru stated, as of the last half an hour, he had explained the case to those who hadn't heard what it was about, Ayako was sitting close to Bou and by the size of her stomach, well, she was good on her way.

"But.. how can we be sure that people aren't just kidnapped?" Bou asked, Naru raised and eyebrow and pointed at Mai with his thumb "because she checked it out!" the monk 'oh'ed and stared at Mai for several minutes before he sighed "so, how do they disappear?" Naru felt annoyance grow "that's what we're going to find out!" his eyes landed on Masako and he noted her pale features "Hara-san?" the said woman flinched and looked up at him "w-what?" Naru didn't walk any closer, just stood beside Mai, who looked worried "do you sense any spirits?" she shook her head, Mai took her fiancé's hand and squeezed he looked at her "Mai?" "I don't sense anyone either.. so, either it's good at hiding or it has left the house for now.."

Naru sighed "okay.. let's all get to the work"

Day 3.

Naru was officially annoyed, or rather irritated, it never took this long, he knew, just like the rest that spiritual problems tended to grow weaker or disappear when outsiders got in, he feared this was it too.

He sat down his fourth cup of tea that day, and it was just 10 am, no one else than John, Lin and he was awake, he knew where the rest was though and didn't blame them, he had been kind enough to let the women do less hard work, but they still had to and everyone ended up staying up to 2 am, even Naru was sleepy, he looked at the tea and found himself missing Mai's tea, or the woman herself.

So Naru stood up to wake up the woman, it wasn't that he was mean, he just wanted her with him, he had been feeling uneasy the whole day now and nothing helped to ease it "Mai.." he knocked on the door, but got no answer, he knocked some more, harder this time and soon Mai opened the door and looked out into the hall, her hair was a mess, compared to being long and brown that is, her eyes unfocused until she saw him "oh.. Oliver.. good morning" he smirked "it's soon afternoon" she blinked and laughed, albeit nervously.

"Mind joining me in the base?" Naru asked and Mai blushed "s-sure.. I'll just change into some other clothes.

It took her ten minutes to change and brush her hair, then she crept out of the door and closed it silently, Naru looked at her with an eyebrow raised in a questioning stance, Mai chuckled "Ayako is still asleep.. I figured she'd need the sleep.. she's soon going to be a mother, so she need all the rest she can have.." Naru chuckled too and grabbed onto Mai's waist, the younger woman gasped, then moaned as she was pulled into a rough kiss.

Suddenly they heard something, it sounded like scratching against wood and they stopped what they where doing, looking around with equally confused looks.

Naru turned and looked around, the source of the sound came from and Mai suddenly let out a whimper "Masako.. she's in the toilet..." she walked towards it while Naru just stood behind, staring after her before he snapped out of his trance.

"Toilet?" Naru hurried after Mai and was about to try the door when he heard a whisper, a cry for help from a woman he knew all to well and Mai let out a similar gasp alike to the one she let out just a minute ago "no.."

Mai felt something dispatch in front of her and Naru had to take a hold of her to make sure she didn't fall to the floor, the woman let out a loud sob, before tears fell down her cheeks "Masako!"

Day 4.

Everyone was worried, a whole day had passed since Masako had disappeared, Ayako had been, albeit angrily sent home by Bou, who was worried about her and a certain child residing in the woman's abdomen, Mai had refused flat out to leave and stayed, much to Naru's worry and annoyance.

No one knew where to find Masako, or even how she disappeared, all they knew, she was frightened and desperate.

The toilet was covered in blood, and traces where her hands had been left bloody mark of the walls as they glided down towards the floor and disappeared, Naru had to take a step back when he had seen it, Mai though, just like any other normal human, screamed, the other men arrived quickly enough and they where all shocked by the sight before them, there was no other trace except the blood that told them that Masako even had been in there, if they hadn't heard the medium call for help, trapped and dragged away?

So that lead them to always be in pairs, Naru moved into Mai's room, seeing that the other two women was gone, one missing and one went home, thus leading to him being pushed out of the bathroom in the early morning when Mai desided to take a shower, he had smirked and questioned it, she blushed and pushed him out, calling him a big pervert.

"Mai?" Naru called from the other side of the door, he heard the running water cease to a near stop "yes?" Naru tried to door and smirked, the woman had in fact forgotten to lock the door, there was still a second door in between them though, but he didn't try to enter "when your finished I'd like you to search for Hara-san!" he heard a small gasp "y-yes.. sure.." the water began to run again and Naru turned to leave when he heard a half choked shriek and spun around, he tried the door, but it was locked, he sighed _**"she locked it knowing I'd try didn't she!"**_ he quickly got an answer to that one _**"yes, since you are a pervert!"**_ Gene told him and he nearly hit his twin mentally.

"_**Gene.. now's not the time!"**_ he pushed at the door, but it didn't open, when he tried to use his powers though, he found the real reason for not being able to open the door and that reason was that Mai was being attacked.

"Oliver.. help.."

* * *

Okay, I know that was short.. please forgive me for jumping so fast.. but the daily activity in between isn't really important..

So.. review though *stern look* or I'll send Lin's shiki's after you!


	50. File 12 Part 3

Okay, so.. three hours ago, I remembered "crap.. I haven't written part 3 yet.." so, I've been writing like crazy now.. and phew.. finally, I'm finished and just a little over the usual time..

And I don't own... so enjoy this fiction I write withou gaining anything except friends..

* * *

File 12.

Bloody Secret.

Naru probably never saw what happened with Mai and somehow he was glad he didn't, he knew he'd go crazy if he did or he'd be dragged along, but why was the spirit attacking only those two?

"Naru-chan.." Bou called, despite the name he used, he was unusually serious and it didn't really help for Naru that Mai was gone.

Indeed, only a day after Masako had disappeared, Mai was also taken, he nearly shivered at the face she must have worn when she would come to herself all naked, well, that did not help him either.

"Naru?" Lin asked, Naru didn't look at him, instead he just walked over and sat down by one of the two desks, he took up the file an opened it "call Yasuhara.. and tea.." John, the kindest of them all went to make tea while Lin went to call Yasuhara.

Soon the tea arrived and Naru went into his deep working mode, Bou and John had to go and take pictures of the bathroom, well, the shower where Mai had disappeared from, they had returned quickly and showed Naru one picture that stood out "look" Bou said and Naru did, on the bloody picture, there was a clear spot that was still white and there was two words, written on English on the wall.

_Help me._

Naru had no idea why Mai wrote it in English, but he doubted she did it just for fun, then he ordered Lin to take them and sheck the other rooms where people had been found in, Lin had protested and said he'd come too, but they knew it was useless as Naru just glared and told them to get a move on it.

They left, and where gone in about half an hour when Naru began feeling unease again "what's wrong.. lately I've been so.." he was about to drink up the left over of his tea, but stopped abruptly and looked at the cup, there was no tea in it, instead it was blood, he heard something click in the background and knew that the door was locked, man this was a smart ghost.

The he felt a tugging at his legs and looked down, not so thick bonds, probably made of blood was wrapping itself around his legs and up towards his tights, he looked back at the cup, indeed, those bonds came from, that little cup? Indeed they seemed to do and that seemed to slightly creep out the narcissist.

No words left him as the bonds began wrapping around his waist and wrists, thus leading to losing the hold of the cup and it crashed into the floor, shattering, but the blood stayed like a pool and soon Naru felt himself loose consciousness, this lead to him beginning to struggle, no way he'd go to wherever the ghost wanted him, then he blinked as he put both his hands on the table, reading to pull back if the blood wanted him down there, no way he'd fit anyway, or so he thought.

The bonds was now covering most of him, only his shoulder's, neck and head wasn't covered, his palms made quite the bloody print after themselves and he forced himself to moved a hand and write help in Japanese, but as soon as he did, it wrinkled away and left no trace, Naru blinked "so that's why she wrote it in English.." he didn't write help, instead he wrote something else, just barely since the bonds now covered his mouth, it annoyed him to no end, but it seemed he had no choice.

Then his consciousness fell away.

An hour later.

Bou opened the door to the living room, no one there "where did that woman go?" he asked, Lin and John shook their heads "and why's the place so huge and it takes to much damn time, so many people disappeared too, it's.. gross" the other two nodded as Bou continued to talk as the light began blinking and ripping noise was heard "what tha.." Bou began, but soon it all stopped and the three men looked at each other as Lin stiffened "what is wrong Lin-san?" John asked, the Chinese man sighed "something happened.. one of my shiki's was forced out of the base just an hour ago, but afterwards it was trapped and couldn't return before now.. that's.. unusual.."

They all looked at each other before they sprinted out of the room and down the hall, it didn't even take them a minute before they arrived at the door of the base, Lin tried the door and found it open, thus he did open it and regretted doing so, the fallen chair that indicated a struggle was covered in blood, the floor around it with a radius of 2 meters where covered in blood, as well as the top of the table, the shattered pieces of a cup lay on the floor as well, also covered in blood and they all knew what had happened "Naru!"

They all rushed into the room and the monk and priest both gasped at the scene "this it.." Bou began and Lin nodded "Naru's taken too"

There was an odd silence after that and no one knew just quite to say or do, after all, Naru was the brain in this group, well, Lin had that kind of intellect too, but still and why did the spirit take Masako first, then Mai and lastly Naru, who was the one who'd always discover the truth, before anyone anyway.

Lin sighed "Takigawa-san, can you and Brown-san take pictures, I need to call Osamu-san.." the two men nodded and they all went to work, there was an outburst and Lin had to turn back from his call, Bou and John was leaning towards the table and the Chinese man closed the distance to see what caught their attention, he quickly found the reason.

_Call Yasuhara, but do the talking away from the house.. the ghost is taking away those with IQ, it'll attack through liquid.. not able to write in Japanese.._

It was written in English by one bloody finger, Naru seemed to understand more than they had, Lin turned to call Yasuhara while John took a picture of the text "by why is it in English?" John asked, Lin at him from his place by the phone "the ghost probably doesn't understand English, that's why he said 'not write in English'" Bou seemed to be the only one who couldn't understand what they where talking about, he knew some words, but he wasn't an expert either.

"What does it say, I can see Yasuhara's name and IQ, but I don't really understand.." Lin chuckled "it says _'call Yasuhara, but do the talking away from the house..'_ he knows that if Yasuhara enters the house, he might be attacked as well _'the ghost is taking away those with IQ'_ meaning those who are helpful on this case _'it'll attack through liquid'_ is easy enough, the ghost uses liquid such as water to get to us _'not able to write in Japanese'_ is probably that the ghost does something so they wont be able to write in Japanese" this was all translated on Japanese for Bou to understand, and the two men listening to Lin nodded.

Soon Aoko appeared and questioned the men for the noise and the light blinking, of course she nearly fainted when she saw the bloody scene and Bou had to lead her out, leaving Lin and John to work on the rest, Lin noticed soon that John acted differently than he usually would, he acted a little, what would you say, heartbroken or endlessly worried about a certain person "Brown-san?" Lin asked and the priest stopped taking pictures, he turned and smiled, albeit sad to the Chinese man "what is it Lin-san?" Lin had for some reason always thought of John as the nicest person he knew, the formal and kind attitude made everyone like him, he didn't question if anyone had already confessed to him.

"You looked so out of it.." Lin explained and the Australian man blinked "w-what do you mean Lin-san?" this made Lin raise an eyebrow, he might not be Naru, but he got the brain to figure out of someone was in love or not, maybe if he'd used it sooner, he would've understood his feelings for Minami sooner too? Oh well, that didn't matter right now, all that matter was to get the three missing people back.

"I mean.." Lin said and took another step towards the younger man "are you in love?" this made all colour rush to the blondes face and his looked down "h-how would I.. I-I'm a priest.." Lin sighed "falling in love is something you cannot stop or ignore for a whole life time.. and I'm suspecting it's the missing medium your feelings are for.." now Lin was sure that that blush could challenge Mai's own blush, since they both had very deep blushes.

"Brown-san.. love is something you cannot escape from, no one can, never.." _**"not even myself"**_ he thought _**"what's that supposed to mean? your not that bad!"**_ a voice answered and he stared around before he dropped to a chair while John watched him "what's wrong Lin-san?" "I think I'm hearing things" _**"your not!"**_ then he recognized the voice "M-Mai-san?" John stared at him, then Lin waved him off with a 'please ask if something else happens!' and sighed to himself "what was that.. am I really not hearing things?" _**"nope.. thought it'd be better if you thought instead of spoke, so people wont think you've gone crazy" "he already is Mai!"**_ another voice joined and Lin nearly fell down from the chair _**"N-Naru? Mai-san?" "yeah?"**_ both answered at the same time and Lin snickered, that was some of the things they shared, they could be equally dense and yet, just as curious.

"_**Why are you.. in my head?"**_ he had to think about it, where they in his head or was he really about to go mad? He heard a chuckle and realised it was Mai _**"we're not.. I'm telepathic, remember, I'm with Naru right now, don't know where Masako is though, but I can sense her not far away.." "okay.. Naru?" "what?"**_ the annoyance in the narcissist's voice made him smile _**"nothing.. what does it look like where you are?"**_ this time, Mai also answered _**"I don't know, any of us don't know, but we know that all of the missing people are here.."**_ she sounded sick, no disgusted and scared, but Naru seemed to quickly calm her down _**"there's bodies everywhere, that's why we haven't found Hara-san yet"**_ Naru explained and Lin desided to write it down, he quickly wrote it down on his laptop.

"_**What about the ghost?" **_Lin asked, there was a moment of silence and he worried if he had lost them, when Mai answered _**"the spirit isn't here.. he never is, yes, it's a male, I cannot say any more, for some reason I can't get a **__**better vision of him.." "it's okay, Naru?" "the fact that the place is filled with blood of the people that died there's a possibility we will die too if we don't find a way out"**_ Lin's eyes widened as he wrote it down as well _**"then.. I'll see what I can do.." "did you see the message?"**_ Naru asked as their voices began to face _**"yes, I did!" "good.."**_ he heard something like a crack in the background and lost all communication with them.

John, Bou and Aoko had entered, they all looked at him in a weird way "Lin-san?" "what?" "what happened a while ago?" John asked, Lin sighed "Mai-san and Naru contacted me.. well, Mai-san did anyway!" they all gawked at the Chinese man "Mai-chan did!" Bou explained and the black haired man nodded.

"And they said?" Bou then asked, Lin handed him the laptop and he read it "a huge place where bodies can be hidden, where the heck would that be!" Lin shook his head "no idea.. they will try to get out on their own, but we should still try to see if we can find out where the entrance is" Lin told him and the men nodded, Aoko though was just standing there with shocked eyes, then "how can someone who's missing contact someone like that?" she asked and Lin turned to her "Mai-san is telepathic as well as being a medium, just like Hara-san.. Mai-san can contact people like that, she is very strong.." Aoko nodded and turned around "is there anything else you'd need me too, I'd like to get out of this place" Lin nodded "I understand, but first, is there a basement in this house?" Aoko thought about it, then she nodded.

"There is.."

* * *

Kekekeke.. I took Naru~ lalalala *going crazy*

Mai: okay, she really is crazy, please review! *smile and bows*

Me: Aren't you supposed to be in that bloody, dark place of yours!

Mai: Telepathy.. duh!

Me: oh..


	51. File 12 Part 4

Wohoo.. another chapter for you~

I don't own..

* * *

File 12.

Bloody Secret.

Mai and Naru had stumbled through the dark place for quite some time now, they still hadn't found Masako either and Mai was worried she'd died, but the mediums presence still lingered as strong as ever and Mai just followed that presence until she quite literary stumbled upon the woman, Naru bent down with her, Naru had taken the clothes of the bones so Mai could wear them, he would never forget the moment he found Mai by herself, if Gene could erase memories though, he would be doing so right now.

Well, Mai's blushed had probably never been any deeper than it was right then, oh he was going to tease her a lot from now on, but back to the reality, Mai shook the medium lightly and Naru had to wonder why she hadn't awoken yet, then of course, as if on cue, the woman opened her eyes and those blue orbs stared into Mai's brown ones "M-Mai?" she didn't see much more, it was dark, but not completely, it made everything gray-ish and darker, but they could very well see eash other and Masako gawked at Mai's figure "what's with the clothes?" Mai looked down at herself "it's.. I don't know, Naru fetched this for me.." Masako furrowed her eyes and noticed that the was no underwear on the poor woman, thus she glared at Naru since she had grown to care for Mai like a little sister.

Naru just looked away and stood up "mind if we continue now!" he stated and the two women sighed, but they followed him no less.

"Hey Mai.. where did he take you from?" Masako was now, not referring to Naru, she was in fact referring to the ghost, Mai looked at her and blushed "t-the shower.." Masako blushed too "t-that's.. horrid.." Mai nodded with a small smile, Naru was walking a little ahead of them, thus they could talk about different stuff, so they didn't have to think about their current situation, suddenly Naru stopped though and he didn't turn either, but Mai and Masako didn't call his nick name or true name, because they had both seen it, a white-gray orb floated three meters over Naru and they knew that if he didn't move, something would happen.

The orb floated downwards and Naru didn't react to the girls screams, but before the orb touched Naru, a white light filled ever thing and the orb disappeared, Naru stumbled backwards, seemingly he had gotten back to himself, then he turned "MAI!"

Outside of the house.

"Lin-san!" someone called as everyone exited the house, the had checked the old basement, but found no opening to get to the three missing people, Yasuhara noted their absence quickly, but didn't mention it, over the years, well, the last months he had learned that if someone was not there, they where missing.

"Osamu-san, what did you find?" Lin asked and Yasuhara shook his head "not much.. but I found this, and I couldn't find out what it was" he handed him a paper, there was a large gray space on the paper, with a red ring in the middle, the there was black lines around it, colouring that space as something else "this is!" Lin then understood "Harafuki-san, do you have the blueprints of your house?" she nodded and Bou went with her to fetch it, the sun came out from the clouds as they all gathered around Lin, who put the blueprint beside the picture, everyone gawked "this is?" Bou asked, Lin nodded.

"This is the space were the missing people went and that Naru, Mai-san and Hara-san is.. probably, then the opening must be that red ring.." they all nodded as Aoko stood up "I'm.. is it okay for me to leave?" Lin nodded "just to be sure, Osamu-san, can you keep her company, we'll call when we find out more" Yasuhara nodded in the middle, Aoko then went with Bou and John to fetch her stuff, then she left with Yasuhara, who drove the car to a nearby hotel, Bou looked at the old blueprint "so.. how large is this space?" Lin looked down at the paper.

"The current house is quite large, the length of it is around 150 meters.. then the space is.. two kilometers at the longest" the monk and the priest gawked as Lin explained "that's.. huge, where did someone build that?" Bou asked, Lin shook his head, then he looked at the parer again "it's Sankrit, can you read it?" he handed the blueprint to Bou, who blinked "I see.. it was made over a hundred years ago, no one probably knows that it still exists.."

"I wonder what.." Bou began as the whole area began to shake, then it stopped and they all looked at each other "an earthquake... strong one too" Bou stated, but Lin shook his head "that was no earthquake, it was a paranormal activity.."

Minutes Ago.

"MAI!" Naru ran over to the winged woman, who stumbled forward and fell to her knees, her eyes was clouded and her pure white wings was shaking terrible.

"Mai!" he shook her to get her back to normal, but before he could do any more, a hollow scream came out of no where and the whole place began to shake, like it was an earthquake, it quickly died down though and just as soon as it did, Mai came back to herself "huh.. Oliver.." her wings fell slightly and the feathers hits the blood, thus leading to half bloody wings that made it look quite, horrid to be speaking abou the truth.

Masako stared at the woman in slight shook and then she sighed "what was that about?" Mai blinked "that was him.. he wanted to take over Naru's body.. possess him, I just didn't want him too.."

"So.. where is he now?" Naru asked, the two women stared at the other before they stared around "I'm not sure, I can't sense him.." Masako stated while Mai looked very confused "eeh.." she yelled out and the two others blinked "what?" Naru asked in cheer terror of her being in trouble "h-he is gone.. like.. left.."

Naru gawked "WHAT?"

Mai blushed "I might have exorcised him... by accident.." Masako blinked "I guess that's fine, but how do we find back to the house?" Mai looked around "there has to be stairs or something, I haven't noticed any opening on eye-level.. so.." "try calling for Lin again" Naru said and she nodded.

"_**Lin-san?"**_ _"hn?"_ they all heard the sound that came from the Chinese man as Mai had taken both Naru's and Masako's hand _**"we don't need to worry about the ghost any more.." **__"what.. what do you mean?"_ Mai laughed nervously _**"I exorcised it by accident.."**_ _"oh.."_ they all gawked, that was his answer 'oh'? Darn, that Chinese man annoyed them sometimes.

Masako sighed _**"we still need to get back Mai"**_ Mai smiled _**"have you found any opening, Lin-san?"**_ _"no.. not yet, but we think there is one, we're searching as we speak"_ Mai smiled _**"good, then.. we'll continue.. err.. I don't even know where.."**_ she stopped and looked to her left "this way.." she let go off the other two and said bye to Lin, then she wandered off, Naru and Masako had to option, but to follow her to wherever she wanted to go, but Naru and Masako trusted Mai to lead them right and soon they both saw a pattern in the way she walked and looked around.

Up, then to her lef, then she looked to her right and then right forward, after a while, Naru and Masako had reached the woman and was walking beside her "Mai?" Naru asked and the woman turned to him "hm?" "do you know where the exit is?" "no.." he glared "what.. then" "I'm just following a path made by that man, in wich he walked when he probably put the bodies here, there was traces of hundred years old bodies here, so he probably put them here when he was still alive, he traps them here and only comes to see them after they're dead, I don't know why there's so much blood though.."

Suddenly they heard someone calling, Mai's name.

"Is that?" Masako began, as a voice called her name, then another one called for Naru, there was three voices, calling them closer and Masako walked faster, something along desperation was written on her face as Naru took Mai's hand and pulled her as he began to run, Masako already ahead of them, Mai felt herself move, albeit tired she still ran with them as they came closer and closer to the voices, suddenly Masako, who was still ahead stopped, as if she hit something hard and fell down "Masako!" Mai ran over to Masako, who sat up "I hit something.." she said, while covering her nose and mouth with her bloody sleeve.

Mai stood up and reached out, suddenly her hand met something hard and she blinked "how's this..." Naru came up to her side "a wall?" he asked "if that's the case, it's invisible.. I can see the other side" Mai stated and stared into nothing.

Naru took her hand "Mai.. wait" but too late.

The wings that had lowered and hung down, now rose and opened up fully, her hair turned snow white, covered mostly by blood as well as her eyes turning bright blue, there was something though, the bright shine around her seemed to fade a little, Naru looked at her and understood, she had used a lot of energy on keeping that ghost away from Naru, and even exorcising it, so he tried to stop her from using any more energy "Mai, no.. WAIT!"

* * *

Hehe... so you have to wait till Monday to know the rest.. :D

Have a great weekend and don't forget to review!


	52. File 12 Part 5

Finally monday? :D okay, here you all go, I know I'm a little evil, making you all wait several days before you can read the rest..

Enjoy and remember to review.. please!

* * *

File 12.

Bloody Secret.

Lin, Bou and John heard someone shout, Naru shouting Mai's name and then they heard something crack, thus they ran in the direction they heard the shout came from.

As they came close, they all saw the white wings, covered in blood and the gray light around the woman as Naru was trying to shake her out of it, or something at least, since none of them knew what was going on, Masako, to John's relief was okay, just bloody, they all where, but they weren't hurt, or so it seemed.

The gray light turned darker and darker each second until they understood that something was very wrong, Mai didn't really react to her fiancé until she dropped in his arms, the three men was quickly close, but couldn't get any closer "w-what's this!" Bou yelled and watched Naru shake Mai, but she didn't react, Masako had her hands on the invisible wall, John was in front of her and their eyes met.

Lin gave John a short look before he turned back to Naru and Mai "Naru, what's going on!" Naru looked at him over his shoulder "there's a wall, an invisible wall, we can't get through.." Lin nodded and reached out a hand, it hit a hard substance and found it weird that he didn't see it, so he bent down, got some blood in his hand and splashed it against the wall, it ran slowly down the wall and they watched it stop half an meter over the ground, there it dripped down and Naru sighed "so easy.." he shook Mai once more and she began to wake up, her tired brown eyes was the first warning signal to Naru and he turned to in "help me out.." the Chinese man didn't need to be told twice as he reached out his hands when Naru held the frail body of Mai.

Lin took the woman into his arms and stood up, Masako had gotten through on her own and John was letting her lean against him, with one hand around her shoulder to suport her, Bou watched Naru crawl underneath the opening and they all began to walk back "so.. what happened here?" Bou asked as they began to climb a small and steep stairs, Naru looked back at the place "Mai exorcised the ghost when it tried to possess me.." Bous' eyes widened, then he sighed and nodded "I guess that's okay.. or?" he had seen the dangerous look he had gotten from Naru and tried to laugh it off, albeit nervously.

"At least we're finished.. right?" Bou asked, Naru nodded "yes, we are.."

A week later.

Mai stumbled into the office, Naru followed closely, it was still early, but heck they had woken up early and they didn't care if they arrived earlier than expected.

Mai hung up her jacket and walked to her desk, she placed her phone on the desk and just barely sat down before someone arrived "oh.. welcome!" Mai chimed, but stopped when she recognized who it was.

It was the young police officer that had handled Mai's stalker case "excuse me" she said and smiled to Mai, who smiled back "can I help?" Mai asked "it's okay, I'm just here to talk.. if Shibuya-san around as well?" Mai nodded and soon said man entered the main room, the lady never questioned this on cue arrival.

"Is this about the stalker?" Naru asked and the officer nodded, Mai and Naru sat down beside each other, as the officer sat down on the couch before them "the man, Orishiwa Sai has been wanted for several attacks on young women this last years, but we just haven't been able to catch him, now we have.." Mai nodded, sighing in relief and Naru took Mai's hand squeezing it slightly.

"He will, with all the evidence against him, stay in jail for the rest of his life.. so you can rest assured now" she explained and both Mai and Naru smiled "thank you" Mai murmured and received a smile.

They talked for another twenty minutes before the officer left and Mai was hugged from behind by Naru, she gasped and then she let him embrace him as she smiled "what is it Oliver?" she asked, he didn't answer at first, just continued to hug her.

While Naru turned Mai around, he walked forward until she was pressed against the wall and he pressing up against her, she blushed and looked up at him "O-Oliver?" his answer was to press his lips against hers and she blushed deeply "O-Oliver.." she gasped as they parted once, then he kissed her again, roughed this time, of course, every good thing comes to an end eventually.

"Yo.. couple by the wall, keep down the intimacy... your both on the clock right!" the said couple both blushed and jerked away from each other, Naru glared at the interruption, being Bou and Ayako, they both had a small blush on their face after they had caught Mai and Naru in action.

Naru's glare intensified when the older couple sat down on the couch, since they showed no sign of leaving them alone, Naru took Mai's hand and stomped by the monk and miko without looking at them, still blushing hard, Mai, being in her worst embarrassing state ever, didn't notice Naru's intention until she was safely locked into Naru's office, Ayako's eyes widened as she understood and nearly yelled at Naru for doing such a thing in public, the answer was that this was not a public and that she could damn well leave if she wanted to, then she complained that it was to early for such a thing, Bou just laughed it off and stood up "let's head somewhere.." he whispered into the miko's ear and she turned bright red, then hit him square in the head "what's gotten into your head, you stupid monk!"

Bou laughed and grabbed the woman's hand, then he walked over to the door, just as he opened it, Lin stood there and Bou almost went into a fit of laughter "Naru is there?" he asked, the two holding hands turned a little red, then Bou placed a hand on Lin's shoulder "if you know it right, stay out of the office for the next hour or so.." "Mai's having a fit of anger?" Lin asked, Bou stared at him, then he snickered "well.. Naru is in a fit, but not of anger anyway.." this left Lin with a very shocked face, Bou laughed and dragged Ayako off.

Lin desided that he'd just look in, but didn't see anyone, then he heard a shout, well, it sounded like Mai, but it was rather hoarse and pleasured _**"oh.. damn, why now"**_ he thought "Oliver, what the.. aah" Lin's face turned bright red and he slammed the door shut, not wanting to listen to any more of it, then his phone rang "yes?" **"Koujo!"** a woman-girlish voice cheered through the phone and he nearly lost it "w-what is it.. Minami?" he asked, the woman snickered **"I was wondering, cuz I couldn't get in touch with Mai-chan, is she gone or something?"** Lin nearly choked on the air, then he, albeit red-faced walked down the stairs "she is busy.." **"oh, with what?"** "Naru!"

* * *

Next File: A_ shot was heard and the bride fell, the groom caught her, his face coloured in true horror as he screamed her name._

File 13: **Till Death do us Part.**

Haha.. this is so weird.. oh well, I kind of found it funny that I managed to write something like this in the end.. I even made Lin leave the office, wich is a rare thing.. and in such an embarrassing way too *blush*


	53. File 13 Part 1

Hey guys.. enjoy~

* * *

File 13.

Till Death do us Part.

_Mai smiled to the man in front of her and he smiled back, Naru was dressed in a white dress and she knew she was too, she never doubted her love for him and he knew he didn't either._

"_Mai.." his voice brought her to face him again "yes?" "I love you" "I know.. I love you too" he came close and kissed her, in half an hour they'd marry and she was so happy to be with the one she loved "Mai.." suddenly everything went black and Mai felt fear well into her, she felt Naru searching for her and so did she, but she could find him, suddenly she felt a hand on her wrist, at first she thought it was Naru, but the painful grip and the hand itself was different from Naru's, Mai understood that much, very quick._

"_No.." she whispered, then she felt the ground disappeared under her feet and she screamed out for help._

"Curse you all!"

_Next thing Mai knew, she was standing on a field, but now she was herself and she looked around, there was no one around, then she heard bells **"bells from a church"** Mai thought and was about to go there, but was stopped, she turned her head and "Gene.." she sighed in relief "don't scare me like that" "sorry.." he smiled and took her hand "come.." she nodded and walked with him towards a small opening beside a forest, then she saw the church, it's spire reached for the sky like a hand, the cross on top told her it was a Cristian church, the bells rang louder now and signaled a great thing to happen._

_The doors to the church opened and a couple in white came out, they looked so happy they made Mai smile, but she knew something would happen, it always did and soon it came true, a shot was heard and the bride fell, the groom caught her, his face coloured in true horror as he screamed her name until the scene faded, Mai felt tears well in her eyes, but didn't care "sorry.." Gene, but Mai shook her head "it's okay.. this is.. for the case then?" he nodded and began to fade away, soon another voice filled the empty space, a similar voice _"Mai.. wake up"_ and so she did._

Day 1.

5th October.

Mai stared absently out of the window, she had been doing so in days since the dream she had, she had wondered when the case would pop up, she even felt that the first part had something to do with the present and not the past, maybe something that would happen.

"Mai?" she turned to Naru, who had called her and smiled "what is it Oliver?" he sat down beside her "you've been so out of it, what's going on?" Mai chuckled _**"even he noticed, maybe he isn't so dense anymore.. well, less than last time anyway"**_ she then sighed as she thought about the dream.

"It's that dream five days ago.." she stated and he nodded, she had told him about the dream, but since no case came up, he hoped it wasn't going to happen, he hated it when people where attacked for no reason and then someone or themselves turned into ghost that would hurt other people in the future.

"The one with the bride?" he asked and she nodded, her eyes was glistering from the light from the living room and Naru just barely stopped himself from kissing her until she could barely stand straight, but stopped himself just a minuted before he did something wrong, she had been, much his own and Mai's happiness, pregnant since that day, ahem, at the office, wich was two months ago and she was, according to Naru looking more and more beautiful every day that passed.

"Hm.. guess we should see if there isn't a case waiting for us then!" Naru said as he smirked and kissed the woman's cheek, she turned bright red and swatted at him "O-Oliver..." but never the less, she went with Naru to the office and as if cursed, they hadn't even managed to get their jacket's off before someone stepped into the office, looking rather bewildered and desperate "p-please help me.." it was a man, in his twenties and he was dressed in all white and looking very dashing, if Mai didn't have her eyes on Naru at that time and only thought of him.

Mai turned to him "can we help you in any way?" she asked, rather shocked at the sight in front of her.

"Please help me.. my wife.. well, coming wife, she was... she disappeared.." the man said, without much more, he slumped to the floor and began shaking, Lin, who was coming out of his office right then, went over and helped the man to the couch "Mai-san, can you make some tea?" Mai didn't have to be asked twice and she rushed to the small kitchen to make tea, not minutes after and she gave the man one of her best tea types, the one she knew would make anyone relax, it always helped and it did now too.

"Er.." the man began and Naru got his jacket and threw Mai's over to her "come on.." he stilled as he saw Mai "what is it Mai?" "this is.. your wife.. half an hour before the wedding she disappeared.. am I right?" the man stared at her in utter and true shock "wha.. how did you.." "I.." "later Mai, we need to hurry" Mai nodded and the man stood up, Lin came over to him "did you drive?" "no.. taxi.." "okay, Naru, why don't I drive Mai-san and you take him!" Naru didn't protest at all, just rushed out the door, the man following in a hurry.

Mai slowly walked after them and stared down the stairs after the man and Naru _**"something is still off"**_ she thought, but walked after Lin to the van "Mai-san, can you call the others?" Mai nodded as after she had gotten into the car and fastened the seat belt, she called them all, one after another, well, she only called twice, since Ayako was with Bou and Masako was with John, she didn't know she was interrupting Ayako's visit to the hospital though "hehe.. ultrasound heh?" she had answered and a squeak was all she received.

"What was that about?" Lin asked after Mai was finished with her calls "oh.. nothing really.. Ayako was at the hospital" Lin looked at her, half worried, then he saw the smile on her face.

"Hospital?" he asked, now slightly worried about the answer, but he knew it wasn't something bad, or Mai's face would've shown it.

"Ultrasound!" she just stated and Lin had to let out a chuckle "already huh.." "yeah.. time flies.. so fast.." she looked out of the window with a distant look on her face "Mai-san.. when are you going to see a doctor then?" the woman turned red by that answer and Lin smirked "er-erm.." Mai stuttered while she looked down at her lap, her stomach was quickly growing, showing just how long she'd been pregnant, but she didn't really care, she was happy and she knew Naru was too.

The trip itself didn't last long, they only drove out of Tokyo, and the next she knew she was standing in front of a church "this is.." she gasped and looked up at the long spire reaching for the sky called for something unsettling and yet, it was gave a nostalgic feeling "what is it Mai-san?" Lin asked as he walked up to her, they where standing on a green meadow and looking at a church, there was quite a lot of people there and everyone was dressed in nice clothes, but their shocked faces kind of made it weird being there.

"Let's go Mai-san" Lin said and began walking, ignoring the stares he got from the people, mainly women and Mai could read their thoughts as they went from _**"what are they doing here?**_" to _**"oh, that guy's nice, wonder if his single"**_ oh Mai wanted to smirk at them and tell them he was already taken, but hey, she wasn't that evil _**"are they the same as that other hot guy that came just minutes earlier?"**_ this made Mai's blood boil, if they laid their hands on Naru, she'd most probably hit them or something.

They walked into the church and looked around, soon they found Naru, standing beside the man that had come to them with the request, Naru turned and smiled to Mai, then his smile disappeared.

"Looks like it came true Mai" he stated and she froze in her step "what.. i-it did.." she had understood that when he had entered their office for the first time, but she didn't want to admit it and now she was facing said fact, Naru came over to her "what else?" she looked up at him, there was a priest, the groom and Lin in the room except the two, but Mai was still unsure "I.. no, there wasn't anything else, everything went black and.. wait.. there was a voice.. it said, what was it.." she mumbled and furrowed her eyebrows "you'll get wrinkles that way Mai" she blushed and glared, then she swatted at him "shut up.. I can't remember right now.." Naru shrugged his shoulder's and stared at the pries "is there any belongings left of the bride here?" the groom nodded.

Thus Mai was lead into the changing room where the bride had been taken from and Mai could hear the same voice again _"cruse you.."_ and she froze, Naru looked at her pale and frail features, leading to him taking her hand and she looked at him "curse you.." Naru stared at her in shock "pardon?" "that's the voice.. 'curse you..' and 'curse you all' angry.."

"Mai" "Oliver.. he, the ghost.. we have to find the bride.. quick!"

* * *

Hehe.. how was that, I even made Mai slightly jealous..

Remember to review! :D


	54. File 13 Part 2

And thus, let the story continue! :D

enjoy!

* * *

File 13.

Till Death do us Part.

_Mai ran down the long corridor, she was wearing a white kimono and albeit messy and dirty, she didn't seem to take that into account and she ran and run, refusing to stop in pure terror "you won't get away, I wont let you marry him!" a voice screamed, a mans voice Mai noted, but ignored it for now and continued to run, it didn't occur to her why the corridor didn't turn or end or something, she always ran forward, not looking back._

"_No.. help me.. Oliver" she whispered in between pants as she felt her feet slow to a stop, she didn't want to, but she just couldn't run anymore._

_Suddenly hands landed on her shoulder's and she froze "stop running, sweetheart, I won't hurt you" the man whispered and Mai felt the hair on her neck stand up straight "no.." she let out, it was supposed to be a scream, but it only came out as a strangled gasp **"Oliver!"** she was forced against the wall as she felt the hands roam her, they roamed about every part of her body and one reached for the bond tying her kimono together._

"_NO!"_

Day 2.

Mai's scream shook Naru out of his sleep pretty fast and he sat up, at first very confused, when Mai's scream continued, he shook the frail body to wake her up "Mai.. WAKE UP!" then she stopped as her eyes shot open and her eyes met Naru's.

"Oliver.." she whispered, then she flung herself into his arms "Mai.. it's okay, it's okay now" Naru said, while brushing his hand across her hair, trying to calm her down as she seemingly used every muscle in her body to crack his ribs, well, it kind of hurt, but he didn't care right now, then someone began frantically knocking on the door "come in.." Naru said and the next second, the door nearly fell from it's hinges as Bou, John, Ayako, Masako and Lin came rushing in, everyone looking very frantic and in fear "w-what happened?" John asked, Masako and Ayako rushed over to Mai and pried her off of Naru, who let out a sigh or relief as his ribs was let go of.

"Probably a dream.." Lin, who came in last had two cups of tea in his hands, everyone knew Naru needed tea after being awoken in such a way.

Lin gave one cup to said narcissist and one to Mai, who took it slowly, her hands shaking as she forced herself to calm down and take a deep and long sip of the tea "Mai.." Naru sat down on the bed again and she looked at him, fear and pain still evident in her eyes "yes?" "I'm really sorry, but.. what was the dream about?" he asked, Mai flinched, but nodded to herself "I was being chased.. I don't think it's the bride who was taken, I think.. it's the woman that was killed on the doorstep to this church.. long ago" Naru furrowed his eyes "the one who was shot?" Mai nodded, everyone looked from Naru to Mai, then back at Naru "what.. Mai had a dream like this before?" Bou asked and Naru nodded "but that's weeks ago.." he stated.

Mai soon relaxed enough to get out of bed and get into some clothes, Naru smiled to her as she entered the base with Ayako and kissed her on her lips, just a faint brush, like saying good morning, well, it was rather early.

Since they had arrived, they had been asked to stay in the house that belonged to the church, the priest stayed there as well, wich made John very uncomfortable seeing that he was a priest and currently dating Masako, wich a priest isn't supposed to do.

Poor John had to stay away from Masako for the time being, wich neither he nor Masako liked very much, Naru snickered at them and lead his fiancé over to the table where there was food.

Said medium glared at the narcissist for being so mean as to display their love in front of the two that was in a forbidden relationship, Lin ignored this and continued typing on his laptop, wich he had brought with the van, luckily all the equipment had been in the van when they left, but he didn't think he'd need it.

"Mai, I want you to go home" this said, Mai stared at Naru in utter shock and confusion "why?" "because" he placed his hand on her stomach and she blushed deeply, then Mai stood up, everyone expected her to explode.

"Okay.." everyone gawked, okay, the earth wouldn't last another day, Mai agreed, and she wasn't putting up a fight, at all, that was so new to them that Bou nearly fell of the chair and even Lin had to stare at Mai to make sure she wasn't sick or possessed.

Ayako snorted and stood up "I guess I'll leave too.." Bou stared at her "huh.. you need to do something?" he asked and she hit him in the head "I have to meet my parents.." Mai and Naru looked at her, then Bou stood up "okay, I'll drive the ladies, then.. I'll come back" "but first.." Naru said and handed Mai something, she looked down at the small necklace "what is this?" she asked, Naru raised an eyebrow "still asleep, it's a necklace" "I know what it is.. but why give it to me?" she barked at him and he smirked "it's the brides" Mai nodded and stared at it, suddenly her eyes turned dark and she walked right out of the room, Naru right on her heels.

Everyone stared after them, then with Lin first, they rushed after the two.

Mai walked aimlessly through the graveyard, then she entered the church, the priest looked at her in shock and was about to ask something when Naru stopped him "she's searching, please do not interrupt her" the priest nodded and left them alone, Mai began walking up the stairs and soon began making her way towards the opened up floor "Mai!" Naru called, but she didn't hear, never the less she stopped "under a board on the 6th to 8th of 9th floor" she said, then she dropped, Naru caught, now what the heck did that mean!

Everyone came up the stairs and stared at Naru, who was holding Mai in his arms, bridal style "what happened?" Bou asked, Naru shook his head "she's unconscious after giving the only hint she could give.." Lin came over "what was that?" "why didn't you do it?" Bou asked, completely ignoring Lin's question, Naru stared at him "because Mai did" was his only answer "you can do that to, and I know you'd find the bride fast!" Naru snorted and took the necklace "I get the same answer.. under the board on the 6th to 8th of 9th floor!"

Everyone nodded, but then John shook his head "but what does that mean?" everyone nodded and looked at Naru, said man just stared back.

"I have no idea"

* * *

No idea.. hahaha.. *chuckled goes to laughter* that's not the usual Naru, but at least his honest.

Review! and remember it!


	55. File 13 Part 3

Okay, I'm in such a good mood that today, I've updated two chapters.. so just in case: **FOR THOSE WHO HASN'T READ THE OTHER ONE TODAY, PLEASE READ IT, IT IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

Anyway.. enjoy!

* * *

File 13.

Till Death do us Part.

"Y-you have NO idea!" Bou nearly shouted and Ayako hit him hard "shut up, we're in a church, so don't raise you voice.

"No, I have no idea, yet" he laid Mai down on one of the benches and looked down at the floors, he could see where there was an opening in the floor and mumbled to himself, Lin lifted up and turned away from Naru "I'll take her back to the base.." Naru nodded and the Chinese man left him alone.

"Then.. we'll go to.." John said and he and Masako had to dragged a little pissed Bou away "6th to 8th of 9th floor.. there's.." he counted "seventeen floors.. there's 2 to 3 partings on each line.." he mumbled and blinked "excuse me" he called the priest, who turned and nodded up at him "is there any space under the 6th to the 8th plank of the floors!" the priest stared up at him, then he shook his head "not that I know of, wait and I'll see to the blueprints.."

Naru walked down and waited till the priest came back "yes... there is a space under some of the floors, but there's no opening, no trace of there ever being a space at all in fact.." Naru chuckled "that's because no one wanted us to know there was one.. probably the people who built this place!"

The priest nodded, then Naru walked around, then he stopped and kicked his feet to the floor, he almost waited for a ghost to appear, but the only thing that happened was a silent knock, or it sounded like that, but Naru suspected that there was a lot of layers in between so sounds wouldn't get out "could you call upon my assistant.." the priest nodded and rushed off.

Soon the men arrived, Bou and John came too, suddenly the main doors to the church opened as well and the family of the bride came in "if you can't find her, then why bother being here!" the man called he was obviously the brides father, the groom looked a little red and almost, bothered by the presence of his parents-in-law.

"Excuse me?" Naru asked, sounding more offended than curious, the father moved closer, still seventeen feet away from them "if you can't find her, then it's obviously that you can't do a good job" the man spat at the SPR team and Bou looked ready to hit the man, but Naru walked by him, making the rest stare at him only "Naru?" Lin asked, but was ignored "if you haven't noticed, we where just about to get your daughter!" Naru spat back, the man glared "how are you, what an ungrateful" "you are not my client, so please refrain from using a bad language and look down at us till we're finished!" with that said, Naru turned away from a shocked groom and the bride's parents, then he stared down at the floor "she's there!" he pointed at two planks that was cut at exactly the same place, there was no sign of an opening or door handle, but there was a small crack in between the two planks.

Naru bent down as people gathered around him, expecting him to see the bride pop up from the floor after he pushed a hidden button, but he didn't he crouched and stuck his finger into the crack, there was a long, cracking noise heard around the church and in the next second, a small door appeared to their left, on the wall, the priest gawked at this and could fathom why a door would be there.

"You have to go in" a voice stated and everyone spun around to see Mai, she was looking very tired and Ayako was looking very worried.

"Mai.. you should go and re" he didn't manage to finish as the doors to the church opened again and a man strode in, once everyone saw him, Mai flinched and backed off, clenching her fists into Ayako's jumper "Mai?" she asked, but the woman just stared at the man "he.. O-Naru.. that's the one.. who.. hurt.." Naru couldn't hear everything, the man or neither of the other people could understand what Mai said and since most people had their eyes on the man, no one noted that Mai slipped up and grabbed Naru's hand, then she whispered something into his ear.

No one had probably seen Naru's face turn so fast from normal ignorance to shock and then to anger "is that true Mai?" she nodded, the man walked over and then he hoisted groom up by his collar "so where's Rena huh, wasn't you supposed to protect her.. useless!" he hit the groom, who flew into one of the benches and the priest, with John's aid, quickly rushed to him, the parent's of the bride stared at the man in shock "Daiku?" the mother called, but the man ignored him, so did Naru "you have no right to say such thing to him .. Daiku, that's your name?" Naru stated and the man, Daiku glared "yes, Yushou Daiku, and what do you mean by that!" he walked closer to Naru, probably wanting to scare him off, but anyone who hadn't met Naru before, knew that not even a zombie could scare him, only Mai seemed to have scared him enough before "Mai..?" Naru had looked at Mai as she walked over to Daiku, then the sound of palm against cheek filled the large hall, the man stared at Mai in shock, the woman glared up at him, tears in her eyes "you bastard, you stop talking like that, you shouldn't even be let in here!" she screamed and Naru had to grab her hands and force her off of the guy before she did something she'd regret "what's this crazy woman talking about?" Daiku asked and received Naru's glare "don't you call my fiancé that!" he snapped, everyone that didn't know the two personally stared in shock, the priest as well, suddenly they heard someone gasp out loud "Shigeru!" it was Rena, the bride, she was very beautiful, if her hair wasn't a mess and her dress dirty and also a mess, she ran over to her soon to be husband, seemingly unconscious.

"Rena, get over her right now!" Daiku yelled and Rena turned to look at him, then her face twisted into fear, pain and tornment "no.. please, go away.. don't let him, dad, mom, don't let him take me.. no" she pleaded, her parents stared at her in shock, Naru turned to Daiku again "you should pray to God, not that he'd listen but.. you probably should, when the police come to get you!" thus everyone except turned to look at Naru in pure shock "w-what?" Daiku asked, the bride, Rena also stared in shock "what.. how do you.." "that would be my fault.." Mai stated "I'm psychic.. so.. when you where missing, I saw your memories.. of him.." she looked like she was in pain, Rena nodded slowly, then realisation hit her and she broke down in tears.

"What's going on, Daiku, explain right now!" Rena's father yelled, grabbing the man by his collar and lifting him up, the priest begged them to stop this, but no one acted to get him off "nothing.. really.." Naru smirked "if you count, brushing over her like that as nothing, I guess you really are evil.. like the ghost!" Lin handed Naru something as every place in the church began to creak and make rapping sounds, the light in the church disappeared at once and left them in almost complete darkness, except from the afternoon sky outside "w-what's going on" the father let go of Daiku and said man turn to run, but Lin acted before him and soon he slumped against him, unconscious, Naru didn't really notice because he, like most of the people where staring at whatever was appearing in the middle of the hall, it was grey at first, then slightly blue before it formed a hidious form, of someone who was once a man Masako and Mai gasped "Oliver.. that is the man, who lost his wife" she whispered and he nodded, knowing she saw it.

"Yes, that's why he is still here.. Brown-san, and you too, please close the church door" he said to John and the priest, who rushed over to the close the door, then they lifted Daiku, Shiguru away and helped the unknowing people off to a safe place, Ayako was pushed away as well, seeing that she was pregnant and everything, Mai didn't want to at first, but soon she was forced to go as well, then she noticed what was in Naru's hand "a hitogata?" then Naru was left alone, with John, Bou and Lin to make sure he wasn't hurt.

The spirit hissed at them and tried to turn to the defenceless people "Rin, Pyou, Tou, Shah, Kai, Chin, Retsu, Zai, Zhen!" it was Mai and Ayako at once, she was standing in front of the rest and both Naru and Bou snapped "get away both of you!" they yelled and Mai snapped "well, sorry for being useful!" she shouted back, this got nowhere so Ayako and Mai was, by Bou, dragged back to a safer distance, while Naru caught the spirits attention again "here.." he yelled and threw the hitogata up in the air, it fell towards the ghost and soon it was enveloped by a warm and golden aura.

A woman appeared out of this golden cloud and soon the man blinked, reaching out to catch her, as he did, his own aura changed and turned golden as well, his white clothes went well with her white long dress, then the thick air began to dissolve and soon the two where gone, leaving a very fresh and warm air behind "finally.. it's over!" Mai whispered and ran over to Naru, hugging him as she hit him "Mai.." he let out a short gasp and then he kissed her forehead, making her go red "you didn't even have to go home.." "well, we managed to save her before it was to late.. Rena-san I mean" Naru nodded "you did well" she smiled "thank you"

Five days later.

Mai and Naru smiled at each other, the pair walked by them up to the altar, white dresses and pale blue flowers or decorations, the rest of the SPR team, including Minami was there, John and Masako sat beside each other, not daring to look at each other in case the priest might notice.

Then the ceremony started and the priest's talking became a soft hum in the background for Mai, she looked at Naru and noticed he was looking at her as well "Mai.." he whispered into her ear, to low for anyone except Mai to hear "yes?" she whispered back "marry me?" she turned beet red, but nodded "sure" "then.. you may kiss the bride!" the priest finished and Mai looked back at the wedding just in time to see Shigeru kiss Rena, Mai blushed as she imagined herself and Naru up there _**"I'd really like that.."**_ she thought _**"you would?"**_ Naru asked and Mai jerked her head to look at him _**"darn.. keep out of my head!" "can't.. you know that!"**_ she blushed and he chuckled mentally.

"_**Oliver.. I was wondering, why didn't we find Rena-san up in the church instead of under the floor?"**_ Mai asked, Naru looked at her _**"don't know.. I never seen a ghost act like that.. I guess.. he fooled around with us!"**_ Mai gawked _**"what.. seriously!"**_ Naru chuckled _**"yeah, somewhere I suspect that ghost is laughing good!" **_the two newlywed walked passed them and Rena flashed a smile, a thank you and Mai smiled back, nodding.

* * *

Have fun today okay? I'm having fun too.. gonna dance soon so..

bye and remember to review!


	56. File 13 Part 4

So.. this is an extra to File 13 :D

Have fun, wich is why I wrote this, I had fun writing this so..

And sorry if the last part was confusing, I was trying to explain in the end, but it seemed I failed.

* * *

File 13.

Till Death do us Part.

5th October.

Mai had never thought it would happen, well, she did, but not so soon.

"Mai" it was that one voice that made Mai turned and stare at the mirrors, then she gasped "what.. no.. you.." the three people stared back, suddenly someone knocked on the door, very softly in fact, then Naru came in and Mai blushed "O-Oliver.." she turned to him and his face went slightly red "you.. look so beautiful Mai" she blushed "t-thank you.. er.." she looked over her shoulder as Ayako came into the room, it was now clearly visible that she was pregnant and looking very motherly herself "um Ayako.. could you leave us alone for some minutes?" Ayako stared at her, then she laughed "fine.. don't ravish her or I'll murder you!" then she left the two blushing madly and Naru sighed "I didn't plan that.. yet" "Oliver.." Mai blushed even more and stuttered, then she moved aside "er.. here.." "what?" then Naru gawked, in the mirror, he couldn't see his own or Mai's reflection, instead he saw Gene, standing beside two people he didn't recognize at once, if he hadn't remembered them from a picture.

"Mai, is that" "yes, my parents.. don't ask me why they're here" Mai stated and turned to her parents and Gene, who all smiled, then the man frowned "so my little Mai-chan's grown up.." and in one anime style, he cried his heart out, no one really listening to him, Mai smiled to her mother, now Naru noted their resemblance, yet, she looked at little like her father as well, maybe it was her short temper that was the one she got from her father, oh well.

"Hi.. Gene, what are you" "of course I'm here to see Mai married to my brother, I heard mom and dad are here as well!" Naru nodded slowly at his brother "so?" Gene sighed "always so annoyingly ignorant.. anyway.. congratulations Mai... and Noll, for finally getting together!" the two humans blushed, Erika, Mai's mother smiled "you've grown so beautiful too Mai, and you really fit with white hair.. unlike your father" this told, said man howled something similar to 'I'm sorry I've got white hair then' but was ignored "of course I've got white hair too, I was never really happy with my hair either, of course, back then my hair was whiter than my wedding dress, it was a smart thing to use light blue, it makes your eyes stand out more, of course, Oliver-kun has always been adorable in pale clothes, never using it though but.." "Gene, you let them see into my memories?" Naru was looking very pissed, thank you very much.

"Ehehe.. well, it wasn't really on purpose, but..." then he hid behind Erika "Oliver-kun, you've got to relax a little, don't be so stiff and such, Mai will die of boredom" "I won't let her, that's for sure" he stated and Mai did NOT like that smirk on his face.

"Anyway.. you two go well with each other, that's why it fits like that too, having a white dress with blue edges and a rose, well, perfect.. oh I'd like to see the whole thing.. but we can't really.." Mai blinked "why?" "because we have to leave soon dear.." Mai looked sad, then she smiled "but, if I ask him up there to let you stay a little longer, then.." Erika smiled "there's no need sweetheart, we came to make sure you where happy.." her father, Hisoka got up "yeah, now that we know you and Oliver-kun is going together I couldn't be happier, compared to that.." the rest of his rant was silenced by Erika, who glared at her husband "now don't speak like that.." "Gene.. you let them see my memories too?" Mai asked, she didn't look angry, but rather shocked, the dead twin defended himself "hey, they forced me..." Mai laughed.

Suddenly the church bells rang and Mai blinked "oh.. so much time has passed already.. Gene.. will you pass on too?" she asked, Gene smirked "nope, I'll stay a little longer to annoy you!" "you never annoyed me.. it's Oliver you should worry about" Mai chuckled as someone knocked on the door "Naru, get out, you need to be at the altar right now!" it was Ayako and Naru kissed his fiancé on her cheek before he left, she blushed and didn't dare to look at her parents.

"Mai.." she looked up, her mother wasn't in the picture, instead she was standing before her, and with Mai's abilities, she hugged her daughter, soon Hisoka joined as well and Mai smiled "it was good to see you again.. really" there where tears in her eyes, but they didn't fall and her parents had to wipe of their own tears, to think that their little Mai-chan had grown up to be such a good woman, oh Naru was damn lucky to have her.

"Goodbye Mai" they said and Mai smiled "goodbye, I love you.. I never got to tell you.. that" Erika smiled "but we knew.. and we love you too Mai" Hisokar kissed his daughters forehead and then they dissolved into the thin air, leaving Mai with Gene "oh.. they left.." he just stated and she felt an urge to throw something at the mirror "oh well.. just call if there's something you want to know okay?" Mai nodded as Ayako entered, Mai looked back at the mirror and Gene was gone, oh well, it didn't matter.

"Mai.. I'm so happy for you..." she said and hugged her younger female friend, Mai smiled "thank you.. anyway.. when are you and Bou-san going to get married?" Ayako blushed "who knows.." "he has proposed hasn't he?" Ayako turned so red her hair was no match and Mai laughed "your slow.." Ayako swatted her head softly as the church bells rang louder and music started, Ayako hurried the bride into the small hall that lead to the main room, then she saw the girls, Ayami from their first doll case was there, white with blue dress and her hair tucked up in a pony tail with blue ribbon, she was years older, yet she still looked like a child, so cute.

Also the three children from their zombie case, as Mai referred to it as, was there, two girls and one boy, him and one of the girls was older than the other two, but then again, that's why they wore similar clothes, the youngest girl wore a dress that was just like Ayami's and those two got along very well.

"Now there.. let's all get to our places" Ayako said, clapping her hand, Mai listened to the buzzing behind the large doors as Masako made sure Mai's bridal veil lied perfectly, it was rather long for Mai's tastes, but it was Luella's idea and the other women like the idea to much to care for Mai's opinion.

The children lined up behind her, the oldest picked up each their end of the veil and smiled up at Mai, Ayami and the youngest girl lined up behind, with each their bucket, it was the oldest that held their rings and Mai trusted them to not loose them.

Then the music for the wedding began and Mai heard everyone silence up as Ayako and Masako slipped away and to their seats on the first bench.

Mai smiled at the children, then Martin appeared "let's take a stroll shall we?" Mai smiled in a silly way "okay.." then the doors opened as Martin took Mai's hand in his own, the old styled by the way and they began to walk, the children faithfully behind and making sure the two youngest didn't trip that the veil didn't get wrinkled and such.

Mai looked straight forward with a smile that could blend anyone, well, she was happy, up by the altar, John was the one to marry them and he hadn't even thought about it a second time, just accepting it.

Naru looked dashing himself, but his silly, dreamy and amazed look was nothing they didn't notice, Ayako had gotten up to the altar, standing by John's left, with Minami right behind her, Bou to John's left, Lin behind him, also, Naru's mother was standing there, there was one place empty on the man's side and Mai knew it was for Martin.

Mai and Martin soon walked up on the altar and Martin let go of Mai, then he returned to his own place, the whole church was filled with people Mai knew, also her dearest friends from back in high school Michiru and Keiko was there, Ayami's family was there and the Yoshimi family as well, there was some from Naru's family, an aunt and an uncle, both with their families and children, as well as a strange looking old grandmother on the father's side.

Mai looked at Naru, who smiled back, John coughed and opened the bible, beginning to talk from it about holiness and all that talk, neither of the two listened fully, until John began with the important part "we are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Mai and Oliver as they exchange vows of their everlasting love" Mai smiled to herself as she faced John.

"If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace" John said to the whole room, but no one protested.

"As Mai and Oliver take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family, a family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love" John talked like he usually did, just more happy "may their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children.

And may Oliver and Mai both look forward to each new season of their marriage, just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories. An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Mai and Oliver, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly love another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect.

At this time, I'll ask you, Oliver, and you, Mai, to face each other & take each other's hands" Mai and Naru turned to each other and they smiled "Oliver, will you take Mai to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" John asked, Naru smiled "I will" he said with a soft smile that made John smile.

"Mai, will you take Oliver to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" he now asked the woman, who smiled like never before "I will" she said, John smiled even more now.

The two oldest Yoshimi children came forth with each their ring in hand, Naru took one and put it on Mai's left ringfinger, then Mai took the other ring and put it on Naru's left ringfinger, John nodded "you may kiss the bride"

Naru lifted up the veil that covered Mai's face and her eyes was shining as he leant in and kissed her softly, the crowd that had been standing in the last part, began clapping, smiling at the couple as they turned to the crowd and walked down towards the door, now all that was left was to go to the party and they would be left alone.

"Mai.. Mai Davis, I like the name" Naru said as they came out of the door, Mai smiled "hm.. thank you Oliver.. husband, funny.." she laughed as people filled out and the wedding party was on.

* * *

Hohohoho.. so, they're finally married! :D

Okay, some people use the original when marrying, but they can also ask for they're own version, wich I let Mai and Naru do! :D

So John was the one to marry them, I think he thought that was an honor! ^_^ and I bet Luella, Ayako and Mai's dead mother Erika cried their hearts out seeing Mai married to Naru, so happy.. I think ^.^ oh well, see you tomorrow!


	57. Epilogue

Epilogue.

5 years later.

"Oliver.. there's a letter from your mother!" said man turned and smiled somewhat stiff at her "my mother.. what does she want?" Mai raised an eyebrow "how should I know.. anyway, Bou picked up Gene and Yuki, they're coming over for dinner" she told him and he looked at her "oh, that monkey too?" "that monkey has a name Oliver!" Mai said and sighed.

Naru stood up and pulled his wife into a tight embrace, Mai blinked in shock "w-wha.. Oliver?" "I love you Mai" he whispered and she smiled softly "I love you too.." "five years" "hm?" Mai leaned back a little to look at his face "five years we have been married.. it's like a dream, time flies too" "well, you didn't think that year when Yuki was born was a dream, that much I was sure of" Mai stated, Naru turned slightly red, then he gave Mai a quick kiss "mm.. everything has a good side to it as well" Mai laughed "indeed"

They heard the doorbell and Mai turned around to greet whoever it was, the door opened and the two could heard two pair of feet running across the floor, then one white-haired and one black-haired bundle appear, Mai smiled at these bundles and crouched as the two flew into Mai like two planes, Naru chuckled as watched Mai pry off her oldest child "welcome home, how was your day Yuki-chan, Gene-kun?" the two looked up at her, both had blue eyes, Yuki had her mother's hair, but her father's eyes while Gene had his father's hair and his mothers eyes, Luella had stated once that they where so different it was weird they where related at all.

Little Gene was two years old and a very bright and smart child, but he was shy and often embarrassed, even if it was his parents kissing or his sister playing tricks on said parents, he looked very much like his dead uncle, but Mai hadn't told him yet that he was named after Naru's brother, thus leaving them to see how much alike they where, Gene was very gentle and kind for his age, it was unusual for such a small child to act so mature, well, more mature than his sister anyway, Mai though, had noticed that after Gene was born, the real Gene had stopped appeared, he had simply disappeared.

Naru had brushed this off with 'him getting tired of being here.. I'm here you know' and that was that, but Mai knew something no one else knew, Gene was Gene, ironic, that the child she named Gene, would be the reincarnation of the real Gene in a way, thought the child did not know himself she knew he would in the future, sometimes that worried her, but she soon let it go.

As for their daughter, well, Yuki, who was four years old, had, according to Naru, spent to much time with Bou and Ayako's daughter Yume, she was at the same age and was known for her pranks, those two had grown up in the same kindergarten, even though they spent a lot of time together outside of kindergarten as well, for some reason, Yuki always managed to earn one of Naru's more famous, and very rare glares from her pranks.

"Mommy, are uncle and aunty staying for dinner?" Yuki asked, Gene nodded fast, Mai chuckled "why yes they are.." the two squealed.

"Yo.. Mai-chan, Naru-chan, how's it going?" Bou asked as he came into the room, Ayako came after while Yume sprinted between their legs and tackled Yuki as she did, the girl just laughed her friend of, this tackling had become their kind of hello lately.

"You know Bou-san, we saw you just yesterday, still you act like we haven't seen you in years!" Mai stated and the monk chuckled "true true.. hey, did you hear the news?" Mai blinked "what news?" she asked, Naru came over and stood beside her, Ayako though, smirked like never before "Minami-san and Lin-san in going to marry soon" Mai squealed "seriously, oh my god, I have to call her at once.." then she and Ayako rushed off somewhere, probably to talk about that said wedding, Naru though, just couldn't believe his own ears, Lin, the silent, always serious, never relaxing assistant was getting married!

"Okay, I need to call him and ask what the heck is going on!" he desided, but before he could get any further, someone jumped onto his back from behind, it was his fault that Yuki was athletic and Mai even wanted her to start self defence once in the future, but that girl had been as stubborn as Mai, she wanted to become a ghost hunter, like her parents, this Mai laughed off and said that it was okay, but not yet, she was still so young.

Bou chuckled "she really is a handfull" Naru groaned "and you haven't noticed before now!" he complained, lifting the girl high in the air with one hand, said girl giggled and clung to Naru's arm, like some kind of Coala, Yume though, climber up on him like he was a tree, was it a wonder he called that girl a monkey "please get off Yume.. I.." he stopped as he saw Bou, well, more precisely the camera he had in his hands "say cheese Naru-chan" Naru glared, but just then, Yuki stuck a finger into his side and he took a sharp intake of breath as Bou waited for the right moment, then.

Naru pulled the girl off and began tickling her madly, he smirked as she let out a fit of laughter, pleading for mercy as her child-laughter now filled the whole room, Yume seemed to get off at the right moment and Naru heard a faint click and a chuckled "Bou-san, delete it at once!" he said while tickling Yuki until tears streamed down the girls face, then Naru stopped and sighed, he was now looking at Bou with a certain glare, but the other didn't move.

Just then the women came back and sensing the tension, Mai smiled "hey, guess who we having over for dinner?" the three children thought long and hard "aunt Masago and uncwe John?" Mai chuckled them too, the two girls both blinked then "uncle Lin!" Mai nodded "and Minami-san!" who knows why Mai's children called everyone for uncle and aunt, Mai and Naru knew why, but they didn't bother to tell everyone that it was because they where Mai's family now, in a weird way.

The doorbell rang and all three children ran to the door before Mai could stop them, Bou laughed as he walked after them, Mai had sworn she would never let any of her children ever get close to a demon, thus they was already learning about things like that, that was also the reason for their maturity.

Then they heard another set of feet running across the floor and soon Yume and Yuki dragged a small boy into the room, he blond, curly hair from his father and dark blue eyes from his mother, though he had a slightly tanned skin as well "Edward.. the shoes.." they heard, the boy, named Edward ignored his father's complain completely and turned to the rest "hewo aunt Mai.." he bowed nicely and Mai was soo close to hugging this angel like child, oh he was so cute.

Soon they heard the door open and close again and as Masako and John entered the room, so did Lin, with Minami in tow.

"Welcome everyone" Mai said, smiling brightly, Minami went into girl-hugging-mode as the men called it and she hugged both Ayako, Masako and Mai with delight, the other women chimed in and they began talking them between, Bou inched closer to Lin "so I heard the news.. when did you propose?" he said in a low voice, well, it wasn't really needed at the women was talking rather loudly, Lin jerked his head towards him and stared, slightly red, then he smirked, it was similar to Naru's, just softer "a week ago.." Bou chuckled "ho.. good job"

Well, it turned out to be a very interesting dinner, Mai and Naru lived in a rather large house, so space wasn't complained about, it was just that getting four children, two of them barely two years old, was very very hard.

It soon came to an end, well, after two hours by the table and one in the living room, they soon left, family by family, then there was only Mai, Naru and their children left behind, thus Mai ushered the kids to bed and after half and hour with trying that, she managed to get them so sleep and she could, albeit tiredly slump into the couch, beside Naru, who wrapped his arm around her "tired?" "hn.." she groaned and leaned against him "but happy!" she stated and he smiled "who wouldn't" he kissed her and they stared at nothing really, until their home phone rang, weird really, it wasn't late, but there wasn't many who called.

"Yes?" Mai asked, then her face showed shock "what.. seriously, wait.. your at the office now, but I thought.. oh.. okay, I'll tell him, then tomorrow.. okay" then she hung up, Naru stared at her "what.. who was that?" "Lin-san.. there's a case for us.." Naru frowned "why was Lin even at the office?" "he forgot his laptop there and went to get it, a client barely caught him before he locked up again" "oh.." he just said, as if it didn't really matter "did he say what the case was about?" Mai nodded "a murderer that haunt the house of an old couple, but only murders teenagers" Naru nodded "interesting indeed!" he smirked and embraced her "let's head over tomorrow and ask" "what about Gene-kun and Yuki-chan?" Naru blinked "let them stay over and Brown-san's house!" Mai chuckled "I'll hear what they have to say, but that'll be tomorrow, because the case wont start before we leave for it, and by then, several days could've flown by.." Naru nodded and kissed her "tomorrow.." he whispered as if there was something underneath, but Mai knew there wasn't.

"Let's go to bed!" "yes yes.." Mai chuckled and was pulled towards the bedroom, she glanced into the window and thought for a moment that she saw her parents and Gene, oh well, she knew they where watching over her, they always would.

"Thank you.." she thought, directing it to Gene, but she knew she wouldn't get an answer anymore, he had left after all, but it didn't feel bad, it felt good that he was finally at peace.

The End.

FINALLY.. I'm finished..

Okay, first of, I have to thank you all for staying with me until the end, I will, probably in the future write another Ghost Hunt story, but I don't have time right now.. well, all's well that ends well! :D

Up until now, for these past.. four months? Yeah, about four months, I've been writing this for about every day for you to read and I'm quite happy with myself! Even though I knew it would be very hard with school and chores etc etc, but I had fun with it!

If there is anything that you question, don't hesitate to ask! ^_^ I will try to answer as much as possible, there will, hopefully be a sequel or two.. or FIVE.. up from this story too, but I have to write them first.. of course X9 So, I'll head back and write some more, have fun onwards, it was great working with this and I look forward to write more Ghost Hunt in the future!

So then, I will excuse myself and I hope you all enjoyed this story! and please don't forget to review!

Goodbye for now.

Tomyo.


End file.
